


Búcsúajándék

by marysidehouse



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Delena, F/M, koltilda, steroline
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Amikor Elena és Damon először találkoznak, a férfi ezúttal nem hat rá a lányra mielőtt elbúcsúzna tőle. (3x22)Vajon mi minden változik meg Damon döntése miatt? Elena így is beleszeret Stefanba, vagy inkább Damonhöz húzza a szíve? Na, és Emily Bennettnek mégis hogy van köze ehhez az egészhez?





	1. Chapter 1

                                                           

Az, hogy kisvárosban élsz, egyet jelent azzal, hogy mindenki tudja a titkaidat. Bármennyire szeretnéd magadra erőltetni a mosolyt, a többiek pontosan tudják, hogy nem vagy őszinte, ahogy azt is, hogy rejtegetsz valamit, amit meg kell tudniuk bármi áron. Mystic Falls is éppen ilyen hely, így nem meglepő, hogy az emberek legkedvesebb szórakozása az, hogy az életedben vájkálnak akár tetszik, akár nem...


	2. Chapter 2

**-1-**

**~ 146 évvel korábban~**

_Damon és Stefan Salvatore útja hamar különvált az átváltozásuk után. Az idő mintha felgyorsult volna azzal arányosan, hogy mindketten elvették valakinek az életét. Ahogy lassan sétált a poros úton Mystic Falls határában, az idősebbik fiúnak egyre csak azok a szavak csengtek a fülében, amit néhány órával korábban, a tóparton az öccse fejéhez vágott. „Pokollá teszem a hátralévő életedet. Egy örökké tartó pokollá azért, amit Katherine-nel tettél.”_

_Ahogy ezeken a szavakon rágódott eszébe jutott a gyönyörű vámpírlány, akibe mindketten szerelmesek voltak. Oh, Katarina Petrova, vagyis Katherine Pierce, a lány akinek a szépsége és a kellemes természete magával ragadta Damont és természetesen Stefant is. Persze Damon éppen olyan naiv volt, mint Stefan, hiszen még azok után sem akarta beismerni magának, hogy a lány manipulatív volt és kegyetlen, hogy az emlékei visszatértek minden alkalomról, amikor Katherine belenyúlt a gondolataiba és kénye-kedve szerint formálta azokat._

_Ahogy egyre távolodott a szülővárosától, Damon belátta, hogy legbelül nem okolja az öccsét azért, amiért beleszeretett a különleges lányba. Nem, hiszen az ember nem parancsolhat a szívének és az érzéseinek. Azok csak jönnek, akár akarja valaki, akár nem. Viszont azért véresen vádolta az fivérét, hogy elárulta a szeretett lány titkát, és ezzel feláldozta Katherine életét és elvette Damontól az egyetlen jót az életében._

_Ezeken a dolgokon vajúdott a fiú, amikor váratlanul megjelent előtte Emily Bennett._

_Damon megtorpant és kérdőn pillantott a kreol lányra, hiszen alig néhány órája találkoztak, mikor a boszorkány odaadta nekik Stefannal a gyűrűket, amik megvédték őket a napfénytől._

_– Van még valami – kezdte köszönés nélkül a fiatal boszorkány, és elővett valamit a köténye zsebéből._

_Damon nem mondott semmit, csak figyelte, hogy mit csinált a lány. A kezében egy hófehér gyertya volt és egy aprócska pergamen tekercs._

_– Mystic Fallsban üldözik a természetfelettit, így nekem sincs maradásom. Tudom, hogy mi várna itt rám. A boszorkány égetés után a gyerekeimet magukhoz vennék az alapító családok, és ha már elég idősek, dolgoztatnák őket. Úgy bánnának velük, mint a kutyával._

_Damon továbbra sem kommunikált szavakkal, csak lassan, egyetértően bólintott Emily kijelentésére._

_– Egy apró szívességet szeretnék kérni, mielőtt elválik az utunk. Természetesen nem ingyen – mondta elkomolyodva a lány, majd lassan felemelte a kezében lévő gyertyát._

_– Egy varázslattal akarsz kifizetni? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Damon. – És különben is, mit vársz tőlem? Vámpír vagyok, de nem tudok ráhatni az alapító családokra, mivel a szervezetük tele van vasfűvel, ami ezt megakadályozza._

_– Nem ezt várom el, Damon – rázta meg a fejét a fiatal boszorkány._

_– Hanem?_

_– Egy ígéretet, hogy a jövőben megvéded a családomat. Nem kérek semmi mást, csak a tudatot, hogy valaki figyelni fog rájuk, mikor én már nem tudok. Akármilyen hihetetlen, de a konzerváló bűbájokat sem lehet végesen csinálni. Katherine miatt pedig mind tudjuk, hogy jó pár alkalommal elvégeztem ezt a kis varázslatot. Viszont már nincs sok időm vissza. Arról még tudok gondoskodni, hogy a gyermekeim elhagyják Mystic Fallst és új életet kezdjenek valahol északon, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy eljött az ideje, hogy meghaljak._

_Damon egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd egy sóhajtás kíséretében rábólintott._

_– A szavamat adom, hogy megvédem a Bennett boszorkányokat, amíg csak lehetőségem nyílik rá._

_– Tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád, Damon – mondta hálásan Emily, majd átnyújtotta a gyertyát és a pergament a fiatal vámpírnak._

_Damon érdeklődve pillantott a lányra, mire az elmosolyodott._

_– Lesz majd olyan idő, amikor valami után mélységesen fogsz vágyódni, akkor vedd elő a pergament és írd rá fel azt, ami után áhítozol, majd gyújtsd meg a gyertyát és égesd el a pergament. A varázslat időt álló, így nem kell elkapkodni a döntést. Ez az én búcsú ajándékom amiért most még nem vagy hálás, de egy nap talán majd meg fogod köszönni nekem, mikor én már nem leszek._

_Damon elgondolkodott a hallottakon és már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy kérdezzen valamit, de Emily már nem volt ott..._

**~Napjainkban~**

Damon Salvatore száznegyvenhat év után végre hazatért, de Mystic Falls ennyi idő után sem tudott többet nyújtani. Ugyanazok a vén platánfák a Wickery híd alatt elterülő folyó mentén és ugyanazok a hagyományok. Damon még azt is lemerte fogadni, hogy az alapító családok leszármazottai továbbra is dalolva összeültek minden héten a titkos tanács gyűlésein, és kekszet majszolva a természetfeletti létezéséről diskuráltak.

A fenyvesből a sátrazók és a bulizó tinik csábító szívzöreje még kilométerekről is hangosan hallatszódott Damon kifinomult érzékeinek köszönhetően, és hirtelen az éjszaka többi nesze már nem is számított, ahogy Mystic Falls mindennapjai is hamar elhagyták a jóképű vámpír gondolatait.

Lassan sétált végig a Wickery hídon a fenyves felé, ahol a régi Salvatore birtok is volt, és önelégülten mosolygott, ahogy elcsípett egy-két bugyuta részletet a részeg tinédzserek zsivajából. Olyan vakmerőek és ostobák voltak. Damon pedig rosszallóan megrázta a fejét, ahogy elképzelte a káoszt a fiatalok fejében, akiknek percekkel később az ütőerét tervezte feltépni.

Szinte már érezte a szájában a friss vér forró és fémes ízét, amikor megjelent előtte egy lány a híd másik felén. Hosszú, egyenes, barna haja volt és kecses termete. Bőrkabátot és farmert viselt, és a kezében egy mobiltelefont szorongatott. Feszültnek tűnt, mivel a férfi tökéletesen hallotta a heves szívverését.

Damon tekintete egyre jobban elkerekedett, ahogy a lány közeledett felé a hídon. Valami nagyon ismerős volt neki a lányban, és ez minden lépésével frusztráltabbá tette a férfit. Ez nem az a fajta frusztráció volt, mint mikor türtőztetnie kellett a vágyát, hogy átharapja valaki torkát a nyílt utcán. Nem, ez egészen más volt, és halálra ijesztette a mindig bátor vámpírt.

Végül a lány alig néhány méterre volt tőle, mikor Damon megtorpant előtte.

– Katherine? – állt meg benne az ütő.

A szemei kikerekedtek, ahogy belenézett az ismerős csokoládébarna szempárba, ami ennyi évvel később is ugyanúgy csillogott, mint mikor először találkoztak.

– Öhm, nem, az én nevem Elena – mondta döbbenten a lány.

– Oh, csak úgy nézel ki... Sajnálom, csak nagyon emlékeztetsz valakire. Damon vagyok – mondta zavartan a férfi.

 – Nem akarlak megbántani vagy ilyesmi, Damon, de elég ijesztő, hogy itt vagy a semmi közepén ilyen késő este.

– Te beszélsz? Te is itt vagy, megjegyzem egyedül – vágott vissza Damon.

– Ez Mystic Falls, itt sosem történik semmi rossz – vont vállat Elena, és mikor a férfi nem válaszolt, folytatta. – Veszekedtem a fiúmmal – sóhajtott legyőzötten.

– Miről? – érdeklődött Damon. – Ha megkérdezhetem – tette hozzá és védekezően felemelte a kezeit.

Elena megrázta a fejét és ismét sóhajtott egyet.

– Az életről és a jövőről, amit ő már tökéletesen megtervezett előre.

Damon elhúzta a száját.

– És te ezt nem akarod?

Elena vállat vont.

– Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mit akarok.

– Nos, ez nem igaz – nézett rá elkomolyodva Damon. – Te is ugyanarra vágysz, mint mindenki más – mosolyodott el halványan.

– Mégis mire? Hogy egy rejtélyes idegen megválaszolja az összes kérdésemet? – kérdezte mosolyogva Elena, mire a férfi szintén szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Hmm... Én csak azt mondom, hogy már jó ideje itt vagyok, szóval megtanultam ezt-azt az életről.

– Szóval, Damon – sóhajtott Elena. – Mondd csak, mégis mire vágyom?

Damon egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd lassan bezárta azt a néhány méter távolságot, ami közte és Elena között volt.

– Egy olyan szerelemről álmodozol ami teljesen magáévá tesz, szenvedélyre vágysz és kalandra és talán még egy kis veszélyre is.

Elena ledöbbenten bámulta a férfit, aki ellenben csak mosolygott és csábítóan fogva tartotta a tekintetét.

– Na és, te mire vágysz?

Damont váratlanul érte a kérdés, ezért elmerengett rajta. Mikor végül megtalálta a szavakat, amiket keresett, a távolból hallatszódott egy autóduda hangja. Elena odafordult és sóhajtott.

– Ezek a szüleim lesznek – jelentette ki, amit feltűnt a fák között a fekete Kia SUV.

Damon bólintott és gyengéden megfogta a lány karját, hogy egy pillanatra maga felé fordítsa.

Elena érdeklődve nézte a férfit és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy az legbelül azon vajúdott, hogy elfelejtesse-e vele ezt a beszélgetést, vagy sem. Végül Damon úgy döntött, hogy meghagyja a lány emlékeit.

– Azt szeretném, ha megtalálnád, amit keresel... Jó éjt, Elena – mondta gyengéden, majd egy pillanatra még fogva tartotta Elena tekintetét mielőtt visszafordult volna a hídon.

Még nézte, ahogy a lány beszállt a szülei kocsijába, és mikor biztos volt benne, hogy már nem figyeli, gyorsan elsuhant arra, amerről jött.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a család autója néhány perccel később lefordult a hídról és belezuhant a folyóba... Damon már távol járt és a lányon töprengett egy pohár whisky társaságában néhány várossal arrébb...


	3. Chapter 3

**-2-**

A kórház, pontosabban a sürgősségi betegosztály ajtaja hangos csattanással nyílt ki, és azonnal besietett rajta két mentős egy hordággyal. Az ágyon Elena feküdt eszméletlenül és a ruhája csuromvizes volt.

A mentősök nem értették, hogy a lány hogyan jutott ki élve a folyóból, hiszen az autó elsüllyedt és a folyó sodrása meglehetősen erős volt, de ennek ellenére mikor megérkeztek, Elena a hídon feküdt ájultan. A mentőket egy ismeretlen férfi hívta fel, de mire kiértek a helyszínre, a férfi már nem volt ott, így nem tudták tőle megkérdezni, hogy mégis hogyan került oda a lány.

Elenát még a helyszínen stabilizálták és mielőtt a kórházba vitték volna, a mentősök kihívták a tűzoltókat, hogy kiszedhessék az autót a folyóból. Nem gondolták, hogy más is az autóban tartózkodott, de aztán Elena a mentőautóban egy másodpercre magához tért és azt nyöszörögte, hogy mentsék meg a szüleit. A mentősök ledöbbentek, és az egyikük felhívta a tűzoltókat a helyszínen. Persze Elena szinte azonnal eszméletét vesztette, így a mentősök ezúttal sem tudták megkérdezni tőle, hogy ő hogyan jutott ki az autóból.

A kórházban ellátták azt a néhány apró sérülést, amit szenvedett, és infúzióra kötették mielőtt átvitték volna a kórterembe és felhívták volna az öccsét.

Jeremy önkívületi állapotban érkezett meg a kórházba és miután az egyik nővér bevitte az ájult nővéréhez a kórterembe, a fiú feszülten felé fordult.

– Elena jól lesz? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

– Igen, csak a sokk hatása miatt még nem tért magához – nyugtatta a nővér.

– Értem. A szüleim hol vannak? – tette fel a következő életbevágó kérdést a fiú.

A nővér hatalmasat nyelt és lesütötte a szemeit.

– Ők egyelőre még nem érkeztek meg a kórházba, de azt biztosan mondhatom, hogy a mentés folyamatban van. Ott vannak a helyszínen a tűzoltók, egy készenléti mentőautó és ha minden igaz még Forbes sheriff is – hadarta a fiatal ápolónő.

– Értem – suttogta a tinédzser és döbbent arccal leült a székre, ami Elena ágya mellett volt.

– Amint többet tudunk, jelezni fogom. Esetleg valakit felhívhatok neked?

– Köszönöm, és az jó lenne, ha el tudnánk érni a nagynénénket, Jenna-t.

– Meglátom, mit tehetek. Itt maradhatsz, de kérlek, ne zavard a nővéred nyugalmát – mondta a nővér, majd elsietett.

***

Elena néhány órával később hangos kiabálásra ébredt fel. Egyedül volt a szobában és először nem tudta, hogy honnan jöhetett a zaj, de aztán hamar kikövetkeztette, hogy az egyik sürgősségi betegszoba mellett feküdt.

– A tüdeje tele van vízzel – hallatszódott egy női hang.

– Őt is elveszítjük – mondta egy feszült férfi hang.

Elena ezután percekig nem hallott semmit, majd végül, hirtelen a szívmonitor sípolása ütötte meg a fülét, ezután pedig egy éles női hang, ami kijelentette a halál idejét.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki halt meg és ideje sem volt rajta gondolkodni, mivel a szobába ekkor lépett be két legjobb barátnője, Bonnie és Caroline.

– Maradhattok néhány percig, de Elenának pihennie kell – mondta az egyik ápoló, és magára hagyta a három lányt.

– Te jó ég, Elena. Jól vagy? – kérdezte selypítve Caroline.

– Nem tudom. A fejem nagyon fáj, és nem tudom megmozdítani a jobb lábam – mondta fájdalmas hangon a barna hajú lány, és egy hangos nyögés kíséretében picit feljebb ült az ágyban.

– Mindannyian halálra vagyunk ijedve – mondta halkan Bonnie.

– Nem tudjátok, hogy a szüleim hogy vannak? – kérdezte váratlanul Elena, mire Bonnie riadtan összenézett Caroline-nal.

– Az orvosok hamarosan mindent elmondanak majd neked, édesem – nyugtatta Bonnie, és bíztatóan megfogta Elena egyik kezét.

– Nekünk megmondták, hogy ne mondjunk semmit – mondta lesütött szemekkel Caroline.

– Ez nem túl bíztató – mondta rémülten Elena.

– Most pihenned kell, de reggel visszajövünk hozzád – mondta Bonnie, majd nyomatékosan Caroline-ra pillantott aki azonnal elbúcsúzott Elenától.

Amikor a két lány teljesen eltűnt az ajtó látóköréből, Elena sóhajtott egyet. Bonnie és Caroline gyerekkora óta a legjobb barátai volt és soha nem titkoltak el előle semmit. Elena biztos volt benne, hogy nagy a baj, de nem mert jobban belegondolni, mert félt attól, amire következtetett volna.

Már elmúlt éjfél, mikor Jenna besietett a kórterembe Jeremy társaságában, aki szédelegve lépkedett a nagynénje mögött. Elena félálomban volt, de a nagynénje magassarkújának a zaja hamar kiverte a szeméből az álmot.

– Jenna? – kérdezte meglepetten Elena, és ásított egyet.

– Szia. Jól vagy? – kérdezte a fiatal nő miközben leült az unokahúga mellé az ágy szélére.

– Nem igazán, de túl élem. Van már hír anyáról és apáról? – kérdezte Elena elkomolyodva.

– Elena, lehet, hogy még korai erről beszélni, alapul véve az állapotodat, de nem szeretnék hazudni neked. Megérdemled, hogy őszinték legyünk veled.

Elenának a legkevésbé sem tetszett az, ahogy Jenna elkezdte ezt az egészet.

– Meghaltak? – suttogta hitetlenkedve a lány, még mielőtt Jenna bármit mondhatott volna.

A nő arca ledermedt és nem bírt megszólalni, egyszerűen csak lassan bólintott a lány kijelentésére.

– A körülményeket nem ismeri senki, valaki kihúzott téged és hívta a mentőket, de a szüleidet már nem húzta ki. Mire kiértek a mentők édesapád már nem lélegzett, édesanyádban pedig alig volt élet. Mire ideértek velük, anyukád is menthetetlen állapotba került – hadarta szárazon Jenna, és lesütötte a szemét, hogy Elena ne lássa a felgyülemlő könnyeit.

Elena nem sírt, még nem, hiszen alig akarta elhinni a hallottakat. Végül pár perc múlva, ahogy tudatosult benne minden, remegni kezdett és patakokban folyni kezdtek a könnyei.

Jenna ezúttal sem beszélt, csak óvatosan magához ölelte Elenát és óráknak tűnő percekig együtt sírtak.

Eközben Jeremy alattomosan kisétált a helyiségből és útközben lekapott néhány üveg oxikodon tablettát az egyik nővér kocsiról, majd gyorsan a zsebébe tette mielőtt elsietett volna a kórházból.

Elena nem tudta, hogy meddig sírtak Jennával, csak akkor nézett fel az ölelésből, mikor a nővér bement a szobába, hogy szóljon Jennának, hogy mennie kell, mert a látogatási időn kívül már így is túl sokáig engedte meg neki, hogy Elenával maradjon.

– Reggel visszajövök – ígérte Jenna, és homlokon csókolta a lányt, mielőtt elment volna.

A nővér együttérzően Elenára pillantott, majd résnyire becsukta az ajtót.

– Ha bármire szükséged van, nyomd meg nyugodtan a hívógombot – mondta halkan, és ezután a lány már csak a nő távolodó lépteit hallotta.

***

Mystic Falls nem volt híres a viharokról, de ezen a hajnalon hangosan dörgött és élesen villámlott, miközben nagy cseppekben esett. Elena az ablakpárkány zsindelyén kopogó esőcseppek hangjára ébredt fel, és majdnem megállt benne az ütő, amikor észrevette, hogy az előző este megismert titokzatos idegen a sarokban lévő karosszékben üldögélt a Cosmopolitan magazin egy három éves számával, ami a kisasztalkán hevert azóta, hogy Elenát elhelyezték ebben a szobában.

– Hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte döbbenten Elena és felnyögött, ahogy próbálta felhúzni magát ülő helyzetbe.

– Este, mikor elhajtottam, ti még nem indultatok el – mondta Damon figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány kérdését, és közben felállt és visszatette az asztalra az újságot.

– Még beszélgettünk. Mégis hogy tűntél el ilyen gyorsan? – vont fel a szemöldökét Elena.

Damon vállat vont.

– A kocsim a híd lábánál parkolt és hamar odaértem – mondta könnyedén, majd váratlanul leült az ágy szélére.

– Szóval, nem te mentettél ki a vízből? – érdeklődte Elena, mire a férfi egy fejrázással válaszolt.

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a lány ismét. – Hogy jutottál át a nővéreken?

– Azért jöttem, mert hallottam a balesetről, és a leírás eléggé hasonlított rád. A nővérek pedig nem tudtak ellenállni a mosolyomnak – mondta szemtelenül vigyorogva, mire Elena mérgesen pillantott rá.

– Elég ijesztő, hogy követsz – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

– Nem követlek – kérte ki magának Damon.

Elena egy pillanatra rosszallóan megforgatta a szemeit, de ezután ismét magába roskadt.

– A szüleim meghaltak – suttogta Elena. – És az én hibám, ha nem kérem meg őket, hogy vigyenek haza, még most is élnének – mondta halkan, rémült arckifejezéssel.

Damon a szemébe nézett és gyengéden megfogta a bal kezét.

– Elena, nem vállalhatod magadra a világ összes problémáját. A szüleid nem a te hibádból haltak meg. Hidd el, ez csak bűntudat. Azért érzed ezt, mert te életben vagy, míg ők nem – mondta Damon, mire Elena összeszorította az ajkait.

– Ez már örökre így fog maradni? Mindig így fogom magam érezni? Összetörve? – kérdezte halkan.

– Mindig veled fog maradni ez az érzés, de nem fogod magad folyamatosan így érezni. Igen, nem fogok kertelni, meg fog változni az életed, de nem lesz mindig rossz, és nem leszel mindig összetörve – bíztatta Damon.

– Miért vagy itt? Hiszen nem is ismerjük egymást – suttogta Elena, és próbálta lenyelni a könnyeit, amik akaratán kívül kicsordultak.

– Van benned valami, ami nem hagy nyugodni – mondta Damon őszintén, és halványan rámosolygott a lányra.

– Mégis mi? – csóválta meg a fejét Elena. – Nem vagyok semmivel több, mint a többi itteni tini lány. Átlagos vagyok, ráadásul a világ legunalmasabb kisvárosában lakom, ahol az éves alapítói bálon kívül semmi izgalmas nem történik, főleg úgy, hogy még a bál is általában fájdalmasan béna – nevetett fel keserűen.

– Ezzel vitatkoznék – mosolyodott el féloldalasan Damon. – Átlagos semmiképp sem vagy és akármilyen hülyén hangzik ez, de Mystic Falls csak akkor unalmas, ha unalmassá teszed – mondta a férfi és a lányra kacsintott.

– Most jó kedvre próbál deríteni, Mr... – kezdte Elena, de megtorpant mert eszébe jutott, hogy nem tudja a férfi vezetéknevét.

– Salvatore – mondta lágy, szinte érzéki hangon a férfi és mélyen belenézett Elena szemébe. – És lebuktam, Miss Gilbert, pontosan ez volt a szándékom.

– Honnan tudod a nevemet? – tűnődött el Elena.

– Nem is tudom – mosolyodott el szélesen Damon. – Az ágyad végében nincs ott a kórlapod és nincs hatalmas betűkkel ráírva a neved – mondta Damon szarkasztikusan, és egy aprót a kórlap felé biccentett.

– Trükkös – mosolyodott el halványan Elena, de azonnal lelkiismeret furdalása lett. Mégis hogy mosolyoghat, mikor a szülei meghaltak alig nyolc órával korábban? Nem tudta. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy ez hogyan lehetséges, de abban biztos volt, hogy meglehetősen felkavaró érzés volt.

– Miért, talán nem működik? – kérdezte pár perccel később a férfi, mikor Elena elhallgatott és lesütötte a szemét. Damon tudta, hogy a lánynak lelkiismeret furdalása lett amiért mosolygott.

– Ez nem helyes – rázta meg a fejét Elena.

– Miért, az talán jobb, amit az öcséd csinál?

– Mit tudsz te az öcsémről? – döbbent le Elena.

Damon elmosolyodott mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Te magad mondtad, Elena, hogy én vagyok a titokzatos idegen, aki minden kérdésedre tudja a választ – mondta a férfi, majd elkomolyodott. – Az öcséd a kórház melletti parkban üldögél a padon és be van állva – mondta kellemetlenül Damon.

– Honnan tudod, hogy az öcsém? – vonta fel rémülten a szemöldökét Elena.

– Hallottam ahogy telefonál – vont vállat Damon. – Jeremy Gilbertként vette fel, szóval kizárásos alapon az öcséd – tette hozzá, és picit széttárta a karjait.

– Basszus – morogta alig hallgatóan Elena, mire Damon felnevetett – Nem vicces – pillantott fel a férfire – Az öcsém drogozni kezdett! Szerinted ez vicces?

– Nem, ez tényleg nem vicces, bocsánat – mentegetőzött a férfi. – Viszont nem gondoltam volna, hogy a szádat képes elhagyni egy csúnya szó – tette hozzá.

Damon Katherine-re gondolt és arra, hogy a lány milyen választékosan tudott fogalmazni, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Elena nem Katherine volt. Ilyen rövid ismeretség után is érezte, hogy Elena egyáltalán nem hasonlított belsőre a manipulatív vámpírra, akibe egykor szerelmes volt és akit évtizedeken keresztül siratott. Elena valami egészen más volt és Damon nem vágyott másra, csak hogy feltárja a lány minden apró titkát.

– Talán azért, mert még nem ismersz – vágott vissza Elena, ezzel kizökkentve Damont a gondolataiból, majd elgyengülve hátradőlt a párnájára.

Damon hirtelen megfogta a lány kezét és aggodalmasan a szemébe nézett. Maga sem értette, hogy miért volt ilyen gyengéd és törődő a lánnyal, de betudta annak, hogy Elena hasonlított Katherine-re és meg akarta ismerni.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Elena bólintott.

– Csak fáradt vagyok, de nem tudok visszaaludni. Rémálmaim vannak – sóhajtott fel lemondóan.

– Ha itt maradok az segít? – ajánlotta fel a férfi.

– Azt hiszem, hogy ezt más lány elutasítaná – kezdte Elena, és lesütötte a szemét. – Mármint egy ismeretlen férfi ki tudja, mit tesz ha az ember lánya lehunyja a szemét? – szorította össze Elena az ajkait, de ettől függetlenül továbbra is fogva tartotta Damon égszínkék tekintetét.

– De hiszen már nem vagyunk ismeretlenek – mosolyodott el Damon szélesen. – Én tudom, hogy te vagy Elena Gilbert, te pedig tudod, hogy én vagyok Damon Salvatore – mondta csábítóan.

Elena horkantva felnevetett.

– Szerinted ennyi az egész? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökökkel, majd ásított egyet.

– Miért, szerinted nem? – kérdezte egy féloldalas mosoly kíséretében Damon.

– De, talán igazad van – mondta álmos hangon Elena, és lassan lehunyta a szemét.

– Aludj csak, én itt maradok – ígérte a férfi.

Elenát hamar elnyomta az álom és Damon végre megtehette azt, amire azóta vágyott, hogy belépett a kórházba.

A gyors, vámpír mozgásának köszönhetően percekkel később már a szemközti kórteremben volt, ahol egy férfi vérátömlesztést kapott. Damon ráhatott a férfire, hogy az ne kiabáljon senkiért, majd egy laza mozdulattal lekapta az infúziós állványról a véres tasakot, és pár másodperc alatt kiszívta a tartalmát.

– Nem jártam itt. Két perc múlva ide fogod hívni a nővért és közlöd vele, hogy elfelejtett rákapcsolni a vérre – mondta Damon a férfinek, aki elismételte a hallottakat.

Damon ezután, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, visszasuhant Elena kórtermébe és visszaült a karosszékbe, hogy folytassa a nevetséges magazinban a szexuális tanácsok rovat olvasását.

***

A vihar egyre hevesebben tombolt és Elena nem tudta eldönteni, hogy álmodott vagy ez a valóság volt-e, mivel a heves esőzés az álmaiba is követte. Csuromvizesen állt a Wickery hídon és magatehetetlenül nézte, ahogy a szülei kocsija lassan elsüllyedt a mélyvízben.

Elenát ez rántotta ki az álomból. Hatalmasat sikoltott és csapkodni kezdett. Damon azonnal mellette termett, és leült az ágya szélére.

A férfi kék szemében aggodalom látszott, és úgy érezte, ha eddig nem kapcsolta még vissza teljesen az érzelmeit, most sikerült.

– Hé, csak álmodtad – próbálta megnyugtatni Elenát és megfogta a kezét, de a lány továbbra is remegett és szinte önmagán kívül volt. Dadogott valamit és zavartan mocorgott az ágyban, mint aki keres valamit, de legalább már nem akarta ellökni magától Damont, ami a férfit picit megnyugtatta.

Damon nem tudta, hogy mégis mit tehetne a lányért, ezért végül úgy döntött, hogy azt teszi amire képes volt és amiben bízott, hogy talán megnyugtatja Elenát. Így történt, hogy egy határozott, de mégis gyengéd mozdulattal átölelte a lányt és gyengéden a mellkasára húzta.

Elena nem gondolkodott, csak reflexből cselekedett. Amikor Damon átkarolta a derekát, ő szorosan belebújt a férfi védelmező ölelésébe és egy megnyugvó hangot hallatott, mikor Damon még jobban magához ölelte. Elena beletemette az arcát a férfi mellkasába és alig hallhatóan sírt. Persze Damon érezte Elena minden rezdülését, főleg úgy, hogy a lány tökéletesen hozzá volt simulva, így tisztában volt vele, hogy a lánynak patakokban folytak a könnyei, és hogy a szívverése egyenetlen és zaklatott volt.

– Bármit láttál, csak álom volt – suttogta Damon, és óvatosan rátette az állát Elena feje búbjára.

Elena átfonta a karjait Damon vállain, és ha lehetett volna, még közelebb húzódott volna a férfihoz. Biztonságban érezte magát a karjaiban. Nem csak azért mert Damon erős volt, hanem mert határozottan mégis finoman tartotta, mintha Elena porcelánból lett volna, és valahogy ez az érzés elérte Elenánál, hogy megbízzon a férfiben.

– Felülről néztem... Ahogy elsüllyedt az autó – hebegte Elena, és úgy érezte, hogy még több könnye akar kicsordulni. Biztos volt benne, hogy Damon pólóján hatalmas könnyfoltok éktelenkedtek, de egyszerűen nem bírta visszafojtani a feltörő sírását.

Damon nem úgy tűnt, mint aki ilyesmin gondolkodik. Egyszerűen csak elkezdte simogatni Elena hátát és mikor a lány közelebb húzódott hozzá, már amennyire még tudott, hagyta hogy Elena az ölében kössön ki. A lány ekkor a férfi nyakába temette az arcát, és mint aki végleg feladta, még hevesebben kezdett zokogni.

– Még sokáig előjöhetnek ilyen traumatikus képek – mondta Damon halkan. – Tudom, hogy nehéz Elena. Sírd csak ki magad, én itt leszek, amíg meg nem kérsz rá, hogy elmenjek – suttogta a férfi.

Elena még jó ideig sírt, és hálás volt Damonnek, amiért vigasztaló szavakat duruzsolt a fülébe. Végül hosszú percek után kimerült, és szinte élettelenül rogyott még jobban össze Damon ölében.

Damon hagyta, hogy Elena elaludjon a karjaiban, és mikor végre végkimerültségben elnyomta az álom, lassan visszafektette az ágyra. Picit elhúzódott a lánytól, de az félálomban ismét átkarolta a férfi vállát.

Damon sóhajtott egyet, majd legyőzötten lehámozta magáról fél kézzel a bőrdzsekijét és bebújt a lány mellé az ágyba. Elena arcán egy elégedett mosoly jelent meg, miközben Damon mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

A férfi gyengéden végigsimított Elena homlokán.

– Aludj csak, itt leszek mikor felébredsz – ígérte meg.

***

Végül hamar eljött a reggel. Az eső elállt már hat körül és az ablakon verőfényesen besütött a kora tavaszi napfény. Elena egy nyöszörgéshez hasonló hangot hallatott és beletemette az arcát Damon vállába, ahogy megérezte a szemhéján a fényt.

Damon halkan felnevetett és feljebb húzta magukon a takarót.

– Te jó ég! – riadt fel hirtelen Elena és kikerekedett szemekkel nézett Damonre. – Ne haragudj, nem szoktam ilyesmit csinálni.

– Mire célzol? – mosolyodott el szemtelenül Damon.

– Nem szoktam idegen férfiakat az ágyamba invitálni – sütötte le a szemét Elena, majd a szája elé kapta a kezét – Te jó ég, Matt-el még csak nem is szakítottam tegnap este.

– Nos, tegnap azt mondtad, hogy vitatkoztatok – vont vállat Damon.

– Jó, de nem szakítottunk... Vagyis én akartam, de ő nem hagyta, aztán találkoztam veled – hadarta a lány – És mikor beszálltam az autóba reméltem, hogy újra látlak... Aztán megtörtént a baj... – mondta zavartan és összefüggéstelenül.

– Figyelj, újra láttál, és nem, nem furcsa, hogy veled aludtam, alapul véve, hogy rémálmaid vannak, Elena – mondta Damon együtt érző hangon. – És, csak hogy tudd, én is szerettelek volna újra látni – biztosította egy csábos, féloldalas mosollyal.

– Legalább egy valamiben egyetértünk – csóválta meg a fejét a lány és alig, hogy ezt kimondta, kinyílt a kórterem ajtaja és belépett rajta Jenna.

A fiatal nőnek a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, ahogy megpillantotta Elena ágyában az ismeretlen, de annál jobbképű férfit  aki már első ránézésre is jóval idősebb volt Elenától.

– Ehmmm – köszörülte meg a torkát, mire Elena elvörösödve lesütötte a szemét.

Damon ellenben nem zavartatta magát. Egyszerűen rámosolygott a szőkésbarna nőre, miközben kibújt a takaró alól. Még egy pillanatra odahajolt és homlokon csókolta Elenát, majd elindult az ajtó felé.

– Hamarosan látlak, Elena – mondta egy kacsintás kíséretében. – Szép napunk van, nem igaz? – mondta szemtelenül, majd kislisszant a nő mellett, mielőtt az bármit válaszolhatott volna.

Jenna még mindig le volt döbbenve, mikor leült Elena mellé az ágy szélére.

– Ő meg kicsoda? – nyögte ki végül nagy nehezen, percekkel később.

Elena elvörösödött és a párnájába temette az arcát.

– Egy barátom – nyögte ki végül.

– Kicsit többnek tűnt, mint barát – vonta fel a szemöldökét Jenna. – Különben is idős hozzád. És mi lesz Matt-tel?

– A neve Damon Salvatore és tényleg csak barátok vagyunk – mondta Elena. – Ami pedig Matt-et és engem illet, az a hajó már elúszott. Tegnap szakítani akartam vele, csak aztán megtörtént a baleset és... és – hebegte Elena és újra érezte azt a forróságot a torkában, amit sírás előtt szokott.

– Nem akartalak felzaklatni, Elena, ne haragudj, csak szeretném ha tudnád, hogy rám számíthatsz és próbálok vigyázni rád. Nekem is nehéz, tegnap én is elveszítettem a nővéremet – suttogta Jenna – De felelőséggel tartozom értetek Jeremyvel és nem szeretném, ha butaságot csinálnátok – mondta Jenna, és sóhajtott egyet.

– Tudom, Jenna csak az egész hirtelen történt, még nagyon friss. Damon este meglátogatott és mivel nem tudtam aludni a rémálmok miatt, felajánlotta, hogy velem marad. Ennyi történt. Semmi több. Damonnek hála tudtam aludni néhány órát – mondta Elena halkan.

– Attól még, ha nem bánod, rajta tartom a szememet. Lehet, nem voltam itt veletek évekig, de számíthattok rám. Tudom, hogy azt mondtam, hogy soha többé nem költözöm vissza Mystic Fallsba, de félreteszem a gondjaimat és mire hazajössz a kórházból, addigra beköltözöm hozzátok – mondta Jenna és arcon csókolta Elenát.

– Ez jó hír, Jenna. Jó lesz legalább téged nap mint nap látni – mondta Elena és megölelte a nőt.

– Minden rendbe fog jönni, már amennyire rendbe tud – ígérte meg Jenna, és viszonozta az ölelést.


	4. Chapter 4

**-3-**

**~Egy hónappal később~**

Elena már két hete otthon volt és azóta nem hallott Damon felöl, hogy hazaengedték a kórházból. Ez meglehetősen csalódottá tette a lányt, de mivel a gyász a hatalmába kerítette, főleg a temetés utáni napokban, így félre tudta tenni a vágyát, hogy újra lássa Damont. Ehelyett inkább próbálta összeszedni magát és próbálta visszafogni Jeremyt a kábítószerektől és a rossz társaságtól, mint például Vicki Donovan és a barátai. Persze nem sok sikerrel járt mikor az öccséről volt szó, de legalább megpróbálta és ez egy picit megnyugtatta. Így legalább úgy érezte, hogy mindent megtett, amit tudott, Jeremyért.

Jenna elintézte, hogy az utolsó hónapot otthon tölthessék és csak a dolgozatokra kelljen bemenniük az iskolába. Elena komolyan vette, amennyire tudta az iskolát és minden dolgozat előtt legalább egyszer elolvasta a tananyagot, ellenben Jeremy folyton lógott és nála mindenből rezegett a léc. Így amikor Elena bent volt az iskolában és összetalálkozott valamelyik tanárral, mindig elejtett egy-két jó szót Jeremy érdekében.

– Elena! – kiabált Jenna és ezzel kizökkentette a lányt a gondolataiból.

– Igen? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon Elena, miközben lesétált a nappaliba.

– Elintéztem – mosolyodott el elégedetten Jenna.

– Micsodát? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elena.

– Hétvégén megyünk New Yorkba... És ha van kedvetek hozzá, akkor maradunk két hétig – mondta izgatottan – Jót fog tenni a levegőváltozás.

– Na, és az iskolával mi lesz? – tűnődött el Elena.

– Nyugi, beszéltem Webber igazgatóval. Azt mondta, hogy letehetitek majd a vizsgáitok minden tantárgyból augusztusban – mondta Jenna lazán, amivel meglehetősen meglepte Elenát.

Elena szülei nagyon komolyan vették az iskola kérdését. Nem voltak túl szigorúak, de fontosnak tartották, hogy mindkettőjüknek az iskola és a tanulás legyen az első Jeremyvel. Így nem meglepő, hogy Elena picit fennakadt Jenna kijelentésén.

– Ne nézz így rám, rád fér egy kis kiruccanás. Főleg most. Matt-el is szakítottatok, és már lassan két hete nem láttam hírét sem a rejtélyes „barátodnak”– mondta Jenna Damonre utalva.

Elena sóhajtott, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom, mi lehet Damonnel, de biztos nyomós oka van rá, hogy nem keres. Ami pedig Matt-et illeti, annak örülök, hogy vége van, Jenna – mondta elkomolyodva Elena.

– Jól van, jól van ne haragudj. Viszont a kirándulást kötelezővé teszem, szóval kezdj el pakolni,  szombaton indulunk – mondta Jenna amilyen szigorúan csak tudta, de persze nem volt túl szigorú, így Elena elmosolyodott.

– Rendben, meggyőztél. New York elég jól hangzik.

***

Damon mindennap meglátogatta Elenát a kórházban, és a beszélgetéseik egyre komolyabbak és mélyebbek lettek. A férfi nagyon hamar rájött, hogy Elena személyisége egy picit sem hasonlított Katherine-ére és be kellett vallania, hogy ez nagyon imponált neki. Katherine egy manipulatív, önző ribanc volt, míg Elenában egy együtt érző, empatikus és őszinte lányt ismert meg.

Fájt elmennie búcsú nélkül, de Mystic Falls még nem állt készen rá, hogy visszatérjen, és Damon biztos akart lenni magában az előtt, hogy hiú ábrándokat ébresztett volna Elenában. Biztos akart lenni abban, hogy vissza tudja fogni a gyilkos ösztöneit és persze abban, hogy távol tudja tartani Stefant a lánytól, akit napról napra egyre jobban megkedvelt. Éppen elég volt az, ami száznegyvenhat éve történt. Damon nem akart még egyszer osztozkodni egy lányon, főleg nem az öccsével.

Végül hosszas keresgélés után, két héttel később Mystic Fallsban talál rá az öccsére, a Salvatore vendégháznál. Stefan az udvaron beszélgetett a nagybátyjukkal Zackkel, aki jóval inkább az ükunokájuk volt, mint sem a nagybátyjuk, és Damon feszülten összeszorította az öklét, ahogy meghallotta Stefan nevetését.

Elbújt az egyik bokorban és megvárta, hogy az öccse bemenjen a házba, majd felmenjen a szobájába. Damon figyelte a zajokat és mikor meghallotta, hogy Stefan végre egyedül van a szobájában, egy tizedmásodperc alatt fent termett a franciateraszon és szélesen, kajánul vigyorogva üdvözölte az öccsét, akit utoljára 1958-ban látott.

– Hello öcskös! – mondta gúnyosan, mire Stefan ledöbbent arccal nézett rá.

– Damon – suttogta hitetlenkedve.

– Miért jöttél haza? – kérdezte az idősebbik vámpír, miközben lustán ledobta magát Stefan ágyára.

– Ezt én is kérdezhetném. Három állat támadás? Mikor jössz már rá, hogy az emberek nem ostobák? – morogta Stefan.

– Nyugodj már le, túlélték mind hárman, és egyikük sem emlékszik rám. Na és, te végre abbahagyod a nyuszi diétát? – vigyorodott el Damon.

– Nem azért jöttem haza, hogy embereket tépjek szét, Damon – kérte ki magának Stefan.

– Akkor mégis mi a terved? – forgatta meg a szemeit Damon.

– Meg kell ismernem valakit, de ehhez semmi közöd – morogta Stefan.

– Az én tervem is hasonló, de mint tudod, ehhez neked sincs semmi közöd. Csak egy dolog, ha keresztbe teszel nekem, beváltom az ígéretem és kinyírlak – mondta fenyegetően Damon.

Az idősebbik férfi átlátott a szitán, és tökéletesen tudta, hogy Stefan Elenára utalt. Biztos volt benne, hogy az öccse valahogy megtudta, hogy Elena létezett, és meg akarta magának szerezni. Nos, Damon egy dologban volt biztos ebben a pillanatban: mindent megtett volna azért, hogy Elena ne kedvelje meg Stefant, és persze azért, hogy őt válassza... Persze legbelül magabiztos volt, hiszen lépésekkel előrébb járt Elenánál, mint Stefan, és önelégülten elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy erről az öccsének még csak sejtése sem volt.

Stefan dühösen felrántotta Damont az ágyról, mikor meglátta az arcán a gúnyos féloldalas mosolyt, és egy határozott mozdulattal kilökte az ablakon. Azzal viszont nem számolt, hogy Damon sokkal erősebb volt nála az emberi vérnek köszönhetően, így nem csoda, hogy míg Stefan a murvás földön nyöszörgött, addig Damon kajánul nevetve kiparodizálta Stefan arcát, amit az ugrás közben vágott.

– Ha nem lennél ilyen béna adnék egy hatost, de így csak egy ötös, az is csak a fejed miatt – mondta hangosan nevetve.

– Nem vagy vicces. Remélem tudod, hogy ha itt maradsz, akkor nem folytathatod az ember ölést – morogta Stefan miközben feltápászkodott a földről.

– Van véres tasak, a tervem fontosabb, mint a friss vér, de ha felkínálkozik, nem fogom visszautasítani – mondta Damon egy kacsintás kíséretében, majd elindult a ház felé – Hello Zack! – hallatszódott távolról Damon hangja.

Stefan megrázta magát és úgy döntött, hogy elmegy őzekre meg nyulakra vadászni, hogy lehiggadjon picit és ne gondoljon rá, hogy mit okozhatott Damon hazatérése.

***

Valahogy az élet sokkal jobban pezsgett New Yorkban, bizonyára pont ezért hívják úgy, hogy „a város ami sosem alszik”. Elenának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi okozta a jó kedvét, de betudta a fényeknek és a whisky szagának, amit a hotel bárból tökéletesen lehetett érezni a recepciós pultnál is. Ezen elmosolyodott, mivel a minőségi whiskyről Damon jutott eszébe, és halkan sóhajtott egyet. A férfi hetek óta nem kereste és bármennyire utálta beismerni, Elena hiányolta a beszélgetéseket és a férfi furcsa humorát.

Valahogy az érkezésük után minden gyorsan történt, Jenna bejelentkezett a recepción, aztán egy fiatal fiú felvitte a bőröndjeiket a szobáikba, és Elena azon kapta magát, hogy az ágyon hasalt és a naplójába írt. Valahogy az emeletre való felérkezés teljesen kiesett neki, aminek bizonyára az álmodozás volt az oka. Annyi mindent szeretett volna megnézni és minden vágya az volt, hogy elfelejtse a történteket. Legbelül arra vágyott, hogy mikor hazamennek a szülei nyissanak nekik ajtót, de persze ezt még saját magának sem vallotta be, mivel ez még a lehetetlennél is lehetetlenebb álom volt.

Végül becsukta a zöld könyvecskét és elkezdte kipakolni a ruháit a szekrénybe. Ezután elment letusolni és lefeküdt az ágyba. Az egész szoba szokatlan volt, de ennek ellenére mégis hamar elnyomta Elenát az álom, talán a fárasztó utazás megtette a hatását.

***

Ez idő alatt Damon a Mystic Grillben üldögélt a pultnál egy üveg bourbon társaságában, és az ujjai között Emily Bennett ajándékát forgatta, amit az elmúlt száznegyvenhat év során nem használt fel. Mindig egy dologra vágyott, de korábban sosem érezte úgy, hogy eljött az ideje, de ezúttal valami megváltozott Damonben. Azzal, hogy megismerte Elenát újra vágyakozni kezdett az után, amit fiatalon szeretett volna, még mielőtt vámpírrá változott volna.

Minden a lánnyal töltött perc után, egyre jobban visszatért Damon embersége, és ezzel a gyarló emberi vágyai is, amik utoljára suhanc korában vették körül. Ez picit megijesztette a férfit, de a világért nem vallotta volna be, hiszen szinte még saját maga előtt is tagadta, amennyire tudta ezeket az érzéseket.

Ahogy játszadozott a gyertyával észre sem vette, hogy mikor tért vissza a pultba Vicki Donovan, így nem csoda, hogy picit meglepődött, mikor a lány megszólította.

– Ugye tudod, hogy azt idebent nem gyújthatod meg? – kérdezte a lány és a gyertya felé biccentett.

Damon megforgatta a szemeit.

– Ugye tudod, hogy azt csinálok amit akarok? – kérdezte egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében, majd fogva tartotta a lány tekintetét.

– Menj és törölgesd szépen tovább az asztalokat és ne beszélj butaságokat – mondta Damon határozottan, mire Vicki elismételte, majd elment.

Damon megragadta a whiskys üveget és öntött magának még egy italt, majd egy másodperc alatt lehúzta.

Ezután sóhajtott egyet és elővette a kabátja zsebéből a pergament, amit szintén Emilytől kapott, és egy fekete zselés tollat.

– Totál megbolondultam – dünnyögte magának miközben leírta a legfőbb vágyát a papírra.

A grill szinte üres volt, így senkit nem zavart a tény, hogy Damon meggyújtotta odabent a fehér gyertyát, ahogy az sem, hogy a lángjában lassan elégette a pergament.

A férfi nem is sejtette, hogy mekkora varázslatot engedett szabadjára, csak azt tudta, hogy lehetetlent kért egy másfél századja őrizgetett fecnitől.

Végül, mikor a gyertya tövig égett, Damon megragadta a whiskys üveget és lehúzta belőle az utolsó kortyot. Ezután felállt a pulttól és odadobott egy húszast mielőtt hazament a vendégházba.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**–4–**

A napok egymás után pörögtek, de az igazat megvallva Elena és Jeremy észre sem vette az idő múlását. Már több, mint egy hete New Yorkban voltak, de az idő szinte megállt, mivel Jenna remek programokat szervezett nekik, és a szüleik halála óta először, mindketten mosolyogtak, miközben etették a kacskákat a Central Parkban.

Elena épp az egyik távolabb lévő hattyút próbálta közelebb csalogatni magukhoz egy darab korpás zsemlével, mikor a farzsebében rezegni kezdett a telefonja.

Nem várt hívást, és a lányoknak is direkt megmondta, hogy csak este írjanak SMS-t, így érdeklődve húzta elő a telefont a zsebéből és oldotta fel rajta a zárt.

_Damon_

**Találkozzunk.**

Elena megforgatta a szemeit. A férfi szégyentelen volt. Több, mint két hétig nem hallott felőle erre hirtelen, a semmiből odadob egy „találkozzunkot”? Elena morcosan pötyögte be a válaszát.

_Elena_

**Szó nélkül eltűntél. Amúgy pedig New Yorkban vagyok.**

_Damon_

**Tudom, hogy ott vagy. És ezért akarok találkozni?**

Elenának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a férfi honnan derítette ki, hogy éppen hol volt, de aztán sóhajtott egyet és vállat vont. Amióta csak ismerte Damont a férfi mindenre tudta a választ, így végül belátta, hogy egyáltalán nem meglepő, hogy azt is tudta, hogy New Yorkban volt.

_Elena_

**Mikor?**

Válaszolta végül.

_Damon_

**Ma este?**

_Elena_

**Rockafeller Center. Este 7-kor, ne késs el.**

_Damon_

**Ott leszek.**

Jött a válasz percekkel később.

Elena pár perc múlva eltette a mobilját és visszatért az öccséhez és a nagynénjéhez, hogy folytassák a kacsaetetést.

***

Mystic Fallsban meglehetősen fülledt volt a levegő ahhoz képest, hogy még csak május közepe volt. Emiatt a vendégház ablakai is nyitva voltak, hiszen több évtizede nem járt otthon egyik fivér sem és a szobáikra bőségesen ráfért a szellőztetés.

Damon éppen végzett a tusolással, mikor Stefan berontott a szobájába.

– Látom, végre megtanultál kopogni, Öcsi – forgatta meg gúnyosan a szemeit Damon, miközben egy töröközővel a derekán, lustán kisétált a hatalmas, nyitott terű fürdőszobájából.

– Miért vannak lent az utazótáskáid? Csak nem meggondoltad magad és elmész innen? – kérdezte hűvösen Stefan.

– Nem, nincs olyan szerencséd – fintorodott el Damon – Csak elutazom pár napra. Tudod egy barátomhoz megyek – tette hozzá egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében.

– Neked vannak barátaid? – válaszolt hasonló stílusban Stefan.

– Ne húzd ki a gyufát, Stef. Csak élvezd amíg nem vagyok itthon – nevetett fel Damon, majd biccentett egyet az ajtó felé, jelezve az öccsének, hogy már nem szívesen látott vendég a szobájában.

– Figyelni foglak! – mondta szigorúan Stefan, majd kiment a szobából.

Damon megforgatta a szemeit, majd elkezdett megtörölközni és felöltözni.

Hamar elkészült és még indulás előtt megigazította a haját, felvette a napszemüvegét és tett magára egy kevés arcszeszt. Mindig szeretett magára adni, de valahogy ezúttal még több időt szentelt a külsejére, hiszen Elenával készült találkozni.

Hamarosan bepakolta a csomagjait a Camaro csomagtartójába, majd egy gyors mozdulattal már a vezetőülésen is volt. Igaz, még csak kora délután volt, de New York azért autóval néhány órára volt Mystic Fallstól, ráadásul Damon Salvatore nem arról volt híres, hogy elkésik, főleg nem egy randiról.

***

Elena megebédelt a családjával, majd felment a szobájába, hogy elkészüljön a találkozójára. Haragudott Damonre, amiért nem jelentkezett ez idáig, de ettől függetlenül jó benyomást akart kelteni a férfiben, így miután letusolt és megcsinálta a sminkjét, egy sötétkék nyári ruhát vett fel, ami szépen kiemelte az alakját. A haját egy laza kontyba tűzte, mivel a levegő továbbra is fülledt volt és meleg.

Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett magára a tükörben, miután felvette a magassarkú cipőjét és fújt magára a parfümjéből. Végül egy elégedett arckifejezéssel nyugtázta, hogy kitett magáért és belátta, hogy ha akarta volna sem tudta volna magát jobban kicsinosítani a jelenlegi lelkiállapotában.

Mikor Elena leért a földszintre, észrevette, hogy Jenna a hotelbárban üldögélt egy pohár vörösbor társaságában, ezért lassan odasétált hozzá és váratlanul kihúzta a nagynénje melletti széket.

– Elena, milyen csinos vagy! Hová készülsz? – kérdezte mosolyogva a nő, de azért volt egy kevés szigor a hangjában.

– Köszönöm, Jenna – mosolyodott el Elena, majd sóhajtott egyet – Ha nem probléma, elmennék pár órára.

– Ha elmondod, hogy hová és kivel, akkor talán elengedlek – mosolyodott el Jenna, majd belekortyolt a borába.

– Ha minden igaz, akkor sétálni a titokzatos Damon Salvatore-val – mondta Elena, mire Jenna majdnem kiköpte a kortyot, ami a szájában volt.

– Az a pasi követett téged ide? – vonta fel végül a szemöldökét, miután nagy nehezen lenyelte az italt.

– Két hétig semmi, erre ma írt egy üzenetet, hogy találkozni akar – mondta értetlenkedve Elena.

– Nem semmi egy pasas. Elég szégyentelen, nem gondolod? – csóválta meg a fejét Jenna, mire Elena keserűen felnevetett.

– Nem tudom hová tenni – sóhajtott fel végül Elena – Egyszerűen csak úgy érzem, hogy van benne valami, ami nem hagy nyugodni.

Jenna halkan felnevetett.

– Talán az, hogy remekül néz ki? – mondta meggondolatlanul, majd megrázta a fejét – Nem buzdíthatlak rá, hogy idősebb férfiakkal randevúzz.

Elena halványan elmosolyodott Jenna tettetett szigorán.

– Ígérem, ha bármi lesz köztünk, te leszel az első akinek elmondom. Most viszont nincs miért aggódnod, egyelőre csak barátokként találkozunk – biztosította Elena, majd hirtelen az órájára nézett, ami fél hetet mutatott.

– Mennem kell. Legkésőbb tízre visszaérek – mondta Elena miközben felállt a székről.

Jenna bólintott, majd elmosolyodott, mikor Elena arcon csókolta.

– Legyen nálad telefon, és ha a pasi szemtelen, akkor képeld fel – mondta Jenna, majd útjára engedte Elenát.

***

Eközben Damon megérkezett New Yorkba és önelégülten elmosolyodott mikor meglátta az első nonstop virágboltot. Még csak fél hét volt, így volt még ideje egy aprócska kitérőt tenni.

Hanyagul leparkolta az autóját, majd kiszállt és vett egy nagy csokor rózsát Elenának. Úgy gondolta, hogy ez a minimum azok után, hogy szó nélkül otthagyta a lányt a kórházban az utolsó reggelen, amit Elenának még bent kellett töltenie.

– Vérvörös rózsa... fiatal és gyönyörű lány? – mosolyodott el a középkorú virágboltos nő.

Damon alig hallhatóan, horkantva felnevetett a vér szó hallatán, de a nő ezt nem érzékelte.

– Igen, és bocsánatot kell tőle kérnem – mondta Damon, és elmosolyodott miközben kifizette a virágokat – A visszajárót tartsa csak meg.

– Egy ilyen csokor biztos elősegíti a megbocsájtást – biztatta a nő, és ő is elmosolyodott mikor meglátta, hogy Damon mennyi borravalót hagyott neki.

– Remélem – mondta egy féloldalas mosoly kíséretében a férfi, majd elsietett volna, mikor az eladónő felszisszent.

Damon azonnal megérezte a vér illatát a levegőben és rögtön tudta, hogy a nő megvágta magát valamivel.

– Hülye drótháló – morgolódott az eladó, és félredobta a virágkötő asztalról az említett tárgyat.

– Segíthetek? – kérdezte manipulatív hangnemben Damon miközben visszasétált a nőhöz.

A virágokat letette a pultra, majd belépett a nő mellé.

– Megvágtam magam, semmiség. Munkahelyi ártalom – nevetett fel a nő.

Damon nem szólt semmit, csak az ajkaihoz emelte a nő sérült kezét és lenyalta róla a vért.

– Mit művel? – kérdezte riadtan az eladónő.

Damon a szemébe nézett és a ráhatás erejével elhallgatatta a nőt.

Egy pillanatra megszívta a sebét, de abból nem jött annyi vér, mint várta, ezért egy határozott mozdulattal félredöntötte a nő nyakát és rácuppant az ütőerére.

A nő halkan nyöszörögött, ahogy Damon kiszívta az életerejének egy részét. Végül a férfi pár perc után leállt. Eszébe jutott Elena, és nem akart még egy halottat hozzáadni a hosszú listájához, ezért egy utolsó korty után elengedte a nő ütőerét.

– Sosem jártam itt. A nyaki sérüléseket a férje okozta. Szeret vadulni az ágyban – mondta Damon, mire a nő elismételte a szavakat.

Ezután a férfi felkapta a virágokat a pultról, majd egy másodperc alatt kiment a boltból. Beszállt az autójába és bedobott két rágót a szájába, mielőtt beindította volna a motort.

***

Elena hamar odaért a Rockafeller Center előtti térre, mert a hotel csak két háztömbnyire volt onnét. A lány egy pillanatra körülnézett, hátha meglátja valahol Damont, de mikor nem találta a férfit, leült az egyik virágágyás márványból készült szélére és lustán az órájára pillantott. Tíz perccel korábban érkezett, így picit megnyugodott, hogy a férfi még nem volt ott.

Az idő végre kezdett lehűlni és Elena jólesően lehunyta a szemét, ahogy a lágy szellő végigjárta a testét. Ahogy ott ült csukott szemmel és élvezte a kellemes tavaszi estét, észre sem vette, hogy Damon mikor ült le mellé, csak akkor észlelte a jelenlétét, mikor megérezte, hogy valaki megfogta a kezét.

Egy pillanatra megugrott és azonnal felpattantak a szemei.

– Jézusom, a szívbajt hoztad rám – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten.

– Hello, Elena – mosolyodott el csábítóan Damon, majd gyengéden a szájához emelte Elena kezét és egy apró csókot lehelt a kézfejére.

Elenát megdöbbentette a gesztus és azonnal érezte, ahogy a szíve hevesen elkezdett kalapálni a mellkasában.

– Remélem, megbocsájtod nekem az elmúlt két hetet – kezdte bűnbánó tekintettel a férfi és hirtelen a másik oldaláról felemelt egy hatalmas rózsacsokrot.

Elenának a tüdejében rekedt a levegő és döbbenten hol a férfire, hol a csokorra pillantott.

– Damon – nyögte ki nagy nehezen – Ez csodálatos, nem kellett volna – suttogta Elena, ahogy a férfi átadta neki a virágokat.

A lány az arcához emelte a csokrot és elmosolyodott, ahogy megérezte a rózsák gyengéd illatát.

– Tudnod kell, hogy nem akartam szó nélkül elmenni – szabadkozott Damon.

– Egy SMS, csak ennyi lett volna az egész – szorította össze az ajkait Elena.

– Tudom, és sajnálom. Az az igazság, hogy az öcsém visszatért Mystic Fallsba és tudnod kell róla, hogy nehéz eset. Eddig talán pont emiatt nem beszéltem neked róla. Stefan tipikusan az a srác, aki azt hiszi, hogy a duzzogással és az idegesítő tini srác imiddzsel mindent elérhet az életben – mondta Damon, és a hangján érződött, hogy a legkevésbé sem kedveli az öccsét.

– Nem jöttök ki jól? – kérdezte kíváncsian Elena, annak ellenére, hogy legbelül tudta, hogy a férfi korábban, valószínűleg emiatt nem említette meg, hogy van egy testvére.

– Nem túl jó a viszonyunk – ismerte be Damon – De a lényeg az, hogy sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam róla, hogy eltűnök egy időre. Az öcsémmel nehéz, és biztosra akartam menni, hogy nem csinál valami butaságot – füllentette Damon.

– A felelőtlen kisöccsekről én is tudnék mesélni – mondta együttérzően Elena.

– Stefan alapjáraton unalmas, – magyarázta Damon – de megszállott tud lenni, ha valamit akar és olyankor nagyon tolakodóan tud viselkedni – tette hozzá.

– Értem – mondta Elena.

– A lényeg, hogy nem kedvelnéd – nevetett fel Damon, és remélte, hogy ezzel bebiztosította azt, hogy Elena nem kezdi el majd később Stefant jobban kedvelni nála, ha megismeri.

Elena elmosolyodott és Damon szemébe nézett.

– Még szerencse, hogy a bátyját kedvelem – suttogta.

Damon nem válaszolt, csak önelégülten elmosolyodott és fogva tartotta Elena ébenfekete tekintetét.

Elena elpirult és néhány másodperccel később lesütötte a szemét.

– Szóval – váltott hangnemet Damon, mikor úgy érezte, hogy Elenának kezdett kínossá válni a csend.

– Igen? – kérdezett vissza kíváncsian Elena.

A lány tekintete életteli volt, a baleset óta talán először, és ezt Damon is észrevette. Magában elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy sikerült jobb kedvre derítenie Elenát alig néhány perc leforgása alatt.

– Előbb vacsorázzunk és utána lepjelek meg, vagy előbb lepjelek meg és utána vacsorázzunk? – kérdezte szélesen mosolyogva Damon.

– Legyen a tradicionális verzió. Előbb együnk valamit, aztán kápráztass el – mondta játékosan Elena és az alsó ajkába harapott, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy ez bizony nem egy egyszerű baráti találkozó volt, hanem egy randi.

– Akkor gyere velem – mosolyodott el Damon a lány kijelentésén miközben felállt a márványról.

Kinyújtotta Elenának a kezét és türelmesen várta, hogy a lány megragadja azt. Ezután természetesen talpra segítette.

Elena hálásan elmosolyodott és izgatottan követte a férfit az autójához.

Alig, hogy odaértek a parkolóba Elenának elállt a szava, ahogy megpillantotta a klasszikus autót, ami mellett Damon megállt.

– Azta. Remek az ízlésed. Jól sejtem, hogy ez egy 69-es Chevrolet Camaro? – mosolyodott el szélesen és izgatottan Elena. Persze tökéletesen biztos volt a válaszban, mivel Matt megszállottan szerette az autókat, így Elenára akaratán kívül ráragadt egy s más a témában, de nem akart férfiasnak tűnni, így inkább csak szerényen, nőiesen próbálta lenyűgözni Damont a tudásával.

Damon döbbenten felvonta a szemöldökét egy pillanatra, mielőtt elismerően elhúzta volna a száját.

– Eredeti – mosolyodott el büszkén – Te vagy az első lány, aki pontosan tudta, hogy mibe fog beleülni – tette hozzá szemtelenül, mire Elena elpirult.

A kijelentés ártatlannak tűnt, de mégis kétértelművé vált a férfi csábos mosolya miatt.

Mikor Elena nem reagált, Damon felnevetett és kinyitotta az anyóülés ajtaját neki. Elena hálásan biccentett és elkezdett beülni az autóba, de mielőtt sikerült volna, Damon gyengéden kivette a kezéből a virágcsokrot és a hátsó ülésre tette.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el hálásan a lány. Damon csak biccentett és mikor Elena elhelyezkedett az ülésen, becsukta az ajtót.

Fél perccel később már ő is a kocsiban ült és önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben megnyomta a tetőkinyitó gombot.

A várt hatás nem maradt el, Elena tekintete végigkövette, ahogy a tető lustán hátrament a csomagtérbe.

– Indulhatunk? – mosolyodott el Damon és mélyen belenézett a lány szemébe, akit kirázott a hideg.

– Igen – mondta elégedetten Elena és kényelmesen hátradőlt az ülésen, miközben Damon egy gyakorlott mozdulattal kitolatott a parkolóból.

– Hová megyünk? – kíváncsiskodott Elena, mikor már a new yorki forgalom közepén voltak.

– Meglepetés, de imádni fogod – mondta Damon egy kacsintás kíséretében, majd bekapcsolta a lemezlejátszót, amin azonnal felcsendült hangosan a Black Sabbath-tól a Paranoid című szám.

– Oké, csak ha gyorskajálni megyünk, akkor lehet túlöltöztem – kiabálta túl Elena a zenét.

– Te jó ég, Elena, szerinted tényleg úgy nézek ki, mint aki egy csinos lányt gyorskajáldába visz az első randin? – kérdezte hasonló hangerővel Damon ahelyett, hogy halkított volna a zenén – Az a kisöcsém, én ellenben úriember vagyok, hidd el, ha azt mondom, hogy imádni fogod ahová megyünk, akkor úgy is lesz – mondta mosolyogva Damon, és egy pillanatra megérintette Elena kezét mikor megálltak a piros lámpánál.

– Rendben, bízom az ízlésedben – válaszolta végül Elena, és röviden a férfire pillantott.

A lámpa hirtelen zöldre váltott és Damon erősen beletaposott a gázba, mire Elena előredőlt picit az ülésén, hisz nem volt bekötve a biztonsági öve, de ahelyett, hogy riadtan nézett volna a férfire, vagy bekötötte volna magát, egyszerűen csak felnevetett.

Damon megforgatta a szemeit és hangosított a zenén. Ahogy végigmentek a Broadway-en mindenki őket bámulta, és nem csak az üvöltő heavy metál miatt, hanem mert mindketten szép emberek voltak, ráadásul egy klasszikus sportkocsiban ültek, ami egy kisebb vagyont ért... de persze ezt egyikük sem vette észre, mivel túlságosan lekötötte őket egymás társasága.

Elena meglepődött rajta, hogy milyen jó kedve lett. Élvezte, ahogy a menetszél felborzolta a kontyát és azt, ahogy a zene az ereiben dübörgött. Egy kezén megtudta volna számolni, hogy mikor érezte magát ilyen jól a baleset óta, és ha őszinte akart lenni magával, mindegyik esetnek köze volt a férfihez, aki veszélyesen vezette mellette a sportkocsit és hangosan énekelte a Highway to Hell-t az AC/DC-től, amire hirtelen átváltott a lemez.

Elena belefeledkezett az érzésbe, ami átjárta, és végül teljesen átengedte magát a zenének és ő is elkezdte énekelni Damonnel a számot. A férfi egy pillanatra ránézett a lányra és szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Jó látni, hogy mosolyogsz – mondta Damon a bajsza alatt, de Elena a hangos zene ellenére is tökéletesen hallotta.

Már kikeveredtek a város forgatagából, és egy sivár főúton haladtak tovább. Más lány megijedt volna attől, hogy elhagyták a város biztonságát és gyakorlatilag a semmi közepén voltak, de Elena nem gondolt ilyesmire. Valahogy tudat alatt megbízott Damonben, ráadásul túl jó kedve volt ahhoz, hogy ilyesmin rágódjon.

– Hová megyünk? – kérdezte meg mégis Elena, mikor Damon váratlanul rátaposott a gázra. A férfi már válaszolt volna, mikor Elenának hirtelen kikerekedtek a szemei és szabadon felemelte a karjait az égbe, mikor a lemez átváltott az I Love Rock N’ Roll című klasszikusra.

Damon felnevetett, ahogy Elena hangnemen kívül elkezdte énekelni a számot.

– Jersey-be megyünk – mondta végül még mindig nevetve a férfi.

– New Jersey-be? – lepődött meg Elena.

– Ismersz másik Jersey-t? – csipkelődött vele Damon.

Elena játékosan kiöltötte a nyelvét, és kivette a hajából a hajgumiját.

A menetszél azonnal belekapaszkodott a hosszú hajába és Damonnek a tüdejében rekedt a levegője a lány felszabadult látványától. Elena még egy darabig kiélvezte az adrenalint, amit azóta érzett, hogy beült Damon autójába, de mikor a szám véget ért pihegve hátradőlt az ülésen.

– Nem tudom, hogy mit csinálsz velem, Damon – mondta elkomolyodva, és picit lehalkította a következő számot.

– Megmutatattam neked, hogy milyen veszélyesen élek és ez feltöltött téged adrenalinnal – mosolyodott el féloldalasan Damon, amitől Elenát szokás szerint kirázta a hideg.

– Gyászolnom kellene – suttogta.

– A szüleid azt várnák tőled, hogy jól érezed magad – vont vállat Damon.

– A baleset óta most érzem magam először szabadnak – ismerte be Elena, miközben ismét felkötötte a haját, de ezúttal csak egy laza copfba fogta.

– Emlékszel, hogy mit mondtam neked, mikor először találkoztunk? – kérdezte Damon elgondolkodva, és közben lefordult valami mellékúton, ami a Brooklyn hídhoz vezetett.

– Felsoroltad, hogy mire vágyom? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elena.

– Ha jól emlékszem, a veszély is szerepelt a listán – mondta csábító hangon Damon.

Elena felnevetett.

– Soha életemben nem csináltam semmi veszélyeset – vont vállat.

– Végülis most is azt csinálod – mondta Damon és a szabad kezével megrántotta a biztonsági övet, ami Elena mellett lógott a helyén.

– Lebuktam – mosolyodott el szemtelenül Elena.

Az út hátralévő része eseménytelenül zajlott. Tovább váltakoztak a 80-as évek slágerei és Elena néha felhangosította a zenét, mikor olyan szám jött, amit kedvelt.

– Megleptél, hogy szereted az ilyen zenét – jegyezte meg Damon, mikor Elena már a sokadig számnak tudta kívülről a szövegét.

– Amíg nem Bon Jovi, addig jöhet a retró – nevetett fel Elena, és jólesően elkezdte rázni a fejét az aktuális ZZ Top slágerének a gitárszólójára.

Damon horkantva felnevetett Bon Jovi hallatán. Még egy plusz pontot szerzett Stefan ellen.

– Az öcsém imádja Bon Jovit, még koncerten is volt pár éve egy barátjával – forgatta meg a szemeit Damon.

– Biztos nagy élmény lehetett – mondta Elena enyhe szarkazmussal, ami még inkább nevetésre kényszerítette Damont.

A férfi úgy érezte magát, mint aki újra élt. Elena társasága üdítő volt és Damonnek esze ágában nem volt elengedni a lányt.

Pár perc alatt átsuhantak a hídon, és mire Elena feleszmélt, Damon már leparkolta a kocsit.

– Megérkeztünk – tárta szét a karjait, majd gyorsan kiszállt a kocsiból és kinyitotta Elenának az ajtót.

A lány kecsesen kilépett az autóból és a tüdejébe rekedt a levegője, ahogy odapillantott a helyre ami előtt megálltak.

– Pár éve fedeztem fel ezt a helyet – kezdte Damon elmerengve – A legjobb olasz kaja az országban – tette hozzá egy kacsintás kíséretében, miközben becsukta a kocsit.

Pár másodperccel később már Elena derekán pihent a keze és lassan elindult vele a meghitt kis olasz étterem felé.

– Már akartam kérdezni, de te olasz származású vagy? – kérdezte Elena, ahogy lassan andalogtak az étterem felé.

– A Salvatore név elég árulkodó volt, igaz? – mosolyodott el Damon – Igen, az apám olasz volt, az anyám pedig angol – válaszolt a kérdésre.

– Volt? – kérdezte halkan Elena, és picit elszomorodott a halott szülők gondolatától.

– Már elég régen elveszítettem őket – mondta őszintén Damon – Anyám halála megrázott, apámé annyira nem – tette hozzá halkan, mint aki nem akarta tovább feszegetni ezt a témát.

– Sajnálom – suttogta Elena.

– Már régen volt – vont vállat Damon.

– Szóval azt mondod, hogy idővel jobb lesz ez az egész? – kérdezte Elena és sóhajtott egyet.

– Igen, feltétlenül könnyebb lesz – mondta Damon a lány szüleire utalva.

Amikor odaértek a bejárathoz, Damon kinyújtotta a karját, hogy Elena belekaroljon. A lány elmosolyodott és elfogadta a gesztust.

Így sétáltak be a vendéglőbe, és ahogy beléptek, minden szempár rájuk szegeződött.

– Üdvözlöm önöket a Papa Vito-ban. Van asztalfoglalásuk? – kérdezte egy Elena korú lány, akinek a névtáblája szerint Jessica volt a neve.

– Igen, Salvatore néven – mondta mosolyogva Damon, de a tekintete szinte azonnal visszatért Elenához.

A pincérlány észrevette, hogy Damon figyelmen kívül hagyta, így lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, miközben kikereste az asztalfoglalást.

– Tetszel ennek a lánynak – súgta oda Elena, mire Damon megforgatta a szemeit.

– Tényleg? Én észre sem vettem – válaszolta végül és közben védelmezően lesiklott a keze Elena derekára.

Elena halványan elmosolyodott ezen és picit közelebb húzódott Damonhöz.

Az étterem nagyon hangulatos volt, a falakon ezüstözött virágtartókban futónövények voltak és vintage stílusú poszterek. Elena elbámészkodott, így mikor odaértek az asztalukhoz, ami a teraszon volt, csak akkor rázódott vissza a jelenbe. Damon gyengéden végigsimított a derekán miközben elengedte Elenát, és a rájellemző féloldalas mosolyával kihúzta a lánynak a széket.

Elena beleharapott az ajkába miközben leült és legbelül alig akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen úriemberek még léteztek.

– Szóval, Elena – nyújtotta el Damon, mire a lány csak ismét elmosolyodott, az este folyamán sokadjára.

– Szóval, Damon? – kérdezett vissza, és a szempillái alól a férfire pillantott.

Damonnek ez a visszafogott, mégis csábos pillantás nagyon tetszett.

– Mesélj valamit magadról – bíztatta Elenát – Hiszen még alig ismerjük egymást.

Elena halkan felnevetett, ahogy eszébe jutott egy korábbi beszélgetésük még a kórházból.

– Ha jól emlékszem, te magad mondtad, hogy az ismeretséghez elég, ha tudjuk a másik nevét – ugratta, mire Damon megforgatta a szemeit.

– Igaz – biccentett egyetértően – De az első perctől fogva kíváncsi vagyok rád – ismerte be és fogva tartotta Elena tekintetét.

Elena egy darabig tartotta a férfi mélyreható pillantását, és szinte elveszett azokban a gyönyörű, égszínkék szemekben, de végül félrepillantott.

– Az egész eddigi életemet Mystic Fallsban töltöttem. Iskolába jártam, tanultam és a barátaimmal voltam. Az egyetlen szórakozásom az olvasás volt és az a néhány suli buli amire Caroline elrángatott. Semmi izgalom nem volt eddig az életemben. Tizenöt évesen belekeveredtem egy kapcsolatba az egyik legjobb barátommal és sokáig úgy gondoltam, hogy ennek erről kell szólnia. Beleképzeltünk valamit a baráti, szinte testvéri kötődésbe, ami nem volt ott, de ahogy te magad is mondtad a szenvedély és a kaland sosem volt része az életemnek – mondta Elena, majd vett egy megkönnyebbült levegőt, mikor a végére ért.

Damon egy pillanatra elgondolkodott a hallottakon, majd bólintott.

– Mint korábban is mondtam, Mystic Falls csak akkor unalmas, ha unalmassá teszed.

– Olyan sokat tudsz Mystic Fallsról, pedig nem régen jelentél meg a városban – tűnődött el Elena.

– Visszatértünk Stefannal. Sokáig utaztunk a szüleink halála után – mondta megfontolva Damon. Nem akart hazudni Elenának, de az igazsághoz még túl korai stádiumban volt a kapcsolatuk, így olyasmit mondott, ami legalább részben igaz volt.

– Értem. Na, és mikor hagytátok el Mystic Fallst? Nem akarok tolakodó lenni persze – kérdezte Elena szabadkozva.

– Mondjuk úgy, hogy még gyerekek voltunk – mondta Damon és elkerülte a szemkontaktus. Ez volt az első igazi hazugság az este folyamán.

– Örülök neki, hogy visszatértetek – mosolyodott el Elena – Máskülönben soha nem találkoztunk volna – tette hozzá.

Damon ezt hallva elmosolyodott és hálás volt érte, hogy Elena nem firtatta tovább a gyerekkorát, legalábbis még nem.

– Szerencse, nem igaz? – mondta Damon elégedetten, mire Elena csak egy mosollyal válaszolt.

Elena már kérdezett volna valamit, mikor megjelent Jessica, a pincérlány, aki korábban is segített nekik, és kihozta az étlapokat.

– Mit hozhatok inni? – kérdezte és egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Damonről.

– Nekem egy citromos jeges teát – mondta Elena, és illemből rámosolygott a lányra.

Jessica felírta a rendelést, majd Damonhöz fordult.

– Na és neked? – kérdezte vágyakozó hangon.

Elena egy pillanatra mérges lett legbelül, de aztán mikor meglátta Damon semleges reakcióját, azonnal elszállt a dühe.

– Egy bourbont, tisztán – mondta végül.

A lány, a reakció hatására, sietősre vette a lépteit és hamarosan Damon és Elena újra kettesben voltak.

– Azon gondolkodtam, hogy még azt sem tudom, hogy hány éves vagy – szólalt meg váratlanul Elena, mire Damon nyelt egyet.

Újra hazudnia kellett, ami legnagyobb meglepődésére még kellemetlenebbnek ígérkezett, mint az előző. Damon rájött, hogy nagyon utált hazudni Elenának, aki maga volt az őszinteség. Végül úgy döntött, hogy azt fogja mondani, ami a legközelebb volt az igazsághoz.

– Huszonhat – mondta Damon, és azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy ez végülis nem volt teljes hazugság, hiszen tényleg huszonhat éves volt 1864-ben, mielőtt vámpírrá változott volna.

Elenának egy pillanatra kikerekedtek a szemei, mire Damon halkan felnevetett, és arra gondolt, hogy a huszonhat még mindig jobban hangzott, mint a százhetvenkettő.

– Ha találkozol Jennával, akkor lehetőleg ezt neki ne említsd meg – mondta végül Elena és halkan felnevetett, majd hálásan biccentett, mikor Jessica letette eléjük az italokat.

– Majd észben tartom – mondta Damon egy kacsintás kíséretében, és picit megemelte a poharát Elena felé, mielőtt belekortyolt volna.

Egy pár percig csendben voltak és mindketten az étlapot böngészték. Elena próbálta kikövetkeztetni az olasz nevű ételeket, de csak a legalapvetőbb dolgokat sikerült, mint a lasagne vagy a carbonara spagetti.

– Hűha, ilyenkor sajnálom, hogy csak franciául beszélek – nevetett fel végül Elena, mikor rájött, hogy veszett ügy volt kisilabizálni az ételeket a neveik alapján.

Damon féloldalasan elmosolyodott, majd gyengéden kivette Elena kezéből az étlapot. A lány egy pillanatra ledermedt és nem értette, hogy a férfi mit csinált.

– Majd én rendelek neked – magyarázta mosolyogva Damon, mire Elena felvonta a szemöldökét.

– De honnan tudod, hogy mit szeretnék? – harapott az ajkába végül.

– Hidd el, Elena pontosan tudom, hogy mit szeretnél – mondta kétértelműen Damon, Elena pedig elvörösödött.

A férfi ezt látva felnevetett és gyengéden megérintette Elena kezét, aki kerülte a szemkontaktust.

– Bízz bennem, imádni fogod – mondta sokadjára az este során és ez Elenát megmosolyogtatta.

– Mondjuk az étterem is nagyon tetszik – ismerte el, és egy pillanat töredékéig belenézett a férfi vakítóan kék szemébe.

Hamarosan Jessica visszatért és Damon elmondta neki, hogy mit szeretnének. Elenát lenyűgözte, ahogy a férfi ki tudta mondani az olasz ételek nevét anélkül, hogy összeakadt volna a nyelve.

– Szóval, akkor lesz két _carne di maiale Bologna_ és egy üveg fehérbor? – ismételte el Jessica, bár a bor nevét, amit Damon kért tőle, meg sem próbálta kimondani, ami megnevette picit Elenát a nemlétező bajsza alatt.

Ezután a lány elment és Elena rákérdezett Damonnél, hogy mégis mit rendelt neki, de a férfi megrázta a fejét és csábosan rámosolygott a lányra.

– Majd meglátod – mondta egy kacsintás kíséretében.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy New Yorkban vagyok? – váltott végül témát Elena, mikor belátta, hogy veszett ügy volt faggatni Damont.

A férfi vállat vont.

– A grillben hallottam, hogy két lány rólad beszélgetett és ők mondták egymásnak – mondta végül.

Elena rögtön tudta, hogy Damon Caroline és Bonnie beszélgetését csíphette el.

– Szóval kihallgattad a barátaimat – csóválta meg a fejét a lány.

– Ha a nagyszájú Szöszi és a kis zöldszemű Bennett lány a barátaid, akkor igen – ismerte be Damon.

Elena felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Honnan tudod, hogy Bonnie neve Bennett? – tűnődött el.

– Ismerem néhány rokonát és eléggé hasonlít rájuk, szóval csak is Bennett lehet – vont vállat Damon, és Emilyre gondolt, Emily gyermekeire, meg persze Bonnie nagyanyjára, Sheila-ra akivel még a korai hatvanas években találkozott, mikor hazalátogatott Mystic Fallsba néhány napra.

– Igen, Bonnie és Caroline tényleg a legjobb barátaim – mondta végül Elena és elmosolyodott.

– Caroline egy kicsit hangosnak tűnik, de Bonnie egészen szimpatikus – mondta Damon.

– Na igen, Caroline-nak van egy sajátos stílusa, de pont ezért szeretjük, mert nem átlagos – magyarázta Elena.

– Na, és csak ők a barátaid, vagy vannak még páran? – érdeklődte Damon.

Elena sóhajtott és megrázta picit a fejét.

– Mármint nem azt mondom, hogy másokkal nem vagyok jó viszonyban, mert ez így nem igaz, de a lányokon kívül a többiekkel nem osztom meg a titkaimat. A pompon lány csapattagjaival aztán meg végképp nem, azok a csajok nagyon pletykásak – mondta Elena, és észrevette, hogy a pompon lány szónál felcsillantak Damon szemei.

– Szóval, pompon lány csapat? – vigyorodott el.

Elena figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfi szemtelenkedését és inkább válaszolt neki.

– Igen, bár mondjuk régen jobban szerettem a csapatot, mint most, de remélem, hogy a következő tanévre visszajön valamelyest a kedvem ehhez az egészhez – mondta Elena és sóhajtott egyet – És ezt nem csak azért mondom, mert különben Caroline darabolós gyilkossá válik – tette hozzá nevetve, és ezzel Damont is megnevettette.

– Szóval Caroline nem csak hangos, hanem céltudatos és picit akaratos is – jelentette ki Damon, és amikor a pici szót mondta, az ujjaival nyomatékosította azt.

Elena felnevetett és bólintott.

– Jó emberismerő vagy, Damon. Caroline tényleg ilyen, de ha megismernéd, te is azt mondanád, hogy alapvetően rendes lány – mondta Elena, és közben ivott egy kortyot a teájából.

– Biztos rendes, hiszen a barátja vagy – mondta hízelgő hangon Damon, mire Elena picit megint elpirult – Aranyos vagy, mikor elpirulsz – tette hozzá a férfi, és mélyen belenézett Elena szemébe.

– Szóval külső szemmel nézve ez nem olyan gázos, mint amilyennek érződik? – kérdezte feszülten, és az ajkába harapott.

Damon felnevetett.

– Egyáltalán nem – nyugtatta – Nekünk férfiaknak ez jófajta visszajelzés – tette hozzá és kacsintott egyet.

Időközben megérkezett Jessica az ételekkel és a borral. Elena észrevette, hogy a lány kigombolta a felső két gombot a blúzán és megforgatta a szemeit. Komolyan ennyire kétségbeesetten el akarta szedni tőle Damont? Persze Elena tudta, hogy ez nevetséges volt, hiszen Damon egy pillanatra sem nézett Jessica-ra, sőt még az ételeket is csak távolságtartóan köszönte meg.

– Szóval, bolognai sertésborda? – mosolyodott el Elena.

– Az arcod azt súgja, hogy eltaláltam a rendelést – mondta önelégülten Damon.

– Igen, kifejezetten eltaláltad – mondta Elena és jólesően belélegezte az étel illatát, mielőtt neki látott volna.

Damon ezen elmosolyodott és töltött mindkettőjüknek egy-egy pohár fehérbort, mielőtt ő is elkezdett volna enni.

– Te jó ég, ez mennyei – mondta Elena elégedetten miután lenyelte az első falatot.

– Mondtam, hogy itt a legjobb az olasz kaja az országban, persze az én konyhám után – tette hozzá, és mikor Elena meglepetten pillantott rá, Damon elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy még főzni is tudsz? – kérdezte végül elismerő hangon Elena.

Damon féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Egyszer eljöhetnél hozzánk vacsorára, és akkor bebizonyítom neked, hogy lefőzöm a Papa Vito szakácsát – mondta kihívóan mégis játékosan a férfi.

– Megbeszéltük – mondta Elena, majd felemelte a poharát – igyunk erre – tette hozzá.

Damon is felemelte a poharát és mélyen belenézett Elena szemébe, miközben gyengéden a lány poharához koccintotta a sajátját.

– Igen, erre és kettőnkre – tette hozzá.

– Egészségünkre – mondta mosolyogva Elena és belekortyolt az italba.

– Lehet, hogy kimondhatatlan neve van ennek a bornak, de nagyon finom – nevetett fel halkan.

– _Sere Del Lago_   – mondta Damon – Azt jelenti, hogy a dél tava.

– Olyan szépen ejted ezeket az olasz szavakat – mondta Elena, és bájosan elmosolyodott.

– Tudod Elena, az évek meg a rutin – mondta viccelődve Damon.

Elena nevetett a viccen és Damon elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a lány érti a humorát.

Egy pár percig csendben ettek, de végül Elena megtörte ezt.

– Lehet egy kicsit kínosabb kérdésem? – kérdezte végül és összeszorította az ajkait.

Damon bólintott.

– Én meséltem neked az exemről, de te még nem említettél senkit. Nem akarok sebeket feltépni, csak kíváncsi vagyok. Nem muszáj válaszolnod, ha nem szeretnél – mondta halkan, és lesütötte a szemét.

– Elena, szeretném, ha megismernél és ez azzal jár, hogy elmondok olyasmit is neked, ami esetleg kellemetlenebb – kezdte Damon – Volt egy lány, akit szerettem... Katherine, a neve Katherine volt. Gyönyörű volt és sokáig azt hittem, hogy viszont szeretett, de később kiderült, hogy nem csak velem volt együtt, hanem az öcsémet is elcsábította a hátam mögött. Éveken át nyomasztott, hogy nem tudtam meg az igazat, hogy szeretett-e vagy csak kihasznált, de ma már látom, hogy csak kihasznált. Ha valakit szeretett, az az öcsém volt, nem én... bár sokszor ebben sem vagyok biztos, mivel Katherine önmagát szerette a legjobban.

– Az öcsédet? – döbbent meg Elena, de aztán megtorpant, mert eszébe jutott valami – Várjuk csak, azt mondod, hogy Katherine a neve? Így neveztél mikor először találkoztunk. Talán hasonlít rám? – kíváncsiskodott.

Damon nyelt egyet, majd bólintott.

– Egy kicsit – füllentette – De te egyáltalán nem vagy olyan, mint amilyen ő volt. Te együttérző vagy, őszinte és jólelkű.

–  Miért ő milyen lány? – kíváncsiskodott tovább Elena.

– Önző, manipulatív, narcisztikus, megalomániás és gyakran elég gonosz – sorolta Damon és látszott, ahogy rosszértelemben kirázta a hideg.

– Azta, igazán kedves lány lehet – mondta Elena szarkasztikusan.

Damon felnevetett.

– Nos, meg kell hagyni, az volt – mondta Damon szintén szarkasztikusan, de aztán sóhajtott egyet –  Viszont Katherine meghalt, csúnya tűz volt és nem tudtam megmenteni – tette hozzá elkomolyodva.

Elena egy hatalmasat nyelt és kikerekedtek a szemei.

– Istenem Damon, sajnálom. Nem kellett volna felhoznom – suttogta, majd átnyúlt az asztalon és megérintette a férfi kezét.

– Már régen volt – mondta halkan a férfi – Soha nem fogom őt elfelejteni, de azt hiszem, hogy talán te lehetsz az a lány, aki majd elfelejteti velem Katherine-t örökre. Ő sosem adta meg nekem azt amire vágytam, csak... csak elhitette velem, hogy szeret. Önző volt – mondta Damon, és elhúzta a száját.

– Na, és mire vágysz? – kérdezte meg Elena ugyanazt a megválaszolatlan kérdést, amit akkor tett fel, amikor először találkoztak a Wickery hídon.

– Viszonzott szeretetre, azt hiszem – ismerte be jóval inkább önmagának, mint Elenának.

– Mind erre vágyunk, Damon – mondta halkan Elena – Ez az egyik legnagyobb emberi gyengeség. A szeretetéhség.

Damon egy pillanatra elgondolkodott és belekortyolt a borába. Elena, a fiatal kis emberlány, ilyen rövid idő után ilyen jól látta a problémáját. Damon utálta beismerni, de a szeretethiány tényként lebegett előtte és már felesleges volt kerülgetnie. Ahogy visszakapcsolta az érzéseit az estén, mikor megismerte Elenát, úgy tértek lassan vissza az emberi gyengeségei, és úgy kezdett el újra a normális élet után áhítozni, amit soha nem kaphatott meg.

– Te sem kaptad meg ezt igazán Matt-től, nem igaz? – kérdezte végül, mire Elena bólintott.

– Matt és én barátokként valahogy jobban működtünk. Talán egyszer túlteszi magát a szakításunkon és akkor újra barátok leszünk, de azt gyanítom, hogy sok időbe fog telni. Nem mondom, hogy nem kaptam tőle szeretet, mert ez nem lenne igaz, de nem azt a fajta szeretet adta, amire én vágytam – mondta Elena, és meglepte, hogy ilyen őszintén tudott beszélni erről.

Valahogy, amikor Damonnel beszélt, az összes fala magától ledőlt. Nem szégyellte a múltját és nem szégyellte bevallani azt sem, amit a jövőtől várt.

– Ha jól értem, ez a Matt srác inkább a kishúgaként szeretet téged, nem pedig mindent elsöprő szerelemmel – mondta Damon, mire Elena egyetértően bólintott.

– Már a kórházban is észrevettem a gyűrűdet. Családi ereklye? – váltott témát Elena, mikor percekig csak bámulták egymást és kezdett kínossá válni.

– Igen, olyasmi – füllentette Damon – Az öcsémnek is van egy ugyanilyen – tette hozzá.

– Nem néz ki rosszul, de picit nagy. Nem szokott elakadni valamiben mondjuk sportolás közben? – tűnődött Elena.

– Már szinte hozzám nőtt, szóval általában észre sem veszem, hogy rajtam van – mondta Damon őszintén. Örült neki, hogy legalább ez a válasza igaz volt.

– Én is így vagyok a nyakláncommal – mondta Elena és végigsimított a rózsaformájú medálon, amit mindig viselt.

– Szép darab – mondta elismerően Damon – Ezüst?

– Igen, ezüst, még az anyukámtól kaptam a tizennegyedik születésnapomra. Van benne egy fénykép amin a szüleimmel és a kisöcsémmel vagyok – mondta elhalkulva Elena, és Damon észrevette a szomorúságot a szemében.

– Elena, hidd nekem el, idővel jobb lesz. A fájdalom halványodni fog és az emlékek, amik most a szívedbe marnak, később majd mosolyt fognak csalni az arcodra – mondta Damon és gyengéden a kezei közé vette a lányét.

Elena hálásan elmosolyodott, és minden bátorságát összeszedve megcirógatta Damon kézfejét.

– Remélem, hogy így lesz – suttogta, és visszanyelte a könnyeit. Nem akart sírni. Élete legjobb randiján volt, és nem akarta elrontani azzal, hogy elkezd sírni.

Damon mondani akart valamit, de ismét megjelent Jessica a desszertes étlappal.

– Mit mondasz, együnk desszertet? – kérdezte mosolyogva Damon, mire Elena a hasára csúsztatta a kezét.

– Huh, nem is tudom, nagyon jól laktam, de ha te szeretnél, megvárom – mondta kedvesen mosolyogva.

– Mit szólsz ahhoz a verzióhoz, hogy rendelek egy tiramisut és elfelezzük? – vetette fel Damon, mire Elena mosolya még szélesebb lett.

– Végülis egy fél szelet süti még talán belém fér – egyezett bele.

– Rendben, akkor szeretnénk egy szelet tiramisut, két villával. És kedveském, gombold be a blúzodat, mert a végén még megfázol – mondta Damon picit gúnyosabb hangnemben, mire Jessica arcáról leolvadt a mosoly és elsietett.

Elena ezután felnevetett és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Szegény lánynak életre szóló traumát okoztál – mondta nevetve.

– Szerintem eddig elég illemtudóan adtam tudtára, hogy nem érdekel – vont vállat Damon.

– Végülis, ebben van igazság – értett egyet Elena.

Hamarosan megérkezett a sütemény, de nem Jessica, hanem egy másik pincérfiú vitte ki nekik. Elena ezt látva felnevetett.

– Mondom, hogy traumát okoztál neki – csóválta meg a fejét.

– Na, legalább most én mondhatom neked, hogy a srác megbámult téged, Elena – mondta játékosan Damon.

– Hát pedig én nem vettem észre, én most csak egy valakit látok – mondta Elena felbátorodva és mélyen belenézett Damon szemébe.

A bor megtette a hatását. Elena igaz, nem volt részeg, de felszabadultabb és bátrabb annál inkább.

– Még szerencse, hogy én is csak egy valakit látok – mondta Damon, majd az asztal közepére tolta a süteményes tányért.

Elena mosolyogva elvette az egyik villát és egy apró falatot levágott vele a süteményből.

– És én még azt gondoltam, hogy nem lehet felülmúlni a sertésbordát – mondta döbbenten mikor szétolvadt a szájában a krémes tiramisu, majd akaratlanul, jólesően felnyögött.

Damon nyelt egyet és próbált nem gondolni semmi rosszra, de be kellett vallania, hogy az egész látvány felizgatta egy kicsit. A lány arcán elégedettség látszódott, és a férfi akaratán kívül elképzelte,  hogy milyen lenne, ha Elena az ő hatására adna ki hasonló hangot. Persze ezt a gondolatot hamar elhessegette, mivel hosszú távú tervei voltak Elenával és nem akarta elijeszteni a vágyaival.

– Szeretem, ha egy nő nem szégyelli az étel iránti szeretetét – mondta végül, és ő is bekapott egy falatot a süteményből.

– Sosem értettem, hogy nem szerethet valaki enni – vont vállat Elena – Igazad volt, ezt a sütit kár lett volna kihagyni – tette hozzá.

– Látod, nekem mindig igazam van – mondta önelégülten Damon, mire Elena megforgatta a szemeit.

– Eddig csak szerencséd volt– mondta kihívóan –szóval ne szállj el magadtól – tette hozzá játékosan.

Damon először meglepődött a lány reakcióján, de végül úgy döntött, hogy tetszik neki, hogy Elena visszavágott. Tetszett neki a lány bátorsága és az, hogy nem félt csipkelődni vele.

– Valld be, hogy tetszik az egoizmusom – mondta végül Damon, majd hirtelen bekapott még egy falat sütit.

– Nahát, lebuktam –  mondta Elena szarkasztikusan, majd felnevetett.

Hamarosan végeztek a sütivel és Damon elkérte a csekket.

– Rám költesz egy kisebb vagyont – pirult el Elena, mikor félszemmel meglátta a végösszeget.

– Örömömet lelem benne, ha elkényeztethetek egy gyönyörű lányt – mondta Damon egy széles mosoly kíséretében és ismét kezet csókolt Elenának mielőtt kifizette volna a pincért.

Elena szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét, és mint korábban megint úgy érezte magát ettől a gesztustól, mint akinek ki akart esni a helyéről a szíve.

Még mindketten megitták az utolsó pohár borukat és közben Mystic Fallsról beszélgettek. Elenát meglepte a férfi történelmi tudása, Damont pedig meglepte, hogy Elena mennyire belemerült a közösségi dolgokba.

– Bár most ez csökkenni fog. A szüleim kedvéért csináltam és nélkülük elég nehéz még csak rágondolni is például az alapítói bálra, vagy a Mystic Falls szépe szépségversenyre – vont vállat Elena, majd megitta az utolsó korty borát.

– Az én családom is az alapítók között volt – mondta Damon, és mikor észrevette, hogy majdnem elszólta magát kiegészítette a gondolatot – Persze csak az őseink, most már csak a nagybátyám vesz részt a tanács gyűlésein – mondta Damon és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, mikor Elena úgy tűnt, hogy nem vette észre a botlását.

– Hát most, hogy a szüleim elmentek, szerintem a családomból nem igazán számíthatnak senkire, mármint én még fiatal vagyok ehhez szerintük, aminek eléggé örülök – nevetett fel Elena keserűen.

Damon erre nem válaszolt, csak bólintott és ő is megitta az utolsó korty italát.

– Mehetünk, Miss Gilbert? – kérdezte végül miután felállt.

Odasétált Elena székéhez és megállt mögötte.

– Igen, Mr. Salvatore – mondta hasonló stílusban Elena, és ez megmosolyogtatta Damont.

Gyengéden kihúzta a lány székét és kinyújtotta neki a kezét, hogy talpra segítse. Elena elpirult a gesztuson és legbelül továbbra sem akarta elhinni, hogy Damon végig ilyen úriember volt vele. Matt soha nem tett érte ilyesmit, sőt általában még a vacsoráját sem fizette ki, hanem feleztek. Így nem csoda, hogy Elenát elvarázsolta Damon viselkedése.

Damon kinyújtotta a karját, Elena pedig elfogadta és így indultak vissza a férfi autójához.

Már az előtérben voltak, mikor Elena megtorpant.

– Baj lenne, ha gyorsan még elmennék a mosdóba? – kérdezte és kínosan elmosolyodott.

– Amennyi bort ittunk, egyáltalán nem meglepő. Menj csak nyugodtan – mondta Damon, és örült amikor látta, hogy Elena megkönnyebbült ettől a választól.

– Sietek vissza – mondta egy kedves mosollyal, majd elsietett.

Damon ez idő alatt elővette a telefonját és megforgatta a szemeit, mikor meglátta, hogy tíz nem fogadott hívása volt Stefantól.

Vonakodva ugyan, de végül visszahívta az öccsét.

– Hacsak nem kaptál lángra, nem érdekel – mondta köszönés helyett, gúnyosan Damon.

– Mit csinálsz? Zack említette, hogy New Yorkban vagy – mondta feszülten Stefan, és Damon önelégülten elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy Stefan tudja, hogy Elena New Yorkban volt, érezte, de a világért nem említette volna meg az öccsének a lányt. Nagy bevonulást tervezett Elenával, mikor a lány már hivatalosan is a barátnője volt. 

– Éppen most végeztem egy kielégítően finom vacsorával, egy szép lánnyal – mondta Damon kétértelműen. Azt akarta, hogy Stefan azt higgye, hogy kiszívta valami cafka vérét egy sikátorban.

– Kérlek, mondd, hogy ez csak egy kicsavart metafora volt – mondta csalódott hangon Stefan, mire Damon felnevetett.

– Úgy értelmezed, ahogy akarod, öcsi. Van esetleg érdembeli közölni valód is, vagy csak az időmet pazarolod? – kérdezte feszülten Damon.

– Igen, van. Nem szeretném, ha hülyeséget csinálnál – figyelmeztette.

– Én pedig nem szeretném, ha belefolynál valamibe, amihez semmi közöd, de lám csak, pont ezt teszed – mondta gúnyosan Damon.

– Na jó, inkább megyek és iszom valamit – mondta Stefan dühösen, majd lecsapta a telefont.

Damon megforgatta a szemeit és visszacsúsztatta a farzsebébe a mobilját. Stefan egy idióta volt a szemében és nem hagyta, hogy az aggodalmaskodása elrontsa a tökéletes estéjét a tökéletes lánnyal, aki természetesen Elena volt.

Alig, hogy erre gondolt Elena visszatért a mosdóból. A haját ismét felkötötte kontyba, ugyanúgy, mint ahogy a téren várta és Damon észrevette, hogy pótolta a rúzsát is, ami a vacsora miatt megkopott.

– Csodaszép vagy – bókolt neki, mire Elena lesütötte a szemét.

Damon érezte, hogy a lány nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy egy férfi megdicsérje a külsejét, de pontosan ezért csinálta. Tetszett neki Elena szégyenlős reakciója valahányszor úriemberként viselkedett vele.

– Tetszik ez a szín az ajkaidon, kiemeli a szád telt formáját – folytatta és önelégülten elmosolyodott mikor Elena arca élénk piros színt öltött.

– Damon! – suttogta figyelmeztetően, mire a férfi halkan felnevetett.

– Csak élvezd ki – mondta mosolyogva Damon, majd az órájára pillantott – Fél kilenc van, mit gondolsz, még egy meglepetés belefér? – kérdezte csábító hangon.

– Tíz órát ígértem Jennának – mondta Elena – Végülis, addig még van időnk – tette hozzá, és közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, ahogy kiléptek az étteremből.

Az idő picit lehűlt és hiába ültek korábban a teraszon, az fedett volt és a cserepes virágoknak hála elég védett.

Damon azonnal észrevette, hogy fázik, így elengedte Elenát, majd kérés nélkül levette a bőrdzsekijét és ráterítette a lány hátára.

Elena hálásan pillantott Damon szemébe, majd belebújt a férfi kabátjába.

– Köszönöm – mondta mosolyogva, és lopva belélegezte Damon jellegzetes, fűszeres illatát, ami így még jobban körbelengte.

A férfi persze ezt észrevette, de csak magában mosolyodott el rajta.

– Bármikor, Elena. Nem lenne jó, ha megfáznál – mondta mosolyogva, majd kinyitotta Elenának az autó ajtaját.

Elena mosolyogva beszállt és megvárta, hogy a férfi is így tegyen.

– Hová megyünk? – kíváncsiskodott a lány.

– Vissza New Yorkba, és kicsit megnézzük a várost – mondta Damon – A többi hadd legyen meglepetés – tette hozzá, mire Elena mélyen belenézett a férfi szemébe.

Damon fogva tartotta a lány tekintetét egy pillanatra, mielőtt beindította volna a motort és elindult volna vissza a Brooklyn híd felé.


	6. Chapter 6

**–5–**

A Mystic Grill szinte üresen kongott, mert hétköznap este volt és a fiataloknak még nem ért véget a tanév. Stefan örült neki, hogy nem volt tömeg, hiszen így kevesebb volt a háttérzaj és jobban ki tudta élvezni az italt, amire vágyott. Leült az egyik asztalhoz és várta, hogy odamenjen hozzá Vicki Donovan és felvegye a rendelését.

Aggódott Elenáért, igaz még nem ismerte a lányt, hiszen csak egyszer látta, mikor kimentette az autóból a baleset éjjelén, de ennek ellenére aggódott érte. A lány és Katherine hasonlósága teljesen ledöbbentette és bármennyire szerette volna lebeszélni magát róla, muszáj volt megismernie. Tudta, hogy Elena New Yorkban volt a családjával, ahogy azt is a tudta, hogy Damon is New Yorkba utazott, szóval ez eléggé frusztrálta Stefant és erős aggodalommal töltötte el. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy lehet, csak túlreagálta, és a bátyja merő véletlenből utazott pont oda. Még volt rá esély, hogy Damon nem tudott Elena létezéséről, de ettől függetlenül Stefannak rossz előérezte támadt.

Ahogy ezen rágódott, észre sem vette, hogy valaki leült vele szemben. Túlságosan lekötötték a gondolatai és csak akkor nézett fel az ismeretlen lányra, mikor az megköszörülte a torkát.

– Hello, nem akartalak meg ijeszteni – mondta szélesen mosolyogva a kedves arcú szőke lány.

– Nem, nem ijedtem meg, csak gondolkodtam – mondta Stefan, és érdeklődve nézte a lányt.

– Oh, milyen bunkó vagyok – hökkent meg hirtelen a lány – A nevem Caroline. Megengeded, hogy ide üljek? – kérdezte, és lesütötte a szemét.

– Stefan vagyok, és már itt ülsz – emelte ki mosolyogva, mire Caroline halkan felnevetett.

– Ha zavarlak, elmegyek – ajánlotta fel a lány, majd sóhajtott egyet – Látod ott a pultnál azt a srácot? – biccentett Caroline egy magas, fekete hajú fiú felé.

Stefan bólintott, annak ellenére, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mire akart kilyukadni Caroline.

– Ő az exem, Pete és elég csúnya szakításon vagyok vele túl. A grill pedig, mint te is látod, szinte üres, így nem szeretnék egyedül ülni, mert akkor tuti odajönne hozzám és nem szeretnék jelenetet rendezni. Az, hogy a sheriff lánya vagyok egyenlő azzal, hogy sokszor kényszerből ugyan, de viselkednem kell – hadarta Caroline, majd zavartan felnevetett.

Stefant meglepte a lány közvetlensége, de végül úgy döntött, hogy végülis társaságban kellemesebb inni, mint egyedül, így bólintott.

– Persze, megértem. Itt maradhatsz – mondta egy halvány mosoly kíséretében.

– Köszi – mosolyodott el egy pillanatra Caroline, mielőtt ismét eleredt volna a nyelve – Szóval, Stefan. Most költöztél ide? Még nem láttalak errefelé, csak azért kérdezem – érdeklődött Caroline, és közben úgy csinált, mint aki az itallapot böngészi.

– Igen, most költöztem vissza. Tudod, itt születtem, csak el kellett mennünk egy időre – mondta Stefan, és meglepte, hogy ilyen folyékonyan sikerült hazudnia.

– Szóval, nem egyedül költöztél vissza? Jajj, de hülye vagyok biztos a szüleiddel? – érdeklődött tovább Caroline.

– Nem, a szüleim már sajnos nincsenek velünk. A bátyámmal költözünk ide – mondta Stefan, mire Caroline a szája elé kapta a kezét.

– Ne haragudj, basszus én mindig olyan tapintatlan vagyok – hadarta, és felsóhajtott, mikor Vicki végre az asztalukhoz ért.

– Szia Caroline – biccentett a lánynak – Caroline barátja – köszönt Stefannak is.

– Stefan – mutatkozott be.

– Vicki vagyok. Na és mit hozhatok? – kérdezte Vicki, és akármennyire próbálta takargatni, látszott rajta, hogy másnapos volt.

– A szokásosat – suttogta Caroline, mire Vicki cinkosan rákacsintott.

– Nekem brandyt, tisztán – mondta Stefan.

Vicki elvonult.

– Nem vagy tapintatlan, nem tudhattad – vont vállat Stefan – Amúgy is, már régen történt.

– Attól még lehetnék kicsit óvatosabb. Mindig előbb beszélek, mint gondolkodom – hadarta Caroline.

– Azt látom – mosolyodott el Stefan.

Utálta beismerni, de per pillanat a szeleburdi lány társasága volt az, amire szüksége volt. A több évtizednyi bujkálás után, jólesett egy ilyen vibráló személyiségű valakivel beszélgetnie.

– Na és, ide fogsz járni suliba is? – kíváncsiskodott Caroline.

Stefan ezen még nem igazán gondolkodott,  persze már meg fordult a fejében, hogy az iskolában talán könnyebben megismerhette volna Elenát, de persze ez csak egy hirtelen gondolat volt néhány brandy után.

– Még nem tudom. Eddig magántanuló voltam – mondta végül megfontolva.

– Szerintem jót tenne neked a suli – mondta mosolyogva Caroline – Olyan zárkózottnak tűnsz, Stefan – vont vállat, és szélesen elmosolyodott, mikor Vicki letette elé a rumos kóláját, amire egész nap vágyott.

– Nem vagyok zárkózott – kérte ki magának Stefan, mire Caroline felnevetett.

– Nekem annak tűnsz. Vagy csak én vagyok túl beszédes? – tűnődött.

– Miért iszol egy tanítási napon? – terelte a szót Stefan.

– Te is iszol – vágott vissza Caroline.

– Jó, de én most per pillanat nem járok suliba, de neked holnap még tudtommal menned kell – mosolyodott el Stefan.

– Unatkozom – vont vállat Caroline – A barátaim elutaztak. Elena New Yorkban van, Bonnie pedig valami távoli nagynénjét látogatta meg. Szóval egyedül vagyok – mondta Caroline.

– Elena a barátod? – tűnődött Stefan, majd belül átkozta magát, amiért elszólta magát.

– Ismered Elenát? – döbbent le Caroline.

– Csak olvastam az újságban, hogy balesetet szenvedett, gondolom nincs sok Elena nevű lány ebben a városban – mentette ki magát gyorsan.

– Igen, szegénynek meghaltak a szülei. Szörnyű. Teljesen kikészült tőle. Most is azért vannak New Yorkba, hogy kiheverje az egészet. A történtek nagyon felzaklatták – hadarta Caroline.

– Szörnyű lehetett neki, hogy egy éjszaka alatt elveszítette mindkét szülőjét – bólintott Stefan együttérzően, és belekortyolt a brandyjébe.

– Elképzelni sem tudom, hogy mit érezhet. Igaz, nekem nem a legjobb a kapcsolatom az anyámmal, és apám lelépett egy pasival, mert kiderült, hogy meleg... na mindegy, de valószínűleg engem is megrázna egy ilyen baleset, nem hogy Elenát, aki imádta a szüleit – mondta Caroline meggondolatlanul, szokáshoz híven.

Stefan felnevetett és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Menthetetlenül nagy szád van, igazam van, Caroline? – mondta még mindig nevetve.

– Igen, ez átok és áldás egyben – mosolyodott el szélesen Caroline – Van kedved billiárdozni?

Stefan elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd rábólintott.

– Miért is ne? Végül is azért jöttem, hogy jól érezzem magam, és ne gondoljak a meggondolatlan bátyámra és a felelőtlen döntéseire – mondta őszintén.

– Rossz hatással vagyok rád, elkezdtél beszélni – kuncogott Caroline, miközben felállt és elindult a billiárdasztal felé.

Stefan megcsóválta a fejét, de azért követte a lányt.

***

Elena jólesően hátradőlt Damon kényelmes autójában és elmosolyodott.

– Ha eddig nem említettem, imádom ezt a kocsit – mondta mosolyogva mikor Damon ismét felnyitotta a tetőt.

– Az arcod már az első percben elárult – nevetett fel Damon, és mivel élvezte korábban Elena reakcióját a zenére, így ismét benyomta a lemezjátszót.

– Valamit nem értek –  kezdte Elena, és mikor megszólalt a KISS egyik száma, felnevetett.

– Mit nem értesz, ’Lena? – kérdezte Damon, és egy másodpercre Elenára emelte a tekintetét.

 – Hogy fér össze a tökéletes, romantikus úriember a rock rajongó rosszfiúval? – kérdezte elgondolkodva, mire Damonön volt a sor, hogy felnevessen.

– Összetett fickó vagyok, Elena. De szerintem ezt már te is kezded látni – válaszolta Damon, majd mikor megálltak a piros lámpánál Elenára nézett és fennhangon elkezdte énekelni a számot, miközben szuggesztíven belenézett a lány szemébe. Elena az ajkába harapott. Damon vágytól izzó tekintete és a dal mocskos szövege megtette a hatását.

– Igen, azt hiszem, látom – mondta végül, mikor zöldre váltott a lámpa és Damon beletaposott a gázba.

– Ne tagadd, te is összetett lány vagy – húzta az agyát – Ott van a szerény és kedves Elena, és a felszín alatt ott van a vadóc rocker Elena, aki ZZ Top-ra rázta a fejét Jersey felé – mondta Damon és kacsintott egyet.

– Nem vagyok rocker, csak szeretem a rock zenét – vont vállat Elena, és picit elpirult.

– Esküszöm a következő randinkon elviszlek egy rock koncertre – nevetett fel Damon, mire Elena elmosolyodott.

– Szóval lesz következő randi? – kérdezte elégedett hangon, mire Damon féloldalasan rámosolygott.

– Mindenképp – biztosította.

– Benne vagyok a koncertben – mondta pár másodperccel később Elena.

– Amíg nem Bon Jovi – tette hozzá Damon vigyorogva, mire Elena megforgatta a szemeit.

– Na igen – nevetett fel a lány, majd elkomolyodott – Viszont nem tudom eldönteni, hogy te tényleg ennyire rühelled Bon Jovit, vagy csak az öcséd miatt nem bírod? – tűnődött el.

– Mit akarsz, te se bírod – vont vállat Damon – Egyébként maga az egész zene nem jön be, az csak egy plusz idegesítő tény, hogy Stefan imádja hangosan hallatni amikor egy légtérben vagyunk – vigyorodott el Damon.

A lejátszó ekkor átváltott egy _Good Charlotte_ számra és Elena felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Te jó ég, te szereted a Good Charlotte-ot is? – kérdezte szélesen mosolyogva, és elkezdte énekelni a _Victims of Love_ szövegét.

– Mit ne mondjak, Joel stílusa megfogja az embert – vont vállat Damon, és elmosolyodott Elena reakcióján.

– Mit szólnál, ha Good Charlotte koncertre mennénk? – vetette fel pár másodperc múlva Elena – Ha jól tudom, pont országjáró turnéjuk van.

– Zenélnek a környéken? – tűnődött el Damon, mire Elena előkapta a mobilját a táskájából, és azonnal elkezdte böngészni a netet.

Damon elismerően elhúzta a száját a lány leleményességén.

– Na? – kérdezte pár perc múlva, mikor már a szám véget ért.

– Itt azt írja, hogy két nap múlva fellépnek Baltimore-ban – mondta Elena, majd megvakarta az állát.

– Végülis az kocsival innen csak két óra... Legalábbis abban a stílusban, ahogy én vezetek – nevetett fel Damon.

– Életveszélyesen? – kérdezte Elena enyhe szarkazmussal a hangjában.

– Ha félnél, bekötnéd a biztonsági övedet – vágott vissza Damon.

– Amennyit ittál be se kellett volna ülnöm melléd a kocsiba – mondta nevetve Elena.

– Nem vagyok részeg, ahhoz nekem ennél sokkal több kell – biztosította Damon.

– Tudom, hogy nem vagy részeg, én sem vagyok az, de attól még felelőtlen vagyok, hogy beülök valaki mellé aki ivott akár egy kortyot is – csóválta meg a fejét Elena.

– Ez azért van, mert megbízol bennem – suttogta Damon csábítóan.

Elenát kirázta a hideg a férfi búgó baritonjától. Be kellett ismernie, hogy bízott Damonben, ugyanis a férfi eddig nem adott rá okot, hogy Elena ne érezzen így.

– Csak meg ne bánjam – mondta végül, mire Damon megforgatta játékosan a szemeit.

– Nem fogod – ígérte, majd egy mozdulattal beparkolt egy szűkös parkolóhelyre a Central Park közelében.

Elenának kikerekedtek a szemei.

– Ezt meg mégis hogy csináltad? – vonta a fel a szemöldökét.

– Nem tudom, jól vezetek – vont vállat Damon, majd kiszállt a kocsiból, és mire Elena feleszmélt a férfi már kinyitotta neki az ajtaját.

Elena megragadta Damon kezét, és ő is kiszállt a kocsiból. Valahogy az autóban nem érezte, hogy ennyire lehűlt a levegő, de ekkor megütötte a hűvös tavasz esti szél. Kirázta a hideg és szorosabban maga köré fogta Damon puha bőrkabátját.

– Kicsit lehűlt – mondta a férfi, miközben lustán átkarolta Elena derekát. A lány hálásan közelebb húzódott Damonhöz, mire a férfi elmosolyodott – Ha fázol, mehetünk máshová is – tette hozzá.

Elena megrázta a fejét és felnézett Damon arcába.

– Nem, ez tökéletes. Szeretek sétálni – biztosította a férfit.

Csak andalogtak és Elena úgy érezte, hogy megállt az idő. A beszélgetés kötetlen volt és mindketten önfeledten mosolyogtak.

– Ne, várj, még nincs vége a sztorinak – mondta Damon nevetve – Ott álltam Rómában a Trevi-Kút előtt anyaszült meztelenül, miközben az öcsém harsányan nevetett. Talán ez volt életem egyik legbizarrabb élménye... főleg, mikor elkezdtek kergetni a rendőrök, én meg rohantam előlük David szobor stílusban – mesélte, és továbbra is nevetett.

– Jézus – nevetett fel Elena – Stefan komolyan ellopta a ruháidat, csak mert kijelentetted, hogy nem szimpatikus egy barátja? – kérdezte meglepetten Elena.

– Ne aggódj, később visszakapta, duplán – mondta önelégülten Damon – De igen, kérdésedre a válaszom, hogy Stefan szereti a gyerekes bosszúkat – vont vállat.

– Olyan sok helyen jártatok, Damon. Szerencsések vagytok. Ellenben én meg most léptem át először az államhatárt... sőt, a megyehatárt – mondta keserédesen Elena.

– Oh, pedig a világ csodálatos hely, Elena. Egyszer látnod kell Európát, imádnád – mondta izgatottan Damon, és rájött, hogy Elenával bármiről el tudott beszélgetni. Hosszú idő után először felszabadultnak érezte magát.

– Talán egyszer eljutok – mondta Elena hitetlenkedve, és szorosabban maga köré fogta a férfi kabátját. Nem értette, hogy mit látott benne Damon. A férfi egy igazi kalandor volt, míg Elena egy hétköznapi lány egy hétköznapi kisvárosból.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy eljutsz a helyekre amelyekre kíváncsi vagy – biztosította Damon, majd kinyújtotta a kezét Elena felé.

Elena elmosolyodott és óvatosan megfogta a férfi kezét, aki azonnal rákulcsolta az ujjait a lányéra.

Így sétáltak tovább a csónakázó tó felé, majd át a hídon.

– Lassan tíz óra – emlékeztette Damon Elenát, mikor már nagyon eltávolodtak az autótól.

– Tudom, de nem akarom, hogy ez a csodálatos este véget érjen – suttogta Elena és mélyen belenézett Damon szemébe.

– Holnap után kocsiba pattanunk és elmegyünk Baltimore-ba – emlékeztette rá Damon.

– Csak nehogy reggelre visszaváltozzon sütőtökké a csodahintó – mondta halkan Elena a Hamupipőke utalást, mire Damon felnevetett.

–Hát elég kínos lenne, ha a Camaro-m sütőtökké változna... – jegyezte meg Damon, mire Elena hangosan felnevetett.

Damon végül elkomolyodott, megállt és a kezei közé vette a lány mindkét kezét.

– Elena – kezdte – Te és én szuperül érezzük magunkat egymás társaságában, igaz? – kérdezte, mire Elena bólintott egy halvány mosoly kíséretében – És mindketten szeretnénk, ha lenne ennek folytatása, igazam van? – kérdezte ismét.

Elena mosolya még szélesebb lett, és bíztatóan megszorította Damon kezét.

– Szóval, ne aggódj, addig foglak randikra hívni, amíg igent mondasz rájuk – ígérte meg a férfi és csábítóan elmosolyodott.

Elena lesütötte a szemét és közelebb húzódott Damonhöz, mikor a férfi visszaindult a kocsi felé.

***

– Nem ér! – kiáltott fel Caroline nevetve.

Stefan állt nyerésre a dartsban, amire az első billiárd játék után váltottak át. Caroline nagyon bénának érezte magát a billiárdban, így reménykedett benne, hogy talán dartsban le tudja verni Stefant, de a fiú ebben is jeleskedett.

– Pedig szabályos dobás volt, Caroline – vont vállat Stefan, majd győzedelmesen a lányra mosolygott.

Caroline megforgatta a szemeit és figyelte, ahogy Stefan belekortyolt a harmadik brandyjébe.

– Hát jó, akkor most én jövök – mondta pár másodperccel később elszántan a lány, majd a kezébe vette az utolsó darts tűt.

A figyelme teljesen a táblára összpontosult és egy határozott mozdulattal elhajította azt, de a tű ezúttal is a tábla mellett landolt a falban.

Stefan felnevetett, majd mikor Caroline szomorúan nézett rá, sóhajtott egyet.

– Nem a győzelem a lényeg, Caroline, hanem a szórakozás – mondta Stefan, mire Caroline horkantott egyet.

– Na persze, Stefan. Mondja ezt a győztes, aki alig fél órája még beszélgetni sem akart és harapófogóval kellett kihúzni belőle a szavakat – vágott vissza Caroline, és bájosan elmosolyodott.

– Lebuktam, nem vagyok az a társasági ember – ismerte be Stefan – De a ma este meglepően jó volt – tette hozzá, mire Caroline elpirult.

– Akkor bűn lenne, ha nem ismételnénk meg hamarosan, nem igaz? – mondta felbátorodva, és mélyen belenézett Stefan szemébe, miközben a haját birizgálta.

– Tudod Caroline, te nagyon kedves és helyes lány vagy, de szeretném tisztázni, hogy egy csúnya szakításon vagyok túl, és nem hiszem, hogy mostanában készen fogok állni egy kapcsolatra – figyelmeztette Stefan, mire Caroline megértően bólintott.

– Semmi baj, megértem, Stefan. Felőlem barátokként is találkozhatunk – biztosította Stefant, és a fiú, igaz, látta a lány csalódottságát a szemében, mégis rábólintott.

Caroline volt az első Lexi óta, akivel Stefan ilyen hamar, ilyen jól megtalálta a közös hangot. A lány vicces volt és pezsgett az élettől, és Stefan tudta, hogy pontosan erre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy felszabadultan tudjon viselkedni az emberek között ennyi év bujkálás után.

– Ha jól hallottam, lesz a parkban pár nap múlva egy filmvetítés – vetette fel Stefan – Ha van kedved, elmehetnénk megnézni, és közben megehetnénk néhány szendvicset – tette hozzá.

– Oh igen, most a Casablanca-t fogják vetíteni. Ilyenkor általában klasszikusokat választanak ki és néhány önkéntes be is öltözik az adott filmnek megfelelő jelmezekbe. Tavaly én is beöltöztem az egyik alkalommal. Az Óz, a csodák csodáját vetítették és én voltam Dorothy – mosolyodott el Caroline.

– Biztos jól állt a kötényruha – mosolyodott el Stefan.

– Nem volt rossz, esküszöm – nevetett fel Caroline – Képzeld még egy kiskutyát is szereztek nekem, aki Toto-t testesítette meg – mondta nosztalgikusan Caroline.

– Nem vagyok nagy jelmez párti, de biztos jó volt – mondta Stefan, majd folytatta – Na, akkor benne vagy? Két barát elmegy megnézni egy filmklasszikust, aztán megiszik pár sört a grillben? – kérdezte Stefan, mire Caroline bólintott.

– Szuper ötlet, Stefan. Látod, megy ez neked. Nem kell folyton csendesen ülni – bíztatta Caroline, Stefan pedig hálásan elmosolyodott.

Még egy darabig beszélgettek, de aztán Caroline-nak haza kellett mennie, így elbúcsúztak egymástól, persze csak azután, hogy telefonszámot cseréltek.

***

Az autóút rövid volt, de Elena még rövidebbnek érezte, mint amilyen valójában volt. Olyan volt, mintha a következő percben már a hotel szobája előtt álltak volna Damonnel. A kezében ott szorongatta a hatalmas rózsacsokrot, és szomorú volt, hogy véget ért az este.

A férfi mélyen belenézett Elena szemébe, miközben eltűrt a füle mögé egy kósza barna tincset. Elenát jólesően kirázta a hideg, és úgy érezte, hogy Damon bármelyik percben megcsókolhatja.

Damon féloldalas mosolyra húzta az ajkát és lassan Elena felé dőlt. Másodperc másodperc után telt el, és az arcuk szinte már csak centiméterekre volt egymásétól. Damon érezte, ahogy Elena szívverése egyre hevesebb lett és ez megmosolyogtatta. Továbbra is fogva tartotta a lány tekintetét és látta benne a vágyat.

– Elena – suttogta Damon vágytól rekedtes hangon szinte a lány szájába.

– Damon? – kérdezett vissza halkan, szinte frusztráltan Elena.

– Csodálatos este volt – duruzsolta Damon, majd ahelyett, hogy megcsókolta volna Elenát, elhajolt és egy puha csókot lehelt a lány homlokára.

Elena szemei döbbenten kikerekedtek, majd mikor a férfi eltávolodott, még értetlenebbé vált a tekintete.

– Ne érts félre, ’Lena meg akartalak csókolni, de valami azt súgja, hogy még várjak – magyarázta Damon, mire Elena még meglepettebbé vált. Azt már tudta, hogy Damon egy igazi úriember, de nem gondolta volna róla, hogy ilyen szinten hagyománytisztelő volt.

– Damon – suttogta Elena – Köszönöm az estét – mondta mosolyogva, majd lassan levette a férfi kabátját és átnyújtotta neki. Damon egy laza mozdulattal felvette a bőrdzsekijét, majd Elenára mosolygott.

– Holnap után találkozunk. A részleteket majd megbeszéljük SMS-ben. Szép álmokat, Elena – mondta gyengéden Damon, majd egy utolsó vágyakozó pillantás után visszaindult a liftekhez.

Ahogy a férfi eltűnt Elena látóköréből, a lány nekidőlt a hófehér hotelszoba ajtónak és lassan végigsimított a homlokán, amit Damon megpuszilt. Nem értette, hogy a férfi miért nem csókolta meg, de végül úgy döntött, hogy biztos romantikusabb környezetben szerette volna az első csókjukat, hogy emlékezetesebb maradjon. Ez a gondolat megmosolyogtatta Elenát és úgy döntött, hogy ez nagyon édes gesztus volt a férfi részéről.

Percekig ott állt az ajtónak dőlve és az estén merengett. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor Jenna hirtelen kinyitotta az ajtót és Elena majdnem bezuhant a szobába.

– Jesszusom, Elena. Nem tudtam, hogy már itt vagy – állt meg az ütő egy pillanatra Jennában.

– Semmi baj, Jenna. De hogy-hogy az én szobámban vagy? – mosolyodott el Elena, majd lassan belépett a helyiségbe.

– Téged vártalak? – mondta a fiatal nő, majd leült Elena ágyára, miután a lány becsukta az ajtót – Na, mesélj el mindent – türelmetlenkedett Jenna és csalogatóan megpaskolta Elena ágyát maga mellett – Kezdve a hatalmas bokrétával – biccentett a csokorra, amit Elena továbbra is a kezében fogott.

Elena sóhajtott egyet, mielőtt bólintott volna.

– A Rockefeller Center előtt találkoztunk – kezdte és közben megtöltött egy öt decis poharat vízzel, majd beletette a rózsacsokrot – Hozta nekem ezt a csodaszép csokrot és bocsánatot kért, amiért eltűnt szó nélkül.

Elena letette a poharat az éjjeliszekrényére, majd leült Jenna mellé az ágyra.

– Ha egy ilyen apróság miatt ekkora csokrot hozott, mit csinálna, ha tényleg összevesznétek? – tűnődött el hangosan Jenna, majd elhallgatott amikor Elena folytatta.

– Aztán elmentünk vacsorázni – folytatta Elena és szándékosan kihagyta azt a részt, amiben elmentek New Jersey-be – egy helyes olasz étterembe vitt. Nagyon jól elbeszélgettünk és remek volt az étel is. Damon egy úriember volt végig. Mármint kihúzta a székemet, az este folyamán többször kezet csókolt és odaadta a kabátját, amikor lehűlt az idő. – Jenna ezt hallgatva feljebb és feljebb vonta a szemöldökét.

– Kezet csókolt, mármint mint azokban a viktoriánus kosztümös filmekben? – vágott közbe Jenna, mire Elena kuncogni kezdett.

– Igen, teljesen lesokkolt, de bevallom, imádtam – suttogta cinkosan Elena.

– Na és a vacsora után? – kérdezett újra Jenna.

– Várj – nevetett fel Elena – Vacsora alatt sokat beszélgettünk és kiderült, hogy nagyon sok bennünk a közös vonás – magyarázta Elena és elmosolyodott, ahogy elmerengett az estén.

– Föld hívja Elenát! – Rázta vissza pár perccel később Jenna hangja.

– Bocsi – pirult el Elena – A vacsora után még sétáltunk, beszélgettünk, aztán pontban tízkor már itt álltunk a szoba előtt.

– Már akartam kérdezni, de hány éves is pontosan a titokzatos Mr. Salvatore? – kérdezte váratlanul Jenna.

Elena nyelt egyet és úgy döntött, hogy Jenna érdekében inkább füllenteni fog.

– Huszonkettő – mondta végül.

– Hűha, huszonkét éves – dünnyögte Jenna, és Elena ebben a percben eldöntötte, hogy örült neki, hogy nem mondta el az igazat.

– Tudom, idős hozzám – mondta Elena, mire Jenna bólintott.

Pár percig csendben voltak, majd Jenna sóhajtott egyet.

– Na, és jól csókol? – kérdezte Jenna, miután beletörődött a ténybe, hogy Elena egy idősebb férfivel randizott.

Elena lesütötte a szemeit és az ajkába harapott, majd sóhajtott egyet.

– Ennyire jó, vagy ennyire rossz? – nevetett fel Jenna.

– Fogalmam sincs – suttogta Elena.

– Mi az, hogy fogalmad sincs? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Jenna.

– Damon nem csókolt meg –  mondta alig hallhatóan Elena, majd elmesélte, hogyan váltak el.

– Azta, meg kell hagyni ez szokatlan. A te Damonöd vagy tényleg egy romantikus úriember, aki a tökéletes pillanatra vár, vagy egy őrült. Mármint ki ne akarna téged megcsókolni, Elena? – hadarta döbbenten Jenna.

– Nem tudom, de végig úgy éreztem magam, mint egy hercegnő – sóhajtotta ábrándos hangon Elena.

– Lesz következő randi? – kérdezte izgatottan Jenna.

– Igen, holnap után koncertre megyünk – mondta kurtán Elena és elmosolyodott. Nem akarta elmondani Jennának, hogy Baltimore-ba mennek, mert félt, hogy megtiltaná.

– Koncertre – húzta el aggodalmasan a száját Jenna.

– Ne aggódj, Damon vigyázni fog rám –  bíztatta mosolyogva Elena.

– Legyen, de legkésőbb éjfélre visszahoz – mondta szigorúan Jenna, mire Elena arcon csókolta.

– Köszönöm.

– Ja, és ha nem csókol meg ezúttal sem, csókold meg te – mondta cinkosan, de szinte azonnal a szája elé kapta a kezét – Emlékeztess rá, hogy ne igyak ennyi bort esténként. Mármint nem buzdíthatlak rá, hogy vonzó huszonkét éveseket csókolgass!

Elena felnevetett.

– Nyugi Jenna, nem fogok hülyeséget csinálni – mondta vidáman Elena.

Nem sokkal később Jenna visszament a saját szobájába. Ezután Elena letusolt és elkészülődött a lefekvéshez, és hamarosan már az ágyában volt. Egy jóleső sóhaj hagyta el a száját és a plafont bámulta, miközben Damonre gondolt. A férfi elegáns volt, jóképű, romantikus, mégis vad és persze idősebb. Elena nem értette, hogy miért pont őt választotta Damon, de örült neki, hogy így volt. A semmibe mosolygott és remélte, hogy a következő randi után végre megkapja azt a csókot, amire annyira vágyott.

Sokáig merengett, és észre sem vette az idő múlását. Végül a telefonja rezgése rázta vissza a jelenbe. Felvette az éjjeliszekrényről a mobilját és megdöbbent, mikor az óra fél egyet mutatott.

Miután feloldotta a telefonját, azonnal észrevette, hogy új SMS-e érkezett.

_Damon_

**Aludj jól, Elena.**

Elena elmosolyodott a tényen, hogy a férfi is pont rá gondolt és szinte azonnal válaszolt.

_Elena_

**Te is, Damon.**

_Damon_

**Már most hiányzol.**

Elena felvonta a szemöldökét, és úgy döntött, hogy visszafogja a valódi gondolatait, és azt csinálja, amit még Caroline tanított neki: húzta Damon idegeit.

_Elena_

**Tényleg?**

_Damon_

**Tényleg. Várom, hogy újra lássalak.**

_Elena_

**Én is remélem, hogy hamar eljön a holnap után. De most alszom. Jó éjt, Damon... most már tényleg.**

Már elküldte, mikor rájött, hogy Caroline ezt az üzenetet nem támogatta volna, de végül vállat vont és várta, hogy a férfi válaszoljon. Pontosan tudta, hogy Damoné lesz az utolsó szó, mivel ennyire már ismerte.

_Damon_

**Szép álmokat, Elena.**

Ezután a lány letette a telefont és hamarosan egy boldog mosollyal az arcán nyomta el az álom... és Róla álmodott...


	7. Chapter 7

**–6–**

A sikátor bűzlött a rothadó szeméttől, a döglött patkányoktól és az alvadt vértől, ami rá volt száradva az épület falára. Damont akaratán kívül kirázta a hideg, ahogy közeledett a rejtett vámpírkocsmához. Már nagyon régen nem járt a környékén sem a helynek, és aggódott, hogy a bár tulaja, Will hogyan fog reagálni a látogatására.

Egy pillanatra még körülnézett, majd hármat kopogtatott a bár rozoga fa ajtaján, ami még mindig ugyanolyan ocsmány zöld színben pompázott, mint mikor Damon rátalált a helyre.

Az ajtót hamarosan kinyitotta egy negyvenes külsejű férfi. Damon elmosolyodott, mire a férfi is így tett.

– Damon „kicseszett” Salvatore. Ötven év... ötven éve egy átkozott szót se hallottam felőled – mordult fel a férfi, majd váratlanul odahúzta magához Damont és erősen hátbaveregette.

– Will Ottis, a patkány aki nem bír egy helyben maradni – mondta szarkasztikusan Damon, majd ő is hátbaveregette Willt.

– Mi szél hozott ide? – kérdezte kíváncsian Will, miközben beterelte Damont a kocsmába.

A hely állapota teljesen lelombozta Damont, és hirtelen eszébe jutott az első alkalom, amikor ott járt, de nem volt ideje elmerengeni a dolgon, mert Will már elé is tett egy üveg whiskyt és egy poharat.

– Tudom, már ez sem olyan, mint régen. A vámpírok, akik ide jártak, továbbléptek, vagy meghaltak – magyarázta és felnevetett.

– Milyen kár – mondta gúnyosan Damon, majd megitta az első pohár whiskyjét.

– Szóval, mit akarsz? – kérdezte Will és egy mozdulattal felült a bárpult belső oldalára.

– Koncertjegyeket... az az igazság, hogy randim van egy lánnyal... Elenával, a neve Elena. És megígértem neki felelőtlenül, hogy elviszem egy koncertre – sóhajtott lemondóan Damon – Szóval...  Good Charlotte? Gondoltam, ha már a bárod egy csőd, talán a seftelés még megy – vigyorodott el Damon, mire Will bólintott és elhúzta a száját.

– Szóval, jegy kellene az egyik Good Charlotte koncertre? – kérdezte Will, mire Damon bólintott és lehúzta az utolsó korty whiskyjét.

– Olyasmi – válaszolta Damon, majd lustán feltette a lábait a koszos bárpultra, amit évek óta nem törölt le senki.

– Hadd találjam ki... Baltimore? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Will.

– Igen – sürgette Damon.

 – Tudod a kamuszemélyi gyártás és az utónyomott koncertjegy biznisz még megy, de vannak határok, öregem.

Damon egy dühös pillantást vetett a férfire és töltött még egy pohár italt.

– Nincs jegyem, de még mindig ott van a ráhatás ereje. Ha akarod még a backstage-be is bejuthatsz. Szerinted én, hogy feküdtem le Rihannával? – vigyorodott el Will.

Damon fájdalmasan megforgatta a szemeit, mire Will megértette a férfi problémáját.

– Áh, szóval a te titokzatos kis Elenád még nem tudja, hogy mi vagy. Na öregem, ez szopás – mondta együttérzően Will.

– Megoldom, hogy ne vegye észre – morogta végül Damon – És, csak hogy tudd, csúnya dolog híres csajokat megfektetni ráhatással – tette hozzá és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Semmivel nem csúnyább, mint fizetés nélkül kajálni – vont vállat Will.

– Tudod az úriemberek azt sem csináljak – emlékeztette rá Damon.

– Mióta vagy ilyen puhány, Damon? Ezt a kis trükköt anno még tőled tanultam – kérdezte feszülten Will, és töltött még egy italt mindkettőjüknek.

Damon vállat vont és gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Te állat – döbbent le Will – Azt ne mondd, hogy ennyi év után visszakapcsoltad az érzelmeidet? – kerekedtek ki a szemei.

– Nos, azt látom, hogy te nem – vágott vissza gúnyosan Damon.

– Nincs rá okom – vont vállat Will  – Ez az Elena nagyon különleges lány lehet, ha megérte miatta visszakapcsolni a felerősödött fájdalmat és bűntudatot – tette hozzá.

– Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy milyen különleges – mondta Damon, és a vonásai megenyhültek, ahogy Elenára gondolt.

Néhány pillanatig hagyta, hogy a gondolatai elkalandozzanak a lányhoz, de végül megrázta magát.

– Kösz a whiskyt, Will, de mivel mással nem tudsz szolgálni, így ideje mennem – mondta Damon, majd miután megitta az utolsó kortyot a poharából felállt.

– Nincs mit, öregem. Sok sikert az érzéseiddel, egy idő után te is tudod, hogy szívás lesz – figyelmeztette Will, mire Damon keserédesen felnevetett.

– Elenáért megéri – mondta magabiztosan, majd miután kezet fogtak Willel, Damon elindult a kijárat felé. Már majdnem kinyitotta az ajtót, mikor mégis megtorpant – Ha már annyira rá akarsz hatni valakire, keress embereket, akik helyrehozzák ezt a krimót – tette hozzá, majd kilépett az ajtón, meg sem várva Will válaszát.

– Jó volt látni, Salvatore! – kiabálta utána Will, és Damon önelégülten elmosolyodott ezt hallva, miközben egyre távolodott a bártól. Még sok mindent tervezett aznapra, főleg úgy, hogy Will nem volt a segítségére.

***

Damon úgy döntött, hogy elengedő vért visz a szervezetébe, hogy a másnap esti koncerten ne zavarja majd az emberek jelenléte. Elsőként a megyei kórháznál állt meg és telepakolta a kocsija csomagtartóját véres tasakokkal, majd úgy döntött, hogy ráhat valakire, hogy igyon belőle egy keveset, hiszen a vér, amit közvetlenül a vénából ivott, sokkal erősebben és hosszantartóbban csillapította a vágyát. Szóval elindult New York utcáin, hogy találjon egy érzelmileg instabil személyt és kiszívja a vérét.

Szinte már ki is szúrta a távolban a fiatal hajléktalan lányt, akiből inni akart, amikor a kirakatban meglátott egy próbababát, aminek a fényes, vonás nélküli arca hirtelen Elena arcára váltott.

– Ne csináld ezt, Damon. Te jobb vagy ennél – mondta biztatóan a képzelt Elena, mire Damon megrázta magát és feszülten lehunyta a szemét.

Ez nem volt valódi és a férfi tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, de amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a próbababa továbbra is Elena arcát viselte.

– Kérlek, a kedvemért, ne bántsd azt a lányt – mondta halkan, szinte könyörögve az illúzió.

Damonnek a hideg futkosott a hátán, majd szinte megállt benne az ütő, amikor a másik próbababáról szintén Elena nézett vissza rá.

– Ugyan már, Damon. Ez a természeted, a gyilkolás. Már innen hallod a szívverését, ha eléggé odafigyelsz  – szólalt meg magabiztos és csalogató hangon a próbababa, és Damon azonnal tudta, hogy az nem Elena, hanem Katherine volt.

– Kopj le, Katherine! – mordult fel.

– Ne hallgass rá, rám hallgass, ne harapd meg a lányt – könyörgött az Elena baba és Damon összeszorította az ajkait.

– Vámpír vagy, öld meg a lányt! – üvöltötte a Katherine baba.

Damon zavarodottan figyelte a próbababákat és nem értette, hogy mi történik, míg valaki neki nem ütközött.

– Figyelj oda, ember. Ez New York, itt nem állhatsz csak úgy meg az út közepén – kiabált rá egy kreol férfi, mire Damon felocsúdott a hallucinációból.

Ismét a próbababákra pillantott, de azoknak már nem volt Elena vagy Katherine arca, szimplán egyszerű, fekete, arcnélküli bábuk voltak csak.

Damon megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott és úgy döntött, hogy mégsem iszik a hajléktalan lányból. Tudta, hogy csak a visszakapcsolt érzelmei játszottak vele, jobban mondva a lelkiismerete, de a képzeletbeli Elena szavai ennek ellenére is a fülében csengtek.

Damon megrázta magát és már indult volna tovább, amikor megakadt a szeme a fekete bőrdzsekin, amit a próbababa viselt. A kirakaton keresztül is látta, hogy minőségi, puha bőrből készült, Damon úgy gondolta, hogy talán marhabőrből, mint az övé, és úgy érezte, hogy be kellett mennie a boltba.

Nem figyelt az eladókra, csak odasétált a próbababa mögé és végigsimított az exkluzív kabáton. Percekig csak morzsolgatta az ujjai között a kabát szegélyét, és közben elképzelte benne Elenát. Ez a látvány elégedett mosolyt csalt a férfi arcára és elkezdte levenni a babáról a kabátot.

Alig, hogy neki állt, egy eladó odarohant hozzá és rátette Damon karjára a kezét.

– Uram, a próbababákról tilos levenni a ruhákat! – mondta szigorúan a középkorú nő, mire Damon horkantott egyet és elengedte a babát.

– Rendben, akkor kérem mutassa meg, hogy hol találom meg ezt a kabátot – mondta Damon és gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Feszélyezte, hogy rászóltak, de valahogy mégsem akart ráhatni a nőre. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de betudta annak, hogy nem akarta, hogy a lelkiismerete megint trükközzön vele.

– Máris megnézem. Esetleg tudja a hölgy méretét, akinek szeretné? – kérdezte kedvesebb hangon az eladó, mire Damon elkezdett körbenézni a boltban, hogy keressen valakit a tekintetével, akinek hasonló alkata volt, mint Elenának.

Végül kiszúrt egy lányt az egyik blézeres állványnál és rámutatott.

– Körülbelül olyan magas mint ő és az alakja is hasonló – mondta Damon, de magában azért hozzátette még azt, hogy Elena csinosabb volt.

A nő egy percig nézte a lányt, majd elégedetten bólintott.

– Harmincnyolcas méret, bár kabátból mindig nagyobbat kell venni, hacsak a hölgy nem szereti, ha rátapad – hadarta a nő, mire Damon kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, ami azt sugallta a nőnek, hogy fogja be, mert egy szavát sem érti.

– Kérem, mutassa meg a kabátokat – kérte Damon, és picit türelmetlenebb volt a hangja, mint szerette volna.

A nő hamarosan odavitte Damonnek a kisebb és az eggyel nagyobb méretű kabátot is és a férfi összemérte őket.

– Nyugodtan gondolja végig, ha sikerült dönteni, a kasszában leszek – mondta nő, majd magára hagyta Damont.

Damon perceken át nézte hol az egyik hol a másik kabátot, és hamar rájött, hogy halvány fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mégis melyik volt Elena mérete. Még soha nem vásárolt nőnek, de ennek ellenére utálta beismerni, hogy nem ment neki.

Végül óráknak tűnő percek után úgy döntött, hogy odamegy az idegen lányhoz és megkéri, hogy próbálja fel mindkettőt.

A lány felnevetett és megrázta a fejét, majd elfordult, de Damon tökéletesen hallotta, ahogy azt dünnyögte, hogy perverz. Ez felhúzta a férfiben a pumpát, így a lány mögött termett és egy mozdulattal maga felé fordította.

A tekintete szinte kékebbé vált, ahogy mélyen belenézett a vörös hajú lány szemébe és ráhatott.

– Felpróbálod a bőrdzsekit és jó képet vágsz hozzá! Utána pedig elfelejted – mondta parancsolóan, mire a lány elmosolyodott és elvette a férfitől a két kabátot.

A lány felpróbálta mindkettőt és Damon végül úgy döntött, hogy a nagyobbikat viszi el, hogy ne feszüljön majd rá Elenára és ne legyen benne melege.

Mikor a kasszánál az eladó elmondta a kabát árát, Damonnek kikerekedtek a szemei.

– Kétezer-ötszáz dollár – ismételte meg a nő, mire Damon rámordult és elővette a pénztárcáját.

– Elsőre is hallottam – mondta és közben végiglapozta a pénzét, majd sóhajtott egyet.

Bármennyire szerette volna elkényeztetni Elenát, ennyi pénz nevetséges volt egy kabátért, csak mert bele volt hímezve egy Alexander McQueen logó a nyakába. Úgy gondolta, hogy ennyi pénzből kétszer elutaztathatta volna Elenát Rómába és vissza.

Végül sóhajtott egyet és lemondóan összeszorította az ajkait. Ennyit a lelkiismeretéről, gondolta miközben ráhatott az eladóra.

– Nekem odaadja kétszáz dollárért, mivel még úgyis egy kisebb vagyon – mondta Damon, mire a nő elismételte és szinte boldogan vette el Damontől a pénzt, amit átadott neki.

Damon végül elégedetten kisétált a boltból, de ennek ellenére mégis vissza-visszapillantott paranoid módon a próbababákra. Végül persze megkönnyebbült, szerencsére ezúttal egyik sem vette fel Elena vagy Katherine arcát.

***

Elena fáradtan ült le az ágya szélére. Hosszú napja volt, pedig még csak ebéd idő volt. Jenna elvitte őket hajókázni, pontosabban a Liberty Islandre, hogy testközelből láthassák a Szabadság-szobrot. Elena élvezte a kirándulást, de a sok lépcső, ami a kilátóba vezetett, megtette a hatását és izomláza lett. Jenna végül megsajnálta őket és úgy döntött, hogy visszamennek a hotelbe ebédelni és relaxálni.

Elena éppen csak nekilátott a pizzának, amit felvitt neki a szobaszerviz, mikor megcsörrent a vezetékes telefon a kisasztalon a TV mellett.

Elena fájdalmasan letette maga mellé a pizzáját, majd kíváncsian odament a telefonhoz és felvette.

– Elena Gilbert , 120-as szoba – szólt bele félszegen.

–  Halo, Miss Gilbert? Csomagot hagytak önnek a recepción. Felvitessem? – kérdezte a recepciós fiú, mire Elena meglepetten sóhajtott egyet.

– Csomagot, nekem? Tudja, hogy ki hagyta itt? – kérdezett vissza, mire a recepciós fiú nemleges választ adott.

– Felküldöm, Miss Gilbert – mondta végül, majd megszakadt a vonal.

Elenának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mégis ki hagyhatott neki csomagot, de volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy Damon volt az. Utoljára hajnalban beszéltek, SMS-ben és Elenát meglepte, hogy még nem hallott aznap Damonről. Igaz, lekötötte a kirándulás, de ettől függetlenül gyakran eszébe jutott az előző este és Damon csábos, féloldalas mosolya.

Ezen merengett, mikor kopogtak az ajtaján. Elena hirtelen visszarázódott a jelenbe, ajtót nyitott és átvette a barna papírba csomagolt csomagot, amit felvittek neki. Gyorsan letette az ágyra, majd visszalépett a fiúhoz és adott neki tíz dollárt.

Elena látta rajta, hogy többet várt volna, de végül vállat vont és megnyugtatta magát, hogy gimisként csoda, hogy ennyi borravalót tudott adni.

Percekig csak szemezgetett a csomaggal. Mégis ki küldte? Vajon Damon? És, ha Damon, akkor mégis mi lehetett benne?

Ahogy méregette a csomagot, hirtelen észrevette, hogy egy apró, piros masnival rákötöttek egy üzenetet.

Elena lehuppant az ágyára, és nem törődve azzal, hogy majdnem beleült a pizzájába, lekapta a kártyát a csomagról és feszülten, összeszorított szájjal széthajtogatta.

_Elena!_

_Amikor megláttam, ami a csomagban van, azonnal te jutottál eszembe. Tudom, hogy talán túlzásnak érzed majd, de nem bírtam ellenállni a kísértésnek és megvettem neked, hiszen te a legjobbat érdemled, szóval ne legyen lelkiismeret furdalásod, mert élvezem, ha elkényeztethetlek._

_Kérlek, viseld holnap este amikor megyek érted. Illeni fog a randi hangulatához, ígérem._

_Várom, hogy újra lássalak : Damon_

Elena felvonta a szemöldökét és újra elolvasta a levélkét. Elpirult, mikor eszébe jutott Damon mimikája, mivel szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy a férfi elégedetten elmosolyodik, miután kiejti az „ígérem” szót.

Végül egy sóhajtás után kibontotta a csomagot és a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, mikor meglátta, hogy mit kapott.

– Bőrkabát? – suttogta halkan és lassan felemelte a kabátot.

Az anyaga puha volt és érződött rajta, hogy jó minőségű volt. Hasonlóan puha volt, mint Damon dzsekije és ez megmosolyogtatta Elenát. Ezután végigsimított rajta, majd óvatosan megérintette a bélését, ami igaz, műselyem volt, de az a jó, strapabíró fajta. Ekkor észrevette a kézzel bevarrt, divattervezői címkét és majdnem megállt a szíve.

– Alexander McQueen? – suttogta döbbenten – Damon, te mégis mennyi pénzt költöttél rám? – szorította össze az ajkait, miközben átjárta a lelkiismeret furdalás.

A keveredett érzések ellenére újra elolvasta Damon levelét, és sóhajtott egyet mielőtt felállt és a tükörhöz sétált, hogy felpróbálja a kabátot.

A dzseki tökéletesen állt rajta és Elena az ajkába harapott, miközben megfordult, hogy hátulról is lássa. Imádta, ahogy körbeölelte a testét mégis hagyta lélegezni, és élvezte, ahogy a bélés szinte simogatta a karját.

– Oh Damon – suttogta, és ezúttal egy érzelmes mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

A férfi tényleg komolyan gondolta a dolgokat vele, és ez Elenát boldoggá tette. Nem tudta, hogy mit tett, amivel megérdemelte Damont, de örült neki, hogy megtette.

A „legnagyobb ajándék” amit valaha Matt-től kapott, az egy bizsu fülbevaló volt, amit bizonyos, hogy a fiú az egyik kirakodóvásáron vett pár dollárért. Ráadásul a fülbevaló még csicsás is volt, így Elena utálta. Szóval végül azt mondta Mattnek, hogy sajnos elhagyta az egyik pompon edzésen, hogy a fiú ne firtassa tovább, hogy Elena miért nem hordta soha.

Elena, ahogy erre gondolt, felhorkantott és megforgatta a szemeit. Matt Donovan egy kisfiú volt Damonhöz képest. Damon egy igazi, érett és nem utolsó sorban romantikus férfi volt, akin Elena látta, hogy megbecsüli a figyelmét és a tenyerén akarja hordozni. Hozzá képest Matt csak kapni szeretett, adni már nem igazán.

Végül végleg elfelejtkezett Mattről és már csak Damonre tudott gondolni. Percekig csak nézegette a kabátját a tükörben, majd hitetlenkedve a szája elé kapta a kezét. Damon túlzásba esett, de Elena bármennyire utálta beismerni, legbelül rettenetesen élvezte, hogy a férfi elkényeztette ilyen „apróságokkal”.

***

Damon előző este megírta Elenának, hogy hatra fog érte menni, így másnap pontban hatkor meg is érkezett a hotel elé. Féloldalasan elmosolyodott a semmibe miközben tárcsázta Elena számát, hogy tudassa a lánnyal, hogy odalent várta.

A Camaro teteje fel volt nyitva és a lejátszóból hangosan üvöltött a rockzene. A férfi haja szokásosan kócos volt, mint aki most kelt ki az ágyból egy szenvedélyes éjszaka után, és a pilóta napszemüvegét lejjebb húzta az orrára, hogy az árnyékos parkolóhelyről is tökéletesen lássa, amikor Elena kilépett az ajtón.

Eközben Elena a szobájában volt és halálra ijedt, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Éppen a fekete csőszárú nadrágját próbálta felhúzni és majdnem elesett, mikor meghallotta a csengőhangját. A válla és a füle közé szorította a telefont, és megmondta Damonnek, hogy siet, csak még öt perc. Elena hallotta a férfi hangján a hitetlenkedést, de Damon mégis nevetett, szóval Elena megforgatta a szemeit.

Végül felsóhajtott, miközben begombolta a nadrágját, és felvette a kedvenc pólóját. Még utoljára belenézett a tükörbe és felvette a szögecses karkötőjét, majd fújt magára egy kevés parfümöt mielőtt felvette volna az új bőrkabátját.

Magához vette a táskáját és elégedetten elmosolyodott miközben becsukta a szobaajtaját.

Még odament Jennához, hogy elköszönjön tőle mielőtt lement volna Damonhöz.

Jenna végignézett Elenán és érdeklődve megérintette a dzsekijét.

– Ezt még nem láttam – tűnődött el hangosan, mire Elena elpirult – Mikor vetted? Hiszen együtt voltunk csak vásárolni még mikor megérkeztünk, nem?

– Na jó, Damontől kaptam – mondta végül ábrándos hangon Elena.

Jenna felvonta a szemöldökét és újra végigsimított a minőségi bőrön.

– Drágának tűnik – vakarta meg a fejét Jenna.

– Alexander McQueen – suttogta hitetlenkedve Elena.

Jenna döbbenten nézte pár percig a kabátot, majd felnevetett.

– Ne felejtsd el megkérdezni tőle ma este, hogy mivel foglalkozik –  mondta nevetve Jenna, de mégis érződött a komolyság a hangjában.

– Rendben, kiderítem mivel foglalkozik, de kétlem, hogy bankrabló – forgatta meg játékosan a szemeit Elena, majd arcon csókolta Jennát mielőtt elindult volna.

– Éjfél – kiabálta utána Jenna, Elena pedig elmosolyodott a nem létező bajsza alatt, miközben lement a földszintre, majd ki az épületből.

Azonnal meglátta Damont és szélesen elmosolyodott miközben elindult a Camaro felé. Damon már szállt volna ki a kocsiból, hogy kinyissa Elenának az ajtót, mire a lány játékosan megforgatta a szemeit, így végül csak áthajolt az ülésen és belülről nyitotta ki az ajtót.

Ahogy meglátta Elenát testközelből, elállt a lélegzete. A lány feszülős fekete nadrágot, feszülős sötétkék trikót és a bőrdzsekit viselte egy szegecses nyári bokacsizma és egy szintén szegecses karkötő társaságában. De ami a legjobban meglepte Damont, hogy a lány ezúttal nem vasalta ki a haját és hullámos volt. Persze nem annyira, mint Katherine-é, de mégis elszorult egy pillanatra a férfi szíve.

– Csodásan áll a dzseki – mondta vigyorogva, köszönés helyett Damon, majd odahajolt és gyengéden arcon csókolta Elenát.

– Imádom – mondta hálásan Elena, majd halkan felnevetett, mire Damon érdeklődve nézett rá – Annyi pénzt költesz rám, hogy Jenna nénikém lassan azt hiszi, hogy bankrabló vagy – mondta Elena, mire Damonből is kitört a nevetés.

– Nem vagyok bankrabló, Elena – kezdte önérzetesen, majd úgy döntött, hogy füllent egy aprót – Vállalkozó vagyok – vont vállat, majd felnevetett.

Tudta, hogy később úgyis meg tudja majd magyarázni Elenának, miután bevallotta neki az igazat magáról.

– Remélem, a vállalkozó nem azt takarja, hogy csaló, bukméker vagy uzsorás – nevetett fel Elena is, miközben Damon elindult.

– Nem, ne aggódj – forgatta meg a szemeit a férfi.

– Nem akarok szemtelen lenni, de még soha nem költött rám senki ennyi pénzt – suttogta Elena.

– Jó ajánlatot fogtam ki – kezdte Damon – Egyébként pedig sajnálatos, hogy senki nem hordozott még a tenyerén, Elena – mosolyodott el, és mélyen belenézett a lány szemébe, miközben életveszélyesen bevett egy kanyart.

Elena előredőlt a veszélyes művelet közben és végül úgy döntött, hogy ezúttal inkább beköti a biztonsági övét.

Hamarosan a rock válogatás véget ért és a lejátszó elhallgatott.

– Tegyél be valamit, Elena, rá tudsz csatlakozni a telefonoddal is – mondta Damon, és biztatóan Elenára mosolygott, aki elővette a táskájából a telefonját és rácsatlakozott az autó lejátszójára, majd benyomta a kedvenc  nyolcvanas évek válogatását.

Damon felvonta a szemöldökét a zene hallatán. Tudta, hogy Elena szerette a nyolcvanas éveket, de még mindig meglepte egy kicsit, mivel a lány korabeliek nem igazán értékelték a régebbi zenéket.

– Tetszik ez a válogatás – mondta végül a férfi és szélesen rámosolygott Elenára.

Elena viszonozta a mosolyt és felhangosította a zenét.

– Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog – mondta elégedetten és a férfire kacsintott.

***

Caroline széles mosollyal és egy puha takaróval várta Stefant a parkban. A fiú szintén elmosolyodott és játékosan meglóbálta a piknikkosarat, amit a kezében fogott.

– Kicsit korán érkeztünk – nézett körül Stefan, mikor észrevette, hogy még kevesen voltak a parkban.

Caroline mosolya még szélesebb lett, majd felágaskodott és egy apró puszit lehelt Stefan arcára.

– Nem baj, legalább jó helyünk lesz – mondta végül izgatottan a szőke lány, mintha mi sem történt volna, és elindult helyet vadászni.

Stefant váratlanul érte a lány közvetlensége, és bármennyire utálta beismerni, jólesett neki Caroline gesztusa. Végül megrázta magát és követte a szőkeséget.

Hamarosan a lány megtorpant és kérdőn pillantott Stefanra.

– Itt megfelel? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mire Stefan bólintott.

– Tökéletesen – bólintott rá.

Caroline-nak csak ennyi kellett. Kiterítette a pokrócot, majd letérdelt, maga alá gyűrte a lábait és a sarkára ült. Stefan követte a példáját, csak ő törökülésben ült le.

– Nem tudom, hogy melyik a kedvenced, ezért hoztam többféle szendvicset – mosolyodott el a fiú, és közben elkezdte kipakolni az ételeket és azt a néhány üveg narancslevet, amit pakolt hozzájuk.

– Mindegyiket szeretem, nem vagyok vegetáriánus vagy ilyesmi – mosolyodott el Caroline.

Stefan viszonozta a mosolyt és elvette az egyik sajtos szendvicset, mielőtt Caroline lecsapott volna a szalámisra.

***

Ahogy elhagyták New Yorkot, Elena magát is meglepve, de nyugodtabbá vált. A zenén halkított egy kicsit és Damonre mosolygott, mikor a férfi kíváncsian nézett rá.

– Te vagy az első, aki Maryland államba visz – mosolyodott el Elena – Ez lesz a harmadik állam, ahol járok – tette hozzá, és elhúzta a száját.

Úgy érezte, hogy lemaradt a világról, hiszen tizenhét éven keresztül csak Mystic Fallst ismerte és a legtávolibb helyek ahol valaha járt az a két szomszédos város volt, Lavender Heights és Saffron Falls.

– Idővel messzebbre is el fogsz jutni, Elena – bíztatta Damon, majd ráhajtott az autópályára, és mikor elhagyták a bevezető utat, rátaposott a gázra.

Az út mellett virágoztak a takarmánynövények és a levegőt megtöltötte az illatuk. Elena figyelte a táj változását és szélesen elmosolyodott, mikor az egyik legelőn meglátott egy csorda szarvasmarhát.

– Ez elég lehangoló lehet, hogy engem ennyire lenyűgöznek a tehenek – nevetett fel keserűen Elena, mikor észrevette, hogy Damon félszemmel figyelte.

– Szerintem inkább aranyos – biztosította, majd bíztatóan rámosolygott.

Elena elpirult és szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét.

– Mystic Fallsban majd úgyis visszaáll az unalmas rend – vont vállat Elena, majd hátrahajtotta a fejét az ülésen.

– Ha rajtam múlik, nem lesz az olyan unalmas – ígérte meg Damon.

– Ez egy ígéret vagy egy fenyegetés? – nevetett fel Elena, és ezzel Damont is megnevetette.

– Amelyik szeretnéd – mondta végül mosolyogva a férfi.

– Még meg sem köszöntem, hogy kimozdítasz – mondta percekkel később Elena – Tudom, hogy Jenna is próbál minket felvidítani, és ez az egész new yorki kiruccanás is ezért volt, de te vagy az első, aki mellett nem érzem magam nyomorultnak a baleset óta – tette hozzá őszintén és hálásan.

– Ennek örülök – mondta Damon és halványan rámosolygott Elenára – Hamarosan könnyebb lesz minden és újra boldog leszel – mondta szinte ígéretként, majd gyengéden megfogta a lány bal kezét és rákulcsolta az ujjait.

Elena halkan felnevetett, de nem húzta el a kezét.

– Mondja a titokzatos idegen, aki tudja minden kérdésemre a választ – idézte önmagát arról az estéről, amikor először találkoztak.

Damon is láthatóan emlékezett erre, mert az ajka reflexszerűen féloldalas mosolyra húzódott.

***

A filmvetítés pontban hét órakor kezdődött és Caroline izgatottan mosolygott, miközben a narancslevét szürcsölgette.

– Láttad már a Casablancát? – kérdezte kíváncsian Stefan, mikor megjelentek a jelmezes önkéntesek.

– Még kislány koromban – mondta halkan Caroline, majd sóhajtott – Anyukámmal néztük meg egy esős délutánon, mikor hat éves voltam. Talán ez az egyetlen élénk emlékem arról az időről, mikor még törődött velem – suttogta, majd visszanyelte a feltörni vágyó könnyeit.

Stefan nem tudta, hogy mit reagáljon erre, így amikor elsétált mellettük az egyik önkéntes lány, aki rózsákat árult a fiú felállt, majd vett egy szál sárga rózsát Caroline-nak, és mosolyogva átnyújtotta neki.

A lány a gesztus láttán újra mosolygott és hálásan belenézett Stefan zöld szemeibe, miközben elfogadta a virágot.

– Köszönöm – mondta meghatódva, és mélyen belélegezte a rózsa gyengéd illatát.

– Szívesen – mondta Stefan, és örült neki, hogy fel tudta vidítani Caroline-t.

A film hamarosan elkezdődött, és a téren összegyűlt fiatalok zsivaja elhalkult.

Stefan egy darabig nézte a filmet, de hamarosan azon kapta magát, hogy a figyelme alattomosan Caroline-ra összpontosult, és ez megijesztette, ezért gyorsan visszafordította a tekintetét a nagy kivetítőre. Nem értette magát, hiszen Elena miatt maradt a városban, Elenát akarta megismerni és persze Elenát akarta elcsábítani, de tudat alatt mégis a bájos és kedves Caroline ragadta magával. Stefan érzései zavarosak voltak és nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen.

Végül a filmvetítés után megittak még néhány sört a grillben és egy darabig kötetlenül beszélgettek. Caroline sokat nevetett és elégedetten pillantott Stefanra, mikor a fiú is így tett. Jól érezték magukat a másik társaságában, de tízkor végül mégis elbúcsúztak és mindketten hazamentek.

***

Baltimore lenyűgözte Elenát, hisz először járt ott. Damon ezen csak némán mosolygott miközben próbált olyan parkolóhelyet találni, ahol nem nyúzzák le a Camarot a huligánok.

Végül percekkel később a parkoló végén megállította a motort és Elenára mosolygott, aki izgatottan belenézett a férfi tengerkék szemeibe.

– Maradj itt, mindjárt elintézem a parkolóórát – mondta Damon, majd gyorsan kiszállt a kocsiból.

– Siess vissza – mondta mosolyogva Elena, mire Damon rákacsintott.

A férfi állítása nem volt teljesen igaz, persze a parkolóórát is lerendezte, de az csak fél percig tartott, ellenben a valódi terve kicsit hosszabb időt vett igénybe, így sietősre vette a lépteit, már amennyire emberi tempóban, feltűnés nélkül tudta.

A stadionhoz sietett, ahol a koncert volt, és célirányosan a bejárathoz ment, vagyis átverekedte magát az ott várakozó megszállott rajongók csoportján.

Az emberek többsége érezte, hogy Damon veszélyes férfi volt, főleg, hogy elszánt arcot vágott, így szó nélkül átengedték. Aki pedig mégis megpróbált kötekedni, azonnal visszaült a horgászszékébe, mikor Damon szigorúan ránézett.

Végül perceken belül már az ajtónál állt szemtől-szemben a biztonsági emberekkel, akik a jegyeket ellenőrizték a nyitás után. Damon határozottan megtorpant a két magas férfi előtt, majd mélyen belenézett először az egyik, majd a másik szemébe és rájuk hatott.

– Amikor később visszajövök egy gyönyörű lány társaságában, ti barátian fogtok üdvözölni _„Hello, Mr. Salvatore!”,_ majd beengedtek minket szó nélkül – mondta szigorúan, majd mint aki jól végezte dolgát, visszament Elenához.

Elena épp a lehajtható tükörben nézte magát és igazgatta a sminkjét, így észre sem vette, hogy Damon mikor ért vissza. Csak akkor tudatosult benne a férfi jelenléte, mikor az visszaült mellé a kocsiba és felhúzta az autó tetejét.

– Gyors voltál – mondta szarkasztikusan Elena, mire Damon felnevetett.

– Sor volt – vont vállat, majd féloldalasan elmosolyodott – Miss Gilbert, készen áll a ma estére? – kérdezte játékosan, mire Elena szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Hát persze, Mr. Salvatore – mondta kuncogva, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtaját és kiszállt.

Damon lustán odadobta a műszerfalra a parkolójegyet, majd követte Elenát és mikor mellé ért, átkarolta a lány derekát.

Mikor odaértek a stadionhoz, Damon kézen fogta Elenát, majd elkezdte átverekedni magát a tömegen. Elena szemei kikerekedtek ennek hatására, de mikor meglátta Damon félelemkeltő tekintetét, amit a tömegre vetett, megértette, hogy miért engedték el őket olyan könnyen, és hogy miért nem kezdtek el kötekedni Damonnel azok sem, akiknek egyébként határozott kiállásuk volt. Ő persze nem félt Damontől, a férfi soha nem adott okot rá neki, de ekkor tudatosította magában Elena, hogy a férfinek volt egy kiállása, amit mások ijesztőnek tarthattak.

Végül odaértek a bejárathoz és Elena döbbenete még nagyobbra nőtt, mikor a két biztonsági őr név szerint üdvözölte Damont és azonnal félreálltak, hogy a páros bemehessen.

Mikor beléptek, még nem voltak olyan sokan a színpad környékén, így Damon könnyedén odavezette Elenát az első sorba.

– Nem tudom, hogy csináltad ezt, de imádom – mosolyodott el Elena, és az adrenalinnak és az izgatottságnak köszönhetően, amit érzett, nem gondolt bele semmit a történtekbe.

– Megvannak a módszereim – mosolyodott el önelégülten Damon, majd odahajolt Elenához és gyengéden arcon csókolta.

Elena lesütötte a szemét és elmosolyodott.

***

A koncert hamarosan elkezdődött és Joel, a zenekar frontembere, egy hangos _„Hello Baltimore!”_ csatakiáltással berohant a színpadra. A fények ezután felvillantak és felfedték az árnyékban megbúvó zenészeket. Joel röviden bemutatta az új albumukat, majd a dobos összecsapta háromszor az ütőit  és felcsendült az első számuk.

Elena érezte, ahogy az ereiben dübörgött a basszus, mivel fél méterre sem volt tőlük a legnagyobb hangfal, és az adrenalin teljesen átjárta a testét. A gyorsabb számoknál rázta a fejét és együtt kiabálta a dalszöveget az énekessel és persze Damonnel, a lassabb számoknál pedig hagyta, hogy Damon a háta mögé álljon, és neki dőlt a férfinek és így ringatóztak, miközben a körülöttük lévő rockerek elővették az öngyújtóikat és lassan lengetni kezdték a levegőben.

Damon ellenben örült neki, hogy még mielőtt elment Elenáért megivott három tasak vért, mivel az embertömeg hevesen kalapáló szívverése csábítóan csalogatta a ragadozó énjét. Amennyire csak tudta, kizárta ezt az érzést és próbált Elenára összpontosítani.

Végül másfél óra és három ráadás szám után véget ért a koncert. Elena arca ki volt pirulva a sok ugrálástól, de az arcán ettől függetlenül is ott volt a széles mosoly.

– Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Damon, miközben átverekedte magukat a kifelé tóduló tömegen.

Elena szorosan követte és kapaszkodott a férfi karjába, nehogy elveszítsék egymást a forgatagban.

– Egy kicsit – kiabálta Elena, mivel a zajos tömegben alig hallotta a saját hangját.

– Akkor visszafelé szerzünk valamit – ígérte Damon, majd erősen meglökte az előttük totyogó idősebb hipsztert, mire Elenának kikerekedtek a szemei, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak némán követte Damont, mikor az áthúzta a kijáraton. Örült neki, hogy a nagydarab férfi nem kezdett el kötekedni vele vagy Damonnel.

Végül hamar odaértek a férfi autójához és már bent ültek, mikor Elena kíváncsian pillantott Damonre.

– Érdekesen kezeled a tömeget – mondta nevetve, mire Damon megforgatta a szemeit.

– Még mindig ott lennénk, ha nem lettem volna határozott – emlékeztette rá a férfi, majd féloldalasan elmosolyodott, miközben gázt adott és kitolatott a parkolóból.

– Féltem, hogy valaki nekünk esik, amiért lökődtük őket – vallotta be Elena.

– Ne aggódj emiatt, ’Lena. Vigyáztam rád  – mondta mosolyogva Damon.

– Attól még fura volt – vont vállat Elena – De a koncertet imádtam – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

– Tudom – mondta elégedetten Damon – Örülök, hogy jól érezted magad.

– Nagyon jól – biztosította Elena.

A visszaút eseménytelenül zajlott. Az autópálya lehajtó előtt megálltak a Burger Kingnél, és gyorsan megvacsoráztak a kiülős részen, mielőtt visszaindultak volna New Yorkba. Damon szabadkozott a gyorskaja miatt, mire Elena felnevetett és csak annyit mondott, hogy a koncerthez tökéletesen illik a gyorsétterem, majd jóízűen beleharapott a még forró sajtburgerébe.

Ahogy elhagyták Maryland államhatárát, Elenát elnyomta az álom és Damon félszemmel figyelte a lány angyali arcát, ahogy aludt. Tudta, hogy hamarosan el kellett mondania az igazat Elenának, és ettől a gondolattól megszakadt a szíve. Viszont azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Elena maga volt az őszinteség, és nem volt fair dolog titkolóznia előtte. Érezte, hogy választóvíz lesz a lánynál az igazság, de a szíve mélyén remélte, hogy Elena valahogy mégis megbír majd birkózni a ténnyel, hogy vámpír.

Végül Damon sóhajtott egyet és próbált az útra figyelni, de perceként oda-oda pillantott az alvó Elenára, és a bűntudata egyre nőtt és nőtt.

Végül fél tizenkettőkor értek vissza a hotelhez. Elena New York fényeire ébredt fel, pár perccel korábban, így még koordinálatlan volt a mozgása, mikor Damon kisegítette az autóból. Átkarolta a lány derekát és felkísérte a szobájához.

Elena mosolyogva közelebb húzódott a férfihoz és úgy érezte, hogy végre megkapja azt a csókot, amire a legutóbbi randijuk óta vágyott. Damonnel még közelebb hozta a kocsikázás, hiszen sokat beszélgettek, legalábbis odafelé.

Végül megtorpantak a lány szobája előtt és Damon lassan elengedte Elena derekát, majd mélyen belenézett a szemébe. Elena megnyalta az ajkait és lassan közelebb dőlt Damon felé, de a férfi megtörte a pillanat varázsát és puhán megpuszilta Elena arcát.

– Ne érts félre, mindennél jobban szeretnélek megcsókolni most – suttogta Damon, miután elhajolt a lány arcától.

Elena értetlenül, felvont szemöldökkel bámulta a férfit.

– Akkor miért nem teszed? – suttogta enyhe csalódottsággal a hangjában Elena.

– Van valami, amit szeretnék, ha tudnál velem kapcsoltban, mielőtt elmélyítenénk a dolgokat kettőnk között – mondta őszintén Damon, mire Elena döbbenete átváltott aggodalommal keveredett félelemmé.

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte halkan.

– Van valami, ami mindent megváltoztathat – mondta alig hallhatóan Damon – Azt szeretném, ha mindent tudnál rólam, mielőtt megpecsételjük a kapcsolatunkat egy csókkal. Szerintem te is érzed, hogy ha csókolóznánk, az elmélyítene köztünk mindent – tette hozzá.

Elena lesütötte a szemét és nyelt egyet.

– Mi lehet ennyire szörnyű? Megijesztesz, Damon – kérdezte végül félszegen.

– Ígérem, amint visszatértünk Mystic Fallsba, elmondom neked – mondta Damon és mélyen belenézett Elena szemébe mielőtt odahajolt volna és megcsókolta volna a homlokát, mint ahogy legutóbb is tette.

Elena nem találta a szavakat, szóval egyszerűen csak csalódottan bólintott, majd egy utolsó, sokatmondó pillantás után hagyta, hogy Damon elmenjen...


	8. Chapter 8

**–7–**

Mystic Falls és környéke híres volt a fülledt nyarakról és ez ebben az évben sem volt másként. Elenáról folyt a víz, miközben kisétáltak a reptéri kisbuszhoz a lavender heightsi repülőtéren, ami hazavitte őket. Jeremy hangulata már a repülőgépen visszatért a depresszióhoz, Jenna pedig láthatóan tövig rágta, a mindig szépen manikűrözött körmeit, mikor fejbe csapta a tény, hogy amint belépnek a házba, onnantól hivatalosan is két tinédzserért lesz felelős.

Végül másfél kínkeserves óra után a légkondi mentes kocsi leparkolt a Gilbert ház előtt, és a testvérpár rakétaként pattant ki a tűzforró autóból. Jenna lassan követte őket és miután megkapták a bőröndjeiket a csomagtartóból, előrement kinyitni az ajtót.

Jeremy érzelemmentes arccal követte a nagynénjüket, mikor Elena megragadta a karját.

– Minden rendbe fog jönni, Jer’ – ígérte, mire Jeremy megforgatta a szemeit és kirántotta magát a nővére fogásából.

Elena lemondóan sóhajtott és követte a családját a házba.

Semmi nem változott, minden ugyanolyan volt, mint mikor még a szülei éltek, és Elena szíve elszorult. Tudta, hogy nem fogja az anyukája várni a tornácon, de a valóság mégis akkor ütötte meg igazán, mikor átlépett a küszöbön a bordó bőröndjével és a drága bőrdzsekijével, amit Damon vett neki.

Az estét rövidre zárták, mivel mindhárman nosztalgikus, gyászos hangulatba kerültek. Megették a mikrós lasagnét, majd mindannyian ágyba vonultak... de Elena nem tudott aludni, túl sok gondolat járt a fejében.

New Yorkba hiába vitte magával a naplóját, nagyon keveset írt bele, lekötötték a programok. Így nem csoda, hogy mikor megpillantotta a lovas festményt az ágya felett, ahol általában a naplóját tartotta, rögtön eszébe jutott a zöld könyvecske és a szíve ismét elszorult, mint akinek lelkiismeret furdalása lett.

Ledobta az ágyra a ruháit, gyorsan letusolt, majd elővette a naplóját a kézipoggyászából, és annyit írt bele, hogy megfájdult tőle a karja... végül kimerülten elfeküdt az ágyán és a plafont bámulta. Damonre gondolt és arra, amit a koncert estéjén mondott neki a férfi.

Elenának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi lehetett olyan szörnyű titok, ami miatt a férfi nem akarta megcsókolni, amíg nem vallott színt. A repülő út alatt végig próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi lehetett ez a titok, és amikor nem ezen rágódott, akkor arra gondolt, hogy Damon miért szeretett ennyire vezetni, hogy még New Yorkba is kocsival ment repülő helyett.

Most, hogy otthon volt, ismét a titok körül járt minden gondolata. A férfi titkolózása megijesztette, de ugyanakkor kíváncsivá tette... ez az érzés pedig megőrjítette Elenát. Utálta a titkokat, egyszerűen nyugtalanná és izgatottá tették. Még akkor is, ha az adott titok nem kellemes dologról szólt. Caroline-t és Bonnie-t is többször támadta le az éjszaka közepén egy-egy titok miatt, és úgy érezte, hogy Damon ügyében is csak eddig bírt várni.

Egy határozott mozdulattal felült, majd a telefonjáért nyúlt, amit korábban az éjjeliszekrényre rakott. Gyorsan megkereste Damon névjegyét és tárcsázta a férfit. Nem érdekelte, hogy éjfél is elmúlt; tudnia kellett, hogy mit rejtegetett előle a férfi.

– Elena? – vette fel döbbenten a telefont Damon és Elena szinte azonnal rájött, hogy a férfi a fürdőszobában lehetett, mivel a háttérben halkan hallatszott, ahogy éppen a fürdőkád feltöltődött vízzel.

– Nem akarlak zavarni, de tudnom kell a titkodat – hadarta a lány.

Damon egy pillanatra ledermedt és nem válaszolt, de végül bólintott, majd megrázta magát a nevetséges mozdulat hatására, hiszen Elena ezt nem láthatta a telefonon keresztül.

– Ez nagyon személyes, nem szeretném telefonon elmondani – mondta végül a férfi.

– Akkor átmegyek – mondta elszántan Elena.

– Éjfél van – emelte ki Damon, mire Elena sóhajtott.

– Nem bírok aludni, a titkok megőrjítenek, Damon – vallotta be Elena, majd elhadarta a férfinek, hogy a barátnőivel is folyton ezt játszotta, ha titkolóztak.

– Legyen – egyezett bele végül Damon – Csak még gyorsan megfürdök, de ha korábban ideérsz, akkor majd Zack beenged – tette hozzá, mire Elena hálásan elmosolyodott.

– Csak nyugodtan, körülbelül fél óra múlva érek oda, még felöltözöm meg ilyenek – mondta a lány, majd elbúcsúztak és lerakta a telefont.

***

Damon kétségbeesetten dőlt hátra az illatos vízben, amit engedett magának. Nem tervezte még elmondani Elenának a titkát. Úgy gondolta, hogy majd pár nap múlva elhívja a lányt vacsorázni valahová és közben színt vall, de ennyire már ismerte Elenát, hogy tudja, hogy a lány kíváncsi volt és nem szerette, ha nem tudott valamit.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan kezdjen bele, főleg, hogy Elenát nagyon megkedvelte és nem akarta elveszíteni, de másrészt azzal is tisztában volt, hogy előbb vagy utóbb mindenképpen el kellett mondania neki az igazat, és tudta, hogy minél tovább húzta, halogatta, annál többet kellett a lánynak füllentenie a dolgokról.

Végül úgy döntött, hogy egyenes lesz vele és őszinte, és persze majd megpróbálja valahogy megnyugtatni Elenát és bebizonyítani neki, hogy nem akart neki ártani.

Még a kádban ült, amikor meghallotta a vámpírhallásának köszönhetően, ahogy Elena bekopogtatott, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kipattant a fürdőkádból, ezzel hatalmas tócsákat generálva... persze ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Gyorsan maga köré csavart egy puha, fehér törülközőt, és gyorsan elkezdte magára kapkodni a ruháit.

Elena feszülten állt a Salvatore vendégház küszöbén és felsóhajtott, amikor Zack Salvatore kinyitotta neki az ajtót.

– Hello, Mr. Salvatore, Damonhöz jöttem, azt mondta, itthon van – mondta félszegen Elena, mire a férfi döbbenten felvonta a szemöldökét, de ennek ellenére persze beinvitálta a lányt.

Nem csak a késői időzítés lepte meg Zacket, hanem a tény, hogy a fiatal lány Damont akarta látni.

Elena jól ismerte Zacket, hiszen a férfi tagja volt a tanácsnak, ahogy a szülei is, így a férfi többször vacsorázott a Gilbert házban, amikor Elena még kislány volt.

– Mindjárt szólok neki, Elena. Addig nyugodtan szolgáld ki magad a konyhában egy pohár narancslével – mutatott az egyik jobboldali ajtóra a középkorú férfi, majd felsietett az emeletre.

Elena nyelt egyet. Izgult Damon titka miatt, de végül úgy döntött, hogy az üdítő jólesne neki, így elindult a konyha felé. Lassan, szinte félszegen nyitotta  ki az ajtót és lépett be a szintén rusztikus konyhába. A falak itt is mahagóni burkolatúak voltak, ahogy a ház többi részében, és a konyhabútor is mahagóniból készült, viszont a padló itt világos volt és a konyhaasztalon egy fehér terítő volt.

Elena lassan elindult a hűtőszekrény felé, mikor megpillantott egy fényképet a konyhapulton. Először csak annyit látott, hogy egy lány volt rajta és a kép régi volt, de ahogy közelebb lépett, a tüdejében rekedt a levegő. A képen a lány ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint ő, csak viktoriánus ruhát és kalapot viselt.

Elena lassan felemelte a képet és a döbbenete még nagyobbra nőtt, amikor megpillantotta a kép alján a feliratot:  _ **„Katherine, 1864”**_

– Katherine? – suttogta hitetlenkedve – Damon ex-barátnője, Katherine? – kérdezte költőien, majd visszapottyantotta a pultra a fényképet, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, futásnak eredt.

Az utolsó dolog, amit hallott, Damon hangja volt, ahogy utána kiáltotta a nevét.

Ahogy kiért a ház elé, bepattant az autójába és irdatlan sebességgel elindult. Nem tudta, hogy hová megy, csak abban volt biztos, hogy a lehető legtávolabb a Salvatore vendégháztól és Damontől.

***

Damon feszülten végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján, nem értette, hogy mitől szaladt el Elena. Egy pillanatra meghallotta maga mögött Zack idegesítő hangját, és ezúttal nem bírta magát türtőztetni, neki rontott a férfinek és felemelte a nyakánál fogva.

– Ha szereted az életedet, Zachary, akkor most jobb, ha elmész sétálni! – kiabálta a férfi arcába – Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte idegesen.

Zack hebegett valamit, majd a nyakára szorította a kezeit, mikor Damon a földre lökte.

– Esküszöm, hogy csak megkínáltam narancslével – esküdözött Zack, mire Damon idegesen a konyhába sietett.

Alig, hogy belépett, megpillantotta Katherine képét a pulton és idegesen káromkodni kezdett.

– Stefan, te kibaszott seggfej! – morogta, miközben kisietett a konyhából, majd a házból az autójához, és feszülten követte Elenát.

***

Elenának patakokban folytak a könnyei miközben azon kapta magát, hogy elhajtott a  _„Mystic Falls vége”_  tábla mellett, de ez sem érdekelte. A legkevésbé sem érdekelte, ha visszamegy Lavander Heightsra, sőt az sem érdekelte, ha épp a Holdon köt ki. Csak az járt a fejében, amit látott. Katherine... Damon exe ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint ő. Elena érezte, ahogy átszúrta egy láthatatlan tőr a szívét, de aztán rájött, hogy a legfontosabb tényre nem is figyelt oda korábban... 1864. Miért volt a fényképre írva, hogy 1864? A lány nem élhetett 1864-ben, hiszen Damon huszonhat éves, és ez az egész gondolat elképzelhetetlen volt.

Elena úgy érezte, hogy Damon csak kihasználta és csak pótlékként használta őt az ex-barátnője helyett.

A figyelme hirtelen visszatért az útra, de már késő volt. Az út közepén egy kapucnis férfi állt, és Elena halálra ijedt amikor neki ütközött. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal félrerántotta a kormányt, de ettől az autója felborult, majd neki repült a szalagkorlátnak és végül a tetején megállt.

Elena egy pillanatra még látta fejjel lefelé, ahogy a férfi, akit alig néhány perce elgázolt, felállt, majd miután kiropogtatta a csontjait, elindult felé. Elena szíve hevesen vert és úgy érezte, hogy veszélyben van, és valamiért, tudat alatt félt a kapucnis férfitől.

Ezen gondolkodott, amikor valaki hirtelen, hátulról rávetette magát az ismeretlen férfire, majd könnyedén a feje fölé emelte a termetes férfit. Elena halálra ijedt, főleg azután, hogy az újonnan érkező férfi embertelen erővel elhajította a kapucnis idegent több méterre, mire az elképzelhetetlen sebességgel elsietett. Ahogy megfordult az ismeretlen férfi, Elenának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, mert rájött, hogy Damon az.

Elena remegett, főleg mikor valaki megjelent az ablaknál. Végül felsóhajtott mikor meglátta, hogy Damon az. Valamiért nem félt a férfitől, annak ellenére sem, amit alig egy perce látott.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Damon, mire Elena könnyes arccal megrázta a fejét – Ki tudsz jönni? – kérdezte, mire Elena még keservesebben kezdett sírni, és érezte, hogy a homlokán lévő horzsolásból lassan csordogálni kezdett a vér az arcára.

– Nem tudom – hebegte, mire Damon benyúlt a kitört ablakon és biztatóan megszorította a lány kezét.

– Csatold ki a biztonsági övedet, Elena, aztán húzd be a nyakadat, a többit pedig bízd rám – irányította Damon, mire Elena rémülten, de bólintott.

Miután a biztonsági övet kicsatolta és behúzta a nyakát, Damon felállt, majd egy határozott mozdulattal lekapta a kocsi alját, ami ebben a helyzetben épphogy inkább a teteje volt, de ez persze nézőpont kérdése.

Elena halálra ijedt és úgy érezte, hogy el fog ájulni. Túl sok volt neki ez az egész. Még azt érezte, hogy Damon kiemelte a kocsiból és elindult a sajátja felé, és halványan emlékezett rá, hogy valamit motyogott a férfinek Katherine-ről, mielőtt minden elsötétedett volna.

– Ugyanolyan, mint én – hebegte alig érthetően Elena, majd elájult Damon karjaiban.

A férfi azonnal tudta, hogy Elena Katherine-re utalt, és elszorult a szíve. Nem így akarta Elenának elmondani az igazat a vámpírlányról, ahogy önmagáról sem úgy akarta felfedni az igazságot, hogy letépi Elena terepjárójának az alját... de nem tudott mit csinálni, mivel ami történt, megtörtént, és ezen nem tudott változtatni.

Gyengéden elfektette az ájult lányt az autója hátsó ülésén, majd visszament a lány roncsához egy vászonzsákkal és kiszedte belőle Elena személyes holmiját, mint például a kézitáskáját vagy a kesztyűtartója tartalmát. Ezután kijjebb tolta az autót az útról, majd beült a kocsijába és visszament a vendégházhoz.

Mikor odaért, Zachnek vagy Stefannak semmi nyoma nem volt, és Damon megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Semmi kedve nem volt a nagyszájú rokonához, vagy a seggfej öccséhez. Az ölében bevitte Elenát és a sarkával becsukta a bejárati ajtót, mielőtt elindult volna vele a nappaliba.

Gyengéden lefektette a lányt az egyik kanapéra, majd kétségbeesett arccal leült a szemköztire.

Nem tudta, hogy hogyan kezdjen bele a mesélésbe, miután Elena magához tért. Tudta, hogy a lány sokat látott és rengeteg kérdése lesz, de egyik elképzelhető verzió sem tetszett neki ami eszébe jutott. Végül felállt és töltött magának egy pohár whiskyt, majd magába roskadva visszaült a kanapéra.

Elena egy bő óra múlva tért magához és ahogy megpillantotta Damont, riadtan felült és védekezően maga alá húzta a lábait a kanapén.

–  Mi vagy te? – kérdezte ijedten, mégis határozottan.

Damon nyelt egyet, és úgy döntött, hogy egyenes lesz.

– Láttad, hogy mire vagyok képes, igaz? – kezdte halkan, mire Elena bólintott.

– Igen. Szóval, mi vagy te!? – kérdezte feszültebben a lány.

– Vámpír vagyok, Elena – hadarta Damon, majd lesütötte a szemeit, mivel nem akarta látni Elena arcán az undort.

A lány arca ellenben nem undorodott volt, hanem inkább döbbent. Ismerte a legendákat, hiszen a családja megszállottan hitt bennük, és a városi tanács gyűlésein köztudott tény volt, hogy az alapítócsaládok ezeket a legendákat vitatták meg heti egyszer, de Elena sosem hitte el egy szavukat sem. Imádta a szüleit, de ezt nem hitte el nekik... és akkor a férfi, akihez vonzódott kijelentette, hogy vámpír?

– Nem, az lehetetlen – suttogta Elena.

Damon lassan felnézett a lányra és kikerekedtek a szemei, amikor meglátta, hogy nyoma sem volt az undornak az arcán. Ellenben elszorult a szíve, ahogy meglátta Elena zavarodottságát.

– Megmutathatom – mondta elszomorodva Damon – Sőt, meg kell mutatnom – tette hozzá.

Elena hitetlenkedve bólintott.

– Rendben – suttogta.

– Ne ijedj meg, nem foglak bántani – ígérte Damon, majd hagyta, hogy az érzékei átvegyék felette az uralmat. Az arcán azonnal megjelentek a fekete erek és a szeme fehérje vérvörössé vált.

Elena hangosan nyelt egyet és összeszorította az ajkait.

– Vámpír vagy – suttogta halkan, mire Damon bólintott – Ez lehetetlen.

– Megmutatom a fogamat is, továbbra sem kell félned – mondta erőltetett hangon Damon, mivel minden erejével az önkontrolljára koncentrált. Mikor Elena bólintott, lassan kiengedte a szemfogait és a látvány hatására Elenának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője.

Damon arca pár másodperc múlva ismét emberivé vált és csalódottan hátradőlt a kanapén.

– Ez a titkom, ’Lena. Ezt akartam elmondani neked. Ez az, ami mindent megváltoztathat kettőnk között – mondta halkan, lemondóan Damon.

– Vámpír vagy... szóval nem huszonhat éves vagy – kezdte félszegen Elena, mire Damon megrázta a fejét.

– Százhetvenkét éves leszek júniusban. 1838-ban születtem és abban nem hazudtam, hogy huszonhat éves voltam 1864-ben, mikor vámpírrá változtam – ismerte be.

– 1864 – suttogta Elena – Katherine fényképe 1864-ben készült – jutott eszébe.

Damon sóhajtott, majd elmesélte neki őszintén Katherine történetét. Minden apró részletet, egészen addig, míg Katherine meghalt.

– Szóval csak azért akartál megismerni, mert úgy nézek ki, mint ő? Miért nézek ki úgy, mint ő? – sírt fel akaratán kívül Elena, és érezte ahogy a forró könnyei lassan elkezdtek lefolyni az arcán a sminkjével együtt.

– Nem tudom, hogy miért nézel ki úgy, mint ő – kezdte Damon, majd elkomolyodott – És nem, Elena, nem csak azért kerestem a társaságodat, mert ugyanúgy nézel ki, mint Katherine! – mondta határozottan – Mondtam neked, hogy Katherine milyen lány volt, te a szöges ellentéte vagy, éppen ez tetszik benned!

– Hazudtál nekem, Damon! Miért? Ki akartál használni! Miért nézegeted a képét, ha azt állítod, hogy engem kedvelsz? – kelt ki magából csalódottan Elena és egyre jobban sírt.

Damon nem akart mást, csak megölelni a lányt és megnyugtatni, de tudta, hogy Elena ellökné magától, így csak elővette a zsebéből a tiszta, textil zsebkendőjét és átnyújtotta neki.

Elena végül elfogadta és megtörölte a szemét, majd nyelt egyet és a férfire pillantott, hogy az válaszoljon a kérdéseire.

– Nem hazudtam neked, Elena. Egyszerűen csak nem tudtam, hogy mégis hogyan mondhatnám el neked az igazat. Nem akartalak kihasználni, és nem nézegettem Katherine képét – mondta végül Damon, mire Elena felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ott volt a konyhapulton a bizonyíték! – kiabálta – Ne hazudj!

– Azt az átkozott képet Stefan őrizgette száznegyvenhat éven keresztül, nem én! – harsogta Damon – Hát nem érted, hogy abban a percben továbbléptem a Katherine okozta csalódáson, hogy igazán megismertelek, Elena? – kiabálta csalódottan.

– Szóval Stefan is vámpír... egyértelműen – tudatosította magában Elena, mire Damon bólintott. Elena csalódottan összeszorította az ajkait, mielőtt újabb kérdést tett volna fel Damonnek – Mivel... táplálkozol? – kérdezte riadt tekintettel.

– Nem fogok hazudni neked. Emberi vérrel, de mióta megismertelek, esküszöm, nem öltem meg senkit. Ittam pár emberből, de életben vannak, és általában donor vért iszom, amit a kórházból lopok el – vallotta be őszintén.

Elena undorodni akart, de egyszerűen nem tudott annyira, mint amennyire szeretett volna, és ez megijesztette.

– Sok embert öltél meg az elmúlt évszázad során? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mire Damon némán bólintott – Félnem kellene tőled? – tette hozzá.

– Nem! – kiáltott fel Damon – Téged soha nem tudnálak bántani, Elena.

– Ezt nehezen hiszem el, hiszen egy ragadozó vagy – suttogta halkan Elena, mire Damon előrehajolt és gyengéden megérintette Elena kezét, de a lány határozottan elrántotta azt – Ne érj hozzám! – mondta tagoltan.

– Tudom, hogy ez sok, de kérlek, hallgass végig – kérte szinte könyörögve Damon.

– Rendben van. Volna még egy kérdésem – mondta végül Elena – Láttam az erőt és a sebességet, de érdekel, van más képességed is, amiről tudnom kéne? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Erősebb érzékszervek, gyorsabb regenerálódás, az emberek meggyógyulnak a vérünkről, az érzelmeim felerősödtek és persze ott van a ráhatás ereje – suttogta Damon.

– Ráhatás, mármint ez olyan, mint a hipnózis? – kérdezte döbbenten Elena.

– Nagyjából – mondta Damon.

– Rajtam is csináltad? – kelt ki magából újra Elena, mire Damon megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem csináltam. Minden amit éreztél a velem töltött idő alatt, valódi volt – suttogta Damon, mire Elena lesütötte a szemét.

– Hogyan változik át valaki vámpírrá? Mondtad, hogy Katherine változtatott át téged és Stefant. Érdekel, hogyan – kérdezte pár perc gondolkodás után Elena.

– Először az ember iszik a vámpír véréből – kezdte megfontoltan Damon – Aztán meg kell halnia... és utána innia kell egy emberi lényből... én ez utóbbit nem akartam, miután Katherine meghalt, de az önző kisöcsém, aki már ivott, rám kényszerítette, hogy igyak én is egy ártatlan lányból.

– Nem lehet, hogy az öcséd nem akart egyedül lenni az örökkévalóságig?– tűnődött el Elena, és mikor Damon nem válaszolt folytatta – Ha nem ittál volna, meghaltál volna? – kíváncsiskodott, mire Damon bólintott – Hogyan haltál meg, miután ittál Katherine-ből?

– Apám lelőtt minket mikor meg akartuk menteni Katherine életét – mondta halkan Damon, mire Elenának kikerekedtek a szemei.

– A saját apád? – suttogta.

– Igen, de Stefan megölte őt. Belőle ivott először – mondta őszintén.

– Szóval mikor mondtad, hogy nem sajnálod az apád halálát, erre gondoltál – esett le Elenának.

– Igen, erre – ismerte be Damon.

– A legendákból mennyi igaz? – tűnődött el Elena.

– Hogy érted? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Damon.

– Mivel nagy az egód, gondolom a tükörben látod magadat – kezdte enyhe szarkazmussal, mire Damon halkan felnevetett és bólintott – Fokhagyma?

– Jól ízesíti az ételeket – vont vállat Damon.

– Kereszt?

– Buta vallási jelkép?

– Szentelt víz?

– Iható – mondta Damon, mire Elena akaratán kívül halkan felnevetett, de aztán észbe kapott és elkomolyodott.

– Fakaró? – sorolta tovább Elena, mire Damon bólintott.

– Az halálos – ismerte be halkan a gyengeségét.

Elena bólintott, de nem firtatta. Ez megnyugtatta Damont, hogy a lány nem akarta megölni... legalábbis egyelőre még nem.

– Miért nem csillogsz a napfényen? – tűnődött el hirtelen, mire Damon felnevetett az Alkonyat utaláson.

– Mivel ez a való élet, Elena és itt a vámpírok szénné égnek a napon – emelte végül ki, miután lecsillapodott.

– Te simán sétáltál velem a napon Baltimore-ban – emlékeztette rá Elena értetlenül.

– Mivel ez a bazi nagy, ronda gyűrű megvéd a napfénytől – emelte fel a kezét, amin a lapis lazuli gyűrűjét viselte.

– Honnan szerezted? – kíváncsiskodott Elena.

– Egy boszorkánytól – mondta Damon, mire Elena szemei ismét kikerekedtek.

– Boszorkány? – vonta fel a szemöldökét – A boszorkányok is léteznek? Mármint varázspálcák meg varázsigék?

– Pálcát sosem láttam Emily Bennettnél, de elég sok varázsigét tudott – vont vállat Damon.

– Bennett? Mint Bonnie? – hüledezett Elena.

– A zöldszemű kis barátnőd is boszorkány, csak még nem tudja – emelte ki Damon – Mármint még egy női Bennett leszármazottal sem találkoztam, aki ne lehet volna boszorkány.

Elena magába roskadt és nem tudta hová tenni az információkat. Túl sok mindent tudott meg egyszerre.

– Bonnie boszorkány? – suttogta percekkel később.

– Nagy rá az esély – mondta Damon.

Elena sóhajtott egyet, majd néhány percig csendben gondolkodott, mielőtt elkomolyodva ismét Damonre pillantott.

– Szóval, Zach Salvatore nem a nagybátyád, igaz? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Damon – Ha pontosak akarunk lenni, akkor ő nevezhetne engem a nagybátyjának.

– Szóval Stefannal van egy másik testvéretek?

– Az igazat megvallva, igen. Annak a nőnek a leszármazottja, akivel apánk csalta anyánkat.

– Így biztos érdekesek a hálaadási vacsorák  – mondta Elena komoly arccal, de Damon felnevetett.

– Ha közösen tartanánk a hálaadást, akkor bizonyára ő lenne a főétel.

Elena egy pillanatra ledöbbent, majd magát is meglepve, hirtelen kuncogni kezdett.

– Ezen nem szabadna nevetnem – mondta halkan.

– Csak jó a humorérzéked – vont vállat Damon.

– De ugye nem ölnéd meg Zacket, vagy igen?

Damon egy pillanatra elkomolyodva nézte Elenát. Úgy érezte, hogy ez lehetett a töréspont, ami mindent megváltoztathatott Elenában. Még jobban, mint az eddig elhangzottak.

– Elena, azt szeretném, ha megismernél engem. Mindennel együtt... és a vámpír része annak, aki vagyok. Tervezem megölni Zacket? Nem. De egy impulzív, önző és heves természetű lény vagyok. Ha például bántana téged, akkor gondolkodás nélkül kitekerném a nyakát, és egy szikrányi megbánást sem éreznék utána. Nem akarok olyasmit ígérni neked, amit nem tudok betartani.

Elena úgy tűnt, mint aki elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.

– De nem ölnéd meg azért, hogy csak megöld, ugye?

– Nem, nem gyilkolnám meg a saját szórakozásomra.

– Úgy gondolod, hogy a gyilkosság szórakoztató? – kérdezte Elena remegő hangon.

Az este során már sokadjára nem tudta, hogy mit érezzen és ez megijesztette.

Ellenben Damon eltűnődött a lány kérdésén. Nehéz volt rá választ találni, de megpróbált őszinte lenni, amennyire csak tudott.

– Egy részem szerint igen. Ha lekapcsolom az emberi oldalamat és hagyom, hogy a vámpír átvegye felettem az irányítást, akkor imádom a gyilkolást – ismerte be a férfi.

– Képes vagy erre? Le tudod kapcsolni csak úgy az érzéseidet? – lepődött meg Elena.

– Aha. Olyan, mint egy kapcsolószekrényben egy váltókar amit lekapcsolsz, ha már túl sok minden nyomasztja a lelkedet – magyarázta.

– De most nincs lekapcsolva, ugye?

– Az emberségem teljes gőzzel be van kapcsolva – biztosította a férfi.

– Egyáltalán miért akarná lekapcsolni bárki az érzéseit? – tűnődött el rajta Elena.

– Régen sokáig nagyon dühös voltam Stefanra. Miután átváltoztam őt okoltam azért, hogy rábeszélt, hogy vámpírrá változzak, és őt okoltam azért, hogy elveszítettük Katherine-t. Egyszerűbb volt lekapcsolni az érzéseimet és átadni magam a gyűlöletnek.

– Mennyi ideig volt így? – kíváncsiskodott Elena.

– Az évek során le-föl kapcsolgattam őket. A 20. század fordulóján visszakapcsoltam és majdnem 1950-ig teljes gőzzel kitartottam az emberi énem mellett. Egy barátom sokat segített benne, de aztán egy magányos és hűvös estén mégis megint elgyengültem és lekapcsoltam mindent. Évtizedeken keresztül ismét érzelmi hullámvasút volt az életem és le-föl kapcsolgattam az érzéseimet. Bevallom, hogy az elmúlt a húsz évben teljesen érzelemmentesen éltem... legalábbis addig az estéig, mikor találkoztam veled.

– Visszakapcsoltad miattam? – kérdezte a lány döbbenten. Egy furcsa, de kellemes érzés járta át a férfi kijelentésétől. Legbelül, a döbbenet és a rémület alatt, örült neki, hogy Damon újra érezni akart miatta.

– Nem tudatos döntés volt, de abban a percben magától elkezdtek visszatérni az érzéseim, mikor rájöttem, hogy képtelen lennék ártani neked. – Damon figyelte a lány reakcióját, de az arca olvashatatlan volt – Mit gondolsz? Szeretnéd, hogy hazavigyelek és soha többé ne beszéljek veled? – kérdezte végül percekkel később, mikor Elena nem reagált.

Elena sóhajtott és lesütötte a szemeit.

– Ez nekem túl sok, Damon – ismerte be őszintén.

– Szóval ennyi? – kérdezte halkan Damon, és érezte, ahogy a szíve darabokra törik.

– Nem tudom, egyelőre csak időre van szükségem – suttogta Elena könnyes szemekkel.

– A titkom? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Damon, mire Elena megrázta a fejét.

– Nem fogom elmondani senkinek – ígérte – Amúgy sem hinne nekem senki – tette hozzá, mire Damon keserűen felnevetett.

– Ebben a városban? Hidd el, ’Lena, hogy mindenki elhinné – mondta elkomolyodva – Szeretnéd, ha elfelejtetném veled? – tette hozzá.

– Nem – suttogta Elena – Tudom kell.

– Rendben – mondta csalódottan Damon, és hagyta, hogy Elena felálljon.

– Megyek – mondta halkan – Hol a kocsim?

– Az árokparton darabokban – magyarázta Damon és kínosan elhúzta a száját, mire Elena visszaroskadt a kanapéra.

– Akkor kérlek, vigyél haza – kérte végül halkan.

Damon bólintott, majd lassan elindult Elenával a nyomában. Útközben már nem beszéltek és Damon érezte, hogy Elena, ha talán nem is félt tőle, de távolságtartóvá vált.

Végül odaértek, és Damon átnyújtotta a vászonzsákot, amibe beletette Elena személyes holmiját, ami az autójában volt. Elena hálásan megköszönte, majd kiszállt az autóból és sietve bement a házába.

Damon percekig csak bámulta a házat és még hallotta, mielőtt hazament volna csalódottan, ahogy Elena leroskadt az ajtó másik oldalán a földre és keservesen sírni kezdett...


	9. Chapter 9

**–8–**

Elena alig, hogy belépett az iskolába, úgy érezte, hogy hiba volt. Mindenki olyan vidámnak tűnt, míg ő képtelen volt mosolyogni. A szülei halála és a tény, hogy a férfi, akit kedvelt vámpír volt, nem sok okot adott Elenának arra, hogy mosolyogjon.

Az elmúlt hónapokat magába roskadva töltötte a naplója társaságában. Caroline és Bonnie eleinte még próbálta kirobbantani a szobájából, de az ő nyaggatásukra sem volt hajlandó kimenni a házból, és végül a két lány feladta.

Elena összesen annyit tudott a lányok nyári szünetéről, hogy Bonnie elutazott az apjához egy hónapra, Caroline pedig megismerkedett egy fiúval, de a részletekről fogalma sem volt. Legbelül gyötörte a lelkiismerete, hogy elhanyagolta a barátait, de egyszerűen képtelen volt jól érezni magát velük, mikor minden második gondolata Damon, vagy épp a szülei tragédiája körül forgott.

Bepakolta a könyveit a szekrényébe, és közben azt hajtogatta magának, hogy meg tudja csinálni. Képes lesz elhitetni mindenkivel, főleg a barátaival, hogy minden rendben volt. Éppen levette a kardigánját és felakasztotta a vállfára, amit mindig a szekrényében tartott, mikor elhaladt mellette a focicsapat. Elena látta félszemmel Matt félig kifejezéstelen, félig csalódott arcát, de próbált úgy csinálni, mint aki nem vette észre a fiút. Akármennyire csúnya dolog volt, Elena ekkor Mattet a háta közepére sem kívánta.

Alig, hogy becsukta a szekrényét, meglátta, hogy Jeremy megint be volt állva. A fiú besietett a férfi mosdóba, Elena pedig feszülten utána szaladt. Egy darabig próbálta győzködni Jeremyt, hogy változtasson, de a fiú csak feleselni tudott, ezért Elena végül magára hagyta.

Alig, hogy kilépett a fiú vécéből, nekiütközött valakinek, egy magas és izmos valakinek, és Elena lassan felnézett.

– Oh, hello? – vonta fel a szemöldökét – Én... ez nem az, aminek látszik – hebegte, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy honnan jött ki.

– Nem gondoltam semmit – vont vállat a fiú – Stefan vagyok – mutatkozott be.

– Elena – suttogta, és próbálta leplezni a döbbenetét. A fiú Damon öccse volt, és ahogy Elena végignézett rajta, észre is vette azt a kevés hasonlóságot, ami a fivérek között volt. Végül sóhajtott egyet és elnézést kért, mielőtt elsietett volna.

Tudta, hogy Stefan ugyanúgy vámpír volt, mint Damon, és per pillanat még nem állt rá készen, hogy bármelyikükkel beszéljen.

Egy darabig Damonre gondolt, majd Stefanon kezdett rágódni, de végül mégis sikerült félretennie a Salvatore testvérek gondolatát mikor az órájára pillantott. Kilenc óra múlt három perccel, így Elena megint késésben volt.

Mivel már előző este megkapták e-mailben az órarendeket, így a lány tudta, hogy az első órája történelem volt Mr. Tannerrel. Szóval a töri szaktanterem felé sietett az egyik kezében egy nagy üveg ásványvízzel, a másikban pedig a baromi nehéz tankönyveivel. Próbált úgy csinálni, mint aki ott akart lenni, és úgy érezte, hogy talán sikerült is, főleg azután, hogy Caroline zihálva utána rohant. Ez volt az első nap, de ők máris késésben voltak.

Elena halványan elmosolyodott, mikor Bonnie is csatlakozott a futamhoz, és egy apró biccentés után felvette a két lány tempóját, de azért közben levegősen, mégis elkezdte szidni Tanner igazságtalan történelem tanítási módszereit... talán mégsem változott meg annyi minden, gondolta Elena.

***

Az egész nyár eltelt és Damon továbbra sem hallott Elena felől. Több, mint három hónapon át egy árva szót sem váltottak és a férfi mindössze akkor tudott meg bármit is Elenáról, mikor Stefan áthívta Caroline-t, de a lány csacsogásán kívül nem volt más kapcsolata Elenával.

Lassan kezdte úgy érezni, hogy feladja, hiszen a lány távolságtartása megadta a választ a fel nem tett kérdésére. Damon úgy érezte, hogy Elena nem akart vele lenni, és ez átdöfte azt a bizonyos láthatatlan karót a szívén.

A kezében egy dupla whisky volt, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy lekapcsolja az érzéseit. A fájdalom, amit Elena hiánya okozott, felemésztette a férfit. Katherine kihasználta, Elena pedig félt tőle. Damon kezdte úgy érezni, hogy el volt átkozva, ha nőkről volt szó.

Megitta a whiskyt, majd teljes erejéből hozzávágta a poharat a kandallóhoz. Ezután felmordult és végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján. Magatehetetlennek érezte magát és civódott rajta, hogy kikapcsolja-e az érzéseit vagy sem?

Végül csalódottan ledobta magát az egyik kanapéra, miközben eszébe jutott a legjobb barátja és az az este, amikor megismerte.

**~1925 – Chicago~**

_Damon a szelek városának mélyén bujkál egy eldugott kis vendéglőben egy pohár bourbon felett. A jazz énekesnő erotikusan énekelt és a cigarettafüstöt szinte vágni lehetett a helyen, de a férfit egyik tény sem zavarta igazán._

_Damon a bárpultnál ült és az arcáról messziről lerítt a csalódottság, amit érzett. Bármennyire próbálta távol tartani magát az öccsétől, Stefannak valahogy mégis mindig sikerült kereszteznie az útját. Chicago, az idősebbik férfi csak levegőváltozásra vágyott Seattle esői után, de amint megérkezett, szinte rögtön meghallotta a pletykát a titokzatos hasfelmetszőről... hasfelmetsző, a szótól borsódzni kezdett Damon háta és az első kép, ami eszébe jutott, az Stefan volt. Azonnal tudta, hogy Stefan megint nem bírta kontrollálni a vágyait és átkozta a szerencséjét, hogy pont oda kellett utaznia, ahol a fivére volt._

_Egy húzásra megitta az utolsó két korty whiskyjét, majd biccentett a pultosnak, hogy töltsön még egyet. Damon kétségbe volt esve, akármennyire haragudott az öccsére, nem akarta, hogy Stefan önmagán kívül legyen, viszont tudta, hogy ő nem segíthetett neki, mivel Stefanon csak egy valaki tudott segíteni._

_Damon halkan horkantott egyet és belekortyolt a második italába. Alig két hete volt a városban, mikor razziát tartottak az egyik bárban és akkor meglátta Stefant. Az öccse arcán szinte látszódott a gonoszság és a vérszomj, és Damont kirázta a hideg. Magatehetetlenül állt az utca másik oldalán és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan segíthetne Stefannak. Ezen gondolkodott, mikor az öccse mellett megjelent a legjobb barátja, Lexi Branson. Damon a legkevésbé sem kedvelte a szőke vámpírt, de ezúttal mégis megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Bármennyire utálta beismerni, Lexi volt Stefan egyetlen reménye arra, hogy felhagyjon a hasfelmetsző életmóddal._

_Damon ezután tért be az eldugott vendéglőbe, ahol most iszogatott. Ahol most azon gondolkodott, hogy kikapcsolja-e az érzéseit, hogy ne kelljen Stefanra gondolnia. Ugyanis, ha Stefanra gondolt, akkor eszébe jutott Katherine, és amikor eszébe jutott Katherine, olyankor mindig átszaladt a láthatatlan karó a szívén. Érezte, ahogy a feltörni vágyó könnycseppek mardosták a szemeit, de visszanyelte őket. Azt hajtogatta magának, hogy nem sirathatja élete végéig Katherine-t, hiszen az élete gyakorlatilag végtelen volt, de bármennyire próbálta meggyőzni magát erről, Katherine arca továbbra is ott lebegett a lelki szemei előtt. A lány kecses alakja, a bájos mosolya, a puha bőre, a mahagóni barna haja és a mélyreható szemei._

_Végül Damon megrázta magát és feszülten kiviharzott a bárból. Úgy döntött, hogy előbb iszik valakiből, mielőtt eldönti, hogy mit tesz az érzéseivel._

_A sikátor sötét és baljós volt, mikor Damon elindult felfedezni. A távolban látott egy női alakot és áldotta a szerencséjét, hogy könnyű prédát talált, mivel ebben a lelkiállapotában nem volt sok türelme kiválasztani a tökéletes áldozatot._

_Elindult a fiatal nő felé. Először lassan, emberi tempóban lopakodott, de végül meggondolta magát és vámpírsebességgel rávetette magát._

_Damon arcán megjelentek a lüktető, fekete erek és a szemei pirosas árnyalatot vettek fel. Már beleharapott volna a lányba, mikor az hirtelen megfordult és egy másodperc alatt gerincre vágta Damont._

_Damon szemei kikerekedtek, főleg azután, hogy a titokzatos lány arca eltorzult és rávicsorgott a metszőfogaival._

_– Rossz sikátort választottál, kisfiú! – sziszegte a lány, mire Damon megpróbálta átfordítani magukat, de a lány erősebb volt nála – Damon Salvatore – mondta enyhén gúnyosan mikor felismerte Damont, és közben az arca lassan visszaváltozott emberivé._

_– Honnan tudod a nevemet? – hebegte Damon, mikor rájött, hogy nem menekülhet el a vámpírlány elől._

_– Fiatal, impulzív vámpír, akinek a kisöccse kontrollálatlan szörnyetegként söpör végig Chicagón? – vigyorodott el kelletlenül a lány – A híred megelőz téged, Salvatore – mondta végül._

_– Stefan nehezen bírja az emberi vért – mondta Damon, majd megint megpróbált kimászni a lány alól, de ezúttal sem járt sikerrel. Végül feladta és sóhajtott egyet – Ha már itt fogunk éjszakázni, akkor legalább a nevedet elárulhatnád – kérte a férfi és gúnyosan elhúzta az ajkát._

_– Vettem észre, az öcséd vakmerő és botor – forgatta meg a szemeit Stefan említésére, majd  horkantott egyet és egy határozott mozdulattal leszállt Damonről. A férfi már fellélegzett volna, mikor a lány hirtelen a falhoz vágta._

_– A nevem Mathilda O’Brian, de nevezz csak Tillynek – mutatkozott be a lány, majd kinyújtotta a kezét Damonnek._

_A férfi egy pillanatra eltűnődött, majd végül megragadta Tilly kezét. A lány megforgatta a szemeit és egy mozdulattal talpra rántotta a fiatalabb vámpírt._

_– Szóval, Tilly – kezdte Damon, mikor szemtől szemben álltak a lánnyal – Miért vagy erősebb nálam? – kérdezte, mintha nem tudná a választ._

_– Talán mert idősebb vagyok nálad, kisfiú? – vigyorodott el Tilly – Szóval, 1864-ben változtál át, igazam van?_

_– Honnan tudod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Damon._

_Tilly vállat vont._

_– Közkedvelt vagyok a vámpírok között és a többiek beszélnek, főleg az újoncokról – mondta végül._

_– Szóval tudod, hogy ki vagyok és azt is, hogy ki az öcsém – foglalta össze Damon, mire Tilly bólintott._

_– Ha majd ötszáznyolcvannégy éves leszel, mint én, akkor majd te is többet fogsz tudni, Salvatore – mondta Tilly és kacsintott egyet._

_– Így már érthető, hogy miért törted ki az előbb a gerincemet – mondta cinikusan Damon, majd féloldalasan rámosolygott a lányra._

_Igaz, sötét volt, de Damon ennek ellenére is tökéletesen látta, hogy Tilly nem lehetett több tizenhatnál, mikor átváltozott. Még jelen voltak a tinédzserkorra jellemző jegyek az arcán, de már nőies volt. A lány kontyba fésülte a hosszú, fekete haját, és a szív alakú arca Damon szerint meglehetősen kedves volt, ha Tilly épp nem vágott bosszús arcot. A lánynak telt ajkai voltak, így igazán jól mutatott rajta a vörös rúzs is, amit viselt. A ruhája pedig szintén piros volt és a húszas évekre jellemző stílusú. Damon összességében bajosnak és egészen szimpatikusnak találta a lányt._

_– Nem törtem volna ki a gerincedet, ha nem akarsz hátulról letámadni! Mégis mit gondoltál, hogy majd szépen megvacsorázol a sikátorban? – korholta Tilly._

_– Miért, szerinted mégis hol kellene vacsoráznom? – kérdezte kíváncsian Damon._

_– Első szabály, soha ne igyál olyanokból, akik nem hagyják – kezdte Tilly, mire Damon megforgatta a szemeit._

_– Na persze, és akkor éhezzek? – érdeklődte._

_– Nem, nem ezt mondtam. Hass rá valakire, igyál belőle és felejtesd el vele. Így nem okozol neki fájdalmat és nem keltesz feltűnést egy újabb hullával – érvelt Tilly._

_– És így hol van benne a szórakozás? – kíváncsiskodott Damon._

_– Ha szeretnél szórakozni, akkor el is csábíthatsz egy nőt, végül is a vér, ami vágytól fűtött, mindig finomabb, mint ami tele van félelemmel – mondta Tilly és halványan elpirult._

_– Furcsa egy nőszemély vagy, tudsz róla? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Damon, mire Tilly felnevetett, de nem válaszolt._

_– Megtudhatom, hogy miért vagy ilyen feldúlt? – kíváncsiskodott Tilly._

_– Miből gondolod, hogy feldúlt vagyok? – kérdezett vissza Damon._

_– Nem is tudom, a nyakkendőd ki van lazítva, bűzlesz az alkoholtól és a cigarettafüsttől és a szemeidben félelmet látok – mondta Tilly miközben végigmérte Damont._

_– Nem félek – makacskodott Damon._

_– Igazad van, inkább csalódott vagy – javította ki magát Tilly._

_Damon döbbenten nézte az alacsony, törékeny lányt, aki valamiért Annabelle-re emlékeztette még 1864-ből, és közben azon gondolkodott, hogy a lány mégis honnan tudta, hogy mit érzett._

_– Te is csalódott lennél, ha az öcséd lenne a rettegett hasfelmetsző – mondta végül._

_– Miért nem segítesz neki? – vetette fel Tilly, mire Damon sóhajtott egyet._

_– Ma, a razzia után, láttam hogy megjelent a barátja, Lexi – kezdte – Ha ő nem, akkor senki nem mentheti meg az öcsémet._

_– Lexi – rágta szinte meg a nevet Tilly – Mintha már hallottam volna róla, de még sosem találkoztam vele – mondta végül._

_Egy darabig néma csendben álltak egymással szemben, majd Damon megint felsóhajtott._

_– Mi a baj? – kíváncsiskodott Tilly, mire Damon megrázta a fejét._

_– Az öcsém... és egy lány – mondta végül legyőzötten, mikor Tilly szuggesztíven várta, hogy beszéljen._

_– Mit tervezel? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Tilly, mikor Damon leroskadt a földre és ismét neki dőlt a falnak._

_– Talán az lesz a legjobb, ha kikapcsolom az érzéseimet – ismerte be végül Damon, majd feljajdult mikor Tilly teljes erejéből arcon rúgta._

_– Elment az eszed? – korholta kiabálva a férfit._

_– Maximum neked! – mordult fel Damon, és rászorította a kezét az orrára._

_– Megérdemelted! – horkantott fel Tilly._

_– Őrült vagy! – vágott vissza dühösen Damon, és továbbra is önérzetesen fogta az orrát._

_– Legalább érezted! Tisztában vagy vele, hogy ha kikapcsolod az érzéseidet, olyan leszel, mint az öcséd? Ezt akarod? Szörnyeteggé akarsz válni!? – kelt ki magából Tilly._

_– Nem, de nem bírom már tovább ezt a fájdalmat – suttogta Damon._

_– 1341-ben születtem, és alig voltam tizenhat éves, mikor megismertem egy Elijah nevű vámpírt. Vonzó volt és jóképű, én pedig naiv kislányként követtem minden lépését. Mondhatjuk úgy, hogy plátóian beleszerettem, de ő sosem viszonozta az érzéseimet – kezdte Tilly, és mikor érezte, hogy Damon figyelt rá, csak akkor folytatta – Elijah a saját törvényei szerint élt, én pedig ártatlan voltam és reményekkel teli. Egyik éjjel kiszöktem, hogy találkozzam vele, de ő rám kiabált és megtiltotta, hogy a közelébe menjek. Azt mondta, hogy a saját érdekemben kerüljem el őt. Erre én sírva elszaladtam. Magatehetetlen voltam és csak folytak a könnyeim miközben berohantam az erdőbe. Lekuporodtam egy fa tövébe és keservesen sírtam... ekkor támadt rám egy másik vámpír, az ő nevét sosem tudtam meg, de nem is ez a lényeg, hanem, hogy majdnem megölt. Ott feküdtem a vértócsában és elveszítettem az eszméletemet. A következő dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy egy ismeretlen ágyban feküdtem és Elijah ott ült mellettem a szélén. Azt mondta, hogy ne aggódjak, életben vagyok, mivel adott a véréből, hogy meggyógyuljak. Megkért rá, hogy legyek óvatosabb és ne menjek többet a közelébe, mivel ő csak veszélyt jelent rám. Én csalódottan bólintottam, majd mikor fel tudtam kelni, hazamentem. Otthon az apám veszekedéssel várt. Heves vérmérsékletű férfi volt és nem tolerálta, ha valaki engedetlen volt vele szemben. Az, hogy nem töltöttem otthon az éjszakát, az a szemében halálos bűn volt. Abban az időben szigorúbban vették a lányok ártatlanságát, mint valaha, és nem hitte el nekem, hogy nem voltam senkivel. Megvert, és ahogy menekültem előle, véletlenül neki zuhantam a kőből készült étkezőasztal sarkának, és betört a fejem – suttogta Tilly, mire Damon szemei elkerekedtek._

_– Szóval téged is a saját apád ölt meg? – kérdezte halkan._

_– Igen, látom nem vagyok egyedül – mondta együttérzően, majd folytatta a történetet – Anyám keservesen sírt, apám pedig téblábolt a konyhában, hogy hogyan titkolják el, hogy megölt. Erre tértem magamhoz, és ahogy felültem, anyám felsikoltott, apám pedig azt kiabálta az ég felé, hogy ez a sátán műve – suttogta Tilly – Elkergettek, kitagadtak és kitoloncoltak a házból, de ahogy kizuhantam a napfényre, égni kezdett a bőröm és keservesen felsikoltottam. Ekkor a semmiből megjelent Elijah és elsuhant velem az erdő felé. Hazavitt magához és megtanított rá, hogy hogyan kontrolláljam a vérszomjamat és arra, hogy hogyan maradjak hű az emberi lényemhez. Még egy boszorkányt is meggyőzött, hogy csináljon nekem napfénygyűrűt. Elijah-val a kapcsolatom nagyon szoros lett, a mentorom volt és az egyik legjobb barátom, szinte az apám és ezért örökké üldözni fogja a hálám – suttogta Tilly és Damon látta, hogy kicsordult egy csepp könnye._

_– Mit akarsz ebből kihozni? – kérdezte kíváncsian Damon._

_– Ötszáznyolcvannégy év, Salvatore. Ötszáznyolcvannégy éve egy másodpercre sem kapcsoltam le az érzéseimet. Hogy miért? Mert ez tesz engem azzá, aki vagyok. Vagy te szeretnél egy személyiség nélküli szörnyeteg lenni, akit csak a vér hajt? – kérdezte szigorúan Tilly, és közben letörölte az arcáról a könnyét._

_– Nem, nem szeretnék az lenni – mondta halkan Damon._

_Tilly elégedetten bólintott, majd talpra húzta Damont az este folyamán már másodszor._

_– Na elég az önsajnálatból, Salvatore. Inkább hívj meg egy italra – mosolyodott el Tilly._

_***_

Damon végül visszarázódott az emlékből, és észrevette, hogy időközben, tudat alatt megkereste Tilly névjegyét a telefonján.

Sóhajtott egyet, majd megrázta a fejét. Tényleg Tillynek akarta elsírni a bánatát, hogy az emberlány, akibe beleszeretett, félt tőle? Az a lány, aki ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Katherine, csak egy sokkal jobb személy volt?

Tudta, hogy Tilly volt az egyetlen, aki megértette őt. Akármennyire furcsállta, a vámpírlány jobban értette a problémáit, mint bármelyik férfi vámpír, akivel próbált barátságos lenni az évek során. Ennek az okát egyszer Tillytől is megkérdezte, mire a lány azt felelte, hogy biztos azért találták meg jobban a közös hangot, mert míg a férfiakban a düh a bosszú és a fájdalom erősödött fel legjobban miután átváltoztak, addig a nőkben a törődés, az anyai ösztön és a fájdalom.

Végül Damon félretette a büszkeségét és tárcsázta a legjobb barátját.

– Haló? Ki beszél? – szólt bele enyhe paranoiával a telefonba pár percen belül Tilly.

Damon elmosolyodott, ahogy meghallotta a lány kellemes szopránját, amit utoljára 1997-ben hallott.

– Tilly? –  kezdte halkan, mire a lány csilingelően felnevetett.

– Damon, te jó ég, ezer éve nem beszéltünk – mondta vidáman – Mi a helyzet? Bajban vagy?

– Nem egészen, de mégis – kezdte Damon, majd elmesélte röviden Tillynek, hogy megint úgy érzi, hogy nincs más megoldás, csak ha lekapcsolja az érzéseit. Tilly természetesen kikelt magából és mikor Damon olajként ráöntötte a tűzre, hogy nem az első eset lenne, a lány még dühösebbé vált.

– Na ide figyelj, Salvatore! Ülj le a seggedre, igyál annyi whiskyt, amennyi kiöli a fejedből ezt a hülyeségét és várd meg, amíg odaérek – mondta szigorúan Tilly, de végül mégis felnevetett – Hol is vagy most pontosan?

– Hazajöttem – sóhajtotta Damon.

– Mystic Fallsba? – kérdezte döbbenten Tilly, és Damon szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a lány felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Igen. Kérlek siess, mert nagyon fáj a lelkem – mondta Damon, és érezte, ahogy kicsordult egy könnycseppje.

– Reggelre ott vagyok – ígérte meg Tilly.

– Várni foglak – mondta Damon, és halványan elmosolyodott.

– Ne csinálj butaságot, Damon – figyelmeztette Tilly még egyszer köszönés helyett, majd megszakadt a vonal.

***

Tilly hármat kopogtatott az ajtón és szélesen elmosolyodott mikor meglátta Damont. Érezte, hogy a férfi ezúttal nagyobb fájdalmat érzett, mint 1925-ben, mikor először találkoztak. Letette maga mellé a sporttáskáját, majd váratlanul átölelte Damont.

– Hiányoztál te dilis – mondta halkan és szorosan magához ölelte a férfit, mielőtt az bármit mondhatott volna.

– Te is hiányoztál – mondta Damon, és halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt átkulcsolta volna a karjait Tilly dereka körül.

Örült, hogy végre viszont láthatta a legjobb barátját.

– Menjünk be, aztán szépen elmesélsz mindent – mondta végül szigorúan a lány.

Damon felemelte Tilly táskáját, majd elindult a nappali felé. A lány követte és kíváncsian végigmérte az antik berendezést, mivel még sosem járt korábban a Salvatore vendégházban.

– Antik, de szexis – vigyorodott el végül Tilly, miközben végigsimított az egyik mahagóni tartóoszlopon.

– Pont, mint te – vágott vissza játékosan Damon, mire Tilly hátulról fejbe csapta, majd elindult a kanapék felé és lustán ledobta magát az egyikre.

Damon felnevetett a lány reakcióján, és úgy érezte, hogy már jobb volt a kedve, hogy Tilly visszatért az életébe.

– Mit műveltél a hajaddal? – kérdezte Damon, miközben töltött maguknak egy-egy pohár whiskyt.

Tilly haja sötétkék színben pompázott és a sminkje meglehetősen erős volt.

– Ez a huszonegyedik század, Damon – vont vállat Tilly – Akklimatizálódtam – mosolyodott el.

– Jól áll egyébként – mondta Damon, majd leült Tillyvel szemben, miután átadta neki az italt.

Egy percig nem beszéltek, csak jólesően belekortyoltak az alkoholba.

– Szóval, miért fáj a szíved? – kíváncsiskodott hamarosan Tilly, mire Damon sóhajtott egyet.

– Elena – suttogta – A neve Elena Gilbert és halálosan beleszerettem.

– Mesélj el mindent.

Damon vett egy nagy levegőt és elmesélte a találkozását Elenával, a New Yorkban átélt közös élményeket és persze azt, amikor a lány megtudta, hogy Damon vámpír. Ezután, mielőtt Tilly meg tudott volna szólalni, Damon magába roskadt.

Tilly felállt a kanapéról, hogy átüljön a másikra, Damon mellé, és átkarolja a férfit.

– Szóval Elena ugyanúgy néz ki, mint Katherine? Ez meg mégis hogyan lehetséges? – tűnődött el rajta Tilly, és közben gyengéden simogatta a legjobb barátja hátát.

– Azt nem tudom Til’, de megöl, hogy fél tőlem. Több, mint három hónapja nem beszéltem vele és hiányzik – mondta elkeseredve, mint egy hisztis kisfiú, akinek elvették a kedvenc játékát.

– Adj neki időt, Damon – kezdte Tilly – Te is tudod, hogy ez nem olyan, mintha azt mondtad volna neki, hogy most szabadultál a börtönből sikkasztásért vagy mit tudom én – tette hozzá, mire Damon felmordult.

– Esküszöm ennél még az is jobb lenne – mondta végül, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Figyelj, Elena ember és az embereknek elég csúnya legendáik vannak rólunk – emlékeztette rá Tilly.

– Tudom – húzta el kelletlenül a száját Damon.

– Azt tudod csinálni, hogy bebizonyítod neki, hogy nem vagy szörnyeteg, mint ahogy ő képzeli ezt az egészet – magyarázta Tilly.

– De tudja, hogy nem vagyok szörnyeteg, New Yorkban és már előtte is végig úriember voltam vele, majdnem csak úgy éreztem magam a társágában, mint mielőtt átváltoztam – mondta Damon csalódottan.

– Tudom, de meg kell neki mutatnod, hogy az nem csak egy színjáték volt. Be kell bizonyítanod, hogy te egy érző lény vagy. Látnia kell, hogy te ugyanaz a Damon Salvatore vagy, akit megismert, nem pedig egy szörnyeteg akit a vérszomja ural – figyelmeztette rá Tilly.

– Nem veszíthetem el őt is, Tilly – suttogta Damon kétségbeesetten – Katherine után nem bírnék ki még egy szívtörést – tette hozzá.

– Tudom – mondta halkan Tilly, és a barátja vállára hajtotta a fejét – Kitalálunk valamit. Itt maradok, amíg nem lesz jobb – ígérte.

– Tényleg? – csillantak fel Damon szemei, mire Tilly felnevetett.

– Tényleg. És nem csak azért, mert az ötvenes években és még kitudja, mikor lekapcsoltad az érzéseidet, ahelyett, hogy megkerestél volna – mondta figyelmeztető hangon Tilly, majd megint fejbe csapta Damont.

A férfi megforgatta a szemeit az ütés hatására, de ahogy mindig, ezúttal sem adta vissza.

– Na, és mit fogsz csinálni Mystic Fallsban? Nem lesz unalmas? Hiszen te mindig a nagy városokat szeretted – kérdezte Damon.

– Los Angeles már kezd kicsit fárasztó lenni – legyintett egyet – Egyébként is, jó kaland lesz ez az egész. Hiányoztál és szuper lesz időt tölteni veled – mondta Tilly, majd egy mozdulattal maga alá gyűrte a lábait a kanapén és ráült a sarkára. Ezután az egyik kezével hátranyúlt a farzsebébe és elővett belőle egy cigarettatárcát – Szabad? – kérdezte, mire Damon bólintott, majd vámpírsebességgel hozott a lánynak egy hamutálat, mielőtt visszaült volna mellé.

Tudta, hogy Tillynek a cigi olyan volt, mint neki a bourbon; segített leküzdeni a vérszomjat, így nem zavarta, hogy a lány rágyújtott a házban.

– Los Angeles – húzta el elismerően a száját Damon – Ott mit csináltál?

– Pár éve kitanultam a fodrászatot és egy ideig egy menő szalonban dolgoztam. Aztán beléptem egy zenekarba gitározni – nevetett fel Tilly, és közben jólesően beleszívott a mentolos cigijébe – De onnan kitettek, mert túl elvontnak találtak – tette hozzá, mire Damon is nevetni kezdett.

 – Nem is értem, miért – mondta vigyorogva Damon – Szóval semmi olyat nem csináltál, ami itt kivitelezhető lenne – tette hozzá.

– Nem, de már van egy jó ötletem, hogy mit csinálhatnék itt – vigyorodott el Tilly, és mikor Damon nem értette, mire gondolt, megforgatta a szemeit – Visszamegyek a gimibe – tárta szét hirtelen, izgatottan a karjait, és a mozdulattól rápottyant egy nagyobb darab hamu az antik kanapéra.

Damon nem mondott semmit, csak több okból döbbenten nézte a lányt. Tilly elkomolyodott és az ajkába harapott miközben gyorsan beleszedte a tálba a lehullott hamut.

– Figyelj, ez szuper terv. Elena is oda jár nem? – kérdezte, mire Damon bólintott – Szóval, összebarátkozom Elenával és alattomosan bebizonyítom neki, hogy te kellesz neki – mosolyodott el elégedetten Tilly, majd ismét beleszívott a cigijébe.

– Ez biztos jó ötlet? – húzta el a száját Damon, mire Tilly szigorúan nézett rá – Jó rendben, tegyük fel, hogy működik a terved, de mégis mivel fogod megmagyarázni, hogy itt laksz velünk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Damon.

– Azt mondtad, hogy lakik itt még valaki, egy távoli ember rokonotok? – tűnődött el Tilly, majd elnyomta a cigit a hamutartóban, és egy időre letette a dohányzóasztalra az üvegtálat és a cigitárcáját.

– Igen, Zack  – mondta undorodva Damon.

– Majd azt mondom, hogy az eltitkolt lánya vagyok, vagy mit tudom én – nevetett fel Tilly.

– Nem menne bele – vont vállat Damon.

– Majd ráhatok – vont vállat Tilly.

– Nem tudsz, mert vasfüvet iszik – morogta Damon.

– Jó, akkor majd ha valaki kérdezi, azt mondom, hogy máshol lakom – tárta szét megint a karjait Tilly.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? Mikor is jártál utoljára gimibe? – tűnődött el Damon.

– 1985-ben. Kétlem, hogy sokat változtak a gimik. Tuti, hogy ugyanúgy vannak pompon lányok, meg focicsapatok, meg szakkörök, meg büdös öltözők, meg bunkó tanárok és persze el ne felejtsük a  fertelmes menzákat – sorolta Tilly.

– Jól van, oké nyertél – egyezett bele Damon – De előre szólok, hogy Stefan is visszament a suliba – tette hozzá.

– Jaj ne már – forgatta meg a szemeit Tilly, majd nyelt egyet – Mégis minek?

– Nyugi, most kontroll alatt van. Állati vért iszik és nem gyilkolászik össze-vissza – nyugtatta meg Damon.

– Ez maradjon is így – tette hozzá Tilly.

Damon felállt, majd rámosolygott Tillyre.

– Reggelizzünk? – kérdezte, mire Tilly megforgatta a szemeit.

– Remélem, véres tasakra gondoltál – figyelmeztette, mire Damon elmosolyodott és bólintott – Szuper, akkor kettő A pozitívat kérek – tette hozzá, miközben Damon elindult valamerre.

– Hozom – szólt vissza, majd eltűnt a lány látóteréből.

Tilly elfeküdt a kanapén és elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy a terve működni fog és a barátja végre boldog lesz.


	10. Chapter 10

**–9–**

Másnap az iskola már könnyebbnek tűnt, és Elena úgy érezte, hogy a dolgok kezdtek visszaállni a rendes kerékvágásba. A legtöbben már elfelejtették, hogy mi történt tavasszal, hogy mi történt a szüleivel, és Elena belátta, hogy a problémái senki mást nem érdekeltek rajta és Jeremyn kívül, hiszen még Mr. Tanner is megalázta a történelem órán előző nap, és ha nincs Stefan Salvatore, akkor a középkorú férfi még tovább folytatta volna a  _„verbális diszkriminációt”_ , ahogy Bonnie fogalmazott óra után.

Elena hálásan rámosolygott a fiúra a szünetben, de aztán elkomolyodott mikor eszébe jutott, hogy mi is volt Stefan és persze Damon... ahogy Damonre gondolt elszorult a szíve. Hiányzott neki a férfi és utálta, hogy a józan esze távol tartotta tőle.

A szekrényénél állt és ezúttal nem volt késésben. Az órarendjét böngészte, mikor megjelent Bonnie és Caroline, és szorosan megölelték.

– Minden rendben lesz, Elena – suttogta Bonnie.

– Holnap lesz az évnyitó buli a tisztáson, ugye eljössz? – kérdezte izgatottan Caroline, mire Elena kínosan elhúzta a száját – Ne már, Elena, még Stefant is rávettem. Tudod milyen nehéz meggyőzni a srácot arról, hogy bulizni jó? – mosolyodott el szélesen Caroline.

Elena felvonta a szemöldökét. Caroline-nak mégis mikor volt ideje összebarátkozni Stefan Salvatore-val? Nem értette, de nagyon kíváncsi volt rá.

– Stefan? Te és Stefan máris barátok vagytok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elena.

– Ja, mi már nyár óta barátok vagyunk – mondta Caroline izgatottan, majd összeszorította az ajkait, mikor rájött, hogy ezt elfelejtette korábban közölni a barátaival – A grillben taliztunk és elbeszélgettünk, megtörtem a jeget és azóta egész jól megy neki a szocializálódás – nevetett fel Caroline – Voltunk filmvetítésen a parkban, a Casablancán, meg elmentünk párszor bulizni Saffron Fallsba, ja meg elmentünk pár hete horgászni, bár azt csakis Stef’ kedvéért, mert az nagyon unalmas volt – hadarta Caroline, majd felnevetett.

– Nem is meséltél erről, Care – lepődött meg Bonnie.

– Két várossal arrébb mentetek bulizni? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Elena.

Caroline már válaszolt volna, mikor feléjük sétált egy alacsony, kék hajú, kicsit vadóc külsejű lány, majd szélesen elmosolyodott és megtorpant a lányok előtt.

– Véletlenül nem tudjátok, hogy hol találom a 320-as termet? Elvileg fizika órám lesz Mr. Harperrel? – kérdezte ártatlan hangon, és Elena a mosoly ellenére érezte, hogy a lánynak hátsó szándékai voltak.

– Nekünk is fizikánk lesz Harperrel – válaszolta Bonnie, majd viszonozta a lány mosolyát és gyengéden megérintette a karját, de abban a pillanatban el is rántotta a kezét, és ledermedve bámulta a kék hajú lányt.

Bonnie nem értette, hogy mit érzett, de halálra ijesztette.

– Szóval osztálytársunk leszel? – kérdezte barátságosan Caroline, mint aki észre sem vette Bonnie reakcióját.

– Ezek szerint igen, a nevem Tilly O’Brian – mutatkozott be és kedvesen rámosolygott Caroline-ra.

– Oh, én Caroline Forbes vagyok, ők pedig a legjobb barátaim, Elena Gilbert és Bonnie Bennett – csacsogta Caroline.

Elena halványan elmosolyodott, de Bonnie továbbra is olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek átsétáltak a sírján.

– Szóval – kezdte társalogva Tilly – Mit kell tudni a suliról? – kíváncsiskodott – Van valami szaftos pletyka amiről tegnap lemaradtam? – kérdezte közvetlenül, és magában elmosolyodott, hogy milyen könnyen kikerülte eddig a személyes kérdéseket.

– Tetszik ez a lány – mosolyodott el elégedetten Caroline, majd elkezdte ecsetelni, hogy az igazgató, Mr. Webber, majdnem orra esett, miután lejött az emelvényről az évnyitó beszéde után.

Tilly pontosan tudta, hogy mit akart, és úgy érezte, hogy Elenához Caroline-on keresztül vezetett az út... vagyis erre Damon vezette rá még reggel.

Miközben készülődött és nagyban próbálta felcibálni magára a feszülős, csőszárú farmerjét, Damon az ágyán ült és Caroline Forbesról mesélt neki. Elmondta, hogy a lány, míg Stefan barátja volt, addig Bonnie és Elena bizalmasa is. Azt is elmondta Tillynek, hogy Caroline nagyszájú volt és nem bírt titkot tartani, szóval Tilly kitalálta, hogy Caroline-t fogja elsőként megtörni. Damon egyetértett vele, hogy Caroline-on keresztül kellett információt áramoltatni Elenához, de ettől függetlenül a lelkére kötötte, hogy vigyázzon, nehogy véletlenül olyasmit is mondjon, ami Stefanra nem tartozott. Erre Tilly csak azt válaszolta, hogy ő az idősebb, Damon ne aggódjon, mert attól, hogy úgy néz ki, még nem lesz egy ostoba tini lány.

Tilly elmosolyodott, ahogy erre gondolt.

– Mennünk kell órára – pillantott a karórájára Elena, mire Bonnie és Caroline bólintottak. Tilly továbbra is csak mosolygott és követte a lányokat. Úgy döntött, hogy megpróbál Caroline mellé ülni, hogy az óra alatt a fejébe tudjon ültetni egy-két gondolatot, amit Damon szánt Elenának.

Bonnie a fal melletti padba ült le, Elena pedig közvetlenül a mellette lévőbe. Tilly megvárta, hogy Caroline beüljön Bonnie mögé, és csak akkor indult el az Elena mögötti padhoz.

– Szóval, Tilly? – fordult hátra Bonnie. Még mindig benne volt az a furcsa érzés, amit akkor érzett, mikor megérintette Tillyt, ezért csak távolságtartóan próbált ismerkedni az új lánnyal.

– Igen? – mosolyodott el a kék hajú lány.

– Honnan költöztél ide? – kíváncsiskodott Bonnie.

– Los Angelesből – válaszolta könnyedén Tilly, és remélte, hogy a későbbi kérdésekre is ilyen könnyen tud majd válaszolni.

– Oh, a napfény – sóhajtott fel ábrándosan Caroline.

– Már kicsit fárasztó volt, a szüleim ott maradtak, én viszont már nem bírtam tovább a felhajtást – hazudta Tilly folyékonyan – Ezért eljöttem az egyik rokonomhoz, és most nála lakom – tette hozzá.

– Végül is, ha nyugalomra vágysz, Mystic Falls tökéletes rá, itt sosem történik semmi – nevetett fel Elena.

Hamarosan a fiúk is megérkeztek, és Tilly érezte, ahogy egy magas, napbarnított bőrű fiú végignézett rajta, és akaratán kívül elmosolyodott. A fiú viszonozta a mosolyt és Tilly percekig csak bámult felé.  A furcsa ábrándozásból Caroline hangja riasztotta fel Tillyt.

– Tyler a neve, Tyler Lockwood – súgta bizalmasan Caroline, majd integetni kezdett valakinek.

Mindannyian odanéztek és láttak, ahogy Stefan belépett a terembe. Elenát akarata ellenére, rossz értelemben, kirázta a hideg, Tilly pedig figyelmeztetően pillantott a fiú felé.

– Tetszik neked Tyler? – súgta oda pár perccel később Elena, miután Stefan leült, Tilly pedig a kérdés hallatán felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem tudom – tátogta, mivel Mr. Harper ebben a pillanatban lépett be a terembe, és nem akart rossz első benyomást kelteni.

– Ez nem igaz – tátogta vissza vigyorogva Caroline, majd mint aki jól végezte dolgát kinyitotta a fizika füzetét és elkezdte felírni az éves házi dolgozat listát, amit Mr. Harper felkörmölt köszönés után a táblára.

– Caroline – súgta oda percek múlva Tilly, mikor a középkorú tanár elkezdte leadni az első leckét a tankönyvből – Azt a furcsa srácot hogy hívják? – játszotta az ostobát, miközben Stefan felé biccentett a fejével.

– Stefan Salvatore – tátogta Caroline – És nem fura, csak magának való, nekem például jó barátom – tette hozzá alig hallhatóan.

– Ő is idén érkezett ide? – kérdezősködött tovább, mint aki nem tudta a választ.

– Igen, a bátyjával lakik és most kezdte a sulit, de már nyár óta itt vannak – válaszolta Caroline.

– Van egy bátyja? – próbált meglepettnek hangzani, mire Caroline bólintott.

– Aha – súgta Caroline – Találkoztam vele párszor, elég dögös pasi – mondta halkan és elpirult.

Tilly hallotta, ahogy Elena fészkelődni kezdett a székén, és önelégülten elmosolyodott ennek láttán. Tudta, hogy ez azt jelentette, hogy Elena továbbra is érdeklődött Damon iránt és feszélyezte a tény, hogy a legjobb barátnője „dögösnek” nevezte az említett vámpírt.

– Tényleg? És mennyivel idősebb? – játszotta tovább az ostobát.

– Azt hiszem, talán huszonhat éves – tűnődött el Caroline – Bár ez nem biztos – nevetett fel halkan – A számokkal mindig bajban voltam.

– Na, és mi ez a tisztás buli, vagy mi? – kérdezte váratlanul. Nem akart hirtelen sokat kérdezni a Salvatore családról, nehogy Caroline gyanút fogjon, bár Damon elmondása alapján Caroline nem az a fajta lány volt, akit az eszéért szerettek az emberek.

– Oh az az évnyitó buli – suttogta izgatottan Caroline – Lesz sör meg zene, elég jó szokott lenni – tette hozzá.

– Szuperül hangzik – mosolyodott el Tilly, és örült neki, hogy ilyen könnyen az ujjai köré tudta csavarni Caroline-t.

– Tudod, Tyler is ott lesz ám – suttogta cinkosan Caroline, mire Tilly megforgatta a szemeit.

– Nem tudom, hogy tetszik-e, csak kitűnt a tömegből, ennyi – mentegetőzött, és legbelül átkozta magát, amiért megakadt a szeme a jóképű fiún.

– Ezt most már nem mosod le magadról, Tilly – mondta vigyorogva Caroline, majd nyomott kettőt a rotringján, mikor véletlenül kitörte a hegyét.

– Na, és neked van barátod? – vágott vissza halkan Tilly.

– Most épp nincs, de kiszemeltem az már van – mosolyodott el szélesen Caroline.

– Ki az? – nyaggatta játékosan Tilly, mire Caroline Stefan felé biccentett.

– Végül is egynek elmegy, nekem nem az esetem – mondta Tilly amilyen kedélyesen csak tudta. Hiába utálta Stefant, muszáj volt a cél érdekében eljátszania, hogy semleges a fiú irányába.

– Szerintem jóképű és aranyos – mosolyodott el Caroline.

– Nem rossz – zárta rövidre –  Elenának van valakije? – faggatózott tovább Tilly.

– Nem, most nincs. Régen Mattel jártak – mutatott feltűnés nélkül az említett szőkére – De már rég szakítottak. Elena mesélte, hogy nyáron randizott valami idősebb pasival, de végül abból nem lett semmi – mondta alig hallhatóan Caroline, nehogy Elena meghallja.

– Idősebb? – próbált döbbentnek hatni Tilly.

– Aha, azt mondta huszonhat éves volt a pasi, bár szerintem csak hazudta – vont vállat Caroline.

Tilly érezte, hogy Elena nem hallott semmit, szóval válaszolt.

– Nem lehet, hogy mégis igaz? Elena nekem így elsőre nem tűnik hazudósnak – kérdezte Tilly, mire Caroline bólintott.

– Nem tudom, az egész furcsa volt, ahogy elmesélte – magyarázta Caroline.

– Azt mondod, huszonhat éves? – kezdte manipulatívan Tilly – Lehetséges volna, hogy Stefan bátyja? Azt mondtad, hogy ő is huszonhat éves, nem? – ültette el a bogarat Caroline fülében.

– Áh, kétlem, hogy az a dögös pasi pont Elenával randizott volna, túl szexis egy gimis lányhoz – súgta oda Caroline, és látszott rajta, hogy megkönnyebbült, mikor Elena a füle botját sem mozgatta.

– Ki tudja, csak mondom – vont vállat Tilly – Ti magatok mondtátok, hogy Mystic Falls pici és uncsi – mosolyodott el.

Ezután csöndben maradtak, de Tilly úgy érezte, hogy máris sikert ért el Caroline-nál, mivel szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Caroline hamarosan fel fogja Elenának hozni Damon Salvatore nevét.

Tilly egy percre elővette a mobilját, és írt egy gyors SMS-t Damonnek.

_Tilly_

**A húsgolyó a szószban – T**

_Damon_

**Tudod ki jól van?**

Tilly rögtön tudta, hogy Damon Elenára utalt, mivel még korábban megbeszélték, hogy nem mondanak neveket, nehogy véletlenül valaki belelásson a vámpírlány telefonjába és kombinálni kezdjen.

_Tilly_

**Igen, és még érdekled őt –  T**

_Damon_

**Biztos?**

_Tilly_

**Az tuti, én megérzem az ilyesmit. Bízz bennem – T**

Tilly telefonja megrezdült, de mikor válaszolni akart, Mr. Harper a kezére helyezte a sajátját és csalódott dühvel pillantott le rá.

– Miss... – pillantott rá feszülten.

– O’Brian, uram – válaszolta Tilly amilyen visszafogottan csak tudta.

– SMS-ezik az órámon? – vonta fel a szemöldökét szigorúan.

– Nem, uram – füllentette.

– Ne hazudjon! – mordult rá, majd felemelte a padról a telefonját, és a lány kezébe adta – Álljon fel és olvassa hangosan amit írt! – parancsolt rá.

Tilly kelletlenül felállt és áldotta magukat Damonnel, hogy megegyeztek abban, hogy nem mondanak semmi konkrétat szöveges üzenetben.

– Azt írtam az egyik barátomnak, hogy  **a húsgolyó a szószban** – olvasta fel monoton hangon, mire Mr. Harper nógatta, hogy folytassa – Erre a barátom megkérdezte, hogy  **tudod ki jól van** -e **.**  Erre én azt válaszoltam neki  **igen, és még érdekled őt**. Ezután a barátom azt írta, hogy  **biztos?**  Erre pedig azt írtam, hogy  **az tuti, én megérzem az ilyesmit, bízz bennem,**  és ezután még jött egy üzenet, amit most olvastam el, ami azt mondja, hogy  **imádlak Tilly, köszönöm, hogy segítesz**.

Mr. Harper megvakarta a fejét, mint aki egy szót sem értett az egészből.

– Nos, Miss O’Brian, nem tudom, hogy a régi iskolájában, hogy volt szokás, de itt az órán való levelezésért büntetés jár, szóval délután találkozunk – mondta szigorúan a tanerő, majd visszasietett a táblához.

Caroline nem mert megszólalni, így csak odanyújtott Tillynek egy papír cetlit, mikor Harper elfordult.

_~ Micsoda szívás, hogy már az első nap lebuktál :( ~_

Tilly nem válaszolt, csak összeszorított ajkakkal pillantott Caroline felé.

Az óráról végül kicsengettek, és a lányok átvonultak a tornaöltözőbe. Tilly világéletében utálta a tornaöltözőket. Eddig mindössze kétszer járta ki a gimit, de az öltöző mindig mumus volt neki, és úgy érezte, hogy ez ezúttal sem lesz másként.

– Szóval ott voltam, és akkor Tyler, Matt és Pete elkezdtek nevetni a hülye focis poénjukon – mondta az egyik osztálytársuk sértett hangon, mikor beléptek az öltözőbe.

– Jaj ő csak Aimee – legyintett Caroline, mikor észrevette Tilly zavart arcát – Ne is foglalkozz vele, csak egy buta liba.

Tilly bólintott, majd kelletlenül leült Elena és Caroline közé és elkezdett átöltözni.

– Tényleg, Tilly te pompon lány voltál otthon? – kérdezte váratlanul Caroline, mire Tilly bólintott.

Utálta az egész pompon lány cécót, de tudta, hogy a pompon edzéseken még közelebb kerülhetett Elenához és a barátaihoz, szóval Damon hosszas győzködés után rávette, hogy belépjen az ostoba csapatba.

– Szuper – csapta össze elégedetten a tenyerét Caroline, majd felpattant az öltözőpadról, odasétált egy szőkésbarna lányhoz és a legédesebb mosolyával kirúgta a csapatból.

– Ne haragudj, Heather, de a tartásod nagyon rossz és már amúgy is találtam helyetted valakit – mondta sajnálkozva Caroline, mire az említett Heather nevű lány kiszaladt az öltözőből.

Elena és Bonnie felvont szemöldökkel néztek szőke barátnőjükre, mire az csak annyit kérdezett, hogy „most mi van?”, majd visszaült a padra.

Tilly úgy érezte, hogy hosszú nap állt még előtte, főleg úgy, hogy még büntetést is kapott.

***

Végül késő délután ért vissza a vendégházba és egy hangos sóhajjal ledobta magát az egyik reneszánsz kanapéra, mielőtt feszülten elővette volna a cigitárcáját, majd rágyújtott volna.

Pár másodperc múlva Damon már le is ült vele szemben, és kíváncsian pillantott a legjobb barátja szemébe.

– Na, mesélj már! – sürgette.

– Stefan nincs itt? – tátogta Tilly.

– Nyuszikra vadászik – legyintett Damon – Van egy óránk.

Tilly elkezdte elmesélni a legelejéről a történteket és Damon tekintete egyre kíváncsibbá és kíváncsibbá vált.

– Aztán jött a hülye tesi óra. Esküszöm a tornatanár még nagyobb gyökér, mint a fizikatanár – morogta Tilly és dühösen beleszívott a cigijébe – Belém kötött, hogy miért kék a hajam, aztán lefuttatott velem három kört a hosszabbik salakos futópályán, csak mert megdicsértem Caroline jóganadrágját – forgatta meg a szemeit Tilly.

– A futásba gondolom belehaltál – dramatizálta túl szarkasztikusan Damon, mire Tilly belenézett a szemébe és kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

– Ha még élnék, tuti belehaltam volna – mondta végül önérzetesen – Mi volt még? – tűnődött – Ja igen, Caroline bevett a pompon csapatba, meghívott az évnyitó bulira és a hülye SMS-eid miatt büntetést kaptam – morogta a végét.

– Hatszázötvenkét évesen lehetnél óvatosabb is, nagylány – forgatta meg a szemeit Damon, mire Tilly elfintorodott.

Damonnel rossz szokásuk volt „kisfiúnak” és „nagylánynak” nevezni egymást. Ez már a kapcsolatuk legelején is így volt, és az elmúlt nyolcvannégy év során nem változott semmit.

– Visszatérve – emelte fel egy kicsit a hangját Tilly, miközben elnyomta a cigijét és rágyújtott a következőre – Elena még mindig érdeklődik irántad, mivel mikor említésszintjén, burkoltan beszéltem rólad Caroline-al, fészkelődni kezdett. Legalábbis fizikán láttam, mert törin és matekon már nem volt a közelében hely, mivel az már tegnap is volt, és én ugye ma kezdtem, szóval kénytelen voltam „Szent Stefan” és valami hülye gyerek mellé ülni – forgatta meg a szemeit Tilly.

– Nem elég itt látni a képét, mi? A sors még a suliban is megver vele – nevette el magát Damon és közben felállt, hogy töltsön magának egy pohár whiskyt.

– Viszont így koncentrálás nélkül hallhattam, ahogy Stefan kérdezősködött Elenáról az egyik gyagyás fiú osztálytársunktól – tette hozzá Tilly, majd drámaian lehamuzta a cigijét.

– Komolyan mondom, unom már, hogy Stefan folyton ugyanazt a lányt akarja, akit én is – dünnyögte Damon.

Tilly erre nem mondott semmit, csak folytatta a napja mesélését.

– Ja igen, majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy Caroline már összeboronált egy Tyler Lockwood nevű pasival – forgatta meg a szemeit, mire Damon elismerően elhúzta a száját, és ennek hatására Tilly felvonta a szemöldökét – Most meg mi bajod van?

– Az a Lockwood kölyök a polgármester fia, szóval a bizalma még jól jöhet – jelentette ki Damon.

– Komolyan Damon, nem elég neked az Elena dráma? Még a városvezetést is manipulálni akarod? – kíváncsiskodott Tilly  – Megjegyzem, rajtam keresztül?

– Szeretem Mystic Fallst, így el kell terelnem magunkról a városi tanács figyelmét – magyarázta.

– Áh, szóval tudják a legendákat – esett le Tillynek, mire Damon bólintott és megforgatta a szemeit – Na jó, rendes leszek Tylerrel, de csak mert egész jól néz ki – morgolódott Tilly, és közben elnyomta a cigijét.

– Jó, inkább folytasd. Láttad még Elenát? – kíváncsiskodott tovább Damon, mire Tilly válasz helyett előhúzta a mobilját a farzsebéből és áttolta a dohányzóasztalon Damonnek, miután megnyitotta a galériát.

A képen Elena volt a menzán és Bonnie Bennettre nézett, miközben nevetett. Damon úgy gondolta, hogy a Bennett boszorkány valami vicceset mondhatott neki.

– Olyan gyönyörű – suttogta Damon, miközben végigsimított a telefon kijelzőjén.

– Igen, tényleg szép lány, de ettől még nem kell még jobban összezsírozni a telefonom! – mondta szigorúan Tilly, majd mosolyogva visszavette a mobilját – De most térjünk vissza a lényeghez. Mr. Harper hülye büntetésén egyedül Matt Donovannal tudtam beszélgetni, aki azért került oda, mert ferdén parkolt be Mr. Tanner kocsija mellé, aki emiatt nem bírt normálisan kitolatni. Esküszöm ennél bénábban büntetésbe kerülni... tanítani kéne, olyan gáz – forgatta meg a szemeit – Viszont „kifejezéstelen arcú” Matt sok mindent mesélt nekem Elenáról, mivel ő az exe – emelte ki Tilly.

– Tudom, erről Elena elég hamar mesélt, aznap este akart vele szakítani, mikor találkoztunk – vágott közbe Damon, és egy pillanatra elmerengett a pillanaton, amikor először megpillantotta Elenát.

– Damon Salvatore! Ha érdekel a sulis napom, akkor fogd be a nagy lepcses szádat és hallgass végig! – mordult rá Tilly.

– Upsz– emelte fel mentegetőzve a kezeit, majd elmosolyodott.

– Szóval, Matt elmesélte, hogy Elena nem sokat beszélt vele, mióta szakítottak, de ettől függetlenül aggódik érte, mert mióta Elena visszajött New Yorkból még jobban magába roskadt, mint mikor meghaltak a szülei – mondta halkan Tilly.

– Miattam? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Damon és döbbenten magára mutatott.

– Szerintem igen, mármint a férfi, akit megkedvelt, kiderült, hogy vámpír. Ez bárkit kettétörne, nem hogy egy olyan lányt, aki ennyi szörnyűségen ment keresztül ilyen rövid idő alatt, mint Elena – vont vállat Tilly, és mikor Damon csak némán bámulta, folytatta – Na mindegy, Caroline fülébe el van ültetve a gondolatod, én pedig holnap akcióba lépek az évnyitó bulin – ígérte Tilly, és közben felült a kanapén – Majd úgy csinálok, mintha Tylerrel flörtölnék, de közben figyelni fogom, ahogy Caroline letámadja Elenát a titokzatos idősebb pasival kapcsolatban – nevetett fel – Ha pedig nem beszél a mi drága Care-ünk, akkor picit ráhatok – vont vállat Tilly, de Damon így is látta a szemében a ravasz csillogást.

Damon már válaszolt volna valamit, de Stefan pont akkor ért vissza az erdőből.

– Remek, még itt is nézegethetlek tovább, nem elég az iskola? – mondta Tillynek, de nem nézett oda, csak felsietett az emeletre.

– Megnyugtató, hogy kölcsönösen nem bírjuk egymást – forgatta meg a szemeit Tilly.

Damon rosszallóan felnevetett miközben felállt a kanapéról, és lement az alaksorba, hogy hozzon maguknak egy kis vért.


	11. Chapter 11

**–10–**

A tisztás fénybe borult a sok égősor miatt, és a hangos zene még azt is odacsalogatta, aki esetleg eltévedt az odavezető úton.

Mikor Elena és Bonnie megérkeztek, már elég sokan voltak. Tilly az egyik fának támasztotta a lábát és lustán cigizett, miközben a többieken legeltette a szemét. Bonnie továbbra sem bízott Tillyben, Elena pedig nem igazán tudta hová tenni a túlzott közvetlenségét, de azért mindketten odaintettek a kék hajú lánynak.

Elena döbbenten nézett, mikor az egyik alsóbb éves srác a kezébe nyomott egy bontatlan sört, majd továbbsietett. Végül a lány vállat vont és az egyik fa kiálló részén leverte a sörösüvegről a tetejét, majd belekortyolt az italba, amit eltartott a testétől, nehogy ráfolyjon a kifutó hab.

Végül Bonnie is szerzett egy üveg sört és ismét felhozta Elenának, amit a nagyija mondott neki, hogy természetfeletti képességei vannak. Elena csak mosolygott és Bonnie viszonozta. Egy darabig erről beszélgettek, míg Caroline meg nem érkezett Stefannal.

A fiú a tisztás szélén leparkolta a vörös Porsche-ját, majd Caroline-al az oldalán elindult felfedezni a tömeget. Caroline csak intett a barátainak és követte Stefant.

Tillynek ez a felállás egyáltalán nem tetszett, azt akarta, hogy Caroline Elenával beszélgessen és lehetőleg Damonről, szóval úgy döntött, hogy a kezébe veszi a dolgokat és odamegy Caroline-hoz.

Stefan kelletlenül pillantott Tillyre, mikor az neki támaszkodott annak a fának, ami mellett álltak Caroline-nal és Tylerrel.

– Hello – mosolyodott el Tilly, és direkt nem Stefanra nézett, hanem Tylerre.

Tyler elmosolyodott és pár másodpercre fogva tartotta Tilly tekintetét, mielőtt átnyújtott volna neki egy bontatlan sört. A lány mosolyogva elfogadta a sört, majd egy határozott mozdulattal, a körmével lepattintotta a sörösüveg tetejét. Tyler és Caroline ledöbbenve nézték a lány erejét, főleg, hogy a körmén még csak a lakk sem sérült meg.

Tilly észbe kapott és kínosan elmosolyodott.

– Ez csak egy hülye trükk, amit még Los Angelesben tanultam – vont vállat, majd Caroline-hoz fordult – Tudunk beszélni négy szemközt, Care? – kérdezte bájosan, mire Caroline automatikusan bólintott és félrevonult Tillyvel.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Caroline.

– Csak megjött és szeretnék kölcsönkérni egy betétet – suttogta Tilly, és alig bírta ki, hogy ne nevesse el magát, hiszen már lassan hatszázharminchat éve nem menstruált.

– Oh, mindjárt adok, csak menjünk arrébb, ne lássa meg senki – mondta együttérzően Caroline, majd elindult a fák között.

Ahogy beljebb és beljebb haladtak, Tilly úgy jött rá, hogy Caroline valójában mennyire ostoba volt... meglátása szerint pont illet Stefanhoz.

Végül Caroline megtorpant és mosolyogva elővett a kézitáskájából egy szárnyas betétet, és kinyújtotta Tilly felé. A lány megforgatta a szemeit, elvette a betétet Caroline-tól, majd egy határozott mozdulattal neki vágta a szőke lányt az egyik fának.

– Nem bírom tovább! – kelt ki magából Tilly, és mélyen belenézett Caroline rémült szemeibe – Esküszöm, türelmes akartam lenni veled, de baszd ki az agyamra mész Caroline! – szűrte idegesen a fogai között, majd a lány lábai közé térdelt, mielőtt ráhatott volna – Nem fogsz tőlem félni, csak azt fogod csinálni, amit kérek, és ezt a beszélgetést utána elfelejted – mondta szigorúan, mire Caroline bólintott.

– Azt csinálom, amit mondasz – ismételte el.

– Remek – bólintott elégedetten Tilly – Visszamegyünk a buliba, odamész Elenához és elkezded faggatni Damon Salvatore-ról, és addig nem hagyod békén, amíg el nem mondja, hogy mit érez Damon iránt – mondta türelmetlenül Tilly, és miután Caroline elismételte.

– Visszamegyünk a buliba – mondta monoton hangon Caroline, majd visszaindult a tisztás felé.

Tilly elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd a háta mögé hajította teátrálisan a szárnyas betétet, amit még mindig a kezében szorongatott, majd felnevetett. Menstruáció... hülye emberi szokás.

***

Miután visszaértek, Tilly ismét neki támaszkodott az egyik fának és félszemmel és füllel figyelte, ahogy Caroline félrehívta Elenát. A figyelme másik felét Stefanra összpontosította, mivel nem akarta, hogy a fiatalabbik Salvatore gyanakodni kezdjen Damon vágyaira Elenával kapcsolatban. Végül megnyugodott, mivel Stefan nem figyelt a történésekre, egyszerűen csak próbált elvegyülni a focicsapat tagjaival és nevetve sörözgetett a fiúkkal.

– Szóval Elena – kezdte mosolyogva Caroline, mire Elena felvonta a szemöldökét.

Ismerte Caroline-t, és tudta, hogy a lány amikor ilyen túláradóan kezdett egy mondatot, akkor nagyon akart valamit.

– Igen? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Mi újság a titokzatos huszonhat éves pasival, akivel nyáron randiztál? – kíváncsiskodott Caroline, mire Elena sóhajtott egyet.

– Semmi, Care – próbálta rövidre zárni – Sajnos nem működtek a dolgok kettőnk között.

Caroline egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mint aki gondolkodik, mielőtt folytatta volna.

– Véletlenül ez a pasi nem Stefan bátyja? – kérdezte cinkosan, mire Elenának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője. Tudta, hogy Mystic Fallsban semmi nem maradt titokban, de remélte, hogy talán ez nem tudódik ki... persze tévedett.

Elena végül lemondóan sóhajtott, majd rábólintott.

– De, Damon – mondta halkan, és ahogy kiejtette a férfi nevét, a szívébe mart a gondolata.

– Kedveled őt, igaz? – kérdezte Caroline és átkarolta Elena vállait, mikor a barna hajú lány lassan bólintott.

– Akkor mi a baj?

– Van egy titka, amivel nem birok megbirkózni – suttogta Elena.

– Titok? – kíváncsiskodott Caroline – Elmondod? – tette hozzá, mire Elena megforgatta a szemeit.

Megígérte Damonnek, hogy hallgat, ráadásul még, ha nem ígérte volna meg, akkor sem árulta volna el pont Caroline-nak... hiszen amit Caroline Forbes tudott, azt egész Mystic Falls tudta egy órán belül.

– Ez nagyon személyes, Care – mondta végül diplomatikusan – A lényeg az, hogy megváltoztatott bennem mindent, és hiába kedvelem, tudom, hogy nem lehetek vele.

– Szeretnél vele lenni? – kérdezte határozottan Caroline.

Elena az ajkába harapott és egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, mielőtt bólintott volna.

– Ő veled akarna lenne? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Caroline.

– Szerintem igen – válaszolta végül Elena.

– Akkor miért nem vagy vele? – nyaggatta tovább Caroline, mire Elena megrázta a fejét, majd nagy elnézések közepette, könnyes szemekkel elszaladt.

Caroline kétségbeesetten pillantott Tilly felé, mire a kék hajú lány legyintett egyet és elindult Elena után az erdőbe.

Caroline ezután értetlenül nézett, mivel a ráhatás miatt elfelejtette a korábbi beszélgetését Elenával. Végül vállat vont és elindult Stefan, a focicsapat és a pompon lányok felé, akik az egyik piknikasztalnál csoportosultak.

Elena, ahogy távolabb ért a bulizóktól, leroskadt az egyik fa tövébe, a kezeibe temette az arcát és sírt. Caroline feltépte az összes sebét Damonnel kapcsolatban és a lány egyszerűen nem bírta visszafojtani a könnyeit. A férfival akart lenni, de tartott tőle, ráadásul tudta, hogy ha belement volna Damonnel egy kapcsolatba, az mindent megváltoztatott volna az életében... még azt a kevés stabilitást is felborította volna, ami még megmaradt neki a szülei halála után.

Ezeken gondolkodott, mikor valaki letérdelt mellé. Elena lassan felnézett és kicsit megriadt, mikor szemben találta magát egy türkizkék szempárral.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte Tilly aggodalmasan, mire Elena megrázta a fejét, és megtörölte a szemeit a hüvelyujjával – Pasi dráma? – nyaggatta tovább a kék hajú lány, mire Elena megadóan felsóhajtott.

– Olyasmi – ismerte be.

– Egy dolgot tudok, Elena – kezdte Tilly, majd ledobta magát lustán Elena mellé a földre és ő is neki dőlt a tölgyfa vastag törzsének – Nincs olyan akadály, amit a szerelem ne tudna legyőzni.

– Nem mondtam, hogy akadályról van szó – vonta fel kíváncsian a szemöldökét Elena. Nem értette, hogy Tilly honnan vette, hogy ez a problémája.

– Nem ma jöttem le a falvédőről, Elena – mosolyodott el Tilly – A pasi dráma általában egy akadályt takar... na jó, néha egy agresszív seggfejet, aki jól néz ki – nevetett fel – Bár általában az első a probléma.

– Elég összetett a gond, Tilly – vont vállat Elena.

Nem akarta megvitatni az életét az új lánnyal, akit alig ismert, de legbelül azért hálás volt neki, hogy követte és beszélgetni próbált.

– Ha kedveled a pasit, adj neki egy esélyt – javasolta Tilly.

– De, ha adok neki egy esélyt, az mindent tönkretehet az életemben – suttogta Elena.

– De nem érné meg kockáztatni ezért a titokzatos pasiért? – kérdezte Tilly, mint aki nem tudta, hogy Elena Damonről beszélt.

Elena sóhajtott, majd összeszorította az ajkait.

– Nem tudom – mondta őszintén – Nagyon zavaros a fejemben minden – ismerte be.

– Hadd adjak egy jó tanácsot – kezdte Tilly, és mikor Elena rábólintott, csak akkor folytatta – A szívedre hallgass – helyezte a kezét közvetlenül Elena mellkasára, amivel meglepte a lányt, de persze Tilly nem zavartatta magát, csak folytatta – Az eszed csak lebeszélne arról, ami boldoggá tehet – fejezte be.

– Kedves vagy, hogy beszélgetsz velem – válaszolta hálásan Elena.

– Szívesen, bármikor – mondta barátságosan Tilly, és már folytatta volna, mikor a vámpírhallásának köszönhetően kiszűrt valami zajt a távolból – Hallod ezt? – kérdezte Elenát, és mikor a barna hajú lány megrázta a fejét, felpattant a földről és futásnak eredt.

Elena értetlenül követte a példáját és loholva Tilly után futott.

– Várj! – kiabálta zihálva – Hová mész?

Tilly nem válaszolt, csak futott, ahogy a lába bírta emberi tempóban.

Végül odaértek az egyik benőtt, bokros részhez és Elenának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője. Az öccse a földön térdelt egy női alak felett, és a bulizók többsége is odacsődült.

Ahogy Elena közelebb lépett látta, hogy Vicki Donovan feküdt a földön eszméletlenül, és a nyakán egy hatalmas harapásnyom éktelenkedett. Elenát kirázta a hideg és azonnal eszébe jutott Damon és Stefan.... tudta, hogy a két fivér vámpír volt, de legbelül mégis reménykedett benne, hogy nem ők voltak.

Hirtelen megfordult a tengelye körül és meglátta Stefant a háttérben, és mikor jobban felmérte a fiatalabbik vámpír környezetét, észrevette mögötte, az árnyékban Damont is. Elenának akaratán kívül ugrott egyet a szíve és nyelnie kellett. Az érzései vegyesek voltak és ez halálra rémítette.

A diákok többsége pánikba esett, és még az előtt elhagyták a tisztást és a környékét, hogy megérkezett a seriff, egy mentőautó és a vadállat elhárító egység.

Elena ellenben nem mozdult, hiába akart odalépni az öccséhez nem tudott, ahogy elrohanni sem. Csak meredten bámulta Vicki szinte élettelen testét, és csak azt érezte, hogy Tilly átkarolta a vállát.

Végül valahogy kikeveredtek az erdőből és mikor észbe kapott, már Bonnie autója mellett álltak Tillyvel. A kék hajú lány szabadkozva elköszönt, és magára hagyta Elenát a kreol lánnyal.

– Vicki szerinted túléli? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Bonnie, mire Elena lassan megrázta a fejét.

Mikor a mentők megérkeztek, azonnal elvitték Vickit, de Elena még tisztán hallotta, ahogy azt mondták, hogy a lánynak a túlélési esélyei nagyon alacsonyak voltak.

– Nem tudom, de Jer’ kikészült – suttogta végül Elena.

– Jaj szegény, most hol van? – szorította össze szomorúan az ajkait Bonnie.

– Matt felajánlotta neki, hogy bemehet vele a kórházba Vickihez – magyarázta Elena.

– Oh – lepődött meg Bonnie – Tudod mit, akkor én meg hazaviszlek téged – jelentette ki.

Elena hálásan rábólintott és már szállt volna be az autóba, mikor megjelent a semmiből Damon. Biccentett Bonnie-nak, majd halványan rámosolygott Elenára. A lányt kirázta a hideg, és legbelül átkozta magát amiért még mindig hatással volt rá Damon jelenléte.

Bonnie érdeklődve figyelte az ismeretlen, jóképű férfit, Elena ellenben döbbent rémülettel pillantott Damon kék szemébe.

– Elena, tudunk beszélni egy percet? – kérdezte Damon, mire Elena félszegen, de rábólintott.

– Nyugodtan menj haza, Bonnie – mondta végül a barátnőjének, aki vonakodva ugyan, de beleegyezett.

– Ígérd meg, Elena, hogy nem indulsz haza egyedül, rendben? – kötötte Elena lelkére, és mikor a lány megígérte, csak utána szállt be a kocsijába.

Damon megvárta míg a Bennett lány elhajtott, és csak ezután fordította vissza a figyelmét Elenára.

– Tudom, hogy azt hiszed, hogy én voltam, vagy Stefan, de nem így van – suttogta a férfi, mire Elena lesütötte a szemeit.

– Átharapták a torkát, Damon – emelte ki Elena – Te pedig vámpír vagy – tátogta csalódott dühvel.

– Nem öltem meg senkit mióta ismerlek, Elena. Ez nem változott azóta sem – mondta őszintén a férfi – Stefan pedig nem iszik emberi vért – tette hozzá.

– Oh, akkor mégis mit iszik? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Elena.

– Állati vért – mondta undorodva Damon.

Elena elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd mikor eszébe jutott az este, amikor felborult az autójával egy hatalmasat sóhajtott.

– A kapucnis férfi az úton – kezdte megfontoltan – Ő... ő is vámpír volt, igaz? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

– Igen – mondta határozottan Damon – Szerintem ő gyilkolta meg a csapos lányt – sóhajtotta.

– Szóval Vickinek esélye sincs a túlélésre? – vonta fel a szemöldökét csalódottan Elena.

Alapvetően nem kedvelte Matt nővérét, de tudta, hogy Jeremy odavolt a lányért, és nem akarta, hogy az öccse még jobban szenvedjen.

– Túl sok vért veszített – suttogta Damon.

– Jeremy – mondta alig hallhatóan Elena – Jeremy bele fog őrülni – mondta halkan és elkezdtek lassan folyni a könnyei.

– Szeretnéd, ha segítenék neki? – tűnődött el Damon, mire Elena értetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – kíváncsiskodott, és közben letörölte a könnyeit.

– Elfelejtethetem vele Vicki halálát. Elhitethetem vele, hogy Vicki egyszerűen csak lelépett Mystic Fallsból és megkérte rá, hogy ne keress, mert így lesz a legjobb mindkettőjüknek. Elhitethetem vele, hogy az élet megy tovább és drogok nélkül is képes elboldogulni. Rávehetem, hogy újra neki álljon tanulni. Nem siratná Vicki-t, te pedig visszakapnád a kisöcsédet – mondta együttérzően Damon, és elszorult a szíve, mikor megpillantotta Elena fájdalmas tekintetét.

Elena szinte elveszett azokban a gyönyörű kék szemekbe és úgy érezte, hogy már nem félt Damontől... valamilyen kicsavart módon inkább biztonságban érezte magát a férfi mellett,... de ahogy ez tudatosult benne, félrenézett és lesütötte a szemeit.

– Csináld, Damon – mondta végül halkan – Jeremy már eleget szenvedett – tette hozzá lemondóan.

Damon bólintott, majd gyengéden megérintette Elena karját. Döbbenetére a lány nem húzódott el, csak érdeklődve pillantott fel rá.

– Hazaviszlek – mondta határozottan Damon – Ki tudja, mit tervez az a kapucnis fickó.

– Rendben – suttogta Elena – Köszönöm.

Hamarosan visszasétáltak Damon autójához és elindultak Elena házához. Útközben nem beszélgettek. Damon érezte, hogy Elena szomorú volt, Elena pedig nem tudta, hogy mit mondhatna Damonnek. Eltelt három hónap és lelkiismeret furdalása volt, hogy nem mondott eddig semmit a férfinek még SMS-ben sem... szégyellte magát, hogy nem zárta le a férfivel a dolgokat, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá... a bátrabbik fele nem akarta elveszíteni Damont.

Mikor megérkeztek, Damon Elenának is felajánlotta, hogy elfelejteti vele a történteket, de a lány nem egyezett bele. Tudta, hogy emlékeznie kellett rá, hogy miféle veszély leselkedett rá, és tudta, hogy tudnia kell mindent ahhoz, hogy megvédhesse a családját. Damon megértően bólintott, majd egy vágyakozó pillantás után az ajtóhoz kísérte Elenát.

Elena megköszönte Damonnek, hogy hazavitte és hálásan összeszorította az ajkait, mikor a férfi kijelentette, hogy megkeresi Jeremyt a kórházban és ráhat.

Elena zavartan ment be a házba és feszülten felvonult a szobájába. Felzaklatta az este. Nyomasztotta a Caroline-al és a Tillyvel való beszélgetés, Vicki Donovan brutális halála, és ami talán a legjobban összezavarta az a Damonnel való találkozás volt. Nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen a férfivel kapcsolatban. Továbbra sem tudta, hogy mi lett volna a helyes lépés, csak abban volt biztos, hogy szenvedett attól, amit továbbra is érzett a férfi iránt...


	12. Chapter 12

**–11–**

Elena pontosan tudta, hogy Vicki Donovan halálát eltusolta Damon és Stefan. Damon ráhatott a kórházban az orvosra és az ápolókra, ahogy Matt és Jeremy emlékeit is megváltoztatta. A lány holtestét eltemették a főút mellett, és az emberek mit sem sejtve elfogadták, hogy Vicki helyett egy Zoey Turner nevű lány lett az új csapos a grillben... az élet ment tovább, és az igazságot csak a két vámpír és Elena tudták.

Elena mindennapjai ugyanolyanok voltak. Felkelt, iskolába ment, majd hazament tanulni vagy beült a többiekkel a grillbe. Az évnyitó buli óta eltelt majdnem két hét, és úgy tűnt, hogy a titokzatos vámpír rejtőzködött. Nem volt több haláleset, így a Salvatore testvérek sem keresték Elenát.

A lány próbált normálisan élni, amennyire tudott. Erőt vett magán és próbálta újra élvezni a pompon edzéseket, és legnagyobb meglepődésére még Tilly O’Briannel is összebarátkozott. Minden jobbnak tűnt, főleg azóta, hogy Damon belepiszkált Jeremy fejébe. A fiú végre újra tanult és befejezte a füvezést és a lógást.

Ezen a reggel Elena a szobájában készülődött, és közben a laptopján hallgatta a reggeli híreket.

 _~ További híreink: Újabb állattámadások a Wickery híd környékén. Kapcsoljuk tudósítónkat, Logan Fellt a helyszínen... Logan kérlek számolj be a történtekről_... **Itt állok a Wickery híd hídfőjénél, ahol tegnap éjjel két áldozatot talált egy helyi hajléktalan férfi. Az áldozatok nyakán halálos állatharapás nyomai voltak láthatóak, és egyikük sem élte túl a sérüléseket. Egyiküket már azonosították a hozzátartozók, a középiskolai történelem tanár és a focicsapat szeretett edzője, William Tanner az. A másik női áldozat még azonosításra vár, kérjük ha felismerik a képen látható hölgyet, telefonáljanak a képernyőalján látható telefonszámon. ~**

Elena ledöbbenve megtorpant fésülködés közben és végighallgatta a tudósítást. Tudta, hogy ami végzett Mr. Tannerrel, az nem állat volt, hanem egy vámpír... a kapucnis vámpír, aki már hónapok óta jelen volt Mystic Fallsban, és ez megijesztette Elenát. Félt, hogy a férfi nem fog leállni, és tartott tőle, hogy lesznek még olyan áldozatai, akiket ismer vagy épp szeret.

Végül elkészült és elment az iskolába, ahol azonnal letámadta Caroline. A szőke lány izgatott volt az évtized tánc miatt, amit minden év elején megrendezett az iskola. Ebben az évben az ötvenes évek volt a téma, és Caroline már eltervezett mindent. Hogy kivel megy, hogy mit vesz fel és persze azt, hogy hogyan fogják kidekorálni a tornacsarnokot.

Elena próbált mosolyogni, miközben hallgatta Caroline-t, de egyszerűen nem tudott odafigyelni Caroline hadarására, mivel a figyelmét elvonta Mr. Tanner halála. Elena hamarosan már egyáltalán nem figyelt a barátnőjére, hanem azt nézte, ahogy a focicsapat gyászosan végigvonult a folyosón és azt, ahogy néhány végzős történelem fakultációs diák virágokat helyezett a tanári szoba mellé, ahová a többi tanár kihelyezett egy fotót Mr. Tannerről, hogy megemlékezhessenek róla a diákok.

– ’Lena, figyelsz egyáltalán? – lengette meg a kezét Caroline Elena arca előtt, mikor a lány már percek óta csak meredten bámészkodott.

– Ne haragudj, Caroline, nem birok most figyelni. Bármennyire utáltuk Tanner tanítási módszereit, felzaklatott a halála – ismerte be Elena.

– Tudom, Elena, de Mr. Tanner is azt akarná, hogy jó legyen az évtized tánc, tudod, hogy az egyik kedvenc eseménye volt – emlékeztette rá Caroline, mire Elena bólintott.

Hamarosan megjelent Tilly és Bonnie is, és ők is megjegyezték, hogy milyen sajnálatos, ami Tannerrel történt.

Végül elindultak a történelem terembe, és feszülten várták, hogy megtudják, hogy az iskola kivel pótolta Tannert.

Már elment húsz perc az órából, mikor belépett az ajtón egy magas, barna hajú, mosolygós férfi és nagy elnézések közepette felírta a nevét a táblára.

– Alaric Saltzman vagyok, én fogom átvenni Mr. Tanner helyét – mondta komolyan – Legalábbis ami a történelmet illeti, sajnos azt nem tudom, hogy ki lesz az új edzőtök.

Az óra meglehetősen kellemes hangulatban telt, és Elena azon kapta magát, hogy életében először élvezte a történelem órát.

***

Elena már otthon volt, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Nem várt hívást, így kíváncsian húzta ki a farzsebéből a mobilját, és majdnem eldobta, amikor a hívásjelző Damon nevét mutatta. Nyelt egyet, majd felvette a telefont.

– Igen? – szólt bele kíváncsian.

– Nem mehetsz el arra az iskolai táncra! – mondta köszönés helyett, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Damon.

– De elmegyek! – mondta szigorúan Elena – Nem parancsolgathatsz nekem! Mégis honnan tudsz a táncról? – morogta Elena.

– Mondjuk mert Stefan is megy – mondta Damon, és igaz Elena nem látta, a férfi megforgatta a szemeit – Csak aggódom érted, ’Lena. Te is tudod, hogy ki ölte meg azt a történelem tanárt! – jegyezte meg Damon, mire Elenát kirázta a hideg.

– Igen, tudom, de akkor sem szabhatod meg, hogy hová mehetek és hová nem! – makacskodott Elena, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, valamilyen szinten igaza volt Damonnek.

– Hát jó, akkor veled megyek – mondta elszántan Damon, mire Elenának akaratán kívül hatalmasat dobbant a szíve.

– Biztos vagy ebben? – kérdezte végül Elena, mire Damon horkantott egyet.

– Utálom az ötvenes éveket, de nem hagyhatom, hogy az a vámpír bántson téged – mondta aggodalmasan Damon, és sóhajtott egyet.

– Miért utálod az ötvenes éveket? – kérdezte kíváncsian Elena és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Egy szó... hajzselé – mondta undorodva Damon, és Elena sejtette, hogy a férfit kirázta a hideg.

– Csak vedd fel a bőrdzsekidet és lődd be a hajadat, mint Elvis és jó leszel – nevetett fel Elena, majd elhallgatott, mikor rájött, hogy megint úgy beszélt Damonnel, mint mikor még nem tudta a titkát.

– Tudod, milyen nehéz kimosni a hajadból azt a rohadt hajzselét? – morgolódott Damon, mire Elena megint felnevetett.

– Kérdezd meg az öcsédet, hogy kell – mondta vigyorogva Elena – Ő láthatóan sokat használ.

– Ja, Stefan imádja azt a szart – mondta undorodva Damon – Szóval érezd magad megtisztelve, hogy a kedvedért belövöm a hajamat, mint Elvis – tette hozzá.

Elena akaratán kívül felkuncogott ennek hallatán.

– Érted megyek holnap hétre – mondta Damon, majd miután Elena beleegyezett elköszöntek egymástól.

***

Caroline a tánc napján egész nap úgy pattogott, mint a nikkelbolha. Hol a lányokat nyűzgette a dekorációval, hol pedig Stefant nyaggatta az estével. Tilly kárörvendően mosolygott, mikor véletlenül kihallgatta Stefan és Caroline komikus szóváltását, miközben cigizett a diákdohányzóban.

Elena ellenben egész nap feszült volt. Tudta, hogy a titokzatos vámpír feltűnhetett a táncon, de a tény, hogy Damon kijelentette, hogy együtt mennek, valahogy jobban felzaklatta Elenát.

***

Másnap Damon a nap nagy részét a grillben töltötte és ivott. Mire delet ütött az óra, már a harmadik üveg bourbonon volt túl, így először fel sem tűnt neki, hogy mikor ült le mellé Alaric Saltzman.

A történelem tanár intett az új csapos lánynak, Zoey-nak, hogy hozzon egy üveg whiskyt, és kíváncsian végignézett Damonön, aki kimerülten támasztotta a pultot.

– Az a szék foglalt – morogta Damon, mikor feltűnt neki a férfi jelenléte.

– Hadd találjam ki, egész nap ittál, haver? – kérdezte Alaric, mire Damon morgott egyet.

– Mit érdekel? – kérdezte félvállról.

– Nem kell bunkónak lenned – mondta Alaric – Próbáltam kedves lenni, de láthatóan téged ez nem érdekel.

– Rendben, Mr. Kedves Akarok Lenni, Damon Salvatore vagyok – mutatkozott be egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében.

– Alaric Saltzman – nyújtott kezet a férfi, és meglepte, mikor Damon megrázta – Stefan az öcséd?

– Igen, az öcsém – mondta viszolyogva Damon – Honnan ismered?

– Az egyik diákom– magyarázta a férfi, mint aki észre sem vette Damon arckifejezését. – Eszes srác.

Hamarosan Zoey letette a whiskys üveget Alaric elé, Damon pedig elismerően elhúzta a száját.

– Stresszes munka, vagy idegesítő feleség? – kérdezte vigyorogva, mikor meglátta, hogy mennyit tervezett inni a férfi.

– Történelem tanár vagyok és a feleségem már évekkel ezelőtt meghalt – mondta kelletlenül Alaric.

– Az szar ügy, ’Ric – mondta Damon, mire Alaric megforgatta a szemeit.

– A nevem Alaric, nem ’Ric – emlékeztette rá Damont – Na, és te miért ittál egész nap?

– Mert a remény egy kurva – válaszolta Damon, majd beleivott a félig lévő bourbonos üvegébe.

– Nem is szabadna most innom, ma este lesz az iskolai tánc és beosztottak felügyelni – nevetett fel Alaric, mire Damon megmerevedett.

– Picsába, majdnem elfelejtettem! – mondta dühösen, majd lecsapta a pultra az üres üveget.

– Te meg mégis minek jössz az évtized táncra? – kérdezte kíváncsian a történelem tanár.

– Randim van egy lánnyal – mosolyodott el Damon, mire Alaric megforgatta a szemeit.

Egy darabig még együtt iszogattak. Eleinte csak a város múltjáról, a tanácsról és az iskolai táncról beszélgettek, de ahogy Alaric egyre többet ivott, egyre beszédesebbé vált, és mikor Damon elköszönt tőle, éppen a halott feleségéről mesélt neki a férfi.

– Nos, akkor gondolom a táncon találkozunk – jegyezte meg Alaric, mikor Damon felállt.

– Gondolom, igen. Bár, ahogy elnézlek öregem, itt gyakrabban foglak látni – nevetett fel Damon, majd hátba veregette a történelem tanárt mielőtt hazament volt készülődni.

Mikor belépett a vendégházba, már az előtérben érezte a hajlakk és a hajzselé fertelmes szagát. A nappaliban Tilly és Caroline a kanapén ültek teljes harci díszben és mindketten biccentettek Damonnek, mielőtt folytatták volna a körömfestést.

Damon felsietett az emeletre és feszülten elkezdte végigfésülni a gardróbját olyan ruhákért, amiket az ötvenes években hordott.

– Hol a picsában van a fehér pólóm? – szitkozódott a bajsza alatt, mikor már fél órája böngészte a ruháit.

Alig, hogy ezt kimondta, meghallotta a háta mögül Stefan hangját.

– Neked nincs fehér pólód – emlékeztette rá a fiatalabbik vámpír.

– De emlékszem, hogy volt – makacskodott Damon.

– Mikor, 1953-ban? – cukkolta Stefan.

– Ezzel segíteni próbálsz? – mordult rá Damon – Mert kurvára nem segítesz vele.

Stefan megforgatta a szemeit és eltűnt. Hamarosan visszatért egy fehér rövid ujjú pólóval és egy üveg hajzselével.

Damon kelletlenül elmosolyodott és miután Stefan ismét magára hagyta, elkezdett készülődni.

***

Végül eljött az este. Elena egyszerűen öltözött fel, egy kék blúzt vett fel farmerrel, egy piros kendővel, egy fehér hajpánttal és egy fekete törpe tűsarkúval. Sosem szerette az ötvenes évekre jellemző szoknyákat, amikért odáig volt Bonnie és Caroline. A haját felfogta egy laza copfba, de egy részét oldalra fésülte. Végül feltette a vörös rúzsát és elmosolyodott, mikor pontban hétkor megszólalt a csengő.

Gyorsan felkapta a kézitáskáját és elindult a földszintre, mikor meglátta, hogy Jeremy épp a cipőjét kötötte a folyosón.

– Jól látom, hogy jössz a táncra? – kérdezte döbbenten Elena, mire Jeremy bólintott.

– Jenna is jön és egy barátom is – mondta mosolyogva Jeremy.

Elena hitetlenkedve elsétált az öccse mellett, majd mikor leért majdnem neki ütközött Jennának, aki szintén az ötvenes évek divatja szerint volt felöltözve.

– Felajánlottam, hogy segítek felügyelni – magyarázta mosolyogva Jenna, és mikor Elena kételkedve nézett rá, sóhajtott egyet – Na jó, Alaric Saltzman elhívott – vallotta be, mire Elenának elkerekedtek a szemei.

– Az új töri tanár? – mosolyodott el végül önelégülten.

– Nagyon kínos? – húzta el a száját Jenna, mire Elena legyintett.

– Nem rossz pasi, és ha kedveled, akkor miért lenne kínos? – nyugtatta meg Jennát, mire az idősebbik nő megölelte Elenát.

– Te kivel mész? – kérdezte, mire Elena elpirult.

– Damon az utolsó pillanatban elhívott – mondta halkan.

– Oh, újra találkozgatsz vele? – lepődött meg Jenna.

– Még nem tudom – mondta Elena, és remélte, hogy a nagynénje annyiban hagyja a témát.

– Hát jó, fél óra múlva mi is megyünk Jeremyvel, ott találkozunk jó? – mondta Jenna, majd hagyta, hogy Elena elmenjen.

Damon türelmesen várta Elenát. A Camaro teteje fel volt nyitva, de ezúttal a férfi nem hallgatott zenét, csak Tillyvel beszélgetett, aki a hátsó ülésen ült.

Elena hamarosan odaért az autóhoz, és döbbenten nézett végig a férfin majd Tillyn. Damon láthatóan félretette a hajzselé iránti utálatát és hátrafésülte vele a haját. Egy kék farmert viselt egy fehér pólóval és a fekete marhabőr bőrdzsekijével. Tilly ellenben egy fehér alapon fekete pettyes, pörgős szoknyát vett fel és a haját kontyba tűzte, de az elejét feltekerte az ötvenes évekre jellemző ál-frufrunak. Mindketten remekül néztek ki és Elenának nyelnie kellett egyet.

– Ezt most értenem kellene? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, mielőtt beült volna Damon mellé a kocsiba. Tilly észrevette Elena szemében a féltékenységet, és tudta, hogy tennie kellett valamit.

– Elmondjuk neki? – kérdezte halkan Tilly, mire Elenának hevesebben kezdett verni a szíve. Félt, hogy Tilly elvette tőle Damont, míg ő hezitált.

– Ez a te döntésed, Til’, nem az enyém – vont vállat Damon, majd beindította motort.

– Én is vámpír vagyok – mondta végül mosolyogva Tilly – Ez a hülye gyerek pedig a legjobb barátom.

Elena döbbenten hátrafordult Tilly felé. Egyik része örült annak, hogy a kék hajú lány nem találkozgatott Damonnel, a másik fele viszont megrémült, hogy az új barátnője szintén vámpír volt.

– Oh – nyögte végül ki nagy nehezen.

– Nyugi, nem foglak bántani – ígérte – Maximum akkor, ha összetöröd Damont – tette hozzá, mire Elenát kirázta a hideg.

– Ne hallgass rá – legyintett Damon – Tilly még sosem ölt meg senkit.

– Ez igaz, csak inni szoktam néha, bár amióta van véres tasak, azt se nagyon. Az nekem tökéletesen megteszi, amit kell – mondta Tilly, mire Elena bólintott.

– Hány éves vagy? – érdeklődte végül Elena.

– Hatszázötvenkettő – mondta Tilly könnyedén, mire Elena döbbenete még nagyobbra nőtt.

– Öreg vagy, nagylány – cukkolta Damon, mire Tilly előrehajolt és fejbe csapta Damont.

– Sok a duma, kisfiú – mondta végül vigyorogva, majd hátradőlt és rágyújtott.

Elenát lenyűgözte a két vámpír viselkedése. Úgy néztek ki, mint akik már nagyon régóta ismerték egymást.

– Mióta vagytok barátok? – érdeklődte Elena hirtelen.

– 1925 óta – válaszolta Damon.

– Az szép – húzta el elismerően a száját Elena.

Hamarosan odaértek az iskolához, és mikor Damon leparkolta a Camarot Stefan Porsche-je mellett, minden szempár rájuk szegeződött.

– Na végre! – csapta össze a kezeit Caroline, miután kikászálódott a piros kisautóból – Milyen menők vagyunk már, hogy korabeli kocsikkal jöttünk, nem? – tette hozzá, mire Elena megforgatta a szemeit.

– Caroline, Damon kocsija egy hatvankilences Chevrolet Camaro, Stefané pedig egy hatvanötös Porsche Háromötvenhatos. Szóval köze nincs egyiknek sem az ötvenes évekhez! – mondta Elena, mire Damon büszkén elmosolyodott. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy honnan tudott Elena ennyit az autókról, de ettől függetlenül eléggé imponált neki a lány tudása.

– Tök mindegy, akkor is menő – legyintett Caroline és belekarolt Stefanba, aki időközben szintén kiszállt a kocsiból.

– Fú, néha úgy felpofoznám – dünnyögte Tilly, mire Elena rosszallóan nézett rá – Jó, csak mondom – tartotta fel mentegetőzve a kezeit, miközben elindultak az iskola felé.

Amikor beléptek, Bonnie azonnal odasietett hozzájuk és megölelte mindkét lányt, Tillynek és Stefannak pedig távolságtartóan biccentett. Észrevette Damont is és tudta, hogy Elenánál rá kellett kérdeznie később, hogy ki volt a férfi, mivel már az évnyitó buli óta megölte a kíváncsiság.

– Gyerünk Stef’, hozzunk inni a hölgyeknek – mondta Damon és hátba verte az öccsét, mire az elhúzta a száját mielőtt követte volna Damont.

Mikor a két vámpír távolabb ért a lányoktól, Bonnie ekkor megkérdezte Elenát, hogy ki a titokzatos férfi.

– Stefan bátyja, Damon – magyarázta Elena, majd mikor Bonnie továbbra is értetlenül nézett, folytatta – Ő a titokzatos idősebb pasi, akivel randiztam nyáron – magyarázta.

– Áh, már értem – mosolyodott el Bonnie.

A két fivér hamarosan visszaért az italokkal, és miután megitták őket, Caroline elrángatta Stefant táncolni. Damon is rávette Elenát, hogy táncoljanak és a lány végül mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a férfi milyen jól mozgott. Félszemmel még látta, hogy Bonnie is elment táncolni az egyik focistával, és hogy Tilly is elfogadta Tyler Lockwood táncfelkérését.

Már belemerültek a táncolásba, mikor Elena észrevette, hogy Jeremy beállt a büfé asztal mögé és közben egy ismeretlen lánnyal beszélgetett.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Damon, mikor Elena arca zavarttá vált.

– Az öcsém – biccentett Jeremy felé, mire Damon követte a tekintetét és ahogy odanézett, ledermedt.

Elena érezte a kezei alatt, ahogy Damon teste megmerevedett és érdeklődve belenézett a férfi szemébe.

– Az a lány Jeremyvel egy vámpír – suttogta – A neve Annabelle Zhu.

Elena tekintete elkerekedett és aggodalmasan az alsó ajkába harapott.

– Mikor legutoljára láttam 1864 volt – magyarázta Damon – Nem tudom, mit akar itt, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a sír miatt jött.

– Sír? – vonta fel értetlenül a szemöldökét Elena.

– Ahol Emily Bennett szerint Katherine is van – mondta Damon, majd sóhajtott egyet, és röviden elmesélte Elenának a régi Fell templom alatti sír történetét.

– Szóval ennek a lánynak az anyja is odalent van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elena – Mégis mit akar az öcsémtől?

Damon vállat vont.

– Pearl is odáig volt anno az ősödért, Jonathan Gilbertért, szóval úgy tűnik Annabelle-nek is a Gilbert férfiak a gyengéi – magyarázta.

– Ha vámpír, tartanom kellene tőle, hogy bántani fogja Jeremyt? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Elena.

– Nem tudom – suttogta Damon – Talán nem.

– A kapucnis vámpírt láttad? – kérdezte hirtelen, mire Damon megrázta a fejét.

– Még nem – mondta, majd megpörgette Elenát a zenére – De Stefan és Tilly is figyelik – tette hozzá.

Már azt hitték, a férfi nem fog eljönni, mikor hirtelen az egyik kijáratnál megjelent. Hamarosan megcsörrent Elena telefonja és rémülten pillantott Damonre, mikor a mobil azt írta ki, hogy _ismeretlen szám._ Damon biztatta, hogy vegye fel, így végül Elena kelletlenül beleszólt a telefonba.

– Gyere ki a folyosóra, ha szeretnéd, hogy az öcséd túlélje az estét – mondta egy idegen férfi hang, mire Elena odakapta a tekintetét Jeremyhez. A fiú mögött ott állt egy másik férfi és a lány, Annabelle, akivel beszélgetett, nyom nélkül eltűnt – Ha követ valamelyik vámpírölebed, a fiú meghal! – tette hozzá a férfi, majd lecsapta a telefont és elindult a folyosóra.

Elena mondani akart valamit, de Damon a füleire mutatott, jelezve, hogy a kapucnis vámpír és a másik, aki Jeremyt tartotta sakkban, mindent hallottak. Elena sóhajtott és óvatosan az ajtó felé biccentett, mire Damon bólintott, hogy követni fogják.

Ezután az események gyorsan zajlottak. Elenát a technikateremig üldözte a kapucnis vámpír és ott rátámadt, miután közölte, hogy a lány ugyanúgy néz ki, mint Katherine.

Elena felkapott néhány ceruzát az egyik munkaasztalról és teljes erejéből belevágta a férfi mellkasába őket, aki térdre rogyott. Erre jött be a helyiségbe Damon, Stefan és Tilly.

Stefan felkapta a sarokban lévő partvist, félbetörte a nyelét, és amíg a másik vámpír a mellkásából húzta ki a ceruzákat, rátámadt és hátba döfte.

A férfi felnyögött és térdre rogyott.

– Mit akarsz Elenától? – kiabálta Damon, mire a férfi fájdalmasan elmosolyodott.

– Olyan, mint Kath, csak játszani – vigyorodott el, mire Tilly közbelépett és arcon rúgta a férfit.

– Honnan ismered Katherine-t? – mordult rá a kék hajú vámpírlány.

– Katerinának meg van a múltja – magyarázta a férfi – Ki akarom szabadítani!

– Szóval tudod, hogyan kell kinyitni a sírt? – kérdezte zavartan Stefan.

– Minden le van írva a Gilbert naplóban! – mondta elhaló hangon a férfi, majd ahogy a partvis nyele elérte a szívét, a bőre szürkévé vált és holtan összerogyott.

Damon azonnal leguggolt Elenához, aki mindvégig az egyik sarokban ült, miután a vámpírba döfte a ceruzákat, és feszülten figyelte a történéseket.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan, mire Elena megrázta a fejét, feltápászkodott és elrohant.

– Mi lesz a másik vámpírral? – kérdezte feszülten Damon, és magatehetetlenül Elena után nézett.

– Majd én lerendezem – ajánlotta fel Tilly, majd meg sem várva a választ elsietett, hogy elcsípje a vámpírt, aki Jeremyt terrorizálta.

– Na és Annabelle? – kérdezte Stefan, mire Damon sóhajtott.

– Vele még várjunk, érdekel, mit akar – mondta a férfi, majd végignézett a halott vámpíron – Inkább ásd el ezt valahová – biccentett a férfi felé, majd Elena után rohant.

***

Damon még látta, ahogy Elena kiviharzott az iskolából. Feldúltnak tűnt és a férfi aggódott érte, így követte. Nem kellett sok idő, hamar kiszúrta Elenát a parkolóban. Éppen Tyler Lockwooddal beszélt... vagyis beszélhetett, mivel Damon már nem hallott egy szót sem, csak azt látta, hogy az arrogáns focista átadott valamit Elenának. Ezután a lány hálásan pillantott rá, majd ismét futásnak eredt.

Damon aggódott, de tudta, hogy Elenát megviselték a történtek, így csak diszkréten követte. Nem értette, hogy Elena miért indult el a tűzlépcsőn, ami az iskola tetejére vezetett, de szörnyű előérzete támadt, ezért miután visszanyelte az feszültséget és a lassan feltörő dühöt, amit érzett, egy ugrással a tetőn termett.

Elena a tetőszélén állt és a kezében egy szál cigaretta éget. Damon felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben elindult Elena felé. A lány vacogott, és ezt a férfi nem csak a kezében remegő cigaretta alapján tudta megállapítani.

– Ez az egész túl sok nekem, Damon – szólalt meg végül a lány, mikor érzékelte a férfi jelenlétét, de nem fordult hátra, csak beleszívott a cigarettájába.

– Miért cigizel? – kérdezte a férfi, mint aki figyelmen kívül hagyta Elena kijelentését, és lassan odasétált a lány mellé.

– Van az a pont, amikor betelik a pohár. Nálam azt hiszem, ma este jött el ez a pont. Meg akartak ölni, Damon – mondta csalódott dühvel és újra beleszívott a cigibe – Ráadásul még az is kiderült, hogy a lány, Tilly, akivel kezdtem összebarátkozni, szintén vámpír? – tette hozzá csalódottan.

– Tudom Elena, és sajnálom, hogy ezen át kellett esned – mondta együttérzően Damon, majd elkezdte levenni a kabátját.

– Nem fázom! – mondta dacosan Elena, majd egy pillanatra dühösen felpillantott a férfire.

Damon megdöbbent, de abbahagyta a vetkőzést.

– Tudod, hogy mi a legszánalmasabb az egészben? – kérdezte Elena és keserédesen felnevetett. Mikor Damon nem válaszolt, folytatta – Még mindig vonzódom hozzád. Minden agyament atomom azt akarja, hogy adjak neked egy esélyt, de persze ott a másik felem, az épeszű Elena, aki azt akarja, hogy menjek el innen a lehető legmesszebbre. San Francisco-ba, Seattle-be vagy Sacramento-ba... valami S betűs helyre – mondta Elena, majd ismét beleszívott a cigijébe.

– Elena – suttogta Damon, és tett még egy lépést a lány felé.

– Mégis, hogy lehetséges ez? Félnem kellene tőled – mondta halkan Elena, és felpillantott Damon arcába.

– Nem adtam rá okot, hogy félj tőlem. Te vagy jelenleg az egyetlen ember Mystic Fallsba, akinek egyáltalán nem kell félnie tőlem. Soha nem tudnék ártani neked, vagy valakinek, aki fontos neked, de megértem, hogy ha még mindig kételyeid vannak – mondta férfi, majd mikor Elenát ismét kirázta a hideg megforgatta a szemeit.

– Igazad van, tényleg nagyon hideg van – suttogta a lány, mikor meglátta Damon arckifejezését.

– Elfogadod a kabátomat? – kérdezte egy féloldalas mosoly kíséretében Damon, és egy pillanat alatt levette a dzsekijét.

– Igen, köszönöm  – mondta Elena, és halványa rámosolygott a férfire.

Damon gyengéden a lány vállára terítette a puha bőrkabátját, Elena pedig jólesően felsóhajtott, ahogy átjárta a meleg.

– Nem dobod el a cigit? – kérdezte Damon, mire Elena felnevetett.

– Ez egy Davidoff– magyarázta Elena, miközben ismét beleszívott a cigibe.

– Na és? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Damon.

– Burzsuj cigaretta – vont vállat Elena – Bűn lenne eldobni – nevetett.

– A polgármester fia adta, mit vártál kommersz Lucky Strike-ot? – kérdezte Damon enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában, és megcsóválta a fejét, mire Elena meglepetten nézett rá. A lány nem tudta, hogy Damon mégis honnan tudta, hogy Tylertől kért cigit.

– Követtelek, ’Lena – magyarázta Damon – Bevallom azt hittem, hogy le akarsz ugrani – suttogta.

– Damon, nem, dehogy. Eszembe sem jutott leugrani – biztosította, majd egy utolsó slukk után ledobta a csikket a tetőről.

– Aggódtam – mondta Damon halkan.

– Nem kell, nem fogok öngyilkos lenni – ígérte meg a lány, majd felnevetett – Tudod, utoljára tizenöt éves koromban cigiztem. Caroline és Bonnie ott aludtak nálam, és Caroline az este folyamán elővett egy szál cigit a táskájából. Az apjától szerezte és kitalálta, hogy próbáljuk ki együtt. Nos, mondanom sem kell, hogy mindhárman rosszul lettünk és Bonnie leejtette a cigit a parkettára a szobámban, ami persze kiégette a fát. A mai napig ott van az égés folt a szőnyegem alatt, hogy emlékeztessen rá, hogy ne gyújtsak rá többé – mesélte Elena, majd elhúzta a száját.

– Hát ezt ma este sikerült megszegted, de szerintem senki nem csodálkozna rajta. Rád támadt egy vámpír, aki meg akart ölni – mondta Damon.

– Először azt hitte, hogy Katherine vagyok – suttogta Elena.

– Tudom, ez engem is kíváncsivá tett, de per pillanat vége van, ő már nem tud bántani – mondta Damon.

– Tudod, mióta elmondtad az igazat, nagyon sokat gondolkodtam. Ahogy már az előbb is mondtam, egyik felem futna, másik maradna és adna neked egy esélyt – kezdte halkan, elmerengve Elena. Damon némán hallgatta a lányt. Nem akart közbeszólni, mivel érezte, hogy Elena még korántsem végzett – Pontosan az a férfi vagy, akit kerestem. Egy igazi romantikus úriember, aki közben vad és szenvedélyes, és ahogy te magad mondtad még a legelső estén, veszélyes... de hülye lennék, ha nem gondolnék bele abba, hogy az, ami köztünk van, mekkora veszélyt jelenthet. Felelőtlen lennék, ha beleugranék egy kapcsolatba egy vámpírral – suttogta Elena, és Damon tökéletesen látta, hogy a lány arcán lassan elkezdtek lefolyni a könnycseppek.

– Soha nem tudnálak bántani, Elena. Én is szinte azonnal, az első beszélgetésnél tudtam, hogy téged kerestelek. Nem azért, mert hasonlítasz Katherine-re, nem... az csak az első pillanatban fogott meg. Jó, bevallom, hogy ezért nem lettél a vacsorám, de tudnod kell, hogy te magad ragadtad meg a figyelmemet. A bájos mosolyod, az őszinte szavaid és a kisugárzásod. Elena, megértem, ha nem szeretnél velem lenni. Te is tudod, hogy pont ezért nem mélyítettem el jobban a dolgokat New Yorkban – mondta Damon, és érezte, hogy neki is fel akartak törni a könnyei.

– Szóval aznap este azért voltál odakint, hogy elkapj valakit? – kérdezte suttogva Elena.

– Igen, de mióta megismertelek nem öltem meg senkit. Zacskóból ittam vért, ahogy korábban is említettem neked, és nagyon kevés embert igéztem meg, hogy ihassak belőlük egy keveset, de nem öltem meg őket. Valahogy mindig megjelentél előttem és megállítottál – mondta Damon őszintén, majd felnevetett – Tilly pedig pont akkor jött ide, amikor közel jártam hozzá, hogy újra átadjam magam a ragadozó énemnek. Fájt, hogy nem lehetek veled és nem tudtam, hogy mi mást tehetnék, de szerencsére Tilly ismét megakadályozta, hogy megbolonduljak – tette hozzá.

– Nem értem, miért, de biztonságban érzem magam melletted. Nem félek tőled, mikor te magad mondtad, hogy sok ember halálát okoztad az évek során. Bolond vagyok, ha úgy döntök, hogy adok neked egy esélyt? Mindennap emészt ez az érzés. Amikor felhívtál, hogy lehet, a kapucnis „barátunk” is itt lesz és elhívtál a táncra, megdobbant a szívem. Nem rettegtem attól, hogy mi lesz, csak arra bírtam gondolni, hogy újra láthatlak – suttogta Elena, és könnyes szemekkel Damonre pillantott.

– Ha adsz nekem egy esélyt, megígérem, hogy nem bánod meg – mondta hasonló hangon Damon és mélyen belenézett Elena szemébe.

A lány fogva tartotta a férfi szürkéskéken örvénylő tekintetét és az ajkába harapott.

– Szeretnék bízni benned – suttogta Elena.

– Gyere el hozzánk vacsorázni holnap este. Beváltom az ígéretem és főzök neked valami finomat – mondta Damon és féloldalasan elmosolyodott.

– Rendben, holnap este – mondta Elena és lesütötte a szemét.

– Beszélgetünk, válaszolok a további kérdéseidre, eszünk egy jót és utána eldöntöd, hogy megérdemlem-e azt az esélyt, vagy sem – mondta Damon csábító hangon.

Elena rábólintott és hátradőlt, mikor a férfi mögé állt. Damon átfonta a karjait Elena körül és a lány feje búbjára hajtotta a fejét.

– Szerinted Annabelle-nek köze volt a kapucnis vámpírhoz? – kérdezte hirtelen, elgondolkodva Elena.

– Nem tudom, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindketten a sír miatt vannak, voltak itt, szóval lehetséges – mondta őszintén Damon.

– Akkor Jeremy veszélyben van? – kérdezte Elena, mire Damon sóhajtott.

– Nem tudom, de azért ne engedd meg neki, a biztonságkedvéért, hogy behívja Annabelle-t a házatokban– tette hozzá.

– Rendben – mondta Elena, majd még jobban belesüppedt a férfi ölelésébe.

Hamarosan Damon hazavitte Elenát és egy apró arcra puszi után elváltak.

A férfit otthon Tilly és Stefan várta. Stefan a kanapén ült és Caroline-al SMS-ezett. Próbálta kiengesztelni a lányt, amiért otthagyta Bonnie-val. Tilly ellenben a bárpultnak támaszkodott és cigizett.

– Elena jól van? – kérdezte Tilly aggodalmasan.

– Hazavittem – mondta Damon, majd öntött magának egy italt – Hulla elásva? – pillantott Stefanra, aki bólintott, majd ismét a telefonjára figyelt.

Tilly megforgatta a szemeit, majd hozzávágott a fiatalabbik fivérhez egy whiskys poharat, mire Stefan feljajdult a váratlan becsapódás hatására.

– Mi van? – kérdezte mérgesen.

– Ne telefonozz már! – mordult rá Tilly.

– Caroline dühös amiért szó nélkül eljöttem – mondta Stefan önérzetesen.

– Az a buta szőke várhat még tíz percet – forgatta meg a szemei Tilly.

– Caroline nem buta! – kérte ki magának Stefan.

– Ja tényleg, el is felejtettem, hogy egy szinten vagytok – gúnyolódott Tilly.

Damon vigyorogva figyelte a szócsatát, és jólesően kortyolgatta a bourbont.

– Miért is vagy a házamban? – vágott vissza feszülten Stefan.

– Ez Damon háza is – emelte ki Tilly az egyértelműt, majd elnyomta a cigijét és elővett még egyet.

– Jó, én felmentem. Nem bírom tovább ezt a terrort! – mártírkodott Stefan, majd felsuhant az emeletre.

– Annyira felbasz! – morogta Tilly, majd ledobta magát a kanapéra, amin alig egy perce még Stefan ült.

– Kit nem? – forgatta meg a szemeit Damon, és közben ő is leült a másik kanapéra –  Elkaptad a másik fickót? – kérdezte.

– Nem, az a rohadék idősebb lehet nálam, mert az iskolafalának vágott és megfenyegetett, hogy ha nem hagyom békén, megöl – mondta csalódott dühvel Tilly.

– Majd elkapjuk – ígérte Damon – A lényeg, hogy megpróbáltad.

– Mit mondott Elena? – tátogta, nehogy véletlenül Stefan meghallja.

Damon elmosolyodott, majd elővette a mobilját és röviden leírta Tillynek, ami a tetőn történt.

– Drukkolok – mosolyodott szélesen a vámpírlány.

Egy darabig még beszélgettek, de hamarosan nyugovóra tértek.

Damon már az ágyában feküdt és a plafont bámulta, miközben Elenára gondolt. Remélte, hogy a lány másnap megadja neki az esélyt, hogy bebizonyíthassa neki, hogy képes az emberi érzésekre. Végül kis idővel később Elenával a szívében nyomta el az álom és róla álmodott.


	13. Chapter 13

**–12–**

Elena egy dologban volt biztos, amikor leparkolt Jenna kocsijával a Salvatore vendégház előtt, esélyt akart adni Damonnek. Tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszott, de egyszerűen képtelen volt tovább távol tartani magát a férfitól. A vonzalmuk erősebbnek bizonyult a félelmeitől, és mire a ház tornácához ért és kopogtatott, a szíve hevesen kalapált a mellkasában. Elena az utóbbi néhány napban nonstop a férfire gondolt, és alig várta, hogy újra láthassa az arcát.

Hamarosan az ajtó kinyílt, de Damon helyett Stefan állt a küszöbön. A fiú döbbenten nézett végig Elenán és zavartan megvakarta az állát. Az igazat megvallva nem voltak barátok. Stefan próbált közelebb férkőzni Elenához, de a lány elhárította minden lépését. Persze tudta, hogy Elena valahogy megtudta a titkukat, de amikor rákérdezett Damonnél és Tillynél, hogy melyikük mondta el Elenának az igazat, a kék hajú lány azt állította, hogy ő volt.

– Szia, Stefan – biccentett kényszeredetten Elena, majd azért halványan elmosolyodott.

– Elena... oh szia, mit tehetek érted? – kérdezte zavartan a zöldszemű vámpír.

– Damon itthon van? – kérdezte mosolyogva Elena – Megbeszéltük, hogy ma együtt vacsorázunk? – tette hozzá.

Stefannak elkerekedtek a szemei és a testét átjárta a csalódottság. Damon már megint hazudott neki. Azt állította, hogy nincsenek tervei Elenával, de ennek ellenére mégis együtt vacsoráztak. Tudta, hogy a bátyja valahogy már megismerkedett Elenával, hiszen másként nem tudta volna elhívni az iskolai táncra, de Stefan naiv módon azt hitte, hogy a bátyja csak segíteni akart a kapucnis vámpír ügyében.

– Damon és te? – kérdezte végül leplezetlen meglepődéssel.

Elena már válaszolt volna, de a háttérben megjelent Damon. Egy sötétszürke pólót és fekete farmert viselt. A haja szokás szerint kócos volt és a tengerkék szemeiben egy játékos csillogást vélt felfedezni Elena. A vállán ott díszelgett egy konyharuha, a pólóján pedig volt egy aprócska liszt folt. Elena szerint az egész látvány egyszerre volt szexis és aranyos.

– Szia, gyere beljebb. Mindjárt kész a vacsi – mondta szívélyesen, és figyelemre sem méltatva az öccsét, odalépett Elenához majd gyengéden kezet csókolt neki.

Elena szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét és követte a férfit a konyha felé.

Stefan döbbenten állt az ajtóban és nem tudta hová tenni a történteket. Végül megrázta magát, kilépett a házból és egy hangos csattanással bezárta az ajtót, mielőtt elment volna a grillbe.

Ahogy Elena belépett a konyhába vett egy mély levegőt. A levegőben érződött az oregánó, a paradicsom és a bazsalikom jellegzetes illata.

– Hm. Mennyei illatok vannak itt – mosolyodott el jólesően Elena.

– Tudom, hogy szereted az olasz kaját – mosolyodott el Damon, Elena pedig viszonozta.

– Igen, még mindig imádom – mondta vidáman.

– Bort? – kérdezte Damon, és játékosan felemelt a konyhapultról egy üveg vöröset.

– Miért is ne – mondta Elena, és közben jobban megnézte a konyhát.

Mikor legutoljára ott járt, lekötötte a figyelmét Katherine fotója, így nem igazán tudta megcsodálni a rusztikus bútort és a helyiség esztétikus elrendezését.

– Ülj csak le – biccentett Damon a konyhaasztal felé.

Elena elmosolyodott és leült a nagy mahagóni asztalhoz, ahonnan nézni tudta, ahogy a férfi főzött neki. Damon beledobott valamit egy fazék forró vízbe, ami házi tésztának nézett ki, majd egy szempillantás múlva már egy másik serpenyőben kevergetett valamit.

– Fogadok, hogy a szuper sebesség megkönnyíti a főzést – jegyezte meg Elena.

– Igen, asszem, így van – mondta Damon, majd a hűtőhöz suhant.

– Ezt tök fura nézni. Láttad már magad kívülről? – kérdezte Elena és halkan felnevetett.

Damon megállt, és egy lenyűgözött pillantást vetett Elenára.

– Nem, ezt nem mondhatnám. Más vámpírokat láttam, ahogy csinálják, és elsőre tényleg elég furcsa látvány.

Elena feszülten belekortyolt a borába, és figyelte, ahogy a férfi embertelen sebességgel körbemozogta a konyhát.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Damon két mozdulat között.

– Csak ideges vagyok – mondta Elena és halványan elmosolyodott.

– Idegessé teszlek? – kérdezte Damon.

– Mármint, hogy félek-e attól, hogy esetleg bántasz? Nem, egyáltalán nem. Feszült vagyok, mivel hosszú idő után kettesben vagyok veled, ráadásul a házadban? Igen.

– Szívesebben mennél el valahová?

– Nem! – mondta határozottan Elena – Bármit készítesz mesés az illata, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy egy kis idegesség megállítson abban, amit csinálni akarok.

– Remek – válaszolta Damon és féloldalasan elmosolyodott, de ennek ellenére Elena tökéletesen látta a tekintetében, hogy a férfi megkönnyebbült a válaszától.

– Szóval... volna egy... kínos kérdésem – kezdte feszülten a lány.

Ez már azóta kísértette a gondolatait, hogy megtudta, hogy a férfi vámpír, de akkor annyi kérdést tett fel neki, hogy ez valahogy kimaradt.

– Rendben, zúdítsd rám – mosolyodott el Damon.

– Mármint... gyanítom, hogy nem lehet, mivel neked egy sincs, de... öhm... a vámpíroknak lehetnek gyerekei?

– Nem, nem lehetnek. De attól ez még nem akadályoz meg abban, hogy próbálkozzunk – mondta Damon és buján elmosolyodott.

– Oh – suttogta Elena és elpirult.

Az egyetlen probléma az volt a harmadik valódi randijukkal, hogy a lány nem tudta eldönteni, hogy jobb volt-e mint a korábbiak. Ugyanolyan tökéletes és mesés volt minden, mint New Yorkban. Damon felszolgált neki egy nagy adag házi tésztát milánói szósszal és parmezán sajttal, és Elenát jólesően kirázta a hideg, mikor megkóstolta az ételt.

– Hm... igazad volt – mondta lehunyt szemekkel, miután lenyelte a falatot – Ez még finomabb, mint Jersey-ben.

– Mondtam – mosolyodott el elégedetten Damon.

– Kérdezhetek még valamit? – jutott hirtelen Elena eszébe még egy kérdés.

– Tudod, hogy igen – biztosította Damon, és kíváncsian várta a lány kérdését.

– A vér tart életben, igaz? – mikor Damon bólintott, folytatta – És gyakorlatilag halott vagy, ez is igaz? – Damon erre is bólintott – Szóval, akkor hogy tudsz mégis enni rendes kaját?

Damon felnevetett mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Igen, halott vagyok, de mégsem. Ha rendesen fogyasztok vért, akkor gyakorlatilag ugyanúgy működik a testem, mint a tiéd. Az étel pedig remek alternatíva arra, hogy csökkentsem a vér utáni vágyamat – magyarázta.

– Szóval, ha eszel, akkor kevésbé kívánod a vért? – tűnődött el Elena.

– Nem egészen, de segít abban, hogy ne tudjon eluralkodni rajtam a vérszomjam – magyarázta.

Elenát kirázta a hideg, de nem ijedt meg, mint ahogy Damon várta.

– Említetted, hogy donor vért szoktál mostanában inni – kezdte Elena, mire Damon bólintott – Mennyiben különbözik attól a vértől ami... – Elena nyelt egyet – Ami közvetlenül egy emberből... jön ki?

 Damon sóhajtott, de úgy döntött, hogy őszinte lesz Elenával.

– Mindenben – ismerte be – Képzeld el úgy, mint ha szeretnél enni egy szelet finom, szaftos sült húst, de csak olcsó kínai tésztaleves van otthon – magyarázta, mire Elena szemében megcsillant a sajnálat.

Damon nem értette, hogy a lány mégis hogy bírta emiatt sajnálni, de az együttérzés akkor is látszott Elenán.

– Oh – suttogta – Szóval nagyon rossz? – kérdezte halkan.

– Hát a túléléshez tökéletes, de nem a legfinomabb – magyarázta Damon, és lesütötte a szemét – Néha iszom emberekből is, de már jó ideje nem ölök meg senkit. Mystic Fallsban senkire nem hatottam rá, hogy ihassak belőle. Viszont bevallom, a nyár folyamán párszor voltam Lavender Heightson.

Félt, hogy Elena el fog borzadni tőle, de legnagyobb meglepődésére a lány átnyúlt az asztalon és megérintette a kezét.

– Damon, nem támogatom, hogy bárkit bánts, de azt hiszem, meg tudom érteni, hogy kívánod az igazi... vért – suttogta halkan Elena.

Ezután a beszélgetés más irányt vett, és mindketten úgy érezték, hogy bármit meg tudtak osztani a másikkal. Elena mesélt a szüleiről, az öccséről és egy keveset a barátairól és a jövőbeni terveiről. Damon pedig szintén könnyen megnyílt a múltjáról és részletesebben elmesélte Elenának a szomorú és furcsa történetét annak, ahogy vámpírok lettek Stefannal.

– Még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy az apátok lelőtt titeket – suttogta Elena.

– Pedig így volt, szívbaj nélkül megtette.

– Micsoda seggfej – mondta gondolkodás nélkül Elena, de azonnal rosszul érezte magát, amint kimondta.

Végül a megbánása rövid életű lett, mivel Damon hangosan felnevetett.

– Igazad van, egy hatalmas seggfej volt.

– Szóval, azt tudom, hogy miért voltál dühös Stefanra miután átváltoztatok, de azt nem, hogy most miért vagy rá dühös. Mármint rengeteg idő eltelt – kíváncsiskodott Elena.

Damon sóhajtott egyet.

– Azért már enyhült a dühöm az irányába, de akkor megesküdtem rá, hogy pokollá teszem az életét. Éveken át hagytam, hogy a haragom irányítson és megértem, hogy ő nem akart egyedül lenni az örökkévalóságig, csak... –  mondta Damon, majd elhallgatott és megrázta a fejét.

– Csak? – kérdezte Elena gyengéden és a férfi kezeire helyezte a sajátját.

Damon mélyen belenézett Elena szemébe és rákulcsolta az ujjait a lányéra.

– Ezt valójában még soha nem mondtam ki hangosan korábban. Nem fog megváltoztatni semmit. Nem leszek tőle jobb ember és nem fog felmenteni a dolgok alól, amiket elkövettem.

– Nekem elmondhatod. Nekem bármit elmondhatsz – biztosította Elena – És néha jobb érzés kimondani a dolgokat, még akkor is, ha nem változatnak meg semmit.

 – Én sosem vágytam erre. Családot szerettem volna, meg gyerekeket és egy saját otthont. Ehelyett egy szörnyeteg lettem, aki az éjszakát járja. Tudom, hogy szeretek úgy tenni, mint aki nem emlékszik rá, hogy milyen volt az életem mielőtt vámpír lettem, de az az igazság, hogy tökéletesen emlékszem rá, hogy milyen volt embernek lenni és hiányzik. Mindennél jobban hiányzik.

Elenának megszakadt a szíve a férfiért, és ha még volt is benne bármi ami Damon ellenszólt, az ekkor végleg elszállt. Szorosabban fogta a kezét és remélte, hogy ez segített egy kicsit Damonnek. Nem tudta, hogy mit mondhatna erre, így csak ott ült és fogta a kezét.

– Köszönöm, Elena – szólalt meg percekkel később, halkan Damon.

– Micsodát?

– Hogy itt van, és hogy meghallgatsz, és emlékeztetsz rá, milyen érzés embernek lenni.

– Itt leszek, amíg csak szeretnéd – mondta Elena szívből.

Ekkor rájött, hogy az élete sokkal rövidebb volt, mint a férfié. Tudta, hogy idővel meg fog öregedni és ráncos lesz, ahogy azt is, hogy Damon továbbra is szexis és fiatal marad. Viszont ebben a percben ez nem tudta érdekelni. Elena csak szerette volna kiélvezni az együtt töltött időt, legyen az akármilyen hosszú. Egy-két perc kényelmes csend után Damon végül elengedte Elena kezét.

– Van még hely a desszertnek? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

– Oh te jó ég, desszert is van? – döbbent le Elena.

– Profiterol – mondta elégedetten Damon, majd felállt és elindult a hűtőhöz.

– Csinálok neki helyet – szólt utána mosolyogva Elena, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a férfi hogyan tudott ilyen bonyolultnak tűnő dolgokat elkészíteni.

Megették majdnem az összes profiterolt és megitták a maradék bort egy sokkal könnyedebb beszélgetés mellett. Elena legnagyobb meglepődésére, Damon megkérte, hogy legyen a partnere az alapítói bálon, miután Elena megemlítette neki, hogy ebben az évben is részt vett a dekorálásban Caroline hatására. Próbálta megmondani Damonnek, hogy nem volt kötelező, de a férfi ragaszkodott hozzá, és Elenának nem volt ereje vitatkozni vele, mivel túlságosan eltelítette a finom étel és a jó bor.

– Asszem kajakómába kerültem – nevetett fel Elena, miután lenyelte az utolsó falat desszertjét.

– Na és az jó dolog? – kérdezte kíváncsian Damon.

– Mindenképpen. Hónapok óta nem ettem ilyen jól.

– Ennek örülök – mondta elégedetten Damon.

– De most nagyon elfáradtam és nem akarok hazavezetni – nevetett fel fájdalmasan Elena.

– Szeretnél ledőlni egy kicsit a kanapéra? – ajánlotta fel Damon.

– Jól hangzik – mondta álmosan Elena, majd ásított egyet.

A tűz már égett a kandallóban, mikor Damon ledobta magát a kanapéra és gyengéden az ölébe húzta Elenát. Addig mocorogtak, míg a férfi elnyúlt a kanapén, Elena pedig odabújt hozzá és a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

Elenát hamarosan elnyomta az álom, Damon pedig órákig hagyta, hogy aludjon és csak csodálattal figyelte.

Tudta, hogy meg volt a híre a vámpírok között. Nem volt titok, hogy hideg és számító tudott lenni és persze veszélyes, amikor átadta magát az ösztöneinek. Az egyik érzelemmentes időszakában lemészárolt egy falunyi embert csak azért, hogy megszabaduljon egy őrült barátnőjétől. Mégis, hogy kötött ki egy ilyen szörnyeteg a kanapén egy angyallal, mint Elena, a karjaiban?

De a lány mindenek ellenére ott volt vele és mélyen aludt az ölelésében, és Damon látta, hogy már egyáltalán nem félt tőle. Hogy őszinte legyen, soha nem adott rá okot Elenának, hogy féljen tőle, de akkor is, mégis ki ne félne egy vámpírtól? Főleg egy tinédzserlány, akinek már akkor hanyatt-homlok menekülnie kellett volna, amikor megmutatta neki a valódi arcát. De Elena más volt, ő bátor volt és kitartó.

Mikor már éjfél is elmúlt és Elena továbbra sem mutatta jelét, hogy felébredne, Damon óvatosan felemelte és felvitte a szobájába. Lefektette Elenát az ágyára és betakarta egy pléddel. Egy darabig csak nézte a lány nyugodt arcát, majd eltűrt az arcából egy kósza tincset és egy puha csókot lehelt a homlokára mielőtt visszament volna a nappaliba.

Alig, hogy leért és töltött magának egy whiskyt, belépett Stefan a helyiségbe és kérdőn pillantott Damonre.

– Miért nem mesélted el, hogy találkozgatsz Elenával? – kérdezte csalódott feszültséggel.

– Mert el akartad volna venni tőlem! – mondta határozottan Damon, majd belekortyolt az italába.

– Bármit csináltál vele, Elenát nem érdeklem – jelentette ki Stefan – Csak azt nem értem, hogy téged miért kedvel? Ugyanúgy vámpír vagy, mint én és mindketten tudjuk, hogy te rosszabb vagy nálam – tette hozzá Stefan, majd ő is töltött magának egy italt.

– Csak, hogy tudd soha nem hatottam rá Elenára – emelte ki önérzetesen Damon – Amúgy pedig te sem vagy szent, Stefan, mindketten tudjuk, csak valamiért te ezt hajlamos vagy elfelejteni – mondta Damon fintorogva.

– Figyelmeztetlek, Damon, ha bántani mered Elenát, akkor velem gyűlik meg a bajod! – mondta szigorúan Stefan – Lehet, hogy nem érdekelem őt úgy, de attól még nem fogom hagyni, hogy árts neki, Damon!

– Nem fogom bántani, Stefan – forgatta meg a szemeit Damon – Tudod, kedvelem őt. Sokkal jobban, mint Katherine-t valaha.

– Az nekem is leesett, hogy Elena nem olyan, mint Katherine – sóhajtott fel Stefan – Eleinte, őszinte leszek, meg akartam őt kapni, de az iskolában mindennap látom, hogy ő más, mint Katherine volt. Valahogy hiányzik belőle a tűz, vagy nem tudom – magyarázta Stefan.

Damon felnevetett ennek hallatán.

– Nem ismered őt – magyarázta – Elena elég jó társaság, ha eléred, hogy megnyíljon. És elhiheted, hogy meg van benne az a tűz, ami Katherine-ben, csak ellenben vele, Elena egy kedves és őszinte lány. Ő sosem tenné azt velünk, mint amit Katherine.

– Szóval neked megnyílt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Stefan.

– Igen, eléggé. Igaz akkor még nem tudta, hogy vámpír vagyok, de most már tudja és három keserves hónap után végre esélyt adott rá, hogy bizonyítsak neki – mondta elégedetten Damon.

– Csak meg ne bánja szerencsétlen – forgatta meg a szemeit Stefan.

Damon már válaszolt volna, mikor belépett az ajtón Tilly. Izgatottnak tűnt, de ez az izgalom azonnal leolvadt az arcáról, amikor megpillantotta Stefant.

– Na ez is itt van – biccentett Stefan felé, és megforgatta a szemeit – Fenébe, most hogy fogod elmesélni, milyen volt a vacsora? – kérdezte csalódottan Damont, mire a férfi felnevetett.

– Már megyek, Tilly – fintorodott el Stefan, majd lehúzta az italát – Csak a telefonomért jöttem haza – tette hozzá.

– Hová mész már megint? – kérdezte Damon.

– Caroline vár vissza a grillbe, csak hazajöttem a mobilomért – magyarázta, majd elsietett.

Damon ezután leült a kanapéra és elmesélt mindent Tillynek, miközben a vámpírlány szokásához híven cigizett és nevetgélt.

***

Már világosodott, mikor Damon felment a szobájába és leült Elena mellé az ágyszélére. Még egy darabig olvasott odalent a nappaliban, de néhány órán belül megunta és inkább elvonult, még mielőtt Stefan megint hazaért volna. Semmi kedve nem volt még egyszer végighallgatni Stefan fenyegetéseit.

Percekig csak mosolyogva figyelte a lány nyugodt alakját, majd gyengéden megcirógatta az arcát, mielőtt eldőlt volna mellette az ágyon.

A történteken gondolkodott és persze a Stefannal való beszélgetésén, mikor Elena mocorogni kezdett. Damon nem mozdult, csak némán nézte az ébredező lányt.

Elena szemei hirtelen felpattantak és halványan elmosolyodott, mikor megpillantotta Damont, de ahogy kezdett észhez térni, a tekintete értetlenné vált. Kíváncsian körbenézett a férfi szobájában, majd lassan felült.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Vacsora után elaludtál, szóval felhoztalak az emeletre, hogy kényelmesen tudj aludni – magyarázta Damon.

– Oh – suttogta Elena, majd elpirult és lesütötte a szemeit.

– Mi az? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mosolyogva Damon, mire Elena közelebb húzódott hozzá és mélyen belenézett a szemeibe. A lány megnyalta az ajkait és lassan a férfi felé kezdett dőlni.

Damon nyelt egyet, de ő is lassan a lány felé dőlt és mikor összeért az orruk, mélyen belenézett Elena szemébe, mielőtt gyengéden az ajkához érintette volna a sajátját.

Elenának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője a férfi puhatolózó érintésétől és amikor próbálkozva megcsókolta, Elena beletúrt Damon fekete fürjeibe és szinte maga fölé húzta a férfit.

A csók eleinte csak felfedező volt, de ahogy felépült mindkettőjükben a vágy, úgy vált szenvedélyessé és birtoklóvá. Damon nyelve utat tőrt magának Elena szájába és Elena halkan felnyögött, ahogy a férfi nyelve átsiklott az övén. Minden perccel egyre jobban vágyott a férfira és érezte, hogy hirtelen, a hasában elkezdett bizseregni valami.

Mikor Mattel csókolózott, soha nem érzett ilyesmit és ez megijesztette. A szemei elkerekedtek és meglepetten pillantott Damonre.

A férfi Elena homlokához szorította a sajátját és érdeklődve nézett a lány szemébe.

– Mi a baj? – suttogta aggodalmasan szinte Elena szájába.

– Valami átjárta a testem – válaszolta alig hallhatóan Elena, mire Damon elmosolyodott.

– Talán a vágy? – búgta csábítóan a baritonján, és Elena újra érezte a szokatlan bizsergést az alhasában.

Ahogy a tekintetük újra összeért, Elena érezte ahogy felgyorsult a szívverése. Megnyalta az ajkát és nyelt egy nagyot. Damon figyelte a tekintetét, de csak vágyat látott benne, semmi hezitálást, és rájött, hogy a heves szívverése ellenére, Elena nem akart eltávolodni tőle.

A férfi végül újra lecsapott Elena ajkaira és belemarkolt a lány hajába, hogy közelebb húzza magához az arcát. Elena átkulcsolta a karjait a férfi nyaka körül és elmélyítette a csókot.

Percekig becézgették egymást. A nyelvük érzékien összesimult és közben folyamatosan simogatták a másikat.

Ahogy a csók egyre forróbb és szenvedélyesebb lett, Damon elkezdte furcsán érezni magát. A testét átjárta egy szokatlan forróság, és ez egyre csak nőtt és nőtt benne Elena minden érintésével. Az ujjainál kezdődött és lassan elindult felfelé a karjain, majd végül elérte a mellkasát. Csodálatos érzés volt és Damon még többet akart kapni belőle.

A kezei felfedező útra indultak Elena hátán és végül megpihentek a csípőjén, közel a fenekénél. Elena reflexből megemelte kicsit a csípőjét és a testük így még jobban összeért. Ezzel egy halk sóhajt váltott ki Damonből, és Elena elégedetten belemosolyogott a csókba.

Néhány pillanat múlva végül kényszeredetten elhúzódott, hogy visszanyerje a lélegzetét, de az arckifejezése elárulta Damonnek, hogy még többet akart.

A lány keze hirtelen a férfi arcához siklott és gyengéden megsimogatta, Damon pedig ennek hatására átölelte Elena derekát, majd egy mozdulattal az ölébe húzta a lányt. Elena keresztbe vetette a lábait a férfin, majd újra lecsapott az ajkaira.

Minél közelebb volt Damonhöz a lány, és minél hosszabban csókolták egymást, annál forróbbnak érezte a testét. A bizsergő érzés a lábaiban végül elérte, hogy elhúzódjon Elenától és mélyen a szemébe nézzen. Nem értette, hogy mit csinált vele a lány.

A következő mozdulattal, amihez Elenának valószínűleg minden bátorságára szüksége volt, levette a pólóját és szégyenlősen az ajkába harapott. A férfinek minden kérdése elszállt a furcsa bizsergéssel kapcsolatban, és csak a lány félmeztelen testére tudott figyelni ami fölé tornyosult. A szája kiszáradt és a kezei önálló életre keltek.

– Gyönyörű vagy – duruzsolta, miközben az ujjai lassan elkezdték felfedezni Elena napbarnított bőrét.

Egy jóleső sóhajjal, Elena odahajolt Damonhöz és gyengéden megcsókolta, miközben belekapaszkodott a férfi pólójának a nyakába. Damon megemelte a karjait és megtörte a csókot annyi időre, míg gyorsan megszabadult a pólójától.

Elena bátortalanul végigsimított a férfi mellkasán és a vállain, mire Damon mélyen felnyögött az érintés hatására és Elena érezte maga alatt, ahogy a férfiassága életre kelt.

Elena végül vágyakozva hozzásimult a férfihoz és jólesően sóhajtozott, ahogy az lassan elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakát. Damon váratlanul, egy mozdulattal kicsatolta Elena egyszerű, fekete melltartóját, majd félredobta mielőtt hátradöntötte volna a lányt az ágyon, hogy végig tudjon nézni a tökéletes testén. Nem voltak szavak, amikkel le tudta volna írni az érzést, amit kiváltott belőle Elena. A lány arca halvány rózsaszín volt és az ajkai duzzadtak a csókolózástól. A haja összekócolódott és a tekintete izzott a vágytól.

Damon végigsimított Elena mellkasán, majd gyengéden rámarkolt a formás halmokra, mielőtt végigfuttatta volna a hüvelykjét a rózsaszín mellbimbóin. Egy halk nyöszörgés hagyta el Elena ajkát, ahogy kinyomta a mellkasát, hogy még jobban felkínálja a férfi érintésének, és Damon tudta, hogy döntőpillanat elé érkeztek. Ha továbbmennek, akkor már nem volt megállj.

– ’Lena, ha szeretnél leállni – mondta ki nagy nehezen a szavakat, miközben a teste azt üvöltötte neki, hogy fogja be és folytassa, amit elkezdett.

– Nem – duruzsolta Elena, és Damonön végigfutott egyfajta megkönnyebbültség.

– Biztos? Ha még nem állsz rá készen, teljesen megérteném – adott neki még egy utolsó lehetőséget a menekülésre.

– Akarlak, Damon – suttogta a férfi fülébe és a hangjában érződött az elszántság.

Ennyi kellett neki, Damont teljesen átjárta a vágy. Egy határozott mozdulattal már a lány fölött volt és mélyen belenézett a gyönyörű, fiatal nő szemébe, aki alatta vágyakozva elterült. Szeretetteljes tekintettel nézte Elena arcát, miközben a lány próbálta kicsatolni az övét.

– Segítsek?  – kérdezte vigyorogva Damon, és közben egy mozdulattal kigombolta Elena farmerjét.

– Nem kell – mondta határozottan Elena, és egy pillanat múlva lehúzta Damon nadrágját a derekáról.

Egy éles sóhaj hagyta el a száját, amikor meglátta, hogy a férfi teljes pompájában készen állt rá, és Damon látta, hogy Elena tekintete kikerekedett, ahogy végignézett rajta. A férfi még jobban fölé tornyosult és a könyökére támaszkodott.  

Elena vett egy mély levegőt, kinyújtotta a kezét és körbefogta Damon férfiasságát a hosszú ujjaival.  Damon lehunyta a szemét és felsóhajtott. Ez jófajta élvezet volt, és egy része azt akarta, hogy Elena folytassa a gyengéd, puhatolózó érintéseket. Persze a másik felé arra vágyott, hogy a feje fölé szorítsa Elena karjait és megmutassa a lánynak, hogy mi járt annak, aki húzni merte Damon Salvatore idegeit.

Végül a kettő között döntött. Gyengéden megfogta Elena kezeit, majd elhúzódott tőle. Lejjebb csúszott az ágyon, míg a lány combjai között nem volt. Abban a pillanatban, hogy elkezdte simogatni a nőiességét a nedves, fekete bugyiján keresztül, Elena háta megfeszült és az ujjai utat törtek a férfi hajába. A hüvelyujjával kezdte cirógatni bugyin keresztül a kis idegcsomóját, és ahogy hozzádörzsölte a pamut anyagot, azzal még jobban felizgatta Elenát, és egy hangos nyögés hagyta el a lány száját.

Már szinte az orgazmusa hátárán volt, mikor Damon elhúzta az ujját, majd egy mozdulattal letépte Elenáról a bugyiját. A lány döbbenten nézett, de amint Damon elkezdte le-föl simogatni a nedves ajkait, zihálva felnyögött.

– Damon, légy szíves – kérte, és tekergett a férfi kezei között.

– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte Damon.

– Kérlek... én – a szavai megakadtak, mikor a férfi hirtelen két ujjal belé hatolt.

– Erre vágysz? – duruzsolta a fülébe.

– Te jó ég...

Elena zihálva vette a levegőt, és Damon élvezte nézni, ahogy a lány mellkasa hullámzott, miközben lassan, idegtépő tempóban ujjazta.

– Még, még többre van... szükségem – könyörögte magánkívül a lány és belekarmolt Damon vállába, ahogy próbálta közelebb húzni magához a férfit.

Damon önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben végignézett a mesterművén. A lány homlokán apró izzadság cseppek jelentek meg, kétségbeesetten harapdálta az ajkait, a szemeit alig bírta nyitva tartani és amikor az ujjaival nem őt markolászta, akkor legyőzötten a lepedőbe próbált kapaszkodni, ami alattuk volt.

– Sajnálom, nem értettem tisztán. Mit szeretnél, Elena? – húzta tovább a meggyötört lány idegeit, mire az csalódottan felnyögött.

– Téged – zihálta – Hatolj belém, Damon!

A lány szavai hatására a férfi tekintete még jobban izzott a vágytól, és egy pillanat alatt elhelyezkedett a lábai között. A lány odahajolt és finoman, érzékien megcsókolta a férfit, mint aki nem sietett sehová. Damon persze pár perc után elmélyítette a csókot, és próbálkozva neki lökte kicsit Elena kéjtől lüktető nőiességéhez a csípőjét. Ez még szenvedélyesebbé tette a csókot.

A férfi nyelve lágyan becézgette a lányét, majd az életlen, emberi fogával játékosan beleharapott a lány ajkaiba. Elena ennek hatására reflexszerűen átkulcsolta a lábait a férfi körül és megemelte a csípőjét. Damon ekkor már nem bírt tovább várni és egy határozott mozdulattal behatolt a lányba. Ahogy elsüllyedt Elena finom, forró testében egy hangos, torokból feltörő sóhaj hagyta el a száját.

Damonnek rengeteg nővel volt dolga az elmúlt évszázadban, de senki és semmi nem volt olyan jó, mint Elena. Minden mozdulat, minden lökés, minden érintés elektromosságként járta át a testét, és minden idegszála többet akart kapni a lányból. Elenán látszott, hogy ő is hasonlóan érezte magát, hiszen a körmeit belemélyesztette a férfi vállaiba és a nevét zihálta minden lökésnél.

Végül amikor a lány teste megfeszült és Damon érezte, hogy Elena közel volt a csúcshoz, már egyáltalán nem bírta visszafogni magát. Mélyen belenézett a lány szemébe miközben gyorsított a tempón. Elenának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, és nem tudta, hogy mibe kapaszkodjon... végül Damon izmos karja mellett döntött.

A lány szája tátva maradt és egy néma sikoly hagyta el, mikor Damon keze hirtelen lesiklott kettejük közé, és újra rátalált a kis idegcsomójára. Elenának nem kell sok, néhány ügyes érintés és erős lökés után a férfi nevét nyögve élvezett el. Remegett és a falai hevesen pulzáltak... Damonnek ez jelentette a véget, és egy morgásszerű nyögés kíséretében átadta magát a gyönyörnek.

Damon nem érezte sürgősnek, hogy kihúzza magát Elenából és a lánynak is megfelelt ez a felállás. Percekig csak gyengéden cirógatta a férfi izzadt tarkóját és a nyakába temette az arcát, míg Damon lustán simogatta a hátát.

Persze végül szétváltak és Damon a mellkasára húzta Elenát, aki jólesően odabújt egy puha csók után.

Ahogy ott feküdtek az ágyban, végtagok összetekeredve, izzadtan és kielégülten, Damont átjárta a legfurcsább fajta éhség, amit valaha érzett. Mi több, éhezett, de nem vér után epekedett. Ételre vágyott. A pillanatban, ahogy eszébe jutott az „étel” szó, a gyomra hangosan megkordult. Damon lefagyott. A hasa sosem csinálta ezt. A vámpíroknak nem korgott a gyomruk. Soha. Ekkor rájött, hogy nem érezte Elenán a vére illatát és a szívverését sem hallotta maga mellett, és ami legfurcsább volt, egyáltalán nem vágyott rá, hogy megharapja a nyakát. Végignyalt a fogain és megpróbálta megváltoztatni az arcát, de semmi sem történt.  _Mi a fene_... gondolta Damon és gyorsan felült.

– Damon, jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan Elena.

Damon gyanakodva pillantott Elena arcába.

– Csináltál velem valamit? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Damon.

– Hááát... szerintem elég sok mindent csináltunk egymással – mosolyodott el elégedetten Elena, és nem értette, hogy mitől lett Damon tekintete hirtelen rémült.

– Nem, nem úgy értem – hadarta a férfi, majd hirtelen felpattant az ágyból és egy határozott mozdulattal felrántotta magára a nadrágját.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Elena, és kijjebb feküdt az ágyon, hogy közelebb legyen Damonhöz.

A férfi a komódjához sétált és elővett az egyik fiókból egy régi, ezüst kést, majd megszúrta vele az ujját. A vércseppek azonnal megjelentek és egymás után csepegtek a földre, míg a férfi a szájába nem vette a sérült ujját. A vérnek fémes és... nos vér íze volt. Damon nem érezte azt az édes és vonzó ízt, amihez hozzászokott az elmúlt száznegyvenhat év során. Ahogy megérezte a nyelvén a szokatlan ízt, kikapta az ujját a szájából és kíváncsian nézte.

Elena a következő pillanatban már mellette állt. Damon pólóját viselte és zavart kíváncsisággal figyelte a férfit.

– ’Lena, tényleg nem csináltál velem semmit? – kérdezte újra a férfi.

– Nem igazán értem, hogy ezalatt mit értesz – mondta zavartan és értetlenül Elena.

Damon fejében cikáztak a gondolatok, miközben próbált elfogadható magyarázatot találni. Egy pillanat múlva kirázta a hideg és rájött, hogy fázott. Libabőrösek voltak a karjai. Nem tudta megmondani, hogy mikor volt utoljára libabőrös. Gyorsan végigfuttatta a karján a kezét, mire az apró kis dudorok eltűntek.

– Fázol? Visszaadjam a pólódat? – kérdezte Elena, és gyengéden megérintette a férfi hátát.

– Nem... jól vagyok – mondta elgondolkodva.

– Kérlek, elmondanád végre, hogy mi ez az egész? – kérlelte Elena.

 – Én... nem... tudom.

Alig, hogy ezt kimondta, eszébe jutott egy emlék: egy öreg pergamen fecniről és egy fehér gyertyáról. „ _Lesz majd olyan idő, amikor valami után mélységesen fogsz vágyódni, akkor vedd elő a pergament és írd rá fel azt, ami után áhítozol, majd gyújtsd meg a gyertyát és égesd el a pergament. A varázslat időt álló, így nem kell elkapkodni a döntést. Ez az én búcsúajándékom amiért most még nem vagy hálás, de egy nap talán majd meg fogod köszönni nekem, mikor én már nem leszek.”_

Emily Bennett szavai ennyi évvel később is tisztán csengtek a fülében.

– Azt a kurva... – suttogta szinte csak magának.

– A francba már! Kinyír ez az egész. Mondanál végre valamit, aminek értelme is van? – csattant fel, magát is megdöbbentve, Elena.

– Ember... vagyok – hebegte döbbenten Damon, majd hitetlenkedve, keresztben eldőlt az ágyon. 


	14. Chapter 14

**–13–**

– Mi? – kérdezte döbbenten Elena, és ő is eldőlt a férfi mellett az ágyon.

– Hány óra van? – kérdezte izgatottan Damon.

Elena az éjjeliszekrényen lévő, rádiós ébresztőórára pillantott mielőtt belenézett volna a férfi szemébe.

– Reggel fél kilenc van – mondta Elena – Jól hallottam, hogy azt mondtad, ember vagy? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Szükséged lesz kávéra. A következő huszonnégy órában nem fogunk aludni – hadarta Damon, majd felült az ágyon.

– Oké, oké ezt most hagyd abba, és mondd el, hogy mi ez az egész – nyaggatta Elena.

– Nem tudom, hogy mi idézte elő, de ha jól sejtem, akkor a következő huszonnégy órában ember lehetek.

– Ez mégis hogy lehet? – vonta fel a szemöldökét értetlenül Elena.

– Van egy sejtésem, de beszélnem kell valakivel róla. A barátnőd Bonnie még nem tudja, hogy boszorkány, de a nagyanyja igen... mi is volt az átkozott neve? Sheila. Sheila itt lakik Mystic Fallsban?

Nem tudta elmagyarázni, honnan tudta, de száz százalékig biztos volt benne, hogy ez volt Emily „búcsúajándéka”.

– Igen, de miért akarsz beszélni vele? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Elena.

– Mivel a barátnőd nem tudja még, hogy boszorkány, és szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy Bonnie egyik őse csinálta ezt, ezért szükségem van egy Bennett boszorkányra – hadarta Damon.

– Ez még mindig kicsit magas nekem, hogy Bonnie boszorkány – nevetett fel Elena.

– Igen, biztos, hogy boszorkány, de ne mondd el neki, idővel majd rá fog jönni – mondta Damon, majd sóhajtott – Elmondod akkor, hogy hol találom meg Sheila-t?

Elena felkapta Damon mobilját az éjjeliszekrényről, majd egy jegyzetbe bepötyögte Sheila Bennett címét mielőtt átnyújtotta volna a telefont Damonnek. Zavartan nézte a férfit, mivel ez az egész túl sok volt neki egyszerre.

– Öltözz fel. Hazaviszlek, hogy át tudj öltözni, és ki kéne találnod egy jó kifogást, hogy miért nem mész haza holnap reggelig – nevetett fel Damon – Ha jól gondolom, amit gondolok, akkor sok dolgunk lesz.

– A fenébe Damon, beszélj már érthetően! – kérte határozottan Elena, és a csípőjére tette kezét, miután felvette a melltartóját.

Damon sóhajtott egyet. Tudta, hogy Elena nem fogja annyiban hagyni, ezért beavatta a dolgokba, amilyen egyszerűen csak tudta.

– Régen szívességet tettem egy boszorkánynak. Akkoriban üldözték a boszorkányokat és megkért rá, hogy védjem meg a családját miután ő meghalt. Még el tudta küldeni északra a gyerekeit, de őt élve elégette a városi tanács. Amikor utoljára találkoztam vele, akkor adott nekem egy búcsúajándékot. Azt mondta, hogy a jövőben megkaphatom azt, amire a legjobban vágyom a világon ami, mint tudod, az hogy normális, emberi életem legyen. Úgy tűnik, hogy a valódi kívánságom túl magas volt Emily mágiájának és mindössze csak részben tudta teljesíteni, de ez is több, mint amit megérdemlek – magyarázta Damon.

Elena arca megenyhült.

– Szóval egy napra ember lehetsz és velem szeretnéd tölteni? – kérdezte meghatódva.

– Hát persze, mégis ki mással? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Damon.

Elena ezt hallva szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Rendben, elintézem, amit korábban kértél – ígérte meg, majd gyorsan magára cibálta a többi ruháját.

– Ez hihetetlen – mondta Damon és kicsit megnyomta az ujján lévő karcolást, amit korábban ejtett rajta, mire az újra vérezni kezdett.

– A vérzés hitetetlen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elena.

– Még csak egy apró karcolásom sem volt az elmúlt évszázadban – mondta halkan Damon és csodálattal figyelte a vércseppet ami megjelent az ujja végén.

– Szóval Bonnie ezer százalék, hogy boszorkány? – kérdezte ismét Elena. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hiába hallotta már minimum háromszor.

– Aha – biztosította Damon.

– Miért vagy benne biztos?

– Mert Bennett nő, és mint már mondtam, még egy Bennett nővel sem találkoztam, aki ne lett volna boszorkány – ismételte el újra, türelmesen a férfi.

– Rendben, megpróbálom elhinni, de hűha, ezt nehéz lesz titokban tartania – jegyezte meg halkan Elena, miközben felvette a cipőjét.

– Na, készen vagy már? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Damon, mire Elena felnevetett és elindult az ajtó felé.

– Mehetünk!

***

Damon gyorsan hazavitte Elenát, és miután megcsókolta és megígérte, hogy egy órán belül visszamegy a lányért, elhajtott.

Miközben a Bennett ház felé tartott, lehúzta az ablakát és bekapcsolta a kocsiban a fűtést csak azért, hogy érezze a hőmérséklet különbséget. Olyan régen érezte a hideget és meleget az eredeti formájukban. Persze vámpírként is érzékelte az időjárást, de nem volt rá olyan hatással, mint egy emberre. Negyvenfokos nyári hőségben is tudott bőrdzsekit viselni izzadás nélkül.

Ahogy a hideg és a meleg levegő simogatta az arcát, olyan érzés volt, mint az első falat egy nagy adag flambírozott fagyi kehelyből. _Ohhh flambírozott fagyi_ – gondolta és a gyomra ismét egy nagyot kordult. Ezen szélesen elmosolyodott és úgy döntött, hogy félreteszi egy kis időre az étel gondolatát, hogy élvezhesse még egy ideig a valódi éhség érzését.

Amikor megérkezett a kicsi, de rendezett házhoz, megállt a felhajtón és egy pillanatig csak fülelt. Nem hallott semmit, csak a távolban az elhaló hangját az egyik szomszéd fűnyírójának. Nem kellett kizárnia a háromszáz méterre lévő erdő zajait. Csendes volt minden, és Damon imádta.

Odasétált az ajtóhoz és bekopogott. A nő, aki ajtót nyitott, szinte majdnem ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a fiatal lány, akivel a hatvanas években találkozott. Volt néhány ránc az arcán, de mint minden Bennett nő, Sheila is remekül nézett ki a korához képest.

– Damon Salvatore – vonta fel meglepetten a szemöldökét Sheila.

– Hello, Sheila. Rég nem láttalak – mosolyodott el halványan Damon.

– Ugye tudod, hogy most sem foglak behívni? – figyelmeztette Sheila.

– A vicces az, hogy nem kell behívnod ahhoz, hogy be tudjak menni – mondta Damon, majd meglóbálta a kezét az ajtófélfa mellett, hogy megmutassa a boszorkánynak, hogy hívás nélkül is be tudott menni hozzá.

Sheilának leesett az álla és hátrált néhány lépést.

– Nem azért jöttem, hogy bántsalak, ígérem. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez Emily műve, és csak szeretnék válaszokat kapni.

A boszorkány kinyújtotta a kezét és vonakodva megérintette az ujjbegyével a férfi karját, amit az még mindig a házában tartott.

– Te jó ég... ember vagy – mondta hitetlenkedve.

– Erre magamtól is rájöttem, mikor emberek helyett hirtelen pizzára vágytam. Bejöhetek?

Sheila félreállt az útból és beengedte a férfit.

– Kész valamit inni? – kérdezte és kinyitotta a bárszekrényét.

– Nem, azt hiszem, most inkább józan maradnék.

– Ahogy érzed – mondta Sheila, majd vállat vont és öntött magának egy nagy pohár barna italt, ami brandynek nézett ki.

Intett Damonnek, hogy üljön le a kanapéra, miközben ő is leült a kedvenc foteljébe.

 – Nincs sok időm, szóval fogjuk rövidre. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod, hogy Emily Bennettet élve elégette a városi tanács 1864-ben. Viszont amit nem tudhatsz az az, hogy előtte még sikerült elmenekítenie a gyerekeit az alapítótanács elől északra. Pár nappal az előtt, hogy elkapták, kicsikart belőlem egy ígéretet, hogy segítsem a családját, amikor ő már nem tudja. Nem kötött hozzájuk mágiával, mivel Emily valamiért megbízott bennem. Mielőtt elvált az utunk, adott nekem egy pergament és egy gyertyát és azt mondta, hogy egy nap majd hálás leszek a mágiáért, amit a két tárgy hordoz. Pár hónapja felhasználtam ezt az ajándékot, de nem történt semmi. Valójában nem gondoltam bele sokat, de amikor ma reggel megcsókoltam Elenát, furcsán kezdtem érezni magam. Nem jöttem rá, hogy mi történik velem... nos addig nem, míg mindketten meztelenek nem voltunk... és elkezdett korogni a gyomrom, és már nagyon régen nem csinált ilyet. Emily azt mondta, hogy a varázslata megad majd egy dolgot, amire vágyom.

– Ha jól gondolom a legnagyobb vágyad az, hogy ember lehess? – kérdezte Sheila.

Damon bólintott egy aprót. Elenának is épp elég nehéz volt kimondania, nem hogy valakinek, akit alig ismert.

– Láthatom a kezedet? – kérdezte egy pillanattal később a boszorkány.

– Miért? – kérdezte bizalmatlanul Damon.

– Ne félj, nem fogom elvenni. Csak rá kell olvasnom a varázslatra – magyarázta.

Damon kelletlenül kinyújtotta a karját, Sheila pedig azonnal megragadta és végigfuttatta az ujjait a férfi tenyerén.

 – Igazad volt, ez tényleg Emily mágiája. Azt is sejtem, hogy mi idézte elő... – Sheila megtorpant mielőtt kimondta volna, és meredten bámult Damonre.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte feszengve Damon.

– Azt fogod gondolni, hogy csak kitaláltam, de esküszöm, hogy nem!

 – Csak mondd el – ragaszkodott hozzá Damon.

– Az igaz szerelem – hadarta Sheila.

– Igazad van, tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy csak szórakozol velem – forgatta meg a szemeit Damon.

– Esküszöm, hogy ez az igazság. Emily a szíve mélyén egy romantikus lélek volt és úgy tervezte meg ezt a varázslatot, hogy az igaz szerelem csókja aktiválja. A sok nevetséges dolog közül, pont az – dünnyögte a végét Sheila.

– Elena? – kérdezte döbbenten Damon.

– Ez olyan meglepő? – kérdezte Sheila, és közben elengedte Damon kezét.

– Nem, azt hiszem, nem – mondta Damon és elmosolyodott a bajsza alatt.

– Mivel segítettem neked, szeretnék kérdezni valamit – komolyodott el Sheila.

– Rendben – biccentett gyanakodva Damon.

– Te vagy az adományozó?

 Damon lefagyott. _Ezt kapom, amiért fizettem a fősuliját?_ – gondolta.

– A micsoda? – kérdezte tetetett tudatlansággal.

– Ne hazudjon nekem, Mr. Salvatore! Észreveszem, ha hazudnak nekem! – figyelmeztette Sheila.

– Hogy jöttél rá? – kérdezte Damon zavartan.

– Az a számla a családunké amióta az eszemet tudom, és mindig csak az „egyetemalapnak” hívtuk, de én tudok olvasni a sorok között, ellenben a többiekkel. A boszorkányság nem éppen egy jól fizető munka, de ennek ellenére valaki mindig pótolja a pénzt a számlán. Segítettél a családjának. Nem ismerlek olyan jól, Damon, de nem tűnsz olyan férfinek, aki kisgyerekeket ment ki égő épületekből, szóval tisztelned kellett valamennyire Emilyt. Ő is bizonyára tartott valamire, ha olyan nagylelkű volt, hogy egy ilyen ajándékot adott neked, és volt kegyes napfénygyűrűket készíteni neked és az öcsédnek. Szóval, bármilyen furcsán hangzik, te vagy a legjobb tippem a támogató személyére. 

Damonnek döbbenten leesett az álla. Száznegyvenhat éven keresztül egyetlen Bennett sem tudta összerakni a képet, vagy ha mégis, akkor túl gyávák voltak rákérdezni. Damon magában feljegyezte, hogy ne becsülje alá Sheila Bennettet.

– Nyugodtan vegyétek le továbbra is a pénzt, amikor kell. Ez az egyetlen tisztességes dolog a világon, amit még mindig csinálok, és talán ez az egyetlen dolog, amiben az öcsémmel is egyetértünk – mondta halkan Damon.

– Nem szeretném az ajándék lónak a fogait nézegetni, de mégis, fizetted a tanulmányaimat. Te fogod fizetni a kisunokám egyetemét. Csak tudni szeretném a miértjét – kérte halkan Sheila.

– Mivel azok a rohadékok a tanácsban tönkretették az életemet, és miután élve elégették Emilyt, aki mindig csak a jóra törekedett... a gondolata, hogy a gyermekei nyomorogjanak északon pénz nélkül, vagy visszamenjenek délre rabszolgának... egyszerűen nem bírtam magatehetetlenül nézni, főleg, hogy Emily megkért rá, hogy segítsek nekik – Damon érezte a hangjában a dühöt, még ennyi évvel később is. Végül összeszedte magát, mielőtt folytatta – Akkoriban sajnos nem volt sok lehetősége a kreol embereknek, szóval az emberségem utolsó morzsáival úgy döntöttem, hogy segíteni fogok, és ebben Stefan is egyetértett, pedig benne akkorra már annyi emberség sem volt, mint bennem. És mivel a családod csak jóra használta a pénzt, soha nem hagytam abba a számla újratöltését.

– És ha jól értem, annak nincs köze ehhez, hogy az apád vezette a tanácsot, és hogy hátulról lelőtt?

Damont kirázta a hideg, attól hogy ez a nő úgy tűnt, mindent tudott róla, de persze legbelül nem lepte meg. Sheila Bennett tanult nő volt, és ha tudta, hol keresse az információt, könnyen felgöngyölíthette a Salvatore család múltját.

– Nos, ez is közrejátszott – ismerte be Damon, és közben a cipőjét vizslatta.

Az éjszakán, amikor átváltoztak Stefannal, az öccse biztos volt benne, hogy az apjuk örülni fog neki, hogy újra láthatja őket. Stefan naivan elhitte, hogy az apjukat nem fogja érdekelni, hogy vámpírrá változtak, csak az, hogy életben voltak. Damon próbálta elmagyarázni, hogy Giuseppe lőtte le őket, de Stefan ezt nem hitte el addig, míg Giuseppe át nem akarta döfni a szívét egy széklábával. Damon valójában nem érzett sajnálatot, mikor Stefan bevallotta neki, hogy végzett az apjukkal. Az egyetlen gondolata az volt, hogy végre megszabadultak az öregtől.

Mikor végül felnézett Sheila-ra, a boszorkánynak könnyesek voltak a szemei.

– Jaj, ne sírj – kérte szinte könyörögve.

– Most nem ülhetnék itt, ha az öcséddel nem segítetek a családomnak. Kérlek, bocsásd meg egy idősödő nőnek, hogy elérzékenyült.

 – Csak ne előttem csináld – kérte Damon, mire Sheila halkan felnevetett és megtörölte a szemeit a pulóvere ujjába.

– Megpróbálhatom – ígérte.

– Köszönöm, Sheila.

– Én köszönöm, Damon. Ha nem bánod, hozzáadnék még valamit az ajándékodhoz. Nem tudom meghosszabbítani Emily mágiáját, de egy apró védőbűbájt köréd tudok vonni, hogy ma semmilyen természetfeletti erő ne tudjon ártani neked.

– Mi van benne neked? – kérdezte kíváncsian Damon, hiszen tudta, hogy a boszorkányok semmit nem tettek meg ingyen.

– Vegyük úgy, hogy így köszönöm meg mindazt, amit a családomért tettél.

– Semmi kötelék?

– Ígérem – biztosította Sheila.

Damon hezitált. A boszorkányok általában nem rajongtak a vámpírokért, így elég furcsának tartotta, hogy Sheila mégis segíteni akart neki. De aztán be tudta annak, hogy aznap nem vámpír volt.

– Rendben, csináld – mosolyodott el a férfi.

A boszorkány Damon arca elé tartotta a kezeit, és valamit kántálni kezdett latinul vagy boszorkányul, Damon sose tudott rájönni, hogy milyen nyelven beszéltek. Az ezredik alkalommal sem értett belőle egy árva szót sem.

– Készen vagyunk – mosolyodott el Sheila – Élvezd az emberi napodat, és ne felejts el kétszer körülnézni, mielőtt átmész az úttesten!

Először Damon értetlenül nézett, de végül megértette és felnevetett. Életében először az, ha egy forgalmas úton sétált, veszélyes lehetett.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még találkozunk – mondta Damon, miközben elindult az ajtó felé.

– Ezt jól gondolod – mondta Sheila, és kinyitotta az ajtót a férfinek.

***

A várakozás megőrjítette Elenát. Miután letusolt, megivott két bögre kávét és egyet Jeremy energiaitalai közül. Ekkor úgy érezte, hogy a teste majd szétrepedt az energiától, és alig várta, hogy Damon végre visszaérjen.

Felhívta Jennát és egy hihető indokot mondott neki, hogy miért csak másnap reggel ment haza. Azt mondta bulizni megy. Ha valamit megértetett a nagynénje, az egy jó buli volt. Elena megígérte, hogy legkésőbb húsz percen belül válaszolni fog, ha sms-t kap, és a telefont is felveszi, ha Jenna hívja. Végül Jenna beleegyezett, és nevetve annyit kért, hogy Elena ne vezessen részegen. Ez a terv azért is jó volt, mert így pakolhatott magának ruhát és más fontos dolgokat az elkövetkező napra.

Hamarosan meghallotta a Camaro motorját, és izgatottan kiszaladt a házból, majd szinte beugrott a kocsi anyósülésére.

– Hello – mondta egy széles mosoly kíséretében, majd hátradobta a táskáját a hátsó ülésre.

– Látom nagyon komolyan vetted a kávé kérdést – forgatta meg játékosan szemeit Damon.

 Elena összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Csak vicceltél?

– Részben, de annak örülök, hogy ilyen éber vagy – vigyorodott el a vámpír.

– Szóval, mit akarsz most csinálni? – kérdezte izgatottan Elena.

– Van kedved futni velem egyet? – kérdezte Damon, és ördögien elmosolyodott.

– Persze – viszonozta a mosolyt Elena.

Damon bólintott, majd a vízesés felé vette az utat.

Az erdő szélén parkoltak le, és körülbelül egy kilométert gyalogoltak a fák között, mielőtt Damon megállt volna a tisztáson és lehunyta volna a szemét.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte kíváncsian Elena.

– Csitt, fülelek – suttogta Damon.

– Mire? – suttogta vissza Elena.

– A csendre. Olyan csendes itt. Általában azt is hallom, amikor két kilométerre leesik egy falevél, de most mindössze a szél hangját hallom.

Elena csak ott állt és egy percig Damont figyelte a délelőtti napfényben. Tényleg ő volt a legvonzóbb férfit, akit valaha látott. _Valakinek le kéne rajzolnia_ – gondolta Elena. Az álla vonala, a mosolya és a kócos, fekete haja: mind azért könyörögtek, hogy valaki örökítse meg őket ceruzával, vagy olajfestékkel.

– Oké, készen állsz egy versenyre? – kérdezte végül Damon, és lassan a lányra emelte az izgatottan csillogó, babakék tekintetét.

– Mehet, ha gondolod – válaszolta Elena, és legbelül áldotta magát, amiért a tornacipőjét viselte.

Egymás mellé álltak futópózba, majd Elena visszaszámolt.

Mielőtt Damon meg tudott volna mozdulni, Elena vállba lökte, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott az erdő felé rohant.

– Hé! – hallotta Damon kiabálást, miközben a férfi próbálta utolérni.

Damon még emberként is elég gyors volt, így nem telt bele sok időbe, hogy utolérje Elenát, és amint sikerült, a földre lökte.

– Csaltál! – kiabálta Damon miközben Elena próbált kikászálódni alóla.

Már majdnem sikerült neki, amikor a férfi visszarántotta a bokájánál fogva és elkezdte csiklandozni az oldalát.

– Ne! Hagyd abba! – mondta nevetve Elena.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy csaltál – mondta Damon hitetlenkedve, miközben folytatta az ujjaival Elena hasán a támadást.

– Kegyelem! – sírt fel nevetve Elena.

Damon abbahagyta és legördült a lányról. Mikor Elena felállt és a férfire pillantott, Damon úgy mosolygott rá, mint egy kisfiú a születésnapján. Ez belemart Elena szívébe. A férfi több, mint egy évszázadon keresztül erre az egy dologra vágyott, és mindössze egy napot kaphatott. Elena azt akarta, hogy tökéletes legyen neki.

– Nem tehetek róla, soha többé nem foglak tudni legyőzni egy futóversenyen – magyarázta, mire Damon szívből jövően felnevetett.

– Ez igaz. Az igazat megvallva, valószínűleg én is ugyanezt tettem volna a helyedben.

– Verseny a kocsiig? – vetette fel mosolyogva Elena.

– Most is csalni fogsz? – kérdezte játékosan Damon.

– Talán? – mondta Elena, és alattomosan elmosolyodott.

– Ebben az esetben... – mondta Damon, és meg sem várva a jelet, a kocsi felé rohant.

– Nem ér! – üvöltötte utána Elena, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott ő is elkezdett futni.

Mikor odaért a kocsihoz, Damon már ott volt és neki támaszkodott. Kimerülten lihegett, és levegősen felnevetett amikor megpillantotta Elenát.

– Mi olyan vicces? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elena.

– Sosem hittem, hogy ennyire örülni fogok annak, ha kifulladok. Nagyon jó érzés – zihálta a férfi.

– Írd le, hogy milyen – kérte Elena.

Ő majdnem minden reggel kifulladt, szóval pontosan tudta, milyen érzés, de kíváncsi volt rá, hogy milyen érzés volt valakinek, aki több, mint száz éven keresztül erőkifejtés nélkül élt.

– Tudod te, hogy milyen érzés – mondta Damon zavartan.

– Jó, de tőled szeretném hallani. Tudom, milyen sokat jelent ez számodra, Damon. Szeretném átélni veled.

Damon kihúzta magát és elmerengve Elenára pillantott.

– Olyan, mintha több száz apró tű lenne a mellkasomban. Szó szerint fáj a tüdőm, amikor levegőt veszek. Te jó, de furcsa...

– Jó fajta furcsa?

– Abszolúte – mosolyodott el Damon.

– Mit csináljunk most? – tűnődött el Elena.

Damon egy pillanatra elgondolkodott mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Együnk. Mindjárt éhen halok.

– Jó ötlet, én is éhezem. Mihez van kedved?

– Mindenhez! – mondta izgatottan Damon, mire Elena felnevetett.

– Mit szólnál egy éjjel-nappal nyitva tartó útszéli bisztróhoz? Náluk általában minden van, nem?

– Tökéletesen hangzik – mondta elégedetten Damon.

– Szóval, hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Elena, mikor már az autóban ültek és a főút felé tartottak. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy milyen érzés volt embernek lenni ennyi idő élőhalott lét után.

– Nem is tudom, hogyan írjam körbe. Az egyetlen dolog, ami eszembe jut az az _élő_ szó. Élőnek érzem magam.

– Megpróbálom elképzelni, milyen érzés lehet, de nem igazán megy. Bonnie nagyija megválaszolta a kérdéseidet?

– Igen, mindenre választ kaptam, de beszélhetnénk róla később? Most... most nincs hozzá sok kedvem.

– Persze, később is ráér – értett egyet Elena. Nem akarta nyaggatni a férfit.

Néhány kilométert vezettek a városon kívül, mikor rátaláltak az első, szinte üres bisztróra a főút mellett.

Alig, hogy beléptek, odalépett hozzájuk egy magas és vonzó pincérlány, akit a névtáblája alapján Emmának hívtak. Nem volt sokkal idősebb Elenától és nem bírta levenni a szemét Damonről. Elena nem okolta a lányt, de egy kicsit azért feszélyezte a helyzet.

Próbálta kizárni ezt az érzést, hiszen Damonnel gyakorlatilag még nem beszéltek róla, hogy egy pár lennének, de Emma nyilvánvaló csípőringatása, ahogy odasétált hozzájuk, dühítette Elenát és legszívesebben belerúgott volna a lányba. Emma a szempilláit rebegtetve pillantott Damonre, mikor átnyújtotta neki az étlapot, de a férfi még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatta.

– Hamarosan visszajövök és felveszem a rendelést – mondta csalódottan a lány, és figyelte ahogy a páros leült az egyik asztalhoz.

Elena visszafojtotta az önelégült mosolyát és elkezdte böngészni az étlapot.

– Mit fogsz rendelni? – kérdezte Damont, mire a férfi felnevetett és izgatottan a szemébe nézett.

– Gyakorlatilag mindent – jelentette ki.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte döbbenten Elena.

– Komolyan – válaszolta Damon, és Elena rájött, hogy a férfi tényleg nem viccelt.

A pincérlány hamarosan visszatért egy jegyzettömbbel a kezében.

– Készen álltok a rendelésre?

Damon fel sem nézett az étlapról, csak sorolni kezdte a dolgokat.

– Igen, szeretnénk egy csokis shake-t, egy epres-vaníliás shake-t, egy adag belga csokis gofrit, egy adag barackos palacsintát, három adag bacont, három adag tükörtojást – Damon egy pillanatra elgondolkodva megállt – Egész nap szolgáltok mindent, ugye?

A szőkeség bólintott és ledöbbenten figyelte Damont.

– Remek. Hol is tartottam? Oh, igen szeretnénk még egy adag bundás kenyeret, két sajtburgert, két hot-dogot, két szelet szalámis pizzát, egy adag sült csirkét, és a legnagyobb sült krumpli kosarat, ami van. Ja és a kólák folyamatosan jöjjenek – hadarta Damon.

– Ez... ez el fog tartani egy darabig – hebegte a pincérlány és kikerekedett szemekkel a konyha felé pillantott.

– Nem gond, csak hozd ki, ahogy elkészül valami – mondta neki Damon.

– Hát oké – mondta a lány, és kérdőn pillantott Elenára.

Elena csak rámosolyogott és biztatóan bólintott egyet miközben visszaadta az étlapját.

– Esélytelen, hogy ennyi mindent megegyünk – mondta Elena eltűnődve, mikor Emma elsétált az asztaltól.

– Erre való az elviteli zacskó – válaszolta vigyorogva Damon.

– Szóval, holnap reggelig újra melegített gyors kaján fogunk élni? – kérdezte kuncogva Elena.

– Aha. Megfelel neked?

– Teljesen, csak azt hittem, hogy talán valami elit étterembe akarsz menni, vagy nem tudom.

– Te szeretnél _elit étterembe_ , menni? – vont fel a szemöldökét Damon, mire Elena kuncogni kezdett.

– Dehogy is, imádom a bisztrós kajákat.

– Akkor jó, mert én is.

Damon hátradőlt a székén és féloldalasan Elenára mosolygott. A lány érezte, hogy elpirult, de azért viszonozta a mosolyt.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Damont, és feszülten a füle mögé tűrt egy hajtincset.

– Csak nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy itt vagy velem – vallotta be Damon.

– Örülök, hogy itt lehetek. Amikor veled vagyok... hónapok óta a legjobb – ismerte be Elena.

– Észrevettem, hogy mostanában szinte alig beszélsz a szüleidről – mondta elgondolkodva Damon.

Elena vállat vont. Ahogy teltek a hónapok, egyre fájdalmasabb volt róluk beszélni, mivel egyre jobban hiányoztak neki. Az, amikor beszélt róluk, a szívébe mart.

– Nem igazán tudok könnyek nélkül beszélni róluk, és már elegem van a sírásból  válaszolta végül.

Damon bólintott.

– Ez érthető.

A pincérlány hamarosan visszatért a shake-ekkel, és letette őket az asztal közepére két kanállal.

– Hamarosan elkészül a gofri és a palacsinta – mondta Emma, majd újra eltűnt.

– Még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy megrendelted azt a sok kaját – mondta Elena és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Az elmúlt évszázadban nem kívántam mást, csak emberi vért. Szóval addig fogok tejet inni, amíg tart.

– Mit szeretnél csinálni az után, hogy kivittek minket innen hordágyon? – kérdezte játékosan Elena.

– Mennyi az idő? – tűnődött el Damon.

– Tizenegy múlt – nézte meg Elena a mobilján.

– Basszus, de gyorsan megy az idő – suttogta, majd bekanalazott egy nagy adag epres shake-t a szájába.

– Tudom – mondta szomorúan Elena, és megkóstolta a csokis shake-t.

– Majd a kocsiban kitaláljuk, hogyan tovább. Most csak együnk – mondta végül Damon, és jólesően felsóhajtott.

Pár másodperccel később, hirtelen lehunyta a szemét és a halántékára helyezte a kezét egy grimasz kíséretében.

– Agyfagyás? – kérdezte kuncogva Elena.

– Ezt így hívják? Jézusom ez fertelmes – mondta Damon, és kirázta a hideg.

– Talán nem kéne egyszerre megenned az egész shake-t? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan Elena.

Damon megforgatta a szemeit, majd újra neki látott a shake-nek.

Emma hamarosan kivitte nekik a gofrit és palacsintát, és közölte, hogy nem sokára a többi is elkészül. Damon eláztatta mindkét tányért juharsziruppal és vajjal mielőtt neki látott volna.

– Szent szar, ez a világon dolog a legjobb – nyögött fel boldogan.

Elena az asztalra könyökölt, és a kezeire támasztotta az arcát, miközben nézte Damont, ahogy evett. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem volt még egy ember a bolygón, aki ennyire élvezett egy gofrit. Damon pár perc múlva megállította a villáját a szája előtt.

– Tudom, hogy szexi vagyok, de befejezhetnéd a bámészkodást, és segíthetnél megenni ezt a sok kaját – mondta egy önelégült mosollyal, majd Elena szájához emelte a villáját.

– Bocsi – nevetett fel Elena, miután lenyelte a gofrit – Amúgy pedig tényleg szexi vagy, kérdezd csak meg a pincérnőt – tette hozzá, majd elhúzta Damon elől a palacsintás tányért és neki látott.

– Csak nem féltékeny vagy? – cukkolta Damon.

– Csak akkor leszek az, ha okom lesz rá – válaszolta diplomatikusan Elena.

– Hozzád képest ő kispályás, Elena – biztosította Damon.

A férfi mély hangja és a kék szemei elérték, hogy Elena szíve hevesen lüktessen. A szexi baritonja pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy elgyengüljön, és Elena biztos volt benne, hogy ha álltak volna, akkor a térdei remegtek volna. Minden atomja arra vágyott, hogy Damon barátnője lehessen, és persze arra, hogy a férfit a barátjaként emlegethesse. De mégis, hogy kér meg egy lány egy vámpírt, aki úgy néz ki, mint valami sötét Adonisz, hogy legyen a pasija? Főleg úgy, hogy az adott lány csak egy átlagos tinédzser egy virginiai kisvárosból?

– Öhm, kicsit furcsán érzem magam tőle, hogy ezt megkérdezem, de... mi egy pár vagyunk? – kérdezte feszülten Elena, és szándékosan teletömte a száját bundás kenyérrel, hogy ne tudjon ennél nagyobb butaságot kimondani hangosan.

Damon lenyelt egy falat pizzát, ami alig egy perce érkezett meg, majd ezután egy darabig meredten bámulta Elenát.

– Szeretnéd, ha egy pár lennénk? – kérdezte végül.

– Igen – ismerte be őszintén Elena.

– Nos, mivel nem akarom, hogy mással találkozgass, így igen, azt hiszem azok vagyunk.

– Csak így? – vonta fel döbbenten a szemöldökét Elena.

– Nincs facebookom, szóval nem fogom megváltoztatni a családi állapotomat – nevetett fel Damon, hogy oldja a hangulatot.

Ezt hallva Elena is kuncogni kezdett.

– Hát jó, akkor elkezdem mondani az embereknek, hogy a barátom vagy.

– Én pedig elmondom Stefannak és Tillynek, hogy a barátnőm vagy, mivel másnak nem tudom.

– Ha úgy döntesz, hogy itt maradsz velem Mystic Fallsban, lehet, el kéne gondolkoznod rajta, hogy barátokat szerezz.

– A barátokat túlbecsülik – legyintett Damon.

– Nem mondanád ezt, ha lenne Tillyn kívül más barátod is – jegyezte meg Elena.

– Tusé – mosolyodott el Damon.

Miután mindent kivittek nekik és megettek belőle, amennyit bírtak, elpakolták a maradékokat elviteli dobozokba, majd elindultak a vendégházhoz, hogy hűtőbe tegyék az ételeket és feltankoljanak kávéval, mielőtt folytatták volna a napjukat.              

               


	15. Chapter 15

–14–

Amikor odaértek a vendégházba, csend volt. Stefannak, Tillynek és Zachnek egyelőre nyoma sem volt, és ez valamelyest megnyugtatta Damont. Gyorsan elpakolták a maradékokat a hűtőbe, és Damon feltett egy adag kávét főni, miközben Elena lustán felült a konyhapultra.

– Mit szólnál hozzá, ha vidámparkba mennénk? – vette fel.

– Mármint hullámvasút és a társai? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kíváncsian Damon.

– Aha – mondta izgatottan Elena.

Damon életében egyszer ült fel hullámvasútra, de mivel a halhatatlansága kivette belőle az izgalmat, így többet nem próbálta ki. Az, hogy nem volt benne veszély, tönkretette a szórakozást. Ezen a napon viszont más volt a helyzet.

– Ez zseniális – mondta végül Elenának, és szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Ha kész a kávé, felőlem mehetünk.

 Damon elővett az egyik szekrényből egy termoszt és teletöltötte kávéval.

– Menjünk – mondta végül.

– A sült krumpli velünk jöhet? – kérdezte ártatlanul Elena, és felemelte a félig lévő krumplis kosárkát.

– Az autómba? – nyafogta Damon.

Elena duzzogott, mire Damon lemondóan rábólintott.

– Jó, de a ketchup nem! – mondta szigorúan.

Elenát ez láthatóan nem zavarta, mivel boldogan leugrott a konyhapultról és követte a férfit. Már majdnem odaértek az autóhoz, amikor Elena megtorpant.

– Fenébe, ott felejtettem a pulton a mobilomat. Mindjárt jövök – mondta, majd gyorsan visszaszaladt.

– Te és a hülye telefonod – dünnyögte Damon, és közben beszállt a kocsiba.

Elena már majdnem a bejáratnál volt, amikor meghallotta a házból a falépcső nyikorgását. _A francba!_

Végül sikerült beslisszannia a konyhába, de mikor visszaindult az ajtóhoz, szembetalálta magát Stefannal.

– Elena? – kérdezte meglepetten Stefan.

Elena kényszeredetten elmosolyodott és üdvözölte a fiút.

– Szia, Stefan.

– Itt aludtál tegnap este? – érdeklődte a fiatalabbik fivér.

– Öhm... igen – vallotta be kínosan Elena.

– Egyáltalán aludtál? Nem akarok bunkó lenni, meg hát semmi közöm hozzá, csak elég fáradtnak tűnsz.

– Hosszú történet – mondta Elena, és próbált nem elvörösödni.

Hirtelen meghallották a Camaro dudáját odakintről.

– Damon már vár rám. Mennem kell, de később beszélhetünk, rendben?

– Elmondanád, ha valami baj volna, ugye? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Stefan.

– Igen, persze. Minden rendben, esküszöm.

– Rendben van – mondta Stefan, és nem úgy hangzott, mint akit meggyőzött a lány válasza.

– Holnap reggel nyolc körül visszajövünk, szóval majd akkor beszélünk – mondta Elena, és úgy tűnt, hogy ez lenyugtatta Stefant, mivel rábólintott.

– Nem akarom tudni, hogy hová készültök – nevetett fel, és hagyta, hogy Elena elmenjen.

– Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? – kérdezte szinte parancsolóan Damon, miközben gyorsan kitolatott a felhajtóról.

– Stefan elkapott.

– Fújj. Mit mondott? – kérdezte Damon, és megforgatta a szemeit.

– Csak megkérdezte, hogy jól vagyok-e – mondta őszintén Elena.

Damon egy hosszú pillanatra Elenára nézett és összeráncolta a homlokát, majd elcsendesedett és csak az utat figyelte.

– Úgy érzem, hogy el kell mondanom neked valamit. Eddig azért nem mondtam el, mert úgy éreztem, hogy nem az én dolgom. Ki tudja? Lehet, okkal nem mondta el neked. Gyanítom, hogy azért nem, mert nem akarta elmondani, hogy vámpír, de mivel azt már tudod, így úgy érzem, hogy el kell mondanom neked ezt...

A szavak zavarosan hagyták el a férfi száját, és Elena felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Nem ihatsz több kávét! – jelentette ki Elena, és elvette Damontől a termoszt.

Damon ezen felnevetett, de hamar visszakomolyodott.

– Tényleg el kell mondanom valamit.

– Oké, hallgatlak – biztatta Elena.

– Stefan mentette meg az életedet azon az estén, amikor találkoztunk. Biztos a közelben járt, mivel én nem hallottam semmit mielőtt elsuhantam volna. Valószínűleg már kilométerekre jártam, mikor megtörtént a baj. Nem rég elmondta nekem, hogy ő húzott ki a vízből. A szüleidért is visszament, de... már késő volt.

Elena szíve elszorult a szülei hallatán, de hirtelen a baleset túlélését körülölelő rejtély világossá vált neki. Soha, senki nem jött rá, hogy hogyan jutott ki az autóból és mászott vissza a hídra, ezért gyorsan feljegyezte magában, hogy a közel jövőben beszéljen Stefannal. Tőle is hallani akarta a történteket és persze meg akarta neki köszönni, hogy megmentette az életét.

– Miért mondod ezt el nekem? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Mert... nem tudom... úgy éreztem, hogy megérdemled, hogy tudjad – mondta Damon, és sóhajtott egyet.

– Ez semmin nem változtat – suttogta Elena.

– Tudom, de... nem szeretném, ha titkaink lennének.

– Nos, ezt értékelem. Van esetleg még más, amit szeretnél rám zúdítani?

Damon hezitált.

– Most épp nincs – mondta végül.

– Damon – vonta fel kételkedve a szemöldökét Elena.

– Később, ígérem – mondta Damon, mire a lány csalódottan felsóhajtott.

Elena végül feladta a küzdelmet abban a pillanatban, ahogy a férfi kiskutya szemekkel nézett rá, hogy ne firtassa a dolgot, majd féloldalasan elmosolyodott. Elena tudta, hogy ezen a napon semmire nem tudott nemet mondani Damonnek.

– Hát jó – mondta lemondóan, majd hátradőlt az ülésén és karba tette a kezeit.

– Ahj, ne duzzogj – nevetett fel Damon – Vidámparkba megyünk!

Elena akaratán kívül elmosolyodott. Szeretett hullámvasutazni, és Damon izgatottsága ragályos volt. Útközben Elenát átjárta a fáradság és lehunyta a szemét. A következő dolog amire emlékezett, hogy Damon gyengéden felébresztette.

– Jót aludtál? – kérdezte egy féloldalas mosollyal.

Elena kinézett az ablakon és meglátta, hogy a vidámpark előtt parkoltak, és rájött, hogy már délután fél három volt.

– Jaj ne, elaludtam! Miért nem ébresztettél fel? – kérdezte pánikba esve.

– Olyan édes vagy, amikor alszol, és szükséged volt rá – mondta gyengéden Damon, és megcirógatta a lány arcát.

– Hamarosan lehet, hogy neked sem ártana pihenned egy keveset.

– Majd alszom, ha meghaltam – mondta cinikusan Damon.

Olyan igazságtalan volt, hogy Damon nem maradhatott így. Persze úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi beletörődött, de Elena tudta, hogy legbelül félt a másnap reggeltől. Végül magára erőltette a pókerarcot és Damonre mosolygott.

– Hát jó, menjünk hullámvasutazni! – mondta Elena amilyen izgatottan csak tudta.

– Mi lenne, ha előbb innánk egy üdítőt? – vetette fel Damon.

Elena bólintott.

– Egy jó nagy üdítőt.

Damon kifizette a jegyeket és átmentek a bejárati kapun. Gyönyörű nap volt, a Nap verőfényesen sütött és egy felhő sem volt az égen. Elena az évek során sokszor járt a vidámparkban, de ez a nap egészen más volt, és nem tévedett. Abban a pillanatban, hogy az első hullámvasút elindult a dombról, Damon önfeledten mosolygott.

– Ez egy zseniális ötlet volt, ’Lena – mondta Elenának a negyedik menet után.

– Örülök neki, hogy élvezted – mondta Elena, és neki támaszkodott a férfinek, mivel még szédült.

– Jól vagy? Esetleg szeretnél egy kis vizet? – kérdezte aggódva a férfi.

– Jól hangzik – bólintott rá Elena.

– Elmenjünk? – kérdezte Damon, és végignézett Elenán.

– Nem, dehogy. Tudod Caroline gyűlöli a hullámvasutat, szóval általában szünetet tartunk mielőtt felszállunk az egyikről a másikra. Egyszerűen csak négy menet egymás után felkavarta kicsit a gyomromat.

Mikor találtak egy szabad padot, Damon elment vízért.

– Kérhetek egy szívességet? – kérdezte Damon, mikor visszatért és leült Elena mellé.

Elena felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a férfire.

– Mit szeretnél?

– Amikor újra vámpír leszek és megkérlek rá, hogy jöjjünk ide vissza, ne engedd meg. Tönkretenné ezt az élményt.

Elena szíve megszakadt a férfiért. Gondolt rá, hogy keressenek egy varázslatot vagy valamit, ami meghosszabbíthatta ezt a napot, vagy véglegessé tehette a mágiát, de időpocsékolásnak tűnt. Az egész olyan Hamupipőkésnek volt. Ott is elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy a csodahintó ne változzon vissza sütőtökké.

– Rendben – ígérte meg szomorúan, mire Damon halványan rámosolyogott.

– Jobban érzed magad?

– Sokkal – biztosította Elena, és odaadta Damonnek a félig üres vizesüveget.

A férfi megitta a maradékot, és elment, hogy vegyen még maguknak két üveggel.

– Még sosem esett ilyen jól a víz, mint most – mondta Damon, és odaadta az egyik üveget Elenának.

Visszaült a lány mellé a padra és a nagy, díszes gyűrűjével babrált az ujján. Néhány perccel később teljesen lehúzta a gyűrűt, és csukott szemmel felnézett az égre.

– Volna még egy kérésem – mondta halkan, és az arcát még mindig az ég felé tartotta.

– Elég sok kérésed van – viccelődött vele Elena.

– Tudom, de ilyen vagyok – mondta Damon, és félszemmel Elenára pillantott mielőtt elmosolyodott.

– Jól van, jól van, mit szeretnél? – kíváncsiskodott a lány.

– Tedd a nyakláncodra a gyűrűmet, _és ne veszíts el!_

– Rendben, vigyázok rá – mondta Elena és kinyújtotta a kezét Damon felé.

– Ha elveszíted ezt a gyűrűt, akkor holnap nagyon rábaszok – mondta Damon elkomolyodva.

– Ígérem, hogy nem veszítem el. Ez az a gyűrű, amit a boszorkánytól kaptál, ugye? – kérdezte Elena.

– Igen, ez segít abban, hogy napközben ki tudjak menni a házból, leszámítva a mai napot.

A dolog komolysága megcsapta Elenát és majdnem hezitálni kezdett.

– Az életem árán is megőrzöm – mondta komolyan.

– Semmi nem ér annyit, mint az életed, ’Lena, de köszönöm az elszántságodat.

Még felültek kettő másik hullámvasútra, és utána ettek az egyik büfében, mielőtt kipróbálták volna a többi körhintát, amit a vidámpark kínált. Mire mindketten úgy érezték, hogy nem bírják tovább, már délután fél hat volt. Az igazságtalanság hazafelé csapta arcon Elenát. Mire visszaértek Mystic Fallsba hét óra is elmúlt, és az ajándék fele lejárt.

– Mire gondolsz, Elena? – kérdezte Damon, mikor elhagyták az _„Üdvözöljük Mystic Fallsban”_ táblát.

– Ez nem fair veled szemben, Damon.

– Mi nem fair? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Ez az ajándék csak felizgat. Csak belekóstolhatsz, amire vágysz, aztán elveszik tőled. Nem igazságos.

– De az. Több, mint fair. Ne sajnálj engem, Elena. Szörnyű, kimondhatatlan dolgokat tettem az évek során. A mai nap sokkal több, mint amit reméltem, és sokkal több annál, amit megérdemlek.

Elena bólintott és próbálta elfogadni a férfi érveit, de nem volt könnyű. Még nem ismerte azt az oldalát Damonnek. A rossz oldalát, ami megszámolhatatlan emberi életet vett el. Tudta, hogy részben azért vonzódott Damonhöz, mert sötét és karizmatikus volt, de emlékeztetnie kellet rá magát, hogy a férfi egy halálos, gyilkos valaki volt, aki elől minden épeszű ember menekült volna. De ennek ellenére, Elena soha nem érezte magát nagyobb biztonságban, mint Damon mellett.

– Most már visszaadhatod a gyűrűmet, ha gondolod – mondta Damon, mire Elena előhúzta a pólója alól a nyakláncát, majd kicsatolta és a kezébe fogta.

Belenézett az öklébe és hangosan felsóhajtott. Damon azonnal odanézett rá, mire Elena elővette a legjobb „jaj ne” pillantását.

– Damon, én annyira sajnálom...

– Ugye nem?

A férfi arcán valódi pánik jelent meg, és Elenának nagyon kellett koncentrálnia, hogy fenn tudja tartani a komoly arcát. Egy percig hagyta, hogy Damont átjárja a pánik, de aztán elmosolyodott.

– Persze, hogy nem – mondta önelégülten, majd lehúzta a láncról a férfi gyűrűjét.

– Ezért meg fogsz fizetni – figyelmeztette Damon, majd kinyújtotta a kezét Elena felé.

Elena odaadta neki a gyűrűt és sóhajtott egyet.

Ahogy elhaladtak a főtér előtt, Elena hallotta, ahogy Damon is felsóhajtott. Nem tudott mit mondani, ezért csak rátette a kezét a férfiére, amit a sebváltón tartott, és nézte az előttük elterülő utat.

Amikor leparkoltak a vendégház előtt, már elmúlt este fél nyolc.

– Letusolhatok nálad? Koszosnak érzem magam – kérdezte halkan Elena, és megszagolta a pólóját.

– Ja, persze. Szerintem mindkettőnkre rá fog férni a vidámpark után – nevetett fel Damon.

Mire letusoltak és átöltöztek, már fél kilenc volt. Csináltak egy nagy adag kávét és megitták, miközben a reggeli maradékot ették.

– Még soha nem maradtam fent huszonnégy órán keresztül – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Elena.

– Már csak tizenkét óra van vissza  – mondta elszomorodva Damon.

– Nem panaszkodom, hiszen ez volt életem legjobb napja, és ez az este is tökéletes lesz – mondta elszántan Elena.

– Mégis hogyan fogjuk felülmúlni a mai napot? – kérdezte elkomolyodva Damon, és megivott még egy korty fekete kávét.

Stefan és Zack a szobáikban voltak, és Damon remélte, hogy ez így is marad, amíg ott voltak a házban. _Hülye emberi hallás_ – gondolta.

– Gondolj valamire, amit szívesen csináltál – húzta vissza a jelenbe Elena.

– Zenére gondoltam. Kereshetnénk egy koncertet, vagy valamit. Egy emberekkel teli helyiségben akarok lenni anélkül, hogy el kéne nyomnom a vágyamat, hogy megharapjak valakit.

– Tényleg mindig így érzed magad? Még akkor is, ha velem vagy?

– Ez egy állandó küzdelem, Elena. Én elég jól tudom kontrollálni a vérszomjamat, de abban a pillanatban, hogy közelebb kerülsz hozzám érzem a véred illatát és... – Damon megállt a mondat közepén, és beleharapott a maradék pizzába.

– És micsoda? – kíváncsiskodott Elena.

– Nem akarlak megrémíteni, ’Lena – suttogta Damon.

– Elmondhatod – kérte halkan Elena – Nem fogok megijedni – ígérte.

– Nem mondom, hogy soha nem csábított a gondolata, hogy megharapjalak – ismerte be Damon, és lesütötte a szemét. – De soha nem tudnálak bántani, ugye ezt tudod? – kérdezte.

– Tudom – suttogta Elena, és komolyan is gondolta.

Damon lassan felnézett Elenára, és hálásan belenézett a szemébe. Egy darabig fogva tartották egymás tekintetét, de végül Elena elővette a telefonját és elkezdett koncerteket keresni a környéken.

– Van egy huszonegy alatti bár Saffron Fallsban ahová mehetnénk. Igaz nem élő zene, de van dj és gondolom egy csomó ember – vetette fel Elena.

– Az is működhet – mondta Damon.

 

***

Már elmúlt éjfél, amikor leparkoltak egy nagy raktárépület előtt, ahonnan hangosan kihallatszódott a dübörgő elektronikus zene.

– Tudsz táncolni? – kérdezte mosolyogva Damon.

– Pár éve jelölt voltam a Miss Mystic Falls szépségversenyen – emelte ki Elena.

– Az a furcsa érintésmentes keringő nem számít – nevetett fel Damon.

– Nyugi, tudok táncolni – biztosította Elena és ő is felnevetett.

Ahogy beléptek a helyre, Damon megragadta Elena kezét és a táncparkettre húzta a lányt. A zene hangos volt és ritmusos. A basszus azonnal végigfutott Elenán és hirtelen furcsán kezdte érezni magát. Körülöttük rengeteg csinos lány volt rövid szoknyákban és aranyos ruhákban, míg ő farmert és tornacipőt viselt. Még a sminkjét sem csinálta meg, csak egy kevés szempillafestéket tett fel zuhanyzás után. Damon észrevette, hogy Elena méregette a lányokat, és közelebb húzta magához.

– Nyugodj meg, csodaszép vagy – suttogta a fülébe, és elmosolyodott mikor Elenát jólesően kirázta a hideg.

Nem érezte magát szépnek, de amikor a tekintete találkozott a férfiéval, Elena már csak őt látta. A diszkó vibráló fényeiben Damon szemei valahogy még kékebbnek tűntek. A haja kócos volt és nyirkos az izzadságtól, de valahogy ettől még szexisebbnek tűnt, és Elena nem bírta megállni, hogy ne túrjon bele. Végigfuttatta az ujjait Damon fejbőrén, majd a nyakán, a férfi pedig Elena csípőjére csúsztatta a kezét, hogy közelebb húzza magához a lányt.

Együtt mozogtak tökéletes összhangban. Ahogy táncoltak, egy furcsa gondolata támadt Elenának, amit nem tudott figyelmen hagyni. Egymásnak teremtették őket. Persze butaság volt azt képzelni, hogy két embert ténylegesen egymásnak teremtett a sors, de Elena úgy érezte, hogy végre ott volt ahol lennie kellett, azzal akivel lennie kellett.

Két órával később még mindig táncoltak. Elenának fájtak a lábai és a koffein kezdett kimenni a szervezetéből, de nem érdekelte. Jól érezte magát, és Damon azóta folyamatosan mosolygott, hogy beléptek az ajtón. A mosolya megérte Elenának a fáradságot.

Egy hosztesz lány félóránként körbejárta a táncparkettet és ásványvizet osztogatott. Ilyenkor mindketten hálásan elfogadták és jólesően megitták a vizet. Az egyetlen baj ezzel csak az volt, hogy Elena egyre jobban érezte, ahogy megtelt a hólyagja, és végül megállt táncolás közben.

– Azt hiszem összeesek, ha nem megyünk lassan – mondta Damon, miközben elkísérte Elenát a mosdókhoz.

– Ez a te bulid. Akkor megyünk, amikor szeretnéd.

– Fáradtnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg aggodalmasan Damon.

– Egy kávé jólesne – ismerte be Elena.

– Nekem is jólesne. Visszamehetnénk a vendégházba, és újra megdézsmálhatnánk Stefan kávéját, és miután felébredtünk, be akarok rúgni. Mármint mocskos módon szét akarom csapni magam.

– Vámpírként nem tudsz részeg lenni? – kíváncsiskodott Elena.

– De, igen, csak nagyon sok piára van hozzá szükségem, és általában azért iszom, hogy csökkentsem a vérszomjamat. Ezúttal viszont élvezni akarom, és egyszerűen csak részeg akarok lenni.

– Hát jó, akkor menjünk – mosolyodott el Elena.

– Úgy érzem, hogy nem szabad megszoknom, hogy ilyen engedelmes vagy – nevetett fel Damon.

– Ezt jól látod – válaszolta Elena és elmosolyodott.

Ez volt kétségkívül a legjobb este Damon életében. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy utoljára mikor érezte magát ilyen jól. A hasa tele volt, az izmai sajogtak a tánctól és futástól és olyan szomjas volt, hogy megivott három palack vizet, ennek ellenére nem tudta letörölni az arcáról a mosolyt. És, hogy tetőzze a boldogságát, Elena elmondta neki, hogy vele akart lenni, ténylegesen együtt vele. Egy része el akarta mondani a lánynak, hogy mi aktiválta a varázslatot, de nem volt biztos Elena reakciójában,  ezért úgy döntött, hogy inkább vár vele addig, amíg véget ér a varázslat hatása.

Ahogy leparkoltak a vendégház előtt, Damon észrevette, hogy fel voltak kapcsolva a fények a házban, és alig hallhatóan káromkodott egyet.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Elena.

– Valaki itthon van és éber – morogta a férfi.

– Ez miért baj? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Elena.

–  Mivel vagy Stefan vagy Zack az, és semmi kedvem hozzájuk. És bármennyire szeretem Tillyt, most neki sincs kedvem magyarázkodni. Az egyetlen ismerős arc, amit holnap reggel nyolcig látni szeretnék, az a tiéd – vallotta be Damon.

– Hát akkor siess fel az emeletre, én pedig elvonom a figyelmüket.

– Ha Stefan vagy Tilly az, akkor ne mondd el nekik, hogy ember vagyok. Sőt Zacknek se mondd el.

– Miért ne?

– Ha megtudják, irigyek lesznek, és valószínűleg nem bírnám megállni, hogy ne dörgöljem az orruk alá. Zack pedig lehetőséget látna benne arra, hogy megöljön – magyarázta Damon.

– Zackről nem tudok nyilatkozni, de szerintem Stefan és Tilly örülnének neked. De nem szólok egy szót sem, ha ezt szeretnéd.

– Alábecsülöd a testvérek között rivalizálást. Tilly pedig hiába tűnik kedvesnek és türelmesnek, hirtelen fel tudja kapni a vizet – nevetett fel Damon.

Elena megforgatta a szemeit.

– Rendben, akkor menj fel a szobádba, én meg csinálok kávét és elcsomagolok néhány dolgot a gyors kajából.

– Ha van még palacsinta, azt kérek – mosolyodott el Damon, majd mikor Elena bólintott folytatta – Mit fogsz mondani Stefannak?

– Azt, hogy magadra borítottál valamit, és felmentél átöltözni. Hol tartod az alkoholt? Kifelé felkapok egy üveget – mosolyodott el Elena, mire Damon felnevetett.

– Jobb kérdés, hol nem találsz piát a házban? Válasz egy szekrényt, tuti lesz benne legalább egy üveg bourbon.

– Hát jó. Készen állsz?

– Japp.

Damon az ajtóhoz sietett, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott emberi tempóban, felment az emeletre. Mikor már a szobája biztonságában volt, akkor jött rá, hogy nem tudta kihallgatni a földszinten zajló eseményeket. Ez volt az első pillanat, amikor hiányoztak neki a vámpírképességei. Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt az érzést, miközben lecserélte a pólóját. Megmosta az arcát, és várta, hogy Elena szóljon neki.

Pár perc múlva valaki halkan kopogtatott az ajtón, és mivel Damon azt hitte, hogy Elena ilyen gyorsan végzett, kinyitotta, de abban a percben meg is bánta, mert a túloldalon nem Elena, hanem a „nagybátyja” Zack állt.

– A fenébe, te vagy az – mondta kelletlenül Damon.

– Beszélnem kell veled – kezdte hűvösen Zack.

– Nem tud várni? Társaságom van – fintorodott el Damon.

– Pont emiatt kell beszélnem veled. Egy férfit holtan találtak az erdőben kora délután. A nyakán harapás nyomok voltak.

– Sajnálom, de nem én voltam – mondta cinikusan Damon.

– A lány, aki odalent van, ő...

– Elena Gilbert, Miranda és Grayson Gilbert lánya, akik a városi tanácsot vezették, mielőtt meghaltak egy szerencsétlen balesetben néhány hónappal ezelőtt – fejezte be helyette Damon.

– Figyelmeztetlek, ha Elena eltűnik, vagy holtan találnak rá...

– Mit fogsz tenni. Hm? Elárulod a titkomat a tanácsnak? Vagy megölsz? Még azelőtt megöllek, hogy esélyed lenne kimondani a gyilkosság szót – sziszegte Damon.

– Vasfüvet iszom – válaszolta az alacsonyabb férfi, és egy kicsit megremegett a hangja.

– Nem kell megharapnom ahhoz, hogy megöljelek, Zack – mondta grimaszolva Damon.

Zack arca vörösödni kezdett a dühtől és a félelemtől. Damon ezt látva felsóhajtott. Nem akarta, hogy ez a vadbarom aggodalmasan Stefanhoz rohanjon és kijelentse neki, hogy Elena veszélyben volt.

– Nem fogom bántani Elenát, és nem öltem meg senkit hónapok óta. Most pedig kotródj innen, mielőtt Elena visszajön.

A másik férfi válaszolni akart, de nem jött ki egy hang sem a száján, ezért végül inkább úgy döntött, hogy elmegy, mielőtt Damon még idegesebb lesz.

Percekkel azután, hogy Zack elment, Elena megjelent az ajtóban. Az egyik kezében egy termosznyi kávét tartott, a másikban a maradékot, a hóna alatt pedig egy nagy üveg whiskyt szorongatott.

– Szerintem mehetünk, és még csak össze sem futottam Stefannal – mondta elégedetten Elena.

– Remek. Menjünk innen a fenébe – dünnyögte Damon.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Elena és összeráncolta a homlokát.

 – Persze, minden rendben, csak Zack kopogott és azt hittem te vagy.

– Oh, sajnálom, hogy látnod kellett – suttogta Elena.

– Nem a te hibád, ’Lena – mondta Damon, és összeszorította az ajkait.

Halkan kimentek a házból és beültek az autóba.

– Hová megyünk? – kérdezte Elena, mikor már a főúton jártak.

– Fogalmam sincs, addig megyek, amíg úgy érzem, hogy meg kell állnom – mosolyodott el Damon.

– Nekem jó – mondta Elena, és belekortyolt a kávéba.

– Ébredezel? – kérdezte mosolyogva Damon.

– Igen, bár szerintem csak az adrenalin az oka.

– Gyors kaja, kávé, adrenalin és whisky. Holnap borzasztóan másnaposak leszünk – nevetett fel Damon.

– Megéri – nevetett vele Elena.

Damon megitta a maradék kávét és lehúzódott az útszélére. Egy vidéki út volt a semmi közepén. A környéken egyetlen ház sem volt, és az út mindkét oldalát erdő övezte. Ha fél évvel korábban járt volt itt, akkor türelmesen feküdt volna az út közepén és várta volna a mit sem sejtő áldozatát. Ezen az éjszakán viszont egy emberi szív dobogott a mellkasában, és egyáltalán nem vágyott rá, hogy megöljön valakit. Nos, talán Zacket, de ez a vágya hamar elillant. Túl jól érezte magát ahhoz, hogy a nyomorult életű rokonán rágódjon.

– Hol vagyunk? – tűnődött el Elena, miközben kiszálltak az autóból.

– Fogalmam sincs – nevetett fel Damon, és játékosan meglóbálta a kezében a whiskys üveget.

Felkapcsolva hagyták az autó reflektorait, hogy lássanak. Damon felült a kocsi motorház tetejére, Elena pedig pár pillanat múlva követte.

A lány remek üveget választott. Damon a fogával kihúzta belőle a dugót, és jólesően belekortyolt, de amint lenyelte az italt köhögni kezdett. Meglepte, hogy mennyivel erősebb íze volt az alkoholnak, amikor nem arra használta, hogy elnyomja vele a vérszomját. Szó szerint égette a nyelőcsövét. Elena ezt látva elmosolyodott és gyengéden kivette a férfi kezéből az üveget.

– Te jó isten – fintorodott el egy nagyobb korty után – Olyan, mint a folyékony tűz!

–  Nem fogod feladni, ugye? – kérdezte Damon, miközben visszavette az üveget.

Az alkohol már elkezdett hatni a szervezetére, és érezte, ahogy a fejében hevesen lüktetett a forró vér.

– Dehogy is – nevetett fel Elena és visszavette az üveget, hogy igyon.

A korty túl nagynak bizonyul, és a lány arckifejezése megfizethetetlen volt. Felhúzta az orrát, lehunyta a szemét és hevesen köhögni kezdett. Végül megrázta a fejét és kirázta a hideg, ahogy visszaadta az üveget Damonnek.

A férfiből kitört a kuncogás, és Elena feszülten az arcába pillantott.

– Most komolyan kinevetsz? – mérgelődött.

– Csak egy kicsit – mondta Damon, és próbálta eltávolítani az arcáról a vigyort, de nem sok sikerrel járt.

– Rendben, Mr. Alkoholista Vámpír. Nézzük meg, te hogy nézel ki egy ekkora korty után – vonta fel kihívóan a szemöldökét Elena.

– Mr. Alkoholista Vámpír? – robbant ki a nevetés Damonből.

 – Jól van már, ez a legjobb amit ki tudtam találni hajnali háromkor, miután megittam egy hatalmas korty whiskyt, rendben? –  mondta cinikusan Elena.

– Rendben, győztél. Acca’. – Damon rámarkolt az üvegre, és elvette a lánytól.

Vett egy mély levegőt, majd lenyelt egy hatalmas kortyot, ami legalább három felesnek felelt meg. Egy darabig sikerült lent tartania az italt, de pár másodperccel később túl soknak bizonyult, és egy kisebb kortyot visszaköhögött.

– Basszus ez erős – nyögte ki nagy nehezen, könnyező szemekkel.

Elena a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne nevessen fel, de a tekintetében így is látható volt a derű.

– Szerinted ez vicces? Hm?

A lány vállai remegtek a sikertelenül visszatartott nevetéstől. Egy darabig még bírta, de pár másodperc múlva kitört belőle a nevetés.

– Ne haragudj, Damon... csak az arcod... olyan – mondta kuncogva.

– Szerintem egy kicsit részeg vagy – nevetett fel Damon is.

Elena ivott egy apró kortyot és kirázta a hideg.

– Szerintem igazad van – mondta végül.

Damon figyelte a lány arcát, és hagyta, hogy elvarázsolja Elena mosolya és a szemei csillogása, ahogy nevetett. A férfi lecsúszott a motorház tetőről, megragadta az üveg, megitta az utolsó kortyot, majd letette maguk mellé az üres üveget a földre.

– Elfogyott? – nevetett fel Elena, miközben ő is lemászott az autóról.

– El, de szerintem, ha akarnánk sem bírnánk többet inni – mondta vigyorogva Damon.

Elena egyetértően bólintott, majd felsóhajtott, ahogy a férfi egy hirtelen mozdulattal közelebb húzta magához. Damon nem vesztegette az idejét, azonnal a lány ajkaira tapasztotta a sajátját. Elenának whisky és édes kávé íze volt, ahogy visszacsókolta a férfit.

Az alkohol teljesen elködösítette Damon érzékeit, és egyedül csak Elenára bírt koncentrálni, minden más homályosan derengett körülötte. A lány átfonta a karjait a férfi nyaka körül és beletúrt a hajába, ahogy a csók egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált. Damon sem tétlenkedett, simogatni kezdte Elenát, ahol érte és felfedezte minden domborulatát.

Óráknak tűnő percekig álltak ott, a kihalt úton és csókolóztak. Egyikük sem tudta, hogy Elena mikor ugrott rá a férfire és kulcsolta át a dereka körül a lábait... csak azon kapták magukat, hogy Damon visszavitte a lányt az autóba.

Szinte bezuhantak a hátsó ülésre, mire Damon hangosan felnevetett és az ölébe húzta Elenát. Áldotta magát, hogy az autótetejét korábban felnyitva hagyta, különben csúnyán beverték volna a fejüket, ahogy koordinálatlanul elkezdték lerángatni egymásról a ruhákat.

A kezeikkel becézgették egymást és közben érzékien csókolóztak. Mindössze öt perc kellett és Damon kőkemény volt Elena alatt, és alig várta, hogy elmerülhessen a lány forró barlangjában.

Láthatóan Elena is készen állt, mert amint megszabadult a farmerjétől, megragadta a férfit és magába húzta. Mindketten felnyögtek, ahogy Elena lassan, idegtépően lassan elkezdte mozgatni a csípőjét a férfin.

Damon alig bírta visszafogni magát, hogy ne vegye át az irányítást és fordítsa át magukat, de ekkor Elena gyorsított a tempón. A lány beletemette az arcát a férfi vállába és remegni kezdett, ahogy a férfi elkezdett alulról lökni rajta. Közel volt a gyönyörhöz, de mikor Damon lecsúsztatta a kezét a hasán és elkezdte dörzsölgetni a legérzékenyebb pontját, Elena a férfi nevét nyöszörögte, mint egy imát. A falai hirtelen pulzálni kezdtek Damon körül és minden gondolata elszállt, ahogy intenzíven felért a csúcsra.

A férfi figyelte a kielégült lányt és teljesen magával ragadta, hiszen gyönyörű látvány volt. Elena arca kipirult, a teste remegett és az arcán elterült egy őszinte, boldog mosoly. Damon is közel volt a beteljesüléshez, így nem csoda, hogy néhány lökés után hangosan nyögte Elena nevét, ahogy beléengedte a gyönyörét. 

Egy darabig így maradtak, csak ölelték egymást és próbálták visszanyerni a lélegzetüket.

Mikor Damon kinyitotta a szemét, az autó órája hajnali négy órát mutatott.

– ’Lena? – nyöszörögte Damon.

– Hm? – suttogta Elena a férfi nyakába.

 – Ébren vagy?

– Az, hogy alig élek, ébrenlétnek számít?  – kérdezte fájdalmasan Elena.

Damon felnevetett és közben eldőlt az ülésen Elenával együtt.

 – Aludnunk kellene egy keveset – jelentette ki Damon, és ásított egy nagyot.

– Itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Elena.

– Aha, miért ne? – kérdezte a férfi, majd elengedte a lányt, előrehajolt, felhúzta a kocsitetejét és lekapcsolta a reflektorokat.

Elena álmosan nyöszörgött, ahogy elveszítette a férfi forró ölelését.

– Gyere ide – mondta végül Damon, miután mindennel végzett. Megragadta a bőrdzsekijét és betakarja vele magukat, majd újra a karjaiba vonta a meztelen lányt.

Elena elhelyezkedett, amennyire tudott a szűkös ülésen és közelebb bújt Damonhöz. Az egyik kezével belenyúlt a férfi bőrdzsekijének a zsebébe és kihúzta belőle Damon telefonját.

 – Beállítom az ébresztőt hatra. Így tudunk aludni két órát, aztán mikor felébredtünk, iszunk még kávét – mondta Elena, és letette maguk mellé a férfi mobilját.

– Tökéletes – mondta Damon és megpuszilta Elena feje búbját, mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemét.

Két órával később, egy hangos, csörömpölő hang ébresztette fel Damont talán élete legmélyebb álmából.

– Hmm... még öt perc – nyöszörögte Elena és beletemette az arcát a férfi mellkasába.

– Már kezd világosodni. Talán ideje volna felöltöznünk – mondta Damon és kikapcsolta az ébresztőt.

Elena nem mozdult meg és a szemeit sem nyitotta ki.

– Na gyerünk, álomszuszék, ideje felébredni – suttogta Damon a lány fülébe és gyengéden megcsiklandozta a nyakát.

Elena fájdalmasan felnyögött és reflexből rácsapott Damon kezére, de nem a férfit találta el, hanem a saját arcát. Damon harsányan felnevetett, mire Elena szemei felpattantak.

– Ezt direkt csináltad! – mondta mérgesen a lány.

– Működött, nem igaz? – mosolyodott el elégedetten Damon és kimászott Elena alól.

Elena dünnyögött valamit alig hallhatóan, majd elkezdte megkeresni a ruháit. Damon gyorsan magára kapta a nadrágját és a pólóját, hogy minél előbb indulhassanak.

Előre mászott a vezetőülésre, és türelmesen várta, hogy Elena is felöltözzön.

– Várj! Nem találom a pólómat és a bugyimat – mondta Elena, és közben az ülések közé nyúlt.

Nagy része látni akarta Elena reakcióját, hogy elindul úgy, hogy a lány gyakorlatilag meztelen, de végül úgy döntött, hogy mindketten fáradtak voltak egy ilyen játékhoz.

– A pólód itt van az első ülésen van – mondta végül Damon.

Elena előrehajolt és megragadta a szilva színű felsőjét.

– Rendben, és hol van a bugyim? – kérdezte, miközben felvette a pólóját.

A sötétkék, csipkés fehérnemű Damon kabátzsebében volt, és nem tervezte visszaadni Elenának... legalábbis jó ideig nem.

– Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, kénytelen leszel nélküle jönni – vont vállat Damon.

Elena összeszűkített szemmel nézett a férfire, de ettől függetlenül felhúzta a farmerját a meztelen fenekére.

– Tudom, hogy nálad van – jelentette ki – Ez az egyik kedvencem, és vissza fogom szerezni! – mondta határozottan, és közben előre mászott Damon mellé.

Ezt hallva Damon csak felnevetett és beindította a motort.

***

– Szóval, tudod, hogy pontosan mikor fog véget érni ez az egész? – kérdezte elszomorodva Elena.

– Nyolckor, vagy talán pár perccel előtte – vont vállat Damon, mint akit nem érdekelt az egész, de Elena átlátott rajta. Tudta, hogy a férfi szenvedett legbelül, csak nem akarta kimutatni.

– Mit szeretnél addig csinálni? – kérdezte halkan Elena.

– Fogalmam sincs róla – suttogta Damon.

– Kifeküdhetnénk és nézhetnénk a napfelkeltét – találta ki Elena.

– Ma csak jó ötleteid vannak – mosolyodott el halványan Damon.

Kiszálltak az autóból és felfeküdtek a motorháztetőre, a fejüket pedig a szélvédőre hajtották. Elena elmesélte a férfinek, hogy milyen ruhát szeretett volna felvenni a százötvenedik alapítói bálra, Damon pedig biztosította, hogy majd segít neki, hogy a ruhája korhű legyen. Beszélgettek a következő randijukról, és arról, hogy aznap egész nap aludni fognak. Mindenről beszéltek, csak arról nem, ami hamarosan bekövetkezett.

Egy idő után Damon rápillantott a telefonjára, és összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Mindjárt jövök – jelentette ki miközben lecsúszott a motorháztetőről.

– Hová mész? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Elena.

– Nem tudom, hogy mennyire leszek... éhes. Szóval hozok valamit az alaksori hűtőből – magyarázta.

– Oh – suttogta Elena, és a szíve elszorult.

 Damon pár perccel később visszatért egy vizes palackkal, ami tele volt sötét színű folyadékkal.

– Még mennyi időnk van? – kérdezte Elena, mire Damon megmutatta neki a telefonját, ami háromnegyed nyolcat mutatott. A lány ezt látva összeszorította a ajkait és lesütötte a szemét.

– Ne merészelj sírni, Elena! – suttogta Damon, miközben visszafeküdt a lány mellé.

– Nem fogok – suttogta Elena.

A férfi átölelte, és Elena a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

– A legjobb nap volt – suttogta Damon a lány hajába.

Tudva, hogy a varázslatnak mindig ára volt, Damon tartott tőle, hogy újra meg fog halni Elena szeme láttára. Gondolt rá, hogy elküldje Elenát, de képtelen volt rá, mivel nem akart egyedül lenni.

Szerencsére Emily tudta, amit csinált, így a férfi mindösszesen azt érezte, hogy egy jeges hullám végigsöpört az erein. Fél percig dermedten feküdt, majd hirtelen átjárta az éhség. Azonnal megérezte a friss vér illatát, ami a karjaiban lévő teremtményben lüktetett.

– Elena – szűrte a fogai között.

– Hmm?

– Fel kell kelned!

– Mi? – kérdezte Elena enyhe sértettséggel a hangjában.

Nem volt több idő. A férfi arca megváltozott. Szinte azonnal leugrott a motorház tetőről a kezében az üveg vérrel, és vámpírsebességgel a bejárati ajtóhoz suhant. Egy morgással letépte a palack tetejét és gyorsan megitta a tartalmát. Valamelyest segített, de továbbra is érezte Elena illatát, hallotta a heves szívverését és érzékelte a félelmét. Ez kínozta a benne lakozó szörnyeteget és a kezei remegtek attól, hogy erőszakkal távol tartotta magát a lánytól.

Elena lassan lefordult a motorháztetőről és az autó másik oldalára kúszott. Okosan csendben maradt, de Damon ettől függetlenül is úgy érezte, hogy körülbelül tíz másodperc kellett ahhoz, hogy a vámpír átvegye felette az uralmat és meggyilkolja Elenát. Gyorsan fülelni kezdett, és meghallotta, hogy Stefan a szobájában matatott valamivel.

– Stefan! – kiabálta torkaszakadtából Damon.

Alig egy másodperccel később Stefan már odalent volt.

– Te jó ég, Damon. Higgadj le. Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Stefan.

– Vidd haza Elenát! – nyögte Damon és egy mozdulattal besuhant a házba.

_– Ez meg mi a pokol volt? – kérdezte parancsolóan Stefan, miközben beszálltak Elenával az autójába._

_– Erről inkább őt kérdezd majd – mondta remegő hangon Elena._

Damon tökéletesen hallotta az odakint zajló beszélgetést, miközben elindult az alaksorba véres tasakokért. Magában megköszönte Elenának, hogy nem avatta be Stefant az előző nap történtekbe, de tudta, hogy most már nyilvánvalóan meg kellett magyaráznia Stefannak azt, ami a kocsifelhajtón történt. Persze tudta, hogy lerendezheti annyival, hogy elveszítette az önuralmát, de kételkedett abban, hogy Stefan ezt a választ elfogadja majd.

Ahogy leért a hűtőládához, megivott öt zacskó vért. Jobban érezte magát, és ahogy visszatért teljesen az emberi oldala, úgy lett egyre erősebb a lelkiismeret furdalása amiatt, hogy halálra ijesztette Elenát.

Visszament a nappaliba és töltött magának egy bourbont, és neki támaszkodott a bárpultnak. Egy ideig némán iszogatott, és azon gondolkodott, hogyan engesztelhetné ki Elenát.

Hamarosan meghallotta, hogy Stefan leparkolt a kocsijával, és leült az egyik kanapéra. Várta, hogy az öccse bemenjen és leüljön vele szemben. Tudta, hogy Stefan nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni a korábbiakat.

– Szóval, szeretnéd elmondani, hogy mi a fene történt? – kérdezte Stefan pár perccel később.

– Nem igazán, de mivel nem fogsz békén hagyni addig, amíg nem válaszolok – Damon sóhajtott egyet – Ember lehettem egy napra.

– Bocs, de mit mondtál? – kérdezte döbbenten Stefan.

– Még egy régi dolog volt Emily Bennett-tel. Nem szeretném elmagyarázni, de a lényeg, hogy volt egy varázslat, és ember lehettem egy napra, és tegnap reggel nyolckor kezdődött. Úgy tűnik, hogy amikor ez történik és visszaváltozol vámpírrá egy kicsit megszállott leszel.

– Te most baszakodsz velem? – kérdezte elkomolyodva Stefan.

– Nem – mondta Damon, és önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Miért nem mondtad el? – kérdezte csalódottan Stefan.

– Mivel te uncsi vagy, én pedig szórakozni akartam – vont vállat Damon.

– Attól még elmondhattad volna, vagy legalább Tillynek – érvelt Stefan.

– Próbáltam _kedves_ lenni, Stefan. Nem akartam az orrotok alá dörgölni.

– De most pontosan ezt fogod tenni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Stefan.

– Valószínűleg – mosolyodott el önelégülten Damon.

Stefan összeszorította az ajkait és bólintott.

– Elena jól van? – kérdezte Damon és aggodalmasan összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Felzaklattad, de erős lány, szóval jól lesz.

– Minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy ne ijesszek rá – mondta sajnálkozva Damon és lesütötte a szemét.

– Láttam. Megkértem Zacket, hogy menjen el.

– Miért tennél ilyet? – kérdezte szkeptikusan Damon.

– Mert irritál téged és látszik rajtad, hogy minden erőddel azon vagy, hogy ne gyilkolj meg senkit. Miért kísértsük a sorsot?  – mondta Stefan, majd felállt és töltött magának és a bátyjának egy pohár bourbont.

– Mitől változott meg hirtelen a véleményed rólam? Azt hittem, azt akarod, hogy elmenjek – kérdezte gyanakodva Damon.

– Igen, először tényleg azt akartam, de bármi van köztetek Elenával, megváltoztatott téged. Nem bánom, ha nem lesz az enyém a lány, ha cserébe visszakapom a bátyámat.

Damon vonásai ezt hallva megenyhültek és elfogadta a poharát, amit Stefan odanyújtott neki.

– Ezt komolyan gondolod?

– Nem akarod már pokollá tenni az életemet az örökkévalóságig? – kérdezte szemtelenül Stefan.

– Nem, már nem. Néhány évtizeddel ezelőtt már amúgy is unalmassá vált  – nevetett fel Damon.

– Akkor igen, komolyan gondoltam – mosolyodott el elégedetten Stefan.

– Egészségünkre, öcskös – emelte fel a poharát Damon.

Stefan koccintott a bátyjával, és örült annak, hogy hosszú idő óta először beszélgettek és nem vitatkoztak.              


End file.
